


Familial Bonding

by Just_A_Face



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amaricest, Anal Sex, Angst, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Horny Teenagers, Impregnation, Incest, Maybe not enough plot, Maybe not enough porn, Mommy Issues, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Romance, Threesome - F/F/F, Too Much Porn, Vaginal Sex, too much plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 103,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Face/pseuds/Just_A_Face
Summary: The Amaris suffer from a very high sex drive, but they love supporting each other, even though it might cross a few lines.Sometimes they find someone to share their relationship with, and Angela is that someone who is only too happy to join in and support the mother and daughter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut, so please read the tags before going any further, I don't want to get flamed in the comments.  
> If this is up your ally, let me know! This is my first real foray into smut.

Fareeha sat on the bed and sighed in pleasure as Angela sucked her cock to the hilt. She could feel her wife moan as she slavishly sucked at her turgid dick. It was something that Fareeha never, ever got tired of. Angela bobbed her head, sucking and slurping as she went, leaving trails of glistening saliva on her rigid length. Fareeha wanted to be gentle with Angela, but her love had one hand wrapped around her waist, and her other was cupping her balls. Fareeha was at Angela’s mercy, at Angela’s tempo, and Angela wouldn’t stop until her mouth was flooded full of cum.

“She’s so enthusiastic, isn’t she?” Ana asked, chuckling.

Fareeha grinned, looking over at her mother who was sitting next to her. Her mother was only wearing her eye patch, her breasts remaining just as perk and full as they always were, with only a little sign of sagging. It was a mixture of the nanoboiotics that Angela had created, as well as the Amari genes that pumped through Fareeha’s own veins.

And her mother’s own sizable cock was just as stiff as hers was. That part wouldn’t change, even if everything else did.

“Of course she is,” Fareeha smiled, wrapping her arm around her mother’s shoulder. “You’re not getting bored waiting, are you?”

Angela moaned again, doing her best to suck Fareeha’s cock so well that it would cause her to stutter. Fareeha did have to watch herself, but she would need much more effort put in before she gave into any fellatio-related stuttering.

“Bored? With such a wonderful sight?” Ana chuckled, taking Fareeha’s hand. “Never.”

Ana pulled Fareeha into a deep, passionate kiss, the sight of which drove Angela to new heights of pleasure. Out of the corner of her eye, Fareeha saw Angela looking up as best she could with such a big cock in her mouth. Seeing Fareeha make out with her mother always riled Angela up, and she redoubled her cock-sucking efforts.

Angela was moaning around Fareeha’s cock as she both sucked at it, as well as played with Fareeha’s balls and then her clit; that was enough to get Fareeha to finally gasp and stutter. Angela’s eyes grew hazy as an orgasm rippled through her; she had undoubtedly stuffed two more fingers into her sure-to-be-cock-filled snatch.

Feeling Angela’s mouth and throat constrict around her cock, Fareeha was pushed over the edge. Her hips buckled as she tried to hold back on her orgasm, and if it were only for Angela, she would have. But her mother knew what was happening, and Ana couldn’t help but grin as she sucked at her tongue, and rolled a stiff nipple between her fingers; it was just enough to do the trick.

Fareeha lost the fight to contain herself, and the first shot of hot cum filled Angela’s eagerly waiting mouth. Fareeha could feel Angela gulp as her cock paused for just a split second, then shot out another pearly string of cum, then another, and another, and another. Angela had gotten so good at swallowing her sizable loads over the years that she didn’t missed a drop.

With a pop, she let go of Fareeha’s dick, taking a few moments to lick it all over, sending shivers up Fareeha’s spine, and kiss her cockhead.

“All clean,” Angela smiled from her knees. “And I think Ana has gotten tired of waiting.”

“Patience is a virtue,” her mother said, breaking their mother-daughter kiss, “but I don’t have much of it right now.”

Giggling, Angela crawled over to Ana’s waiting dick. Fareeha’s cock hadn’t gone completely soft, and Fareeha could already feel her balls refilling themselves with cum. But it was her turn to wait. If Ana could be patient while she was being serviced, Fareeha could wait while her mother received the same treatment.

Angela licked at her cock, and Ana sighed in pleasure. Angela gave the head of her cock a kiss, then began slurping it down. Fareeha leaned in to kiss her mother again. Seeing the forbidden act of love between mother and daughter, Angela forwent the slow route, and immediately began sucking down Ana’s inches, drawing a groan from Ana.

Fareeha didn’t rest on her laurels. She grabbed one of her mother’s breasts, while dipping her free hand between her mother’s legs. She propped up Ana’s balls for Angela to take and play with, and slyly moved further south, pushing her mother’s legs apart as she reached her target.

Ana gasped, but Fareeha kept kissing as she gently massaged her mother’s clit. Her mother’s folds were, of course, already soaking wet. With a little rubbing, Fareeha could feel her mother stiffen.

“No…fair…” Ana gasped, trying to break the kiss. Fareeha didn’t let her.

Angela giggled, and Fareeha could only assume she was trying to suck her mother’s dick completely off her body. It wasn’t long before Ana was pushed over her own edge, and Angela went to sucking up all of her cum, too.

Then, it would be Fareeha’s turn again. Fareeha was still debating if she wanted to paint Angela with cum, or to just get right to filling up her hot pussy.

It was just another night in the Amari household. It had been a long, hard road to get to where they were, but Fareeha was glad that things had gone the way they had; she couldn’t imagine her life any other way.

* * *

**Sixteen Years Ago**

Captain Ana Amari walked through the Overwatch base, greeting the men and women of the peacekeeping organization as she went. It was a Friday, she had just returned from a difficult mission, and she was going to check on their newest recruit, hopefully to blow off some steam.

She walked into the base’s apartment complex, and took the elevator to the third floor. Ana found the door in question, and knocked on it. She heard feet pattering on the ground, and then the door opened.

“Oh! Captain Amari!” Angela said, startled. Then she remembered her training, and started to salute.

“No need for that,” Ana smiled, gently holding up her hand to stop the blushing blonde. Angela’s accent was just too damn cute! And of course, Ana had to do her best not to stare at Angela’s mouthwatering, envious chest; even in casual wear, those two lovely sweater puppies found a way to nearly burst out. “I’m not here to give you orders. I might be in uniform right now, but I’m not here as a captain; I just got back from assignment, and I’m currently on leave.”

“So the mission was a success?”

“Of course,” she said. “I keep a very close eye on my soldiers when I’m in the field.”

“So I’ve heard! I can’t wait to go on a mission with you.”

“All in due time,” Ana laughed. “Is this a good time to talk? I want to see how you’re adjusting. It is your first full week as an Overwatch agent, after all. No more training for you!”

“Yes, yes, this is a good time,” Angela said. “Please, come in.”

Angela welcomed Ana into her small apartment. Like all of the single-occupancy housing, it was of a standard design. A simple foyer at the door branched off to the bedroom, bathroom, and living room. From the living room, it led to a dining room, and finally the kitchen.

It was spacious, but basic. However, Angela was doing an excellent job making it her own space. She already found a few pictures to hang, along with a wall full of her degrees and even a few bookshelves.

“I’m glad you’re really making yourself at home,” Ana said.

“Seeing I’ll be living here for a while, I figured I should make the best of it,” Angela smiled. “Can I take your jacket?”

Ana loved her Overwatch jacket. It was more of a duster than anything else; feeling it bellow in the wind was a not-so-guilty pleasure many Overwatch soldiers took, especially Jack. She handed it over to Angela, who hung it up in the foyer’s closet.

“Please, have a seat,” Angela said, gesturing to the sofa in the living room.

“Thank you,” Ana said, sitting down. “So, you’ve had your first full week at the watch point. What do you think?”

“The facilities are amazing,” Angela said, sitting down next to Ana. Angela curled her legs up under her. At first, Angela was about to sit very close to Ana, but she scooted away at the last second. Ana did her best not to grin; the hunt was on. “Everything is cutting edge. I’m making great work on adjusting my Caduceus, improving its effectiveness.”

“And the soldiers are treating you well? I know you’re a young woman, but true soldiers revere their medics.”

Angela’s excited face faltered for a second. Then she was able to regain her smile, but Ana could tell it was forced.

“They’re fine,” Angela said. “Perfectly honorable, and painfully helpful.”

“I told you they take care of their medics,” Ana laughed.

“I know; I’ll be the one patching them up, making sure they never die!”

“Then why the pause?”

That drew a small, hitched breath from Angela.

“P-pause? What do you mean?”

“Angela, darling,” that got a shiver from the young doctor, “I saw you pause there. And you’re doing your best to paint a smile on your face.”

Angela’s smile finally faltered.

“It’s…” She paused before continuing. “It’s just, being a doctor, I guess I should have…”

“Angela, you can talk to me,” Ana said, gently placing a hand on the young medic’s knee. “I want to know what’s bothering you. I thought you loved being a doctor.”

“I do!” Angela said without hesitation. “I never wanted something so bad in my life! But…but…I guess I never thought I’d be so lonely.”

“Lonely? What do you mean?”

“I made my Caduceus and nanobiotics,” she said. “Everyone around the world hails it as a miracle cure, the next great medical advancement since germ theory, anesthesia, or even penicillin; some even say it’s greater than all three of those discoveries put together! Everyone around the world knows me as Dr. Ziegler.”

Angela shook her head.

“I got into college when I was very young, younger than most. When I was an undergrad, I could already feel them putting me on a pedestal,” she mumbled. “Inventing those nanobiotics only made it worse. I’m always Dr. Ziegler, even when I tell everyone to call me ‘Angela.’ I’m already a fabled name to be put in the history books, and I’m not even twenty-two! I haven’t had a date since I was a college freshman. I haven’t…”

“You haven’t had sex since then, either?”

“Y-yes,” Angela mumbled, blushing all the while.

“My God, I’m surprised you haven’t rusted down there,” Ana laughed. “I half expect to see clouds of rust puff up when you walk!”

“It feel that way most of the time,” Angela said. “I feel…I feel unattainable. Every night, I put on an evening dress, and my makeup as best I can, go to the base’s bar, and just sit there, sipping my drink, trying to make it look like I’m watching TV while I just stare into space, and wait for someone to come up and talk to me.”

“The soldiers can’t all leave you alone.”

“No, not all the time,” Angela said. “But when they do, they still call me ‘Dr. Ziegler,’ always respectful, always reverent. It’s like they can’t think of me as anything else.” She shook her head, truly dejected. “I have my own needs, yes? And I’m just not getting it. I thought Overwatch would be better than college, or even the hospitals I worked in. I mean, horny soldiers are a cliché, but there’s a truth to them, yes? I thought…”

Ana felt her heart ache. Unless she was on a mission to keep her preoccupied, she couldn’t imagine going a week without sex, let alone years like Angela had!

“Then what is it you want?” Ana asked, scooting closer.

“W-what I want?” Angela stammered.

“Angela, I’m a sniper,” she smiled, sliding closer. “I’m not blind. I’ve seen you looking at me, now and when you were going through training and orientation. I hear how anxious you are when talking to me, and I’ve seen the way you adjust yourself when I walk into the room. What is it you want?”

“I…I…”

Angela was young enough to be Ana’s daughter. But to Ana, that only added to the thrill. Actually, it reminded her of her own mother…

“This isn’t the time to be shy,” Ana smiled. “Tell me. What is it you want?”

“I…I want you,” she stammered, blushing. “You’re so beautiful; tall, regal, and just so confident. You’re so strong, and I…I want you.”

“Then why didn’t you say so?”

“Because you’re my captain,” Angela stammered. “You’re so serious, all the time, I’m afraid you’ll report me!”

Ana laughed.

“I’ve been called a bitch more times than I’d care to count,” she said. “I won’t lie, I like to run a tight ship. I know that I put pressure on the men and women under my command, but that’s because I expect great things from them. However, there’s something you should know about me.

“I believe in one thing: work hard, play harder,” she smiled. “I expect great things, but I also expect my soldiers to know how to have a good time. I like working hard, and I like playing harder.”

Ana scooted even closer to Angela, pressing herself into the young medic.

“Oh…!”

“I just finished my assignment; I worked hard then, and I’m looking to play harder,” Ana smiled. “All you have to do is tell me what you want, and I can help you with it. Yes?”

Angela nodded. She was turning redder than a tomato.

“First, you know what I am, yes? What I have?”

“Y-y-yes, I have your medical file…”

“Is that something you want?”

Angela paused.

“You’ve never been with a woman like me, have you?”

“No…”

“Would you like to?” Ana asked. “It’s fine if you don’t. If you say ‘no,’ I can introduce you to a few nice men on base. Maybe even a few women…”

Angela shivered at the prospect of being passed around. Ana made a mental note; after a few fucks, maybe she could do just that. That made her lick her lips.

“Well…?”

“I…I still want you,” Angela breathed.

“Then don’t call me Captain Amari, and I won’t call you Dr. Ziegler,” Ana smiled. “Deal?”

“D-deal—“

Angela barely had the word out of her mouth when Ana cupped her head and gently pulled her in, kissing her deeply. Angela was taken completely aback, at first stiffening, then melting into the kiss.

It felt like a damn shame to break such a wonderful kiss, but Angela hadn’t had sex in forever, and there was much Ana could do to her.

“Do you like that?” Ana asked

“Yes,” Angela sighed with pleasure.

“Want me to continue?”

“Please!”

“Then lean back,” Ana said, pulling at Angela’s shirt.

Angela paused for a second, but then went to help Ana. She pulled her shirt off, showing off those lovely, envious breasts of hers. Angela wore a simple bra, but with such beauty behind the bra, even the plain fabric looked beyond tantalizing.

Ana reached behind, and undid the clasp. Angela shivered as she pulled her bra off, revealing her breasts.

“Oh,” Ana sighed. “They should’ve sent a poet…”

Angela’s breasts weren’t the largest that Ana had ever seen, but they were easily the most beautiful. Angela’s skin was smooth and perfect, her **areolas** the size of perfectly ripe cherries, and with Angela flushed with arousal, they stood up pert and erect. Ana gently grabbed those breasts, drawing a coo from Angela as she leaned back on the sofa. Her breasts were perfectly firm, yielding to Ana’s touch, yet able to stand up by themselves, almost like they defied gravity.

Ana could feel her cock stiffening in her pants, but she wanted to take her time. Ana leaned forward, latching onto a very erect nipple, and began kissing it.

“Oh!”

Angela ground her hips forward, meeting Ana’s hips. There wasn’t much that Ana loved more than sucking on a breast, so she took her time. Al the while, her hands traveled further down, undoing Angela’s pants.

“Oh! Ah!”

Ana ran her tongue over Angela’s nipple, gently sucking at it. All the while, she undid Angela’s pants, and pulled them down. Angela was squirming under her, able to move her pants down, granting Ana more access to the blonde medic’s body. With her hands free, Ana gave those perfect orbs a squeeze, and moved to the other nipple, worshipping it with her mouth.

Then Ana’s hands went back down to undo her own shirt and pants.

Angela was gasping and groaning, running her hands through her hair. Ana could tell she was getting close, so she brought her hands back to those perfect breasts, beginning to squeeze and play with them more, drawing Angela’s full attention as Ana worshipped those perfect sweater puppies.

Angela was gasping, then she cried out, her back arching as she came. She crashed down, gasping for breath. It hadn’t taken long at all for her to cum. Then again, she _was_ on a terribly long dry spell…

“Still have more to go?” Ana asked, looking up from her breasts.

“Oh Ana, please don’t stop,” the young doctor gasped.

“Good, because I doubt I could even if you told me to.”

Ana sat up, pulling her shirt off, then got out of her pants. Her cock sprung to attention, making Angela squeal.

“You like?” Ana asked, grabbing her dick to show it off. Her fat cock bounced in front of Angela’s face, dripping pre-cum all the while. It was so thick, that Ana could barely get her fingers to meet. Her balls sat high and tight against her pole, ready to pump out plenty of swimmers.

“T-that’s going inside me?!” Angela gasped.

“Where else would it go?”

“Oh God…”

“Don’t worry, there’s still something I need to do to you.”

Angela sounded apprehensive, but Ana knew the medic was turned on more than she had ever been. Ana had pulled Angela’s pants down when she was worshipping her breasts, but now she leaned down to take off her panties. Grabbing the flimsy cotton garment, Ana saw how soaked the underwear was. It was practically sticking to Angela as it was pulled it off. The smell of her wet pussy hit Ana’s nose, and she could feel her cock jump.

There was a small, well-trimmed puff of golden pubic hair, but it didn’t detract from the look. If anything, it added to the erotic sight of seeing Angela’s vagina puffing out. It only wetted Ana’s appetite for the doctor’s dripping sex, making for a perfect meal. And after such an assignment, Ana was hungry.

She leaned in, and gently licked Angela’s soaked snatch. Angela gasped and moaned as Ana ran her tongue up and down her lips, drinking in her wetness, teasing her erect clit.

Angela was gasping and begging for more, so Ana kept eating her out. Her tongue traced along those beautiful lips, lapping up her arousal while she teased her clit with gentle licks, until she was finally sucking at it. Angela screamed, her hips bucking, pressing more of her pussy into Ana’s face as she came again.

Ana kept up the motions, letting Angela come down on her own time.

“There. It doesn’t seem like this will have much of an issue taking me,” Ana grinned, getting up. Angela looked up at her.

“Then hurry up and fuck me,” she begged.

Ana nestled herself between the doctor’s waiting legs, leaned in, and kissed her again. She felt Angela moan into her as their breasts mashed against each other. Her cock pressed against Angela’s ever wet vagina.

Ana had to fight to break the kiss.

“Are you on the pill?” She asked.

“No, I have an IUD,” Angela replied.

“Good, because I want to cum in you.”

That made Angela shiver. Ana pulled the blonde in for a kiss. Reaching down, Ana grabbed her cock, and lined it up with Angela’s blazing hot cunt. Ana wanted to make sure she got in on the first time, if only for Angela’s sake.

Ana pressed her hips forward, and felt Angela’s folds spreading for her. Angela gasped and moaned, and Ana drove her hips forward. Her cock head popped in, making Angela almost scream. Then inch after inch sunk into her depths.

Ana bit her lip. Angela was burning hot, and was so tight, she was almost choking the life from her dick; and she wasn’t even a third of the way in yet!

“More! More!” Angela cried, sinking her nails into Ana’s back. “Give me more!”

“Oh, there’s more.”

Ana pressed on, pressing further and further in, until her balls were pressing against Angela’s round rump. Ana paused, not only to hold back and cum too soon, but also for Angela’s sake, to make sure she wasn’t moving too fast for the blonde. Suddenly, Angela was shaking, clamping down on her dick, making Ana blink.

“Did you cum again?” She asked the beautiful doctor in her arms.

“Y-yes,” she stammered. “God, I haven’t been fucked in years. This…this is…”

Angela’s words turned to yelps as Ana pulled back, feeling the cold air on her slick dick, until only her head was in. Then she pressed in, this time with more force.

Angela screamed and howled as Ana drove her hips, setting a rhythm. Ana didn’t normally do the missionary position, but breaking such a long dry spell for Angela made her want to make it special. Also, it let her stare at those perfect breasts the doctor hid from everyone. Just looking at them naked felt like a privilege.

Soon she was really pounding the doctor. One hand was at Angela’s shoulder, while her other was snaked around her waist, keeping her pinned in two different places. Angela was squirming as she gasped and cried, and Ana didn’t want her to get away.

“Harder! Yes, there! Oh God, yes!!”

Angela had her legs wrapped around Ana’s waist, drawing her deeper into her. Ana obliged her, putting more force into her fucking.

Her dick was in absolute heaven. Angela was so tight and wet, it was like it was built just for her, right here, right now. And as she hammered home, Ana could feel the walls of Angela’s uterus pressing against her cock head.

Every time she pulled out, Angela’s pussy sucked at her, nearly ripping her dick off. And every time she drove in, it parted so smoothly, so welcoming, it was beyond perfect. Her balls tightened, and Ana had to really focus on not cumming.

“Your pussy is so good,” she hissed in Angela’s ear. “It’s a damn shame no one else knows it.”

“Then make it yours! Fill me up! Pump me full of cum! Claim me for your own!!”

It was good that Angela was begging for it, because Ana doubted she could hold out much longer.

“If that’s what the slutty doctor wants,” she grinned.

“Yes! Yes! It’s what I want!”

With a fierce grunt, Ana hilted herself, and the first spurt of cum rocketed out of her cock. Angela felt the first blast, and shuddered as she came herself.

Ana pumped, filling the doctor, then she collapsed on top of those breasts she loved. Angela was still riding her own climax, so Ana leaned forward to kiss her. She felt Angela’s pussy tighten again as she was able to tease out another orgasm from the battered blonde.

Angela cooed as she rode her orgasm to the end. She shivered as Ana pulled out of her, leaving her pussy oozing cum. Thanks to her overactive libido, Ana wanted to go again, but she wanted Angela to get used to the idea of fucking her captain before she went ahead with fucking her a few times in one night.

“Was it everything you wanted?” Ana smiled.

“Everything and more,” Angela gasped.

“Then we better do this again, and soon.”

* * *

Ana left Angela about an hour later. After a dry spell that stretched into the years, Ana knew that the little medic needed some serious cuddle time. And as much as she wanted, and was ready for, a second round, she knew she couldn’t push Angela too far. There had been plenty of great possible relationships she had ruined because of her nigh insatiable Amari libido. Yet as much as she wanted to rail the medic until she couldn’t talk, Ana actually felt content to let it be for the time.

She walked across the base back to her townhome. It had two stories, built for families. Once in, she set her jacket down, poured herself a glass of wine, and sat on the sofa, basking in the wonderful feeling that she had been Angela’s greatest fuck ever. Angela never verbally told her that, but actions spoke louder than words. Ana had been on a plethora of one-night stands, dozens of short relationships, even a few long-term ones, but nothing beat the feeling that you truly fucked someone’s brains out. Ana had to sit back and enjoy that feeling.

Her phone rang, snapping her out of her near meditative state.

“Captain Amari,” she said. “Yes, I’m home. Why? Oh. Oh God, really…? Damn. Yes, I’ll talk with her. Do I need to pick her up…? Oh, she’s on her way home, then. Yes, yes, I will. Thank you for giving me this chance.”

Just like that, the feeling was gone. It was time to be a mother. She just had to wait until her daughter Fareeha came home.

Ana didn’t have to wait long. She was able to finish her wine and set the glass in the dishwasher when she heard the door open. Feet pounded on the floor, and a bag was tossed on the ground.

“Fareeha,” she called.

“Oh, you’re back.” The sound of contempt was overwhelming.

Ana sighed. She just wanted to have a relaxing evening.

“Yes, I’m back,” she said, walking to the door. Fareeha stood by the door and her discarded athletic bag. She was peeling her shoes off.

Fareeha was in high school, and still growing. Unlike most teens, she wasn’t lanky; either it was the Amari genes or her near-fanatical obsession with basketball that made her so fit. After all, she was the captain of the varsity team; she had an example to set.

She was wearing her basketball workout clothes; a moisture-wicking shirt that let her sports bra peak out, and compression shorts underneath more baggy shorts. Thanks to the Amari genes, she had to layer up to hide her extra appendage, much like the boys.

Fareeha had kicked off her shoes and stood up to face her mother. Her hair was just as black as Ana’s, and came down to her shoulders. Her chest was still filling out, but Ana didn’t doubt that she would eventually be as big as her. Fareeha took after her in so many ways, she wondered if there was any bit of her father in her. Her right eye had a shine to it; it looked like it might become blackened by the morning.

“I heard you got in another fight,” Ana said.

Fareeha snorted.

“Don’t try to blow it off,” she snapped.

“He got a lucky shot in,” Fareeha said. “I got him back, and better.”

“I don’t doubt that. I’ve been teaching you how to fight since you could stand up. And I taught you that you should never attack out of anger.”

“That’s funny, I don’t remember you being around enough to tell me that.”

“Don’t take that tone with me,” Ana snapped. “I’ve told you time and time again that you can’t go around hitting people.”

“What if they deserve it?” Fareeha pressed.

“That’s even more of a sign that you should walk away.”

“You don’t know what he was talking about, how he was running his mouth!”

“Oh, so you think that you corrected a great injustice?”

“Fucking right I did!”

“Don’t curse in this house, I raised you better than that.”

“Too bad you’re never around to rub it in,” Fareeha sneered.

Ana had to bite her tongue. Fareeha was quick to throw around her constant absences. 

“Then if you won’t listen to me,” she said, “listen to what the school is saying. They wanted to suspend you. You know what that would have done?”

That finally got Fareeha to pause.

“They’d kick you off the team, give your captain position to someone else. Is that what you want?”

“So they threaten my picture perfect record, and now you get worried,” she hissed. “Worried I might turn into a delinquent and cause you more shame?”

“I want what’s best for you! I know how much you love basketball!”

“And you want me to stay that perfect daughter of yours, isn’t that right?”

She really didn’t want to deal with this pubescent shit.

“Go to your room,” Ana snapped.

“Don’t worry, there’s no place else I’d rather be: away from you,” Fareeha spat back.

Ana flinched at that. Fortunately, Fareeha didn’t see; she brushed past her, going up the stairs, and slamming the door to her room.

Sighing, Ana went back to the living room, sitting down on the sofa. She just wanted a relaxing evening to mentally replay her afternoon with Angela and to fantasize what she could do to the blonde next, was that so hard? But her daughter wanted to rebel, so that was that, her good mood was gone.

What was Fareeha even rebelling against? Ana gave her everything. Yes, she had to leave on missions a fair amount, but it couldn’t be that much, could it? Jack was there to look after her. She had to fix this somehow, had to straighten her daughter out. But she wasn’t in the mood to do that. She just wanted to relax, and blow off some—

Ana stopped. She was on leave; she wanted to relax. She had worked hard, and now she wanted to play hard. Only she couldn’t relax, because she had to be a mother.

Realization dawned over Ana. Whenever she was focused on raising Fareeha, she was in her ‘work’ mindset, which often lead to bitchy moments. When she worked, she drove herself, and the soldiers under her command, hard. But she always gave them time to blow steam off.

But Fareeha, she had to deal with her when she was always focusing on being a parent. When she was a parent, she was always in her hard-driving bitch mode.

Poor Fareeha rarely got the chance to let off her own steam. Ana was focused on being a parent, but not a good mother. No wonder Fareeha threw herself at basketball, or got into fights. It was the only way she could vent.

Suddenly Ana felt ashamed of herself. She felt like a hypocrite. But she had to do something.

Taking a deep breath, she got up, and walked up the stairs to Fareeha’s room. She knocked, and heard a small commotion behind the door.

“Fareeha,” she said. “I know we just had that fight, but I wanted to talk and…and to apologize. I’ve been so wrong with how I treated you, and I…it would be easier if we could just talk, and not through a door. Can you let me in?”

She could hear movement behind the door, like Fareeha was trying to straighten out her room. Nearly thirty seconds later, her daughter finally opened the door, burning beet red. Her cloths were rumpled, hastily thrown on, and Ana could smell sweat. Her room was lined with basketball posters, a messy bed, and a cluttered desk.

“W-what is it?” Fareeha asked, glaring at her.

“I wanted to apologize,” Ana said. “Can I come in? I would like to talk with you.”

Fareeha paused, but opened the door for her. Her daughter was leaning over a little, like she was trying to hide something that was poking out of her athletic shorts.

“Thank you,” Ana said. “Would you mind if we sit on your bed?”

“Uh, fine. Okay.”

Ana nodded her thanks, and sat on the rumbled, messy bed. Fareeha sat next to her, but a good foot away. She shifted around, readjusting herself like she was trying to hide something in her shorts.

“I don’t want to make this seem like it’s all about me, but it really is,” Ana said. “It’s my fault, and I guess I want to tell you why it is. May I?”

Fareeha nodded.

“You know that I can be a bitch, right?”

Ana was so frank, so blunt, it made Fareeha chuckle.

“Only a lot,” her daughter laughed.

“Yes, I’ve heard,” Ana smiled. “I like running a tight ship. The men and women under my command know this, and they know that I drive them hard. I know how hard I push them, and I know when to let them off, to let them have time to relax, to shut down and just be themselves. There are different parts of the base, and when we’re at one part, we’re ‘on,’ ready to go. And at others, we’re ‘off,’ where we can relax.

“I just realized that raising you made me always be ‘on,’ always being a hard-driving bitch. Being home, I knew I had to be a mother, so whenever I was home, I was ‘on,’ in bitch mode. I don’t think I ever gave you a chance to be ‘off,’ to truly be yourself, and to relax.”

“You’re _just_ realizing that now?” Fareeha asked.

“Yes,” Ana blushed. “I was talking to Angela, a new addition, filling her up—er, in. Filling her in. On being new to Overwatch. God, I never thought about it, being a bitch and being home, until just now.

“Well, when I’m home, I know to be parent. But I forget that I can’t always be a parent, I have to let you be you, and not ride you endlessly about everything. I only realize that I have to be ‘off’ when I’m on base, I never thought about having to be ‘off’ at home. Does this make sense?”

“Actually, my entire fucking life is making a lot more sense right now,” Fareeha said.

Ana laughed at that.

“I’m sorry it took me so long to realize this,” she said. “I’ve had a long time to build up this habit of being a bitchy mom, so how about this: whenever I’m getting really bad, just tell me to stop being a bitch and turn myself off for once. Is that fair?”

“Oh, that is _so_ fair,” Fareeha grinned.

“Good,” Ana smiled. “I don’t want to push you away from me, I just don’t know when to stop sometimes. So.” She took a deep breath. “This is me trying to turn off from being a bitchy mom. You got in a fight. Did you win?”

That got Fareeha smiling.

“Oh, I did! He got a good hit in,” she gestured to her eye, “but that was it. Completely one-sided aside from that.”

“And you kept your fists up?”

“Just like how you and Jack showed me.”

“That’s my girl,” Ana laughed, pulling her in for a hug. “Now, what started it?”

That made Fareeha pause.

“Would I be a cliché if I say ‘you can tell me?’”

“N-no, it’s…” Fareeha blushed. “I, I guess since you were honest, I have to be honest, too. There’s…there’s a girl I like. A cheerleader.”

“Ah, and you were putting the moves on her?”

“I was trying,” Fareeha mumbled. “I just, sometimes I just don’t know what I’m doing. I thought I was flirting with her, and I thought I was doing well! We had gotten coffee a few times, but when I tried to get closer, she shot me down.”

“Oh Fareeha, I’m so sorry.”

“And then that asshole had to rub it in,” she grumbled, shifting around. “He said I was a freak, and girls don’t go for freaks. I said he was just as big a freak as me, and he hit me, so I went to town on him. Then he cried, and hid behind his parents. Fuck him.”

Ana suddenly realized what Fareeha was going through. Why it took her so long to open the door, why her room smelled like sweat, and what she was trying to hide in her shorts. Looking around her room, Ana spied a big lotion bottle, and a handful of empty ones. She had walked in on her daughter trying to masturbate, to blow off steam.

Her girl was suffering from some prime, grade-A high school sexual frustration.

“And you don’t know what you could have said differently to this girl, right?”

“Right.”

“And let me guess: if you ask someone, they just say something vague like, ‘go for it,’ or ‘just relax and talk.’”

“Exactly that!”

“Well, I’m going to be one of those clichés,” Ana said. “You just have to talk to her, and do your best to make your intentions known. Some girls don’t like women like us, with an extra…appendage. My mother, your grandmother, gave me a good piece of advice: yes’s and no’s will make you money, but maybes will kill you.

“If she gives you a yes, then you can move on. If she tells you no, then you go somewhere else. But being strung along?”

“It fucking sucks!”

“Exactly,” Ana smiled. She paused. She knew exactly what she had to do, how she could help her daughter. Maybe it was moving too fast, but she felt like she had to make up for all the times she was a bad, bitchy, mom. “There is one thing I can tell you, and it might be more than a little weird, but it can help.”

“What is it?”

“Us Amaris have very high sex drives,” Ana said. Fareeha blushed at that. “Very, _very_ high sex drives. Growing up, it can be difficult to deal with. Not knowing what we want, maybe knowing it too well and stumbling over ourselves, Fareeha, I’ve been where you are, and it can suck something awful.”

“T-then do you have any advice?”

“I do,” she said. “Your grandmother gave it to me, and her mother to her. And it helped. God, it helped _so_ much. But you might think it is beyond weird, beyond crossing a line. And I’m not sure it’s something you’d like right now.”

“No, I’d like the advice,” she said. “Really, I would! What is it?”

“It’s not words, but a thing she did with me.”

“What did she do?”

“Fareeha, you’re my daughter and I love you. Are you sure?”

“Never more sure.”

Ana remembered her mother helping her out, teaching her what she needed to know. She had asked her why she thought she should do it, and her mother had told her that it required a leap of faith.

So, Ana took that leap of faith.

She gently pulled Fareeha to her, and kissed her. It wasn’t a motherly kiss, but one she would give to a lover, one she gave to Angela not too long ago. Ana could feel Fareeha stiffen in shock at the border she had crossed.

Ana thought her mother had told her everything about the day she took her virginities, but she never told Ana just how arousing it would be for a mother; at least, as arousing it would be to an Amari mother. Ana could feel her cock stirring, lengthening down her thigh as she pulled her daughter close, feeling her tense muscles and growing breasts pressing against hers.

She ended the kiss, and looked Fareeha in the eyes. Her daughter was beyond beet red. She was dumbstruck by what just happened.

“Us Amaris have very high sex drives,” she said, gently holding her daughter. “And the older Amari takes it upon themselves to help teach the younger. That’s the way it was for me, my mother, her mother before her, and so on. Your grandmother called it ‘the Amari Rite of Passage.’”

“Y-y-you mean…?”

“Yes, your grandmother helped me explore my sexuality.”

“And she…she took…?”

“Both of my virginities, yes.”

“And you want me??”

“I want to help you, Fareeha. I want to be more help than I’ve ever been before, because right now, you’re of the age where you need that help,” Ana said. “If you want me to help you find your strength, take your virginities, explore your sexuality, call it what you will, then yes, I can and I will. If you only want to go so far, I want to help you with that. If you think this is something you don’t want, please, tell me.”

Fareeha took a second to take it all in.

“Did…did you say yes to grandma?” She croaked. “Like, right away…?”

“Are you kidding? Us Amaris age well; your grandmother was still beyond beautiful when I was your age. I said yes so fast she didn’t even get all the words out!”

“And what about her? Did she…I mean, did she take her mother up on it…?”

“Your grandmother says she turned her mother down for a year, but she wished she started sooner,” Ana said. “Do you need time—“

“No.”

Ana chuckled at that.

“Would you like me to—“

“Yes!!”

Ana pulled her daughter in, kissing her again. Only this time, Fareeha kissed back. She could feel her daughter’s full lips press against hers, hungrily sucking at her. Ana felt her heart swell in time with her cock, each growing larger by the second.

“Well,” she said, breaking the kiss. A thin line of drool ran from her to Fareeha’s lips, “if there’s one thing you don’t need any coaching on, it’s kissing.”

“I’m good?” Fareeha asked, beaming.

“Darling, you’re wonderful. Have you at least had your first kiss?”

“I mean…now I have,” Fareeha blushed.

“Then Fareeha, you’re a natural,” Ana smiled, giving her daughter a gentle squeeze. “This evening will be all about you, and what you want. We can work on techniques later; right now, if there’s anything you want, you tell me. Okay?”

Fareeha nodded enthusiastically. Ana could see her daughter’s stiff erection pushing against her basketball shorts. She smiled, adjusting herself so she was facing her daughter. She reached down, and pulled her shirt up. She could hear Fareeha inhale sharply as she pulled her shirt over her head. Her daughter was staring at her breasts with rapt attention, and she was still wearing her bra.

“Most Amaris get this big,” she said, playing with her breasts, “but from what your grandmother told me, her mother was quite bigger.”

She took Fareeha’s hand, and guided it to the clasp behind her back.

“You’re probably good at putting on a bra, but taking it off someone else is a little trickier,” she said. “Feel the clasp? It’s one of the most common. Now, just like you were to put it on, only in reverse.”

Fareeha ran her fingers over the clasp, feeling it, and then realizing what kind it was. With a gentle pinch, she pulled it together, and flicked it apart.

“A natural,” Ana laughed, holding her bra in place. “Just like me. Would you like to do the honors?”

Fareeha peeled the bra off her mother’s shoulders, moaning at the sight of her naked breasts.

“Go ahead and feel them. You play with your own, yes?”

“Every night,” Fareeha said with a sigh.

“Then feel how it is to touch another pair.”

She sunk her hands into Ana’s generous breasts. Ana sighed as her daughter went to town, squeezing and playing with them.

“That’s it,” she cooed. “Don’t forget my nipples. Ah! Not too hard! I might like it, but other women might not.”

“Sorry, mom,” Fareeha said sheepishly.

“Don’t apologize, this is all about you, remember? Oh, yes, like that. That’s how I like it, you might need to play it by ear with other women; how they groan, moan, and sigh. Yes, there. Fareeha, you look like you’re dying of thirst. Do you want to suck them?”

“Y-yes! More than anything!”

“I told you, this evening is all about you. Do what you want.”

Fareeha practically dove headfirst into her mother’s chest. She latched onto her nipple, and began sucking at it.

“Ah! Oh, you got that from me,” Ana laughed. “I love sucking titties.”

Fareeha said something, but it came out a mumble. But Ana could feel it; her daughter was saying ‘I do, too.’

“Yes, I can tell,” she smiled.

Fareeha was pressing herself into Ana so much, Ana gave up on pressing back, and laid down on her daughter’s bed. Fareeha didn’t seem to mind, she simply straddled her, and kept on sucking.

“Do you want to go further, or keep it at this?”

“Oh, mom, I…I…”

Ana could feel Fareeha’s iron-hard, burning hot cock pressed against her thigh.

“You want more, do you?”

Fareeha nodded.

“Then sit up, we have to get these clothes off.”

They both sat up. Fareeha stripped in a hurry, peeling off her workout clothes. Her shirt and sports bra went first, revealing her pert, still growing, B-on-the-edge-of-C-cup breasts, along with her impressive abs. Then her shorts went next, her thick cock and heavy balls popping out.

“Ah, the Amari genes get it right again,” Ana smiled, gently running a hand along Fareeha’s impressive cock, making her shiver and twitch. Despite her youth, her balls hung low, filled to the brim with cum and only making more as she got more and more aroused.

“It looks like I came at the right time,” Ana smiled. She only had her pants to get out of, showing off her own hefty cock.

“Are we…” Fareeha asked, drinking in the sight of her naked mother.

“Only if you want to. We can stop at any time.”

Fareeha nodded.

“Right then.” Ana laid back down on the bed. “Like I said, we’ll work on technique later. First, we have to help you out.”

Fareeha followed her onto the bed, her dick coming to rest pressing next to Ana’s as she climbed on top of her mother.

“God, we’re almost the same size,” Fareeha gasped.

“We tend to be bigger than most people.”

“I…I mean, I had sex ed, so I kind of knew…”

“But it’s something else when you see another, yes?”

“Yes, it is,” Fareeha chuckled.

Ana reached down, moving her balls out of the way.

“Women like us are a little more difficult than regular women,” she said. “We usually need a little more stimulation that others before we go putting things in places. But you see how wet I am? Here, feel. That’s a good sign; it means I’m ready.”

“You mean, you’re turned on?”

“Fareeha, you’re a beautiful woman. Why wouldn’t I be turned on?”

“…Because, I mean, I’m your daughter.”

“And I’m your mother, but that doesn’t seem to bother you right now,” Ana said, gently running her wet fingers along her daughter’s turgid cock.

Fareeha gagged and moaned, her cock jumping, wanting to fire it’s no doubt hefty load.

“Here, I’ll help you.” She gently took the tip of Fareeha’s cock, and lined it up with her pussy. Now that Ana thought about it, the last time anyone fucked her pussy was when Jack had his once-in-a-blue-moon ‘bisexual binge.’

“Since we’re bigger than most people, you have to be careful when you do stick it in. Line it up like this. Here, use your hands so you get a feel.”

Ana felt Fareeha’s hand next to hers as she grasped her dick, and lined it up with her moist pussy.

“There, we’re ready,” Ana said. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Oh, I’ve never been more sure!”

“Then push forward, but gently. Since we’re this big, we can hurt someone if we’re not careful.”

Fareeha’s ass tightened, her hips moved forward, and the tip of her cock sunk into Ana’s eagerly waiting pussy. Ana couldn’t help but gasp; it had been a very long time since she rode a cock, and Fareeha was just so big and hot, just like her mother.

“Oh!!”

“Just a bit more,” Ana breathed, “you only got the tip.”

Fareeha pressed in, pushing a few inches into her mother’s tight, quivering snatch. Ana squirmed; it had been a long time since she had taken a dick, and as Fareeha pressed deeper into her, she was mentally asking herself why she had waited so long.

“Oh, mom!!”

“That’s it, dear,” she sighed, wrapping her arms around her daughter’s body. She pulled her close, relishing the feeling of their breasts mashing together. “Just keep pushing. Oh God, yes, like that.”

Ana was so used to sticking her dick in others that she forgot what it was like to have one rammed into her. She could feel her breath leave her as her daughter’s red-hot cock traveled further and further into her.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Ana felt Fareeha’s balls press against her ass. She had taken her daughter balls deep.

“Aah, there we go,” she sighed. She missed this feeling, of being stuffed with cock. “Just sit there for a moment.”

Above her, Fareeha’s face was contorted with ecstasy. She was enjoying the feeling of having her cock drill someone. But she was also fighting an orgasm, Ana could tell.

“Fareeha, easy. You can take as much time as you need,” she said. “The first time your grandmother helped me, I barely lasted a minute in her. Tell me, what is this evening about?”

“It’s…it’s all about me,” she gasped.

“Yes, it is,” Ana smiled, cupping her face. “This is your first time. I’m not expecting you to last forever. If you want to cum, then you cum. We can always wait until you’re ready for more.”

“No, no, I’m okay,” her daughter said, gasping for breath.

“Are you sure?”

“Mom, I want to keep going.”

“Then go,” Ana smiled. “And don’t worry about pulling out, I’m on the pill.”

Fareeha pulled her hips back, dragging her dick along Ana’s sensitive folds. When the head of her cock was about to pop out, Ana locked her legs behind her daughter.

“Easy, don’t want to get too far out,” she said. “Now, back in, nice and easy.”

Fareeha drove her hips forward, and Ana’s breath left her as her daughter impaled her cock in her. She yelped as their hips met with a wet slap.

“Ah! Yes, like that. Ooh, yes, keep going, work up a rhythm.”

Soon Fareeha had a good rhythm. She pulled out, dragging herself out of Ana’s pussy, making her quiver and shake, then it was back in with enough force to make her thighs pleasantly ache.

“Oh, Fareeha, you’re a natural,” Ana gushed as her daughter railed her, picking up her tempo. “Ooh! Oh, those girls are lucky to have your eye on them. Ah! Yes, keep going!”

She could feel her own orgasm building as Fareeha pumped away, shoving her teenage cock deep into her. Fareeha slammed her hips in more, her tempo picking up, then locked in place, driven into the deepest place of Ana.

Ana couldn’t help but flex, squeezing down on Fareeha’s dick. Her daughter whimpered, then came with both a grunt and a squeal, and with hot, sticky cum bursting deep inside Ana’s pussy.

“Mom! Oh, mom!” Fareeha cried as she came.

“That’s it, Fareeha. Just let it all out,” Ana moaned. “Ooh, Lord, it _has_ been too long…”

Fareeha remained locked in place as Ana felt gush after gush fill her. It was a good thing she was on the pill; her daughter came like a waterfall. She could feel the cum filling her womb, then her vagina, then trickling out onto the bed.

“Oh, that was great,” she smiled. “Fareeha, you have the basics down—Aah!”

Fareeha began fucking her again, her dick not even flagging in the least.

“N-no way, you’re still hard?” She gasped as Fareeha renewed her motion, pumping away at her harder and harder. “So soon after cumming? God, how many times are—oh!—you able to cum?”

“You mean,” her daughter gasped, “other Amaris can’t fuck again after cumming?”

“No, not like you’re doing! I need at least a minute or so.”

“Oh.”

Her daughter might have been talking, but she never stopped moving.

“Fareeha, how many times can you cuuu~uuum without getting soft?”

“Normally five times,” her daughter said. She talked as she fucked her, harder and harder. “But if I’m really, really horny…? Maybe seven or nine times.”

“S-sever or nine?!” Realization dawned on Ana. She covered her face with her hands. “Oh God, _now_ I know what—ah!—what you got from your father!”

“Dad?” Fareeha asked, pumping away. “What about him?”

“Oh! R-remember what I said about us Amaris? How we have—Auh!—how we have very high sex drives? Your f-father was the o-only man who—Ooooh!—who could not only keep up with us, but actually _o-outpace_ us!”

“Really?” Fareeha smiled as she slammed her cock home.

“When it w-was our w-wedding night, I h-had to call your—ugh!—call your grandmother in to h-help me with him!”

“That’s what I got from him?”

“Fareeha, you just came, but you’re still fucking going!”

Her daughter had a wide, shit-eating grin plastered over her face.

“So I’m a freak of nature?” She laughed.

Ana pulled her daughter close, kissing her deeply as she would any lover. All the while, Fareeha kept pumping away at her, filling her with hot high school co-ed cock.

“The best freak of nature; you’re _my_ fr-feak of nature,” she smiled. “Just…ah! Just do what you want. Maybe I c~can teach you some things…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha's Rite of Passage continues. The mother and daughter have a much needed heart-to-heart, then Fareeha has a request Ana can't refuse.

Ana gasped and moaned as her daughter filled her with cock. Fareeha was enthusiastically driving her into the bed, her muscular legs and firm ass pistoning her iron hard dick in and out. Dear God, it had been too long since Ana was treated this way! It reminded Ana of her own Amari Rite of Passage. Of course, her mother was much, much rougher on her, and very skilled at tying knots.

Ana could feel her own orgasm growing again, her balls tightening against her cock as she readied another load.

“G-god, you must be having aa~an effect on me,” she gasped as her daughter fucked her. “I can’t cum this fast normally~!”

She was driven over the edge as Fareeha pressed home, grinding her hips into Ana’s and mashing their breasts together as her daughter came again. Ana’s orgasm quickly followed; she could feel her ropes of jizz hitting her stomach, even the underside of her breasts.

“Oh mom,” Fareeha gasped. “Oh, thank you for this, God…”

“Are you still hard?” Ana asked, gasping for breath.

“Yea, it’s not going down.”

“I was almost as energetic as you when it was my Rite of Passage,” Ana chuckled. “Still, I guess I brought this on, so I’ll have to ‘suffer’ the consequences.”

Fareeha giggled at that. She knew how much fun her mother was having.

“I might as well teach you a few things,” Ana said. “Sweetheart, you’ll have to get off me.”

Fareeha pouted, but pulled out of her mother. Ana gasped, feeling cold and empty without such a cock inside her. It really had been too long since she got fucked. Well, this night might be about Fareeha, but she could definitely take some pleasure in being her teacher.

“I take it you’ve been watching porn for a long time now, yes?” She asked, getting to her knees.

“I…I don’t know what you mean,” her daughter blushed, stroking her still rock hard cock that was slick with her juices.

“Fareeha, I work for a global peacekeeping organization,” Ana sighed. “I know how to monitor internet usage.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t worry, I can teach you how to cover your tracks,” she smiled, pulling her daughter in for a quick kiss. “But that’s for later. Now is time to teach you some things, and I can only guess this will help you live out some fantasies.”

Ana got on her knees. She demurely looked behind her, and saw her daughter gazing at her full ass.

“Let’s start with this,” she smiled.

Fareeha was mounting her in a second.

“Easy now,” Ana said, feeling her daughter paw at her ass. “Remember what I said about women like us? We’re big, we have to take our time.”

“But mom, you said this was about me.”

“This night _is_ about you, dear. But I want to be a good teacher. I can take it rough, but not all women can. So be gentle until you learn their limits. Now, I’m sure you know what comes next, yes?”

“Oh, I do!”

Ana felt her daughter run her dick over her dripping snatch. She shivered, then felt the cockhead press against her lips.

“Easy now, get the feeling for it,” she groaned. “Might have to angle your hips—Aaah!”

Her daughter slowly pressed her massive tool into her cunt. Ana felt her breath leaving her again.

“Go~od, this is like my Rite of Passage!” She groaned. Her daughter pushed forward, her hot tool diving further and further into her, until her hips were grinding against her ass. “Yes, like that! Now, work up a good pace, feel it out, see what your partner could take.”

“Oh mom, this is amazing,” Fareeha groaned, squeezing Ana’s firm ass. “This is so great!”

Fareeha worked up a rhythm, pulling in and out, driving her cock deep into Ana’s depths. Ana was nearly cross eyed from pleasure, barely able to hold on. Oh, did she miss this.

“E-easy,” she groaned. “Y-you can be harder with me~~ah!”

As soon as Fareeha heard ‘harder,’ she started fucking her harder. The slap of flesh increased as her daughter’s hips met her ass, and Ana felt her dick stiffen yet again. Then Fareeha was groaning, pulling her hips in tight as she came.

“F-fuck,” Ana gasped. She dimly knew she only had a few seconds before her daughter started again. “D-don’t forget, this position doesn’t hit many woman’s G-spots, y-you might have to go slowly, or work them over. Grab their breasts as you’re fucking them, slap their ass, pull their hair if they like it, or if they’re women like us, reaching around to jerk them off.”

“But mom,” Fareeha said, “you like this plenty.”

“I’m not most women,” she said. “This isn’t like missionary, it isn’t sweet. But I do love the energy it has.”

Fareeha laughed, then she was back at it. Ana was scared by how Fareeha’s dick didn’t sag in the slightest; scared, but more aroused, and even a little jealous. But that was driven out of her head as her daughter began fucking her in earnest again. Ana just rested on her forearms, riding out the brutal, lovely fucking her daughter was dishing out.

She yelped as Fareeha slapped her ass. But she screamed as she felt a hand wrap around her engorged dick.

“You said I might have to give a reach around?” Fareeha laughed.

“Aah! Y-yes, but you mi~ight!” Ana never finished her sentence; Fareeha gently grabbed her hair and gave it a slow but strong pull.

“And this…?”

“A-amazing~!”

Between her daughter practically slam-fucking her into the bed and squeezing the life out of her dick, she nearly went delirious with pleasure. Ana felt her orgasm hit her; she painted the bed with her cum as Fareeha came herself.

“Mom, that was great,” Fareeha gasped.

“S-stop,” Ana begged.

“Stop? But mom, you said this night was all about me.”

“It is, my love, but I need a break,” Ana gasped, pushing herself up with shaking hands. She gently eased her daughter back, feeling her cock pop free. “You’re too much, _far_ too much.”

Worry creased Fareeha’s face

“Mom, I’m sorry,” she mumbled. “I didn’t—“

Ana pulled her in, giving her a long, passionate kiss.

“Don’t apologize, you were great,” she smiled. “You’re just what I needed. But I have to teach you how to handle women, and not all women can take being fucked like that endlessly. I need to show you something else.”

With that, Ana pushed Fareeha down, staring at her growing breasts as she hit the bed. Her daughter’s cock, still rock hard, flopped forward, slapping against her stomach, splattering a mixture of their juices over her fit abs.

“This is something I know you’ll love,” she grinned, wrapping her legs around her daughter’s waist. Raising onto her knees, she gently took her cock, and lined it up with her cum-filled cunt. “I love getting this treatment myself.”

Ana sighed as she took her daughter, sliding down her massive meat stick. This was much better, at least for her G-spot. Fareeha gasped and groaned, and tried to fuck her, but Ana pushed her down.

“Ah, not so fast,” she smiled. “This position is mostly for women to set the pace, but you can still have a little fun.” She grabbed her daughter’s hands. “Take my waist. You can help set the pace, or just feel my ass. That’s it. Now let mommy work.”

Getting railed doggy style had been brutal, but it awoken a passion in Ana she hadn’t known for many years. Women like her were very often fetishized for their dicks, making them the active participant. She forgot what it was like to worship a cock herself, or the pleasure that could come from bouncing on an iron hard dick. Maybe later, if Fareeha was willing, she could return the favor to her and show her what she might be missing out on.

Ana bounced on her daughter’s cock, setting her own rhythm. Fareeha gasped and begged, but Ana gently eased her hands to her waist. Fareeha finally grabbed hold, and fondled her ass as Ana went to work.

“You can grab my breasts if you want to,” she gasped, relishing the sound of her pressing her pussy against her daughter’s hips. Fareeha was more intent on grabbing her ass; Ana ended up grabbing her own breasts, squeezing them, and playing with her nipples her own way. Fareeha stared at her breasts, and her flopping, recharging cock all the while.

“Want to know a trick?” She grinned.

Ana didn’t wait for an answer. She ground and churned her hips, feeling her daughter’s cock twist about deep inside her.

“Aaah! Mom!!”

Fareeha was unprepared for such a treatment. She came quickly, filling her already overflowing cunt.

“You like that?” Ana giggled. “It drove your father crazy too~! Aah!”

Just a few grinds had drew an orgasm from her daughter. But not even a few seconds later, Fareeha was cumming again.

“D-dear God, you _are_ your father’s daughter,” Ana gasped. “And you’re still hard!”

“Oh mom, that was so great,” Fareeha gasped, splayed out on the bed.

“Well then, if you liked my ass so much, maybe a better view is in order. Just be glad you’re big enough for this.”

Ana kicked her leg up, and spun around on Fareeha’s cock. Fareeha yelled and groaned in pleasure, until her eyes rested on Ana’s ass.

“You like my ass, don’t you?” She grinned, wiggling her hips, grinding again on her daughter’s cock.

“Y-yes! Oh God yes, I do!”

Ana began bouncing on her pole again, savoring the little look she was able to get over her shoulder. Fareeha’s hands went to her hips again, squeezing her plump ass as it bounced on her hips. Ana gasped and groaned, feeling the impossibly hard cock press against her walls. Oh, why did she wait so long for Fareeha’s Rite of Passage?

She reached down, gently taking her daughter’s ball sack. Fareeha squealed as Ana gently squeezed them. They were so big and firm, Ana could have sworn she felt them churning with cum. Speaking of churning…

Fareeha moaned as she churned and ground on her cock, filling her already overflowing pussy with more cum. Just how much did her daughter have? And how much more could this poor bed take?

Ana made a mental note to give the bed a good washing, especially the sheets.

“Now for another change,” Ana said huskily. Lord, she was loving this night too much. She just might get addicted to her own daughter!

She pulled Fareeha out of her, leaning over to kiss her daughter.

“I’ll need you to move.”

Fareeha obediently moved over, and Ana laid down.

“Hand me a pillow.”

With the pillow in hand, she placed it under her lower back.

“Some women like to be fucked like a princess,” she said, getting situated. “It might help to put a pillow under their back, like this.”

Ana spread her legs, gently pulling her pussy lips apart.

“Think you know what comes next…?” She grinned.

“Oh, I do,” Fareeha said, moving into position.

“Ah! Not so fast,” Ana giggled. “Grab my legs, put them on your shoulders. This is a bit more advanced, but I think you can handle it.”

“I can,” Fareeha grinned, and got to work laying waste to her pussy.

“Aaah! T~that’s it! This is mu~ch better for hitting the G-spot! Yes!!”

Ana felt her daughter deeper than ever before. With the clear shot to her pussy the position gave her, Ana let her legs go weak. But Fareeha had them over her shoulders, and was using them to anchor herself, pounding away with reckless abandon.

“Fareeha, my love~! I love this, b-but some women might want it gentler~~”

Ana came, painting her breasts with her cum. Fareeha came quickly after her; she could feel her daughter’s jizz leaking out of her pussy. It made her drunk with pleasure.

“Mom,” Fareeha gasped, “this is amazing—“

Ana silenced her by taking a dollop of her own cum, and presenting it to Fareeha. In her own fuck-induced haze, Fareeha opened her mouth.

“Like my taste?” Ana giggled.

Fareeha groaned, sucking her finger clean.

“I think it might be a home cumming of sorts,” Ana giggled. Fareeha responded by fucking her again. Ana was gasping for breath when she finally looked at the clock. It was eight o’clock at night.

“O-oh my God,” she gasped. “Fareeha, how are you still going?”

“I’m almost done,” her tireless daughter said. She was still squeezing her breasts, all while filling her with cock and cum.

“We’ve been at this for over an hour!”

“I thought this evening was all about me.”

“It is! Just…it’s been forever since—ah!—since I’ve been treated like thi~is!”

She could feel a new wave of cum filling pouring into her.

“So I’m doing a good job?” Fareeha grinned.

“You’re learning so much,” Ana gasped. “But, but I need a break, please. I’m not sure I’ll be able to sit down if you keep this up.”

“But mom, I’m still horny.”

“Lord, this has to be a record, even for your father.”

“What was his record?”

“Nine times in one night.”

Fareeha renewed her pistoning, her cock ramming in and out, her balls slapping against Ana’s juicy ass. She groaned, and another wave of cum shot out of her tireless dick.

“That’s ten,” she sighed happily.

“My pussy will never be the same,” Ana said, trying not to gurgle. “Fareeha, please, just…for my sake, can we please stop?”

“But I’m still horny.”

“You—! I can teach you about blowjobs. Please, I just need a break.”

“Blowjobs?” Her daughter perked up. “Really?”

That got Fareeha to finally pull out. Ana could feel the cum pour out of her in rivers. It felt like there was a full pint in her.

“Where should I sit?” Fareeha asked, her dick still not showing any signs of getting soft. Now it was looking mighty terrifying. What would it take to get her daughter to go soft?

“Just sit where you are,” Ana mumbled, slowly pulling herself around. “Sit on this pillow, that makes it a little easier for me; I can’t move too much.”

Giggling, Fareeha moved around, sitting by her mother’s head. Ana’s legs were jelly, but she was able to pull herself to a kneeling position in front of her daughter’s impossible cock. She gripped the base of it, feeling the slick juices of her own pussy against the stiff erection.

“Fareeha, I love you so very much,” she said. Then she took a deep breath, and began taking Fareeha inside her.

“Aah!” Fareeha gasped. “Oh, mom, this is amazing!”

Ana’s tongue played across Fareeha’s dick as she took inch after inch into her mouth. She could taste her daughter; succulent, meaty, and sweaty. But she could also taste her own love juices, tart yet sweet.

She gently took Fareeha’s hand as she worked her way down her length; they intertwined their fingers as she continued. Fareeha held her hand tight as she stiffened from having her dick sucked to the roots. Ana pressed her nose against her daughter’s belly, paused, then let it back out. She could hear Fareeha moan as her dick met the colder air. Ana paused, running her tongue along the swollen head, doing everything she could to get this dick to flag.

It reminded her of her wedding night, when she finally threw in the towel and called her mother to help her with her new husband.

After sucking and slurping her daughter’s dick, Fareeha’s hips bucked, and Ana took another breath. Fareeha came, her cock twitching in Ana’s mouth as it fired a volley cum into her gullet. She gulped and swallowed, letting the heat of the molten hot cum warm her belly. Finished, she let her dick pop out of her mouth. She tried to fight it, but ended up burping.

“Oh, that’s so great,” Fareeha giggled. Ana couldn’t help but smile despite herself. “Mom, just a little more.”

This was insane! Well, there was one thing left to do, one last attempt to get Fareeha to finally call it quits, and after a night of fucking, she was loose enough to do it without proper lube.

“Fine,” she gasped, wiping cum off her lips. “Get behind me. And get that lotion you have.”

Fareeha scampered around as Ana rolled her legs out.

“Now Fareeha, this is important,” she said. “Using lotion this way is not ideal. It will do in a pinch, but what you really need to use lube.”

“Wait, you want me to—“

“Fuck my ass,” she said. “Do you want to?”

“Yes!!” Fareeha cried. “Oh mom, this has actually been a fantasy of mine!”

That got Ana to smile. She was proud of her ass; she worked hard to keep it high and tight.

“Then let’s make it a reality,” she said. “Normally, you’d need to do a lot of pre-work, but since you’ve spent over an hour drilling me…” Fareeha giggled, proud of her handiwork, “we can skip a few steps. Take some lotion, and rub it on me.”

Ana twitched as Fareeha rubbed the cool lotion on her rosebud. She sighed, and did her best to relax; she could feel it open, ready for what was coming.

“If I had lube, I’d use it instead of lotion, right?”

“That’s right. But again, I’m very loose, and your cock is covered with juices; that helps. Do you need my help, or can you figure it out?”

“I think I got it, mom.”

“Just go slowly. Even I need time to adjust to it, and that goes double for any date you may have! Triple if you get a guy to say yes to you.”

“Oh, I got a few guys in mind I wouldn’t mind giving a ride.”

Fareeha took her lotion-covered hands away from Ana’s ass. She did her best to remain as loose and ready as she could. Then she felt the tell-tale pressure of a cockhead pressed against her rosebud.

“Easy,” she said.

Fareeha listened to her, and gently increased the pressure. There was a small flash of pain as her ass opened up, accepting her daughter’s wide cockhead. She bit her lip as her daughter’s slick shaft slid into her, pressing her breath out. Fareeha ‘oohed’ and ‘aahed’ as she traveled deeper and deeper into her guts.

She remembered what it was like to take a cock in her ass, and the memory of being drilled both by Fareeha’s father and even Jack came back to her. Her ass relaxed against the invader, and she got to enjoy the smooth and sweet feeling of her daughter filling her.

“H-how does it feel?” Ana stammered, relishing the feeling of having her ass filled, and of having someone’s hips ramming onto her ass.

“Heavenly,” Fareeha sighed as she finally hilted herself.

“I-is this what you wanted it to be like?”

“Everything and more!”

“Aah! Easy, Fareeha, you can’t get too carried away there. Unless the person you’re with likes it rough.”

“You don’t?”

“Don’t get me wrong, I do, but I’m already sore! I don’t need anything else ramming into me.”

Fareeha laughed, and slowed her pace.

“I’m sorry mom. Am I being too greedy?”

“Heavens no! Fareeha, this evening is all about you,” she cooed. Fareeha took her hand, and she squeezed back. “Just be mindful, that’s all.”

Fareeha set a slower pace, but it wasn’t long before she stepped it up a bit, and began filling her ass with warm, sweet cream. Ana gurgled as she came, her ass twitching all the while. When her daughter was done, she pulled her cock out with a pop.

“Mom, can I do it again?”

“No,” she gasped. “Fareeha, I’m putting my foot down, you have to stop.”

“But—“

“Fareeha, I’m almost dying of thirst,” she said. “I can’t imagine how it must be like for you.”

“Water? What?”

“This is what I was afraid of,” she sighed. “This happened to your father all the time. Before you get too light-headed, go to the kitchen, and bring back an armful of Gatorade bottles. I’d do it myself, but I can’t move right now.”

“But I need those for practice.”

“You need them more right now. _Now_ , young lady.”

Ana paused, looking at the bed.

“Go to my room instead,” she said. “This poor bed has had enough of us.”

Hearing the tone of her voice shift, Fareeha got up with a huff, and walked out, her still stiff dick slapping her thighs as she walked. Ana pulled the cum-soaked sheets off the bed, tossing them in Fareeha’s hamper. It was already overflowing with sweat-soaked exercise clothes, having another bodily fluid filled article wouldn’t hurt.

Ana staggered to her room, her legs absolute jelly. But at the same time, she couldn’t help but grin. It had been so long since she was fucked like this, she realized just how much she missed it. She collapsed on her bed, but didn’t have to wait long. Fareeha soon came back with an armful of colorful 32 ounce bottles.

“Thank you,” Ana said, taking one from her daughter. “Now drink.”

Fareeha cracked the top open, and took a sip. Then a gulp. Then a chug. Soon, she was upending the bottle, draining it in one go. Once she finished, she gasped for breath, and grabbed another one.

“This happened to your father all the time,” Ana said, drinking hers. Fareeha upended another bottle, draining that one in one go as well. “We called this his ‘frenzied fuck phase.’ He’d fuck and cum so much, he’d actually dehydrate himself! I don’t want you to pass out on me.”

“God,” Fareeha gasped, throwing the second empty bottle away. Her cock finally began to droop. “So tired…”

“You came over ten times! What were you expecting?”

She watched her daughter drain her third massive bottle of Gatorade. Now that she was leaving that state of frenzied sexual activity, Ana began to see her daughter’s arms and legs shake from the exertion. Even her toned, fit body couldn’t handle an entire night of endless fucking. At least, not at an Amari pace.

“Do you have any of those protein bars in your gym bag?” Ana said, finishing her drink. “You should have a few of those.”

With wobbling legs, Fareeha stumbled over to her room. She came back carrying four massive protein bars. At least, she had four bars in her hand; she had already opened a fifth bar, and was in the process of inhaling it when she came back to Ana’s bed. The other four bars were quickly devoured. Then Fareeha drained yet another massive battle.

“I think it’s time to call it a night,” Ana laughed, looking at her fucked-out daughter.

Fareeha couldn’t even speak, she just nodded; she was cross-eyed. Ana pulled her to bed, and Fareeha fell with a thud on the mattress. Ana reached up to turn off the light, then curled up with her daughter, holding her close.

“I love you so much,” she said.

“I love you too, mom,” Fareeha mumbled. Then she was out.

Ana kissed her daughter’s forehead, snuggled closer, and went to sleep.

* * *

Ana slowly woke up. Fareeha was still completely passed out, no doubt still recovering from the fucking and neigh-endless ball-draining orgasms she had. Ana rolled around. The sun was up, and the clock on her nightstand said it was one in the afternoon. But it wasn’t the time of day that woke her, it was Fareeha’s rumbling stomach.

Ana needed that rest. She was almost feeling perfectly normal. All but her legs. Dear God, her legs…

Well, that was yet another thing Fareeha got from her: she never left a woman feeling unfulfilled. Ana gently got out of bed, stumbled into her bedroom to grab a robe, then made her way down to the kitchen, making sure to hold the stair’s railings should her legs fail. She looked in the fridge, but didn’t like what she saw. But if there was one of the many perks of being in Overwatch, she had access to the absolute best services.

She stumbled through the house, and found her phone. She opened the shopping app, and thought back to what Jack taught her about his kind of home cooking. She placed an order, and within fifteen minutes, a drone had delivered it to her doorstep. She didn’t even have to get dressed; she simply opened the door, grabbed the package, and went back inside.

Taking the ordered food back to the kitchen, she got to cooking. There were plenty of things she could say about Americans, but when it came to food, they came up with some truly wonderful ideas. Their idea of true ‘home-style cooking’ relied heavily on fats, carbs, processed meats, and butter. But after a truly long day of heavy work, including fucking, nothing was better for recovering than everything that was bad for you, plus the kitchen sink.

Ana chuckled. She had only slept with Jack once, and he was already rubbing off on her. Maybe their years of friendship was having more of an effect on her than she realized. Damn, did she wish she could marry that man. He’d be a great father for Fareeha.

Just as Ana was finishing cooking, feet slapped the ground as a certain someone stumbled into the kitchen.

“Mom…?” Fareeha grumbled. She had taken the time to grab a long t-shirt. Ana could see her daughter’s cock peeking out, limp and dangling, and her breasts tenting the fabric. “What happened?”

Ana set the spatula down, walked over, and pulled her amazing daughter close, kissing her deeply.

“Good morning, my little Fareeha,” she said.

“Oh, good morning, mom,” Fareeha smiled.

Then Ana felt her daughter’s cock begin to stir. Oh no, not again, not this early! She let her daughter go, leading her to the kitchen table.

“Well, it’s not the morning my love, it’s after noon. We slept most of the day away.”

“Really? It’s afternoon already?” Fareeha looked at the clock, then her eyes opened. “Shit! Practice! I have to get—!”

“No, none of that,” Ana said, setting her hands on Fareeha’s shoulders. “You don’t have any practice today.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because I’m your mother, that’s why,” she said, going back to the stove. “I have your entire schedule up in my head. This is a Saturday you have free.”

Fareeha paused.

“I didn’t know that.”

“Did you really think I wouldn’t know what my daughter was up to?”

“I…uh, no,” she said. “Until last night, I thought I was just a giant cramp to your style.”

“Never, my love. Now stay there, let’s get some food in us,” she said, walking back to the stove.

“Mom,” Fareeha giggled. “You’re walking all bow-legged!”

Ana looked down at her legs. Sure enough, her knees were slightly bowing outwards.

“That’s because someone kept pumping me full of cum for hours at a time!” She snapped.

Fareeha was laughing, and Ana couldn’t help but laugh, too.

“God, I can’t believe last night happened,” Fareeha gasped.

“I can’t either. God, if only your father knew how much you took after him.”

“Then…what happened with dad?”

Ana sighed.

“Your father and I both have very, very high sex drives,” she said. “We both knew that. Our vows didn’t include being faithful to each other. But the ways we went about being unfaithful…that was one thing that drove us apart. But what really did us in was me being away all the time.”

“Your damn service,” Fareeha mumbled.

“Yes, it was,” Ana said. “But we can’t dwell on that. This was a big night for you last night.”

She loaded up plates of food, and brought them to the table, along with a few more massive bottles of Gatorade.

“Jack says the Americans perfected comfort food, especially after a long day’s work,” she said. “I’m willing to believe him. Biscuits and gravy, hash browns, eggs, bacon, and pancakes. All to get your energy back.”

“Thanks, mom,” Fareeha said. She dug in, and before Ana could start to eat, half of her massive plate of food was gone. That alone was enough food for two people.

Ana shook her head. It looks like Fareeha was eating not only for herself, but her insatiable sexual appetite.

“You always mention Jack,” Fareeha said as she ate. “Are you…? Are you dating him? Fucking him?”

“Hardly,” Ana said as she dug in. “Jack is one of the gayest men I know.”

“What? Jack’s gay?!”

“You didn’t know?”

“N-no! He’s just…I mean, he’s like, the manliest man ever!”

“He’s so manly, he can’t be satisfied with a woman,” Ana laughed. “I tried to make a few passes at him years ago, but he gently rebuffed me. Turns out he’s still a little taken by his old flame, Vincent. Granted, every so often he has what he calls a ‘bisexual binge,’ where he decides he can fuck something that has breasts. We only slept together once, a couple years ago.”

“It’s just, you always mention him.”

“I guess I do. Maybe we’re better friends than I think.”

“Then who else is gay?”

“Oh God, Lena is _so_ fucking gay, I don’t know how she operates,” Ana gasped. “It’s all pussy, all the time for that woman. It’s all she can think about!”

Fareeha laughed.

“When Lena was brought back from that slipstream accident, she had the biggest shit-eating grin on her face. She’d loudly say that she ‘was so gay, she broke time.’”

“She would, wouldn’t she?” Fareeha laughed. “So you haven’t slept with her?”

“Not for a lack of trying. Her ass is really something special. You know that women like us fall between the genders; some people think we’re too womanly, some think we’re too much of a man.”

“More so with us?” Fareeha winked, pulling her shirt up to show off her thankfully flaccid, though still sizable, cock.

“Exactly,” Ana giggled, pulling at her robe to show off her own cock. “Jack thinks I’m too much of a woman, and Lena thinks I’m too much of a man. The only time I got even remotely close to fucking her was when I had a threesome with her girlfriend, Emily. Lena let me rail Emily while she sat on her face; the only thing I got from her was a kiss, and I got the feeling she didn’t even like that.”

“Lena left you high and dry? I’m surprised she didn’t at least reciprocate.”

“Lena is a giver, not a taker, but she didn’t like giving to me. She had fun, she liked seeing Emily moan and squirm and eat my cum, but she didn’t like the idea of getting with me.”

Fareeha laughed as she ate more, and drained another bottle of Gatorade.

“Mom,” she asked, “what does this make us?”

That got Ana to pause.

“I hope we can be mother and daughter.”

“But mothers and daughters don’t fuck for hours at a time.”

“Yes, I guess the normal ones don’t,” she smiled. That made her pause. “Your great-grandmother, my grandmother, had a secret; her mother wasn’t just her mother, she was also the father of her child.”

That got Fareeha to gape.

“Are you serious?!”

“Deadly,” Ana said.

“You mean, I had a great-grandma _and_ a second-great-grandma? What would that even make them? A…a half-sister-aunt couple…?”

“Something like that. I’ve learned that some junior Amaris have become quite taken with the elder, or vice versa, and such unions occur,” Ana said. “Don’t worry, I don’t think we’re at _that_ dangerous point yet.”

“Thanks, I don’t think we’re there yet either. We’re more of…here, wherever ‘here’ is.”

“Speaking of which.” Ana got up, and rummaged through the medicine cabinet. She pulled out an orange bottle, and swallowed a pill.

“What was that?”

“Plan B, dear.”

“W-wait! I thought you were on the pill!”

“I am; but I’m not sure the pill was designed to fight against the biblical flood that came from your balls,” Ana said, gesturing to her daughter’s nethers. Fareeha smiled at that, both sheepish and proud of her output. “I’m sure nothing bad came from last night, I just want to make sure.”

“And you just happen to carry that around?”

“Of course I do. Not so much for me, but you never know when a date might need it. Also, that reminds me: you better start carrying around a whole box of condoms in your backpack, as well as a bottle of Plan B. I’m not ready to be a grandmother yet, and I know you couldn’t imagine becoming a father.”

“Got that right,” Fareeha snorted.

“Speaking of how much cum you make, you need to know something,” Ana said. “Most women won’t be able to take more than an orgasm or three of yours. If you have a sex friend, you’ll have to do your best to not fuck them into a coma.”

“But you—“

“But I was a special case. Remember, this is about you, and what makes you feel better. If you get a date, you might have to have a slight case of blue balls. Fuck them until they cum, then find a way to ease yourself down. Jerk off a few times, not every woman likes being pumped with loads of spunk.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Fareeha mumbled, squirming in her seat. “But where does this leave us, you and me? I just feel…”

Ana paused. Her daughter, her lovely daughter, was a giant bag of rampant hormones and strange, recently twisted up feelings. Ana felt responsible for said twisted feelings. But at the same time, she felt twisted up inside, too.

“I liked opening up to you,” she said. “Coming clean, speaking frank, and yes, the sex was _amazing_.”

“I thought it was, too,” Fareeha smiled.

“Then you thought right; I haven’t been treated like that in ages! I really missed it! But right now, I think we should just stick to the teacher-student/mother-daughter side of this relationship.”

“More like redefining our relationship,” Fareeha snorted.

“All the better,” Ana said, pulling her daughter in for a tight hug. “I was worrying I’d lose you. I’m so happy we can connect, even if it’s only this way for the time being.”

Fareeha was quiet for a few seconds.

“What is it?”

“Mom,” she said, “can…I mean, I spent so much time on you last night, and even if it was about me, could you…it’s just, I have other virginities, you know.”

Ana paused, realizing what her daughter had just said to her.

“You’re sure you want me to take those?” She asked.

Fareeha looked her mother in the eyes, a blush on her cheeks.

“Never more sure,” her beautiful, amazing daughter smiled. “I want you to have _all_ of me, I want you to have my everything.”

That look nearly undid Ana.

She pushed her daughter back into her chair. Ana swung a leg over and sat in her daughter’s lap. Ana could already feel her daughter’s cock filling, expanding, growing ever bigger and bigger. And that was before she gently cupped her daughter’s head in her hands and pulled her in for a deep, long, sensual kiss. When she was finished, Fareeha looked ready to float away.

“You’re on the pill, right?” Ana asked.

Fareeha nodded.

“Good; I want to fill you like you filled me. Now finish your breakfast,” Ana breathed huskily. “I want to make sure you have all your energy.”

As soon as she got off her daughter, Fareeha went to wolfing down what remained of her food. Ana looked on with a little smirk; the food didn’t last longer than two minutes.

“That’s the quickest you’ll ever finish anything,” she said with authority. “From now on, you’ll do what I tell you to do.”

“But I thought you said this was about me,” Fareeha protested.

“This _is_ still about you,” Ana snapped. “Last night was about you, and how _you_ wanted to fuck me. This is still about you, but right now, this is how _I_ want to fuck you. Understand?”

“But—“

“No buts,” she snapped. “If this is what you want, then you play by my rules. Understand?”

“Yes,” Fareeha nodded.

“You know how I like to run my things?” Ana pressed.

Fareeha gulped. She knew this side of Ana all too well.

“You run a tight ship,” she mumbled.

“Speak up,” Ana snapped.

“You run a tight ship!”

“Damn right I do,” Ana said. “Drink more water. Then go to my room and wait for me; I’ll be the one taking the lead today. And you better dress up!”

“Y-yes ma’am!”

Ana always liked being called ‘ma’am.’ But hearing her own daughter call her that, especially when sex was on her mind…Ana almost came then and there. Instead, she did her best to hold her poker face, smiled, nodded, and watched Fareeha drink a full glass of water, then scampered off to the bedroom.

Ana took a deep breath to calm not only herself, but her bursting erection. This must be what her mother felt when she had taken Ana up on the Amari Rite of Passage. Now she had to do something similar to her own daughter; she just hoped she’d last.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, Ana ate the rest of her breakfast at a leisurely pace. Her plate of food was much smaller than Fareeha’s helping, but then again, she didn’t cum an metaphorical gallon last night.

Once she was finished Ana placed her dishes in the dishwasher, along with Fareeha’s, and walked upstairs. Each stair creaked under Ana’s weight as she made her way to her room. She opened the door, and nearly faltered.

Fareeha lay on the bed like a center fold; on her side, knees drawn almost to her chest, wearing the frilliest bra she owned. Said bra wasn’t much; the Amaris did not make ‘frilly’ kind of women, and Fareeha was proof of that. The bra she wore was a simple, cheap, bargain bra. It had a few frills of faux-lace lining it.

Fareeha was the kind of woman who’d go to the gym in the morning, even when there was a basketball game in the afternoon. So while the cheap frill of the bra was pretty much nothing, on her daughter’s trimmed, athletic body, it was like she was wearing a sheer nightgown.

Even the boxers she wore didn’t kill the image. If anything, it accentuated her vulnerability. It wasn’t what she wore, it was how she presented herself.

“I—I was waiting for so long,” Fareeha stammered, trying to sound confident.

“If I knew what you were wearing, I would have made you wait longer,” Ana breathed.

“Really?”

“Really,” she said, walking to her king sized bed. “A woman like you has to know her value. And waiting shows a woman her value.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“Maybe I am,” Ana said, crawling onto the bed. “Who are you to say? You’re just a child.”

“A child you like to fuck,” Fareeha breathed as Ana drew closer to her.

“Details,” Ana gasped before she kissed her daughter.

Fareeha squirmed as their lips touched. Ana pulled herself closer to Fareeha, feeling her daughter’s iron hardness press against her own stiffened penis. Ana had said that she would be the one taking the lead, and she meant it. But she didn’t say how long it would take, or how she would string it along.

Ana placed one hand behind Fareeha’s head, and the other at her waist. Ana pulled her daughter close, and sucked at her daughter’s lips, then her tongue. Fareeha moaned as Ana took her tongue and played with it. She spent minutes Frenching her own daughter, feeling her supple tongue with her own, pressing it into Fareeha’s mouth, then sucking her into her own mouth.

Fareeha squirmed underneath Ana. She tried to get away, but Ana held her daughter close, keeping her waist close to hers. Fareeha ran her hands over Ana’s body; her breasts, her side, her ass, and Ana let her, but she never let her daughter take the lead. Fareeha was her target, and while her daughter might try, she wouldn’t get away from her mother.

God, but Fareeha could kiss. If Ana herself was her first kiss, she wondered where her daughter got it from. Maybe it was another gift passed along by her father.

With her hand about Fareeha’s waist, she pressed herself into her daughter. Ana herself was iron hard, but was thankfully far from cumming. Fareeha, on the other hand, was young and inexperienced; she squirmed, grinding against Ana’s pelvis, and came twice in their extended make out session, soiling her boxers.

“Do you know why I’m the one leading this?” Ana asked, breaking their kiss.

“B-because you’re better than I am,” Fareeha stammered, squirming in her cum soaked boxers.

“Exactly. I should tell you to take notes; you might learn a thing or two.”

Fareeha nodded, her eyes wide, waiting for more.

Ana broke their embrace, sitting up.

“Get out of your boxers,” she ordered.

Fareeha sat up herself, and peeled off her cum sticky boxers. Her cock flopped free, standing tall against her stomach.

“And your bra.”

Blushing, Fareeha tried to undo her bra. She fumbled with it.

“You should know how to get out of your own bra,” Ana snapped.

“I, I thought I did,” Fareeha stammered.

“Then get better. Or have you been spoiled with your sports bras?”

“Maybe…”

“Then you’ll have to get better. Imagine what your date might think if you stumble over this.”

Fareeha blushed, but got the bra unclasped, and slowly discarded said bra. Ana ran her hands over her daughter’s breasts.

“Are you worried you might not be such a big girl?”

“Y-yes,” Fareeha breathed as her mother played with her nipples.

“Don’t worry, I was twenty-five before I stopped growing. It might be slow, but you’ll get to be as big as me.”

“Oh. Oh, that’s good.”

“Of course it is,” Ana said. “Now, I love sucking tits, but these aren’t big enough for me yet.” Angela’s amazing rack filled her mind, and only for the first time since Ana has gotten with her daughter. “But this is about you, yes?”

Fareeha nodded.

“Then sit back. You might learn a thing or two.”

Fareeha leaned back on the bed. Ana moved herself down, towards her daughter’s massive prick. She kissed the head, then licked it, top to bottom. Fareeha groaned, grinding her hips forward. But Ana stopped her with a firm hand on her pelvis.

“This might be about you,” she snapped, “but we do it _my_ way. Understand?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Fareeha moaned. That made Ana’s heart race.

“Then don’t move unless I tell you to.”

Ana got to the bottom of her daughter’s pelvis. She moved her daughter’s massive balls out of the way, and saw her target; Fareeha’s pretty, pink, pert pussy.

“You’re pretty wet,” Ana said. “But I can still teach you a thing or two. Most women might need a little attention before we go sticking our dicks into them; even women like us. This is how you get them ready.”

With that, Ana licked her daughter’s pussy.

“Ooh!” Fareeha gasped.

“Yes, you like that, don’t you?”

“I do, mom, I really do…”

Ana licked her again, causing a reaction.

“Pay attention,” Ana snapped. “This is an easy way to get a woman to truly love you. You feel how good my tongue feels across your lips?”

She demonstrated by licking her daughter, side to side.

“Y-y-yes!”

“Move about, top to bottom, left to right, and back again,” Ana said. “Maybe try tracing letters of the alphabet. If the woman is really special, spell ‘I love you’ across her lips.”

“I-in Arabic or English?” Fareeha gasped.

“Whatever you choose, and whatever she knows.”

Ana demonstrated. Using her lips, she spelled out ‘I love you,’ one letter at a time, in Arabic. By the time she was done with ‘love,’ Fareeha was already cumming, both from her dick and pussy. Ana finished, then moved her daughter’s hips up. She began again, spelling ‘I love you’ in English. She was barely done with the ‘o’ when Fareeha was cumming again, painting herself with her own jizz. But Ana wasn’t done. She licked up some of her daughter’s juices, then licked at her clit. That drove Fareeha wild

“Like that feeling?”

Fareeha moaned.

“Never forget the clit, either with your tongue or fingers. But if you use your fingers, make sure they’re wet or lubed up. Yes?”

“Y-y-yes…”

“You like that?”

“Oh, I do!”

Ana reached forward, mopping up a dollop of drying cum from her daughter’s breasts. She licked it, tasting her daughter’s cum. Then she scooped up another dollop, and gave it to Fareeha. Her daughter paused, then hungrily sucked at her finger, tasting her own cum.

“Tasty?”

Fareeha moaned.

“Good.” Ana dipped her saliva-coated fingers into Fareeha’s blazing hot cunt, snaking it around, gently playing with her. “Think you can remember this?”

Fareeha nodded wildly, gasping for air.

“Then what about this?”

Ana pulled her fingers out, and gave them to Fareeha to suck. And suck at them she did. Fareeha nearly sucked Ana’s fingers off her hand.

“Which taste of you do you like better: your pussy, or your cum?”

Fareeha paused, staying quiet.

“If you don’t tell me, I’ll leave you here.”

“My cum,” Fareeha blurted. She blushed, and covered her face with her hands. “…I like my cum more.”

“Ah, honesty,” Ana smiled. “Was that so hard?”

Fareeha was still covering her face. But she nodded all the same.

“That is all I needed,” Ana smiled. Her cock was ready to explode.

She sat up, pressing Fareeha’s hips up further and further. She gently grabbed a pillow and placed in under her back. Then she lifted Fareeha’s legs, and moved them forwards towards her daughter’s head.

“Remember the princess position? This is what I’m going to use as I take your virginity.”

Fareeha was breathing heavily as Ana set her daughter’s legs on her shoulders, and moved her dick into position.

“Last chance,” she said. “If you want to save yourself, tell me now.”

“I’m saving myself for you,” Fareeha gasped.

Ana couldn’t help but smile. The words cut her to the core.

“I really do love you,” she smiled.

With that, she pushed herself forward, and felt her daughter’s lips against the head of her penis. She pushed more, and felt the petals peel around her, inviting her in. Ana sighed as Fareeha squealed; the head of her cock popped into her pussy.

“Mom! Mom, oh mommy,” Fareeha gushed, her legs threatening to thrash about. “Mommy, you’re just so biiig…”

Ana pushed in further, sinking inch after inch into her daughter’s quivering snatch.

“Mommy! Ah! Mom~yyy!!”

“I put my cock into you, and suddenly it’s ‘mommy’ this, and ‘mommy’ that,” Ana sighed. “If I knew this is all it took to get you to come around, I would’ve fucked you years ago.”

“Ooooooh! I wish you di~id!” Fareeha groaned. “Aaah! You’re so deep!! Moooomyyyy!”

“You like your mother’s giant dick?”

“I lo~ove it! I love how it fills me up!!”

When her hips met Fareeha’s, Ana had to take a second to compose herself. It was the second time in two days that she had to stop herself from cumming the very second she got balls deep in someone.

“Tell me how much you like this,” she said, churning her dick deep inside her daughter’s tight snatch.

“Aah, mommy, oh, you’re fucking me so good with your dick!” Fareeha was cutting lose, babbling uncontrollably. She was cumming, both from her pussy as well as her dick. With her legs over Ana’s shoulders, her dick was squirting freely on her breasts and face. She idly licked up whatever jizz landed near her lips. “Oh, keep fucking me, mommy! Keep fucking mee~!”

That was a request that Ana couldn’t deny. She pulled herself out of Fareeha’s snatch, which was clamped down on her, doing its best to keep her from leaving her daughter’s depths. She pulled herself out, then she pushed herself in again. Fareeha was gasping as Ana kept fucking her, deeper and deeper.

“You do like this, don’t you?”

“Yes mommy, I do!” Fareeha stammered.

“Tell mommy how much of a slut you are.”

“I-I’m a slut!” Fareeha babbled. “I’m a slut for my mommy’s big dick!”

“Tell me how much you love getting railed by your mother,” Ana pressed as she worked her daughter over. “I want the whole block to hear this.”

“I love taking mommy’s cock deep in me!” Fareeha yelled. “Oh God, it feels so good to get it deep in me! I love it~!!”

That was all Ana needed to hear.

“Then do you want my cum?” She pressed. “You want me to fill you with mommy’s cum?”

“Oh yes! So much!!”

“Then don’t you dare cum yourself, do you understand me, young lady?”

“W-what?”

“Get some self-control,” she snapped. “Stop cumming right this instant. Otherwise, you won’t get mommy’s cum.”

Fareeha’s face contorted and her body locked as she tried to stop her dick from cumming. Her dick throbbed, but eventually stopped.

“Good girl,” she cooed. “Now, don’t let that jizz go.”

She stepped up her rhythm, hilting herself again and again, until she couldn’t take it anymore. She pressed herself deep in Fareeha. She could feel her daughter’s inner wall press against her cockhead. That was her tipping point; she groaned as she flooded her daughter’s tight pussy with swimmers.

Cum filled her daughter’s womb, then began leaking out of her. Ana pressed herself further into Fareeha, trying to fill her daughter like her daughter filled her. She nearly succeeded.

Grunting and gasping, Ana leaned back.

“M-mommy…?” Fareeha gurgled. She was shaking with the exertion of holding back her biblical orgasm.

Blinking, Ana realized she almost forgot about her daughter. Well, if her daughter could cum buckets in her throat, she ought to know how it feels for herself.

“Just one second,” she said. With her sizable erection still in her daughter’s snatch, Ana picked up her daughter’s waist, and pressed her legs forward. If her daughter’s dick was any shorter, she might really have to press her waist in more. But her dick was long, just as any Amari’s dick was long. It easily reached her mouth.

“Open your mouth.”

Fareeha knew what was coming. She took the tip of her own dick in her mouth. That was enough stimulus to get her to finally cum, which was Ana’s goal all along.

She held her daughter’s legs up high as she came. Fareeha’s eyes crossed as the orgasm ripped through her. Ana could feel her daughter’s pussy tightening around her, gushing girl-cum around her dick.

And Fareeha’s dick…that was a sight to behold. With the first shot, it filled Fareeha’s cheeks. Her daughter, on pure reflex, began drinking her own cum. That erotic sight was enough to pull a second orgasm from Ana, filling Fareeha’s womb again.

Fareeha tried to swallow her output, but failed. Her cheeks puffed up, then her cock popped out, gushing cum across her face. She sputtered and gasped as she painted herself. Ana never saw a prettier sight.

Then again, Angela’s naked breasts alone was a true ‘come to Jesus’ moment.

“Fareeha, are you okay?” She asked, the domineering edge to her voice vanishing. “Fareeha, please, talk to me.”

Fareeha gurgled. She was in the grips of a truly long orgasm. Her eyes were unfocused, her body limp. The only thing stiff was her dick.

“Did you like that?”

Fareeha dumbly nodded. Ana laughed.

“Was it enough?”

Her fucked-out daughter smiled.

“No,” she grinned. “It wasn’t.”

“Then what do you want?”

“I fucked your ass,” Fareeha said. “Fuck mine.”

“Fareeha, my love, I need a minute,” Ana protested.

“You said this was all about me,” Fareeha pressed.

“I guess you really aren’t all _that_ fucked out,” Ana sighed. “Fine. Sit up.”

Her limbs were rubber, but Fareeha slowly sat up. Ana pulled her close, stealing another cum-coated kiss. Then she went to her nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube.

“Turn around.”

Fareeha obeyed her orders to a fault. Her dick was still stupidly stiff, so Ana did the only thing she could. She pulled Fareeha against her. Her daughter sighed as she felt her mother’s breasts press against her back. Ana set her chin on her daughter’s neck. She opened the bottle of lube, and squeezed a massive dollop on her hands. Then reached around and began jerking her off from behind.

“Your grandmother, my mother, did this to me _all_ the time,” Ana said as her hand traveled up and down her daughter’s length. She made sure to play with Fareeha’s cockhead. “She was quite good at it.”

“Oh God,” Fareeha groaned as he mother jerked her off. Ana’s other hand dipped down. She grabbed her balls, and began massaging them as she jerked her daughter off. 

Fareeha groaned, then cried as she came. Thick ropes of cum shot from her dick, and into the bed’s headboard. God, how could her daughter cum like that? Ana thought she’d have to jerk her daughter off more to give herself some recovery time, but just the sight of her cumming was enough to get her going again.

“You better clean that up,” Ana snapped.

“Y-yes mommy,” Fareeha gasped.

“Now, young lady.”

“B-but I don’t have a rag.”

“Who said anything about a rag?”

Ana pushed her daughter towards the headboard, and Fareeha understood what her mother wanted her to do. She leaned forward, and began licking up her output. That drove Ana wild. God, she needed to fuck her daughter’s ass so badly.

“Good girl. Now, lay down on your stomach. You gave it to mommy, now mommy is gonna give it to you.”

Fareeha flopped down on the bed. Ana took the lube and squeezed another massive dollop of it on her hand, and began rubbing it over Fareeha’s ass. Her daughter flinched at the cold lube, but quickly relaxed.

“We start with lube,” she said. “Then more lube, and maybe a little more. Trust me, lube is your friend, and it has to be water based.”

Fareeha nodded as Ana worked her ass over.

“Communication is key, here more than anything. Remember, too much, too fast, with not enough lube can really hurt your partner, even if they’re a woman like us.”

“I~I get it,” Fareeha moaned as Ana squirted more lube on her ass.

“Good girl,” Ana cooed. “Now, we have to prepare you. When you do this, you have to really pay attention to your partner. I won’t have you hurting anyone with this dick of yours. Now, we add a finger.”

Fareeha squealed as Ana gently rimmed her ass. Ana slowly pushed a finger into her virgin hole, gently playing around with her finger, going in and out, slowly stretching Fareeha out. First it was a knuckle, then two, then her entire finger. Her daughter writhed, gasping with pleasure.

“My little girl is doing so good,” Ana beamed. “You’re opening up to mommy so well!”

“I…I am…?”

“Fareeha, you’re a champion,” she smiled. “Now, when the person can take a single finger, we work our way up to two.”

Ana squeezed more lube into her daughter’s asshole, and gently, but firmly, pushed a second finger into her. She could feel her daughter squeezing against her fingers as she pumped her lovely, firm ass. Fareeha moaned at the lovely intrusion, her hips rocking. Ana placed her other hand on her full backside, holding her in place.

“Relax. Easy. This would normally be enough for a regular person,” she said as she worked her fingers. “But we’re not normal people. We might need to use a third.”

And her third finger went into Fareeha’s ass.

“Mo~omyyy!” She cried.

“Now now, sweetheart. You have to relax, and get used to my fingers. Because if you don’t, who knows what might happen.”

Biting her lip, Fareeha did her best to relax. Ana could feel her rosebud loosening, so she pumped her more. When she felt that she had done enough, she pulled her fingers out of her daughter, who writhed and squirmed.

“Fareeha, darling, are you okay with this?” She asked, breaking character for a second.

“Mommy…please…I need this,” Fareeha blushed. “I-I told you, I’m a slut for your cock. Give it to me, please.”

That was all she needed. Another squirt of lube, and Ana was aiming her swollen cock against Fareeha’s virgin rosebud, pressing forward. It sunk in easier than she expected.

Fareeha groaned, squirming against her mother’s sizable invader. But Ana kept pushing on.

“Ooooh, yes, you’re so good,” she gushed. “Oh, you took me so easily! I’m raising quite the slut, aren’t I?”

Fareeha could only gurgle and grin.

“Now, if you angle yourself like this, you can hit a man’s prostate gland, or a woman like us.”

“Aaaah!”

“I can show you a few vibrators that could do this.”

“Yes! Please mommy, please!!”

“Later,” she grinned. “Remember, this is all about you. And right now, this is about you taking me with your ass.”

Ana began fucking her daughter’s asshole in earnest. It yielded to her, accepting her as its sole owner. Ana began pumping in faster and faster, Fareeha becoming utterly limp under her.

“Mommy!” Fareeha babbled. “Oh God, mommy, I’m such a fucking whore for you~! Make me your whore, mommy!”

That only made Ana harder than she had ever been before. She slapped her daughter’s ass, which only made her yelp and beg for more. It sounded much louder than the actual hit was.

Finally, Ana came again. She pressed her hips into Fareeha’s, her cock pulsing as it unloaded its contents deep into her daughter’s ass. But she wasn’t her daughter; she came, but not as much as her first load. She needed more time to recover.

“Mommy,” Fareeha giggled, “you haven’t filled me up at all. Is something the matter~?”

“We can’t all be walking sperm banks, honey,” she gasped.

“That must be terrible…”

She gave Fareeha’s plump ass another gentle swat. But it made Fareeha squeal and jump.

“Oh, Fareeha,” Ana gushed as she pulled her cock from her daughter’s asshole, drawing a reaction from Fareeha, and a few drools of cum. “Fareeha, my daughter, oh do I love you.”

“You love me?” Fareeha gurgled.

“Without fail,” Ana pledged.

“And I love you so much, mommy.”

Ana pulled her daughter close. If there was one thing she was looking forward to, it was after-sex cuddling with her daughter. After all, it was a Saturday; neither of them had to be anywhere.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weekend of mother-daughter bonding has given Fareeha what she needed: confidence.  
> Fareeha adjusts to the start of her new life, and Ana returns to her Overwatch life, proud to see her daughter grow.

Ana and Fareeha cuddled for hours, limbs intertwined. Fareeha was the first one up; rather, her rumbling stomach was up. She tried to slyly get out of the bed, but it was impossible without waking her mother.

“Mmm,” Ana moaned. “Don’t tell me you want more.”

“Not yet,” Fareeha yawned. “God, it’s almost nine? I’m starving.”

Ana pulled herself up.

“Lord, it’s so late,” she said. “Want to order out?”

“Chinese?”

“It’s like you read my mind,” Ana smiled, stealing a kiss.

A quick phone call, and soon a delivery boy rang their bell. Ana pulled on her robe, got the food, and sat down in the dining room. Fareeha had put on some old shorts and a t-shirt, basic sleep attire. Ana handed her a box of beef fried rice, and her daughter went to inhaling it.

“Mom,” she said around bites, a blush rising to her cheeks. “A-about what I said when we were fucking…”

“Fareeha, we all say crazy shit when we’re getting our brains fucked out,” Ana smiled.

“But you didn’t.”

“But it wasn’t my first time,” she said, taking her hand. “You just needed to cut loose. And from the way you talked, you just needed this big dick of mine to calm you down.”

Fareeha blushed at that, but she also couldn’t help but laugh.

“I, I really don’t want to be a slut,” she said.

“Honey, you’re not a slut,” Ana said, cupping her daughter’s head in her hands. “You’re my special girl, and that’s that. What we say when we’re getting it good doesn’t mean anything, it’s just talk we like to hear to drive us over the edge.”

“But what if I meant it?” Fareeha mumbled. “Even just a little…?”

“Ah. I know what’s going on in your head,” Ana said. “Fareeha, this past day has been a very, very special time for you. Things are changing, and let’s be honest, they’re probably changing too fast. When your grandmother took my virginities, I didn’t know what to feel. Part of me was still holding out for that special someone, and was a little disappointed that I lost my virginities in such an intentionally shameful way.”

“Shameful?”

“I was a very, very horny girl, dear. Also more than a little kinky at the time. I had your grandmother do some really dirty things to me.”

“Can I ask what she did?”

“It involved ropes and leather belts.”

“Mom!”

“You asked, I told. Back then, I was very horny and kinky. Compared to me, you’re as vanilla as they come! And I had just the greatest time with her.” Ana’s voice grew wispy as memory overtook her. “God, your grandmother _really_ knew how to whip a girl around.”

Fareeha blushed and squirmed, no doubt picturing the event in her mind.

“But when the afterglow faded, a small part of me was ashamed that I let that happen. I guess I just wanted to feel special with someone special, not the kind of special our Rite of Passage gives us. But I knew that would never happen, not the way I wanted it. Your grandmother knew that, and took very good care of me during that drop. She told me that what happens in the bedroom is just there to get us off, nothing more.

“You see, I thought I was going to be some butt slut to your grandmother. It was thrilling to think of that in the heat of the moment, but it lingered, and it caused some shame in me. As I grew older and had more and more sex friends, I realized that people dirty talk all the time. Nothing bad comes from it, so you don’t need to worry about it.”

Fareeha nodded.

“Do you still like getting tied up?” She asked.

“It has been a very long time since I’ve had that kind of treatment,” Ana admitted. “Things change, and what used to be a real kink is now more of a faded feeling. Maybe I still do, I’m not too sure. You probably know this from the internet, but women like us tend to be drawn to using our dicks, not having a dick used on us.”

“Have you ever thought that maybe you had a shame kink?”

“It’s been a while since I’ve thought that, too. Maybe I do; frankly I’m surprised I haven’t gotten more of a reputation around base, considering my rank.”

“I think they’re just too scared of Captain Amari,” Fareeha smiled.

“I guess so,” Ana laughed. “Let’s finish eating, we both need sleep.”

“Mom,” Fareeha asked. “Can…can I sleep with you tonight?”

That made Ana’s heart melt.

“Yes, you may. But only sleep. We both have things to do tomorrow, we can’t go on another fuck fest.”

“Don’t worry, I think I’m good for a day.”

“Just a day?” Ana sputtered. “All of this, and you’re fine for just a single day?! Dear God, you really _are_ your father’s daughter.”

Laughing, Fareeha finished eating, and Ana finished soon after. Taking Fareeha’s hand, she led her back to her room, where they climbed into bed. She held her daughter close as she kissed her goodnight.

It was the best sleep Ana had gotten in years.

* * *

The morning came, and with it, a return to the somewhat normal. After breakfast, Fareeha went to studying, and Ana pulled out a portable steam cleaner and went to restoring Fareeha’s poor, abused bed. It took a while, but it was soon back to being a bed instead of a giant cum sponge. Once she was finished, Ana got down to her own work; she had to divvy up schedules and tasks for her soldiers when she got back. Then it was planning the week’s meals, which required an actual shopping trip.

She took Fareeha with her, driving to the base’s market. Fareeha was smiling and cheerful, glad to be able to get away from her homework for a little while. When they got back, Ana took Fareeha into the kitchen, and they both started cooking the week’s meals. Then it was back to their respective work.

They were both finished by the late afternoon, and retired to the living room to watch some TV. Fareeha curled up next to Ana as they flipped through various shows on Netflix.

“Mom,” she asked, her arms wrapped around her mother. “Have you thought about what this makes us?”

“I have,” she replied. “I’ve been thinking on it a lot today.”

“What do you think?”

“Amaris always help each other out, the Rite of Passage is proof of that. And it helped me get closer to my mother. But this…this doesn’t feel like that. It feels different from when your grandmother gave me my Rite of Passage. This feels, I don’t know, much more than that.”

“That’s what I was thinking,” Fareeha said.

“You do know that what we did crossed a very big line, yes? Even if we never spoke to each other again, we still did what we did.”

“How couldn’t I know that?”

“And we shouldn’t try to be a couple. It just isn’t right.”

“C-can you not say that?” Fareeha asked, squirming. “It’s _really_ turning me on.”

“Oh good Lord, no,” Ana begged. “I can’t take anything that remotely resembles a penis right now!”

That got Fareeha to laugh.

“Crisis averted,” she said. “I think.”

“Just try to calm yourself down, okay? I told you, for some women you might have to jerk yourself off a few times if your date can’t take all of you,” Ana said. “As for us, I…I do like being close to you. It feels like we’re making up for a lot of lost time. But we can’t go saying we’re dating or anything.”

“I get it,” Fareeha said. “So…we’re just two Amaris, helping each other out?”

“Very much so.”

“I like that,” she smiled, giving her mom a squeeze. “Ooh, that show looks good.”

* * *

Fareeha woke up next to her mother.

“Morning, mommy,” she smiled.

“Morning, sweetheart,” Ana smiled. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I can take on the world.”

“Good, because you’ll have to. It’s back to school for you.”

Fareeha got up, brushed her teeth, showered, and dressed. By the time she was done, she walked downstairs and found breakfast waiting for her, along with her mother in her Overwatch uniform.

“A quick meal before I take you to school,” she smiled.

“Mom, you don’t have to drive me to school,” Fareeha said. “It’s going out of your way.”

“No, I’m trying to be a better mother,” she said. “A not-bitchy mother.”

That got Fareeha to laugh.

“Alright, fine.”

The two ate breakfast, although Fareeha could feel a tension in the air. She looked at her mom. Fareeha always knew her mother was beautiful, but after this weekend, it seemed different. Now she truly believed in her mother’s beauty. She believed it with all her heart and soul, it wasn’t just a dim thought in her head.

Ana spied Fareeha looking at her. She prayed to God that she wasn’t blushing as she looked away. Her daughter was amazing, and this weekend only elevated that belief. Fareeha was part of her, and had only become more integral to her.

And she knew that shouldn’t be.

“Get in the car, we can’t be late.”

The two piled in, and drove off the base. They passed the school bus, and Ana drove her up to the front of the school.

“I have basketball after school,” Fareeha said.

“I know,” Ana said, tapping her head. “Remember, I have your schedule memorized.”

“Right, I forgot,” Fareeha smiled. “I’ll see you at home, okay?”

She grabbed the handle, but her mother took her arm.

“Hey.”

Fareeha looked at her mom. Her face was so filled with emotions, Fareeha couldn’t possibly know what she was feeling.

“I can’t handle you all the time,” Ana smiled. “Go fuck some hot co-eds, okay?”

“Mom!”

“You have the confidence now,” she said. “Trust me, nothing is more sexy than confidence. If they want you, and you want them, they’ll know. And if they don’t, they have no idea what they’re missing out on. Oh, I almost forgot, I put a big box of condoms in your backpack, along with some lube.”

“God, mom, I’m really trying not to blush _or_ pop a boner,” Fareeha stammered. “But…thanks for the stuff, I guess.”

“I’m sorry. But I do hope you have a good day.”

“I will. Hope your day goes good, too.”

Ana kissed her daughter’s cheek.

“Then go get ‘em.”

Smiling, Fareeha got out of the car. She watched her mother pull away. She slung her backpack over her shoulder, picked up her basketball duffle bag, and walked into the crowd of students. She saw her friends and fellow teammates by the main door.

“Hey, Fareeha’s alive!”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” She asked, walking up to the group of girls.

“Well, you didn’t answer your phone all weekend.”

The weekend. Her weekend, with her mother. Fareeha tried not to blush, and shifted her weight.

_God, please don’t let me pop a boner right now…_

“It’s…” She stammered. “I had one hell of a weekend.”

“Couldn’t be too bad, I thought you’d get a black eye after that fight.”

“Please, that’s nothing.”

“How hard did your mom come down on you?”

“She came down on me so hard, I was walking funny.”

Fareeha spoke before she knew what she was saying. But her friends burst out laughing, clearly not believing her literally.

“Were you grounded?”

“Just…I had a real good heart-to-heart with her.”

“Oh, so it wasn’t that bad.”

“No, it was great!” She said. “I really feel like things have changed.”

“I _knew_ it.” That was her friend and forward, Chloe.

“You knew what?”

“First off, your mom dropped you off,” Chloe said. “It couldn’t be that bad if she was driving you. Second, you seem different.”

“Different how?”

“I don’t know…more relaxed, sure of yourself,” Chloe said. “You used to walk all angry, pent up with energy, always on the warpath. Now? You seem like you climbed Mt. Everest; nothing seems to bother you. It’s kinda sexy, and I’m not even into girls.”

Fareeha laughed at that, but something about Chloe’s tone struck her. Chloe was very cute; she was a thin blonde girl, but when she wore her compression shorts, when she showed off her ass, she rivaled Tracer’s famous booty.

“Stop making excuses, Chloe!” Her friends laughed.

Maybe her mom was right, confidence was all she needed.

“Hey, Fareeha, if you’re free second period, meet me at the secret stairwell,” Chloe said with a grin. She held up her hand like a phone, as if she was booty-calling her.

“Lay off,” Fareeha said, laughing with everyone. But at the same time, would Chloe actually show if she went? Fareeha was getting pretty horny. “Come on, let’s get to class so we don’t get detention.”

* * *

“Welcome back,” Jack said as Ana walked in to the office.

“Good to be here,” she said. “What’s on the docket today?”

“So far, the world has decided to not blow itself up, so peacekeeping wise we’re doing team building,” Jack said. He stood tall, his shoulders broad, his jaw heroically chiseled, blonde hair the right amount of tussled, his handsomeness was only amplified by his Overwatch duster. He was looking out the window, staring at the rolling green hills of the base.

“Ah, a good day,” she said. “I’ll make some tea.”

“Make me some, too,” he said. “And Ana? What happened?”

“What do you mean, what happened?”

“Fareeha got into a fight last Friday.”

“I know, I talked to her about it. And thank you for taking care of her when I’m gone.”

“First off, you’re welcome. But my point is that you must’ve had one hell of a talk; you’re not venting at all.”

Ana paused at that.

“The last time she got into a fight,” he said, “you were all pent-up with anger, all ‘how could my daughter do this? She knows better!’ That sort of thing.”

“I…I realized I was being a bitch to her,” she said. “So…well, I did my best to change, things happened, and I’m working on being a better mother.”

“That’s great,” Jack smiled. “ Also a good change. This probably means I won’t be talking with her for hours on end.”

“Wait, she talks to you?”

“When she wants to vent,” he said. “I’m happy to help her, and we to have some good talks, but a high school girl shouldn’t be venting to a grown man about her problems. Makes me look a little creepy.”

“Jack, you’re a die-in-the-wool gay man,” she snorted. “If anything, _you_ should be acting like a high school drama queen, all catty and gossiping!”

“Glad I’m bucking a trend,” he laughed. “Let her know that she can still give me a shout if she needs anything.”

“Have I ever told you that I wish you were a straight man, or that we could get platonically married?”

“All the damn time.”

“And you’re still not game for it?”

“Sorry,” he said with a lop-sided grin, “still not in the mood for a bisexual binge.”

“Damn. Fareeha could really use a man like you in her life; you’re perfect father material,” Ana said. “Well, if you ever _do_ get in the mood for a little tumble, let me know. I’m not picky as to what goes where.”

“Trust me, Ana, I know,” Jack laughed.

* * *

Second period was Fareeha’s free period. She didn’t have much work to do, so she had the time to herself. She thought about hanging with her friends in the rec hall, but Chloe’s words hung in the back of her mind.

_Hey, Fareeha, if you’re free second period, meet me at the secret stairwell._

Chloe was a tease. A blonde, pert little tease with a high and tight ass. Fareeha had been crushing on her a little. Well, more like her ass. You could bounce a quarter off it…

So she found herself walking through the halls, towards the ‘secret stairwell.’ If Chloe was a no show, then she just wasted a few minutes. But if she was there, well, she’d play it by ear.

Her mother’s words came back to her. “Yes’s and no’s will make you money, but maybes will kill you.”

The secret stairwell wasn’t a secret, but rather a stairwell that was barely used. The school had two gyms: one massive, multi-purpose room that could be split up into three rubber-ground courts, and the main gym with a true wooden basketball court for games and rallies. The secret stairwell passed by the main gym but was so underutilized it was, well, like a secret. Hardly anyone walked there, and school rumors said a few intrepid couples had fucked there.

Fareeha rounded the corner of the hallway leading to the stairwell, and saw Chloe sitting on the steps, flipping through her phone.

“Well, this is a surprise,” she said.

Chloe yelped, almost jumping.

“H-hey, Fareeha!” She said, blushing. “Wow, weird that we ran into each other here!”

“Chloe,” Fareeha sighed, “you told me to meet you here.”

That got her blonde teammate to stammer.

“Uh, yea, I guess,” Chloe hemmed and hawed.

“What, you didn’t think I’d show?” Fareeha smirked.

“Just…I was just sitting here, killing time,” she said, holding up her phone. She tried to put an easy smile on her face. “I was gonna hit up the rec hall, want to go?”

“Chloe,” Fareeha groaned. “You want to tell me something. What is it?”

“Jesus, there it is again,” her friend gaped. “That care-free attitude. You were never this relaxed.”

“I’ve changed a lot this weekend.”

“I-I can tell.”

“So,” Fareeha said. “What is it?”

Chloe stammered, blushing.

“Look, Chloe, just tell me what you want,” she said. “I really don’t want to deal with any ‘maybes,’ okay? That’ll just be wasting my free period.”

Chloe swallowed.

“I like you,” she blurted out.

Fareeha’s eyebrow raised up.

“Well, here we go,” she smiled. “How long have you liked me?”

“Since Freshmen year,” Chloe said. “I…I never knew if you wanted me back.”

“And you finally wanted to tell me?”

“Y-yes,” she said. “I’m not sure you like me back, I don’t even like girls, I’ve just been crushing on you, and…and I don’t know…this morning, you just looked so sexy and powerful and I don’t know!”

_Go fuck some hot co-eds, okay?_ Her mother said.

Now there was an idea. But they were in school, in a hallway for crying out loud. They could be caught, someone could try to see if anyone was using the secret stairwell as a make out session or even a cheap place to fuck.

Fareeha realized just how hard she was getting.

“Do you want me to kiss you?”

Fareeha thought Chloe was red before. Her friend and teammate burned even brighter.

“Chloe, you can tell me anything,” Fareeha said, taking her hand, if only to distract Chloe from the growing bulge in her pants. “Do you want to tell me anything?”

“Yes, I do,” she blurted.

“Would this be anything you want me to do…?”

“I’ve…” Chloe croaked. “I’m a virgin.”

“You want me to change that?”

“Y-yes, I know what you are, what you got, and it’s hot. Like, really fucking hot. I’ve been…”

“You’ve been fucking yourself to porn of women like me?” Fareeha smiled.

“For years,” she croaked. “I’ve got, like, a few gigs of pictures and movies and drawings and stories and all that sort of stuff.”

Fareeha smiled. Guess it was time to do something about mom’s advice, and her raging hard on. She took Chloe’s hand, and pulled her in. She kissed her, slow and passionately, the exact kind of kiss her mother gave her just before she told Fareeha about the Amari Rite of Passage.

Chloe looked like a breeze would knock her over.

“See that bathroom?” Fareeha said, nodding to a nearby, rarely-used bathroom. She made sure to reach into her backpack, and pull out a sheet of rubbers. “Let’s go.”

* * *

Ana knocked on the door.

“How are you doing?” She asked.

“Oh, Ana,” Angela said, looking up from her desk. “I was starting to think something happened to you.”

“What do you mean?”

“You haven’t been answering your phone this entire weekend.”

Ana blinked. She was so taken with her daughter, she straight up forgot to charge it. She pulled her phone out, and saw that the battery had died.

“I’m so sorry,” she said. “I forgot to charge it.”

“That’s fine,” Angela smiled. “I’m glad it’s just that, and you weren’t trying to avoid me.”

“Like I could ignore you,” Ana smiled, sitting on the edge of the desk.

Like she could ignore those beautiful breasts…

“I’m glad,” Angela said. Today, she wore a blouse and modest skirt. “I was hoping to talk to you, maybe plan a date…?”

“A date? Why not just have wine at your apartment? It’ll save us time and money.”

“How so?”

“Angela,” Ana said, leaning over. “We both know we’d just end up fucking. No need to beat around the bush.”

That got Angela to shiver.

“Well, I, I was thinking,” she said. “I didn’t know if you were ignoring me or not, but then I saw you pull into the parking lot. So, I decided to have a little bet with myself.”

“A bet on what?”

“If you would visit.”

“Then did you win the bet with yourself?”

“Oh, I certainly did,” the blonde doctor smiled. God, her chest was just amazing. Those were tits that could stop a train, even if she was still wearing all her clothes.

“And what did you win?”

“Well, it’s more of what I lost. You see, I bet myself that if you drop by, I’d see if I could try something really naughty.”

Ana and her cock perked up at that.

“And what was the naughty thing you thought up?”

Angela was sitting cross-legged at her desk. She re-crossed her legs, and Ana could see that she wasn’t wearing any panties.

“Oh,” she grinned. Suddenly, that modest skirt didn’t seem so modest. “I think the doctor is feeling a bit frisky.”

“I was worried I’d start to soak my skirt,” Angela said, blushing furiously. But at the same time, she couldn’t help but grin.

“Then I think I can do something about that.”

* * *

Chloe gasped as Fareeha dropped her pants, letting her cock out.

“Oh my God.”

“Like what you see?” Fareeha asked. She had pulled a condom out, and began wrapping it around her dick.

“Oh shit, I’ve got a folder full of pictures of big dicked women,” Chloe gasped, her back pressed against the stall. They both stood in the end-of-the-line handicapped stall. “You’ve got to be bigger than all of them!”

Fareeha grinned. She couldn’t believe they were going to do it in a bathroom stall! Just thinking about someone walking in on them nearly pushed her over the edge. She made sure the condom was on properly.

“How do you hide it in your shorts?” Chloe gasped.

“I think about basketball,” Fareeha said, pulling at her friend’s shirt. “I think about basketball a whole lot.”

Chloe got the hint, and pulled her shirt up, revealing her small, pert breasts. Fareeha pulled her bra up, and Chloe gasped as the air hit her stiffened nipples.

“Seems like you like this,” Fareeha said, gently pawing her friend’s breasts.

“Oh God, Fareeha.”

“Now your jeans and panties.”

Chloe was quick to pull them off. Fareeha grabbed her friend’s succulent ass, and lifted her up, pushing her against the wall. Chloe yelped.

“Wrap your legs around me.”

Chloe did, and Fareeha aimed her dick at her friend’s slick, pink pussy.

“You sure you want this?”

“N-never more sure.”

“Then tell me when to stop.”

She pressed her friend against her turgid cock, and she felt Chloe’s lips part. Chloe yelped and moaned, then squealed as Fareeha’s cockhead popped into her.

Fareeha groaned happily. Fucking Chloe was nothing like fucking her mother. Chloe was so tight, she doubted she could get anything more than half her length in.

“Oh God Fareeha oh God oh God oh God~~”

“Easy, I still got a ways to go,” Fareeha said.

She pressed more and more of her dick into the blazing hot snatch of her high school friend, making Chloe writhe and moan.

“Stop, oh God, too much,” she gasped.

Fareeha stopped and looked down.

“Hmm. Almost half of me,” she said. “Not bad, I guess.”

“Shit, there’s more of you?!”

“Of course,” she said, stealing a kiss. “But you can only take this, so we’ll work with what we’ve got, yes?”

If this was Fareeha’s first time, she would be tempted to blow her load right then and there. But she had taken, and been taken by, her mother. It was easy to fight her orgasm, to push it down and start to set a pace with her hips, easing herself in and out of the tiny, tight cunt that her dick was spearing. She could feel Chloe’s firm, full-figured bottom in her hands. She squeezed those awesome cheeks as she bounced her friend up and down, feeling her part and tighten as she fucked her.

“Ooooh Goooood~” Chloe squealed.

“You like this?”

“Oh fuck, I ca~an’t believe I wa~aited this loooong…”

Feeling Chloe twist and churn in her grip was amazing. Speaking of churning, Fareeha took a second to churn her dick in Chloe’s incredibly damp snatch, drawing more of a reaction from her friend.

She was so glad that her mother showed her so many tricks.

“Is this everything you wanted and more?” She asked.

“Yeees~~!” Chloe gushed. “OhgodI’mcuuuuming!”

Her words weren’t the only thing that was gushing. Fareeha pressed in as much as she could, and came, filling the condom. She slowly pulled out of Chloe, making her shiver and shake. She quickly tied the condom, and tossed it aside as Chloe caught her breath.

“Think you got another one in you?” She grinned, grabbing another condom.

“Oh God, you can’t be serious.”

Her mother’s words came back to her.

_Most women won’t be able to take more than an orgasm or three of yours. Fuck them until they cum, then find a way to ease yourself down._

Fareeha guessed that most women weren’t like her mother, able to take several of her ball-draining orgasms. As nice as it was to feel a tight, virgin cunt being wrapped around her dick, she was a bit disappointed. She still wanted to fuck and cum her heart out.

Then again, she was comparing the virgin Chloe to her amazing goddess of a mother.

“Just one more?” She asked, kissing her friend.

“F-fine, yes, God, please, one more,” Chloe gasped. “Fuck, this is like my porno collection, only better!”

Fareeha put on a new condom, renewed her grip on her friend’s full ass, and speared Chloe on her tireless dick. Chloe squealed anew, her pussy clamping down on Fareeha’s dick as she plumbed her depths. For a second, Fareeha was worried that the rubber would break, but a quick look down told her it was fine.

So instead, she took her mother’s advice and worked on getting herself off. She needed a little bit more of her dick to get into Chloe, so she pressed a few more inches in. Chloe yelped as the sizable invader seized more of her land. That got Fareeha to sigh in pleasure. Now it was feeling _really_ good.

She kept pumping away, almost jackhammering her friend. She felt her next orgasm building, until finally, it broke. Fareeha didn’t try to resist it; she let it grip her, rolling over her in waves as she pressed her breasts into Chloe’s.

Chloe moaned as she felt the condom growing bigger and bigger in her as it was filled with shot after shot of Fareeha’s cum. Fareeha held Chloe in place for nearly a minute, just to give Chloe some wonderful closure.

“God, this was great,” Fareeha said. She never thought she’d be fucking someone in the bathroom!

“S-so good,” Chloe drooled.

Fareeha let her friend down, only to catch her as Chloe’s legs gave out. She pulled her still-hard dick out. Good, the condom didn’t break.

“Oh fuck, this was so amazing,” Chloe gasped, keeping a firm hand on Fareeha’s shoulders. Her hands were trembling.

“It was,” Fareeha said, stealing a kiss. “Listen, we have to clean up.”

“I can—“

“No, I’ll take care of it,” she said. “You make sure you don’t walk too bow-legged, and I’ll take care of everything.”

“You sure?”

“Let me take responsibility for this,” she smiled.

“Okay,” Chloe laughed. She grabbed her discarded clothes, and got dressed. “We’ll have to do this again.”

“Oh, definitely,” Fareeha grinned, stealing a last kiss.

“Oh, and Fareeha?” Chloe smiled as she got her clothes on. She wiggled her ass, teasing Fareeha. “I’m on the pill.”

That made her dick spring to attention. Grinning, Chloe tottered away as Fareeha pulled the condom off her still steel hard dick, and gathered up the wrapper. She’d throw them away later, and mop up the cum that got away. But right now, she had to jerk off.

Hearing that Chloe was on the pill, she had gotten very, very turned on, and she had to get her dick to go down before the next period. She checked her watch; she had twenty minutes to get rid of this boner.

* * *

  


Maybe it was because of Fareeha that put Ana in a truly giving mood. She sat underneath Angela’s desk, slurping and licking at the doctor’s dripping snatch, relishing the taste of a Swiss pussy. The tuff of blonde bush held the doctor’s scent, which was oddly erotic. Ana normally didn’t like pubic hair.

Angela was sitting at her chair, hunched over the desk, trying not to make too much noise. Ana knew she wanted to scream and cry; while not her forte, she was very good at eating pussy. Ana licked at the delicate folds, then swirled her tongue over Angela’s oversensitive clit. It looked like years of forced celibacy had given the doctor’s erogenous zones their own erogenous zones.

There was a knock at the door, making both of them pause.

“Angela?” That was Winston.

Both Ana and Angela froze.

Winston knocked at the door again, and Angela was becoming truly flustered, but she kept a hand on Ana’s head, keeping her in place as she scooted towards her desk, hiding Ana under the table. Then the door opened. Angela pulled herself forward, and pushing Ana further under the table.

“Excuse me for dropping in,” Ana heard Winston smile.

“N-not a problem,” Angela stammered, trying to sound relaxed. “Winston! To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Ana giggled. Pleasure? She could do that. Ana blinked; she was feeling far more randy than usual. She blamed her daughter.

“I was just wondering if I could borrow some of your notes on the newest application of the nanobiotics,” Winston said. He ambled in, making the floor shake. He was the literal eight-hundred pound gorilla in the room, after all.

“Oh? You mean the—“

Ana licked Angela’s delicate, sensitive folds.

“—Er! The, w-what was it, the…ooooh, the newest test…?” Angela croaked.

“Yes, the ones we ran last Friday.”

Ana pushed her tongue into the dripping quim.

“Aah! I-I-I think I have them s-somewhere…”

“No need to get up,” Winston chuckled. “I just need them later today. I have an idea of how we can aerosolize them, create a cloud of healing gas on demand. If my tests go as planned, maybe we could find a way to give it some bite, maybe prevent enemy healing while we’re at it.”

Ana giggled. Angela was one giant, clenched muscle, all thanks to her tongue. She traced Angela’s labia top to bottom. The doctor squirmed in her seat.

“D-deny them healing?” She gasped. “Winston, t-that’s crossing a line, no~~?”

“Maybe, but Gabriel is really pushing for some ‘tech with teeth.’” Ana could mentally picture Winston making air quotes with his hands. “I know you truly believe in the Hippocratic Oath, but he’s making a very hard push. At the very least, we have to humor him. I don’t think anything will come of this, but we have to give an effort. You can understand this, can’t you?”

“I’m not—“

Oooh, Ana knew she shouldn’t be doing this. She _really_ shouldn’t be doing it. But Ana licked Angela’s overly sensitive clit.

“—suuuure,” Angela gasped. She took a second to try and compose herself. “I, I really do try to ta~ake the Oath seriously—“

Ana wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction of hiding this. Maybe this was the kinky part of her finally getting free after all those years; she _wanted_ Winston to realize what was going on! She wanted him to watch!

“Angela, I know,” Winston sighed. “This is a serious change for you, and this is not how Overwatch normally operates. But Gabriel…he has pull. His requests have weight. I don’t want to take your research and bastardize it, certainly not enough to piss off the lawyers you have guarding that patent, but we can’t sit on our hands about this.”

“No, no, it’s not that,” Angela groaned. “I can help, I reeeeeaaaally can.”

Ana was able to run her tongue around the doctor’s pussy that time. Top to bottom, left to right.

“I-I’ve always wanted to be—“

Ana pressed her tongue as far into the doctor’s holiest of holies. Then she sucked at the doctor’s clit, all while twirling her tongue around.

“Beeee—I want to help,” Angela stammered. Her legs constricted, squeezing Ana’s head. She giggled. It might be uncomfortable, but she wished that she could see Ana’s face when she tried to talk to Winston.

Winston sighed.

“Angela, I know what’s going on.”

That made Ana stop. Were they found out? Was he going to report them? Was Winston going to pull the table away, revealing her to the world, to show her eating Angela’s beautiful, beautiful pussy like it was her last meal??

Her dick was nearly tearing her pants apart.

“Y-you do…?” Angela said, her breathe leaving her.

“Of course I do,” Winston said. “It’s obvious. Get anyone else in here, and they can see what’s going on just as easily as I can.”

Ana couldn’t stop then. She had to keep licking and sucking at Angela. Slowly, she traced out ‘love’ across those sensitive lips.

“T-then what do…what do you see?” She stammered.

“That you want to fit in, that you want to prove your worth,” Winston said. “Angela, this is your second week at Overwatch. We all know you want to make your mark, but you don’t have to put yourself under so much pressure.”

Did that mean Winston wasn’t going to pull the table away?

“Ah! Ah-hah! Yes, that’s it!” Angela laughed. “I’m just trying to do good work, nothing else is going on!”

“Angela, you don’t have to try and put on a façade,” Winston said. “You are an accomplished doctor, and very young with a very long career ahead of you, but you don’t have to break every single record on your first two weeks. Just get used to how things are done here, and then offer suggestions to improve it.”

Ana kept her tongue deep in Angela, twisting it about, working her G-spot.

“I-I-I guess I was trying a biiiit too hard,” she gasped.

“It was obvious,” Winston laughed. “We appreciate it, but we want you to feel welcome, above all else.”

Ana was making sure she was _more_ than welcome.

“I-I’ll do~oo my best,” she gasped.

“Good. Just get that report to me when you can, okay?”

“Su~ure!”

Ana could feel the ground shake as Winston left, closing the door behind him. Damn. She wanted to be found out. She waited until she heard the door close, and slurped at Angela’s clit.

Angela groaned, her legs squeezing Ana’s head even harder as she finally let lose her withheld orgasm. Ana licked her juices up, letting the doctor catch her breath.

“Oh thank God he’s gone,” Angela moaned.

“I didn’t think you were that kinky,” Ana giggled.

“Wouldn’t it be fun to be found?” Angela gushed.

“Ah, so you want the world to see you as what you are.”

“And what’s that?” Angela breathed.

“A woman in need of love and attention.”

That got Angela to stop.

“Not just a doctor, but someone with needs,” Ana said, climbing out from under the desk. Ana undid her pants, pulled her dick out, and coyly played with it. Angela started to drool. “I can give you that. Don’t you want everyone else to, too…?”

“N-not if I can’t be a doctor,” she croaked.

“So dedicated,” Ana smiled, still playing with her dick. “But can I at least bend you over this table?”

Angela got up, storming to the door. Ana heard it click as she locked it.

“Fuck me,” Angela demanded.

Ana could only grin, and give the doctor what she wanted. She dimly wondered if Fareeha was living up school with her newfound confidence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her Rite of Passage behind her, Fareeha continues to grow and bloom.  
> Angela, meanwhile, is getting freakier and freakier.

Once the door was locked, once those hungry, husky words of ‘fuck me’ were out of her mouth, Angela was next to Ana. Those full Swiss lips were pressed against hers, and Ana went to sucking Angela’s tongue, then her own tongue got to probing her mouth.

Angela moaned in deep appreciation of Ana’s skillful tongue. Maybe Fareeha got her kissing skills from her good old mother, Ana was having a hard time deciding.

“You like that?” She smiled, breaking the kiss.

“Oh yes,” Angela breathed, her eyes closed in rapture.

“Can you taste your cunt on my tongue?”

Angela nodded, a blush raising to her cheeks.

“Is it a good taste?” Ana grinned.

“Y-yes…”

“But you want more…?”

“Oh God yes…!”

Ana gently, playfully, pushed Angela down onto her desk. As much as she wanted to suck at Angela’s sinfully perfect breasts, she had a few things in mind for the doctor. Ana deftly reached behind Angela and found the zipper of her skirt, and undid it just enough to get around the lovely flares of her wide ass. Then she was brutally pulling it down, exposing Angela’s freshly trimmed pussy.

“Getting ready for me, I see,” Ana grinned.

“Oh, I’ve waited for this…”

Ana was already out of her pants, her cock almost bursting with need. She leaned in, getting one last kiss in as she ground her hips, and her cock, against Angela’s blazing snatch. Then she lined her massive cock up, pressed up, applied more pressure, and with a little pop, she was in Angela.

“Ooooooh~!” Angela gasped as Ana pushed her turgid length up into her. “Oohyesssss!!”

Ana watched, enraptured, as Angela moaned and contorted from her iron-hard cock. She lovingly cupped Angela’s face with one hand, her thumb tracing the Swiss doctor’s lips. Angela idly licked at her thumb.

The intense vice-like grip of Angela’s pussy was one thing, but Ana wasn’t ready for Angela to take her thumb in her mouth. She never expected to feel pulled to the edge so quickly, yet here she was, fighting her orgasm.

Angela rolled side to side, and the hot, tight, stickiness of her pussy squeezed and sucked at Ana as she pushed deeper and deeper into Angela. Finally, their hips were grinding against each other.

“Miss this?” Ana grinned, taking deep, easy breaths to back herself down from the edge.

“Sooo much~~”

Ana pressed her thumb into Angela’s mouth, and the blonde got to sucking it. The doctor was so enthusiastically taking her, Ana pushed her thumb in more, and Angela sucked and slobbered at more of it.

With her orgasm in control, Ana began fucking the doctor. Angela squealed around her thumb, but wrapped her legs around Ana’s waist, not letting her get away. Ana chuckled, and pushed her thumb deeper into Angela’s mouth; the doctor obediently sucked as she fucked.

Angela’s mouth was tender, warm, and slick, it was almost like she was fingering her cunt. Ana eased back, and swapped her thumb for her two fingers. Angela welcomed her back as she pulled her waist in even tighter. Ana set a rough pace, knowing how much the doctor liked it, and began exploring Angela’s mouth-pussy. She pressed deeper and deeper into her mouth, exploring it until she went a little too far, and Angela gagged.

“I’m so sorry,” Ana stammered, pulling her fingers out. Yet she never stopped fucking the doctor’s top-quality pussy.

“N-no, it’s fine,” Angela gasped, getting her coughing under control. “Can…can you do that again?”

“Gladly,” Ana smiled, bringing her fingers to bear.

With one hand, she went back to exploring Angela’s mouth, while she kept railing the doctor from down below. As she got the feeling for feeling Angela’s mouth, her other hand dipped down, taking a handful of Swiss waist, and she fucked Angela harder and harder.

The blonde squealed as best she could, rolling and gyrating her hips to take more and more of Ana’s hot cock. Soon Ana was all over her, pressing her full weight against Angela. Their breasts, though still clothed, were mashed between them, Ana felt like her fingers and dick were in absolute bliss.

Angela’s legs were a lock, drawing Ana in. Her vagina was a velvet vice, pulling her dick deeper and deeper into her, unwilling to release her length. It was all Ana could do to pull out and set a pace. But against Angela’s need for her cock, she was humping faster and faster, and her orgasm took her by surprised.

She pulled Angela close to her as she came, blasting her insides with her sticky seed. And Angela was wantonly moaning all the while.

“T-there,” Ana gasped, a smile plastered on her face. “Is this exactly what you wanted?”

Angela could only gurgle as Ana pulled her saliva slick fingers from her mouth.

“Oh, would you look at that? I’m still hard,” she grinned. “Do you want more of mommy’s hot cock?”

That snapped Ana out of her post-coital haze. She shouldn’t have called herself mommy! She only called herself that when it was her and Fareeha!

“Yes, mommy,” Angela grinned drunkenly.

Oh fuck. Now Ana was _really_ hard! Well, might as well go along with it.

“Then let mommy take care of this,” Ana smiled, grabbing Angela by the waist. She pulled the doctor forward, spun her around, and shoved her back down onto the table. “Mommy wants to see this sweet ass of yours jiggle as she fucks you.”

“Oh mommy, please, I need this,” Angela moaned.

“Tell me how much of a slut you are for mommy.”

“I’m mommy’s little whore,” Angela said, wiggling her ass. “Make me your whore.”

Oh God, this was just like when she gave Fareeha her Rite of Passage!

“Then let mommy see that ass shake,” she grinned before giving Angela’s sweet ass a loving swat. That made her rump jiggle, and Angela moaned.

“Oh mommy~!” The blonde Swiss gasped as Ana pushed her iron-hard cock deep into her pussy.

Ana kept fucking Angela hard and long, but every time Angela called Ana ‘mommy,’ something happened. Slowly, in Ana’s mind’s eye, Angela’s hair darkened and her skin deepened in color. Slowly, powerful thrust by thrust, Angela looked more and more like Fareeha.

Ana was fucking Angela like a maniac, but she was mentally making love to her daughter. That made Ana fuck faster and harder, faster and harder, until she was unloading a thick wad of cum into Angela’s already overflowing vagina.

Ana gasped for breath. Speaking of her daughter, she wondered how Fareeha was getting along with her newfound confidence.

* * *

Fareeha dribbled the ball, feeling it press off her fingertips. This is what she was waiting for.

She did a few passes between her legs, easing back into the muscle memory of her favorite sport. She usually shot hoops and practiced layups on the weekend, but this weekend…God, this weekend was something she’d never forget.

Her mother, so beautiful, took her. Took everything she had—

Fareeha blinked hard. She couldn’t get turned on in the middle of the court. It already took enough effort to keep her dick nice and limp, she couldn’t spend too much time on it. Not when she had practice.

Fareeha looked up. Her team was leaving the locker room, walking onto the rubber-floored practice gym as they gathered for practice. She saw Chloe jog on out. She smiled at her friend, and Chloe smiled back. Then her leg buckled, nearly sending her sprawling.

“Whoa,” Fareeha said, catching Chloe.

“Thanks,” she smiled.

“Hey, Chloe, you alright?” Husn asked, running over.

“Fine,” she said. “I guess I just _slept_ on my leg wrong.”

Fareeha giggled. Of course Chloe would make a joke like that.

“You good?”

“Never better,” Chloe smiled.

The girls that made her basketball team gathered for practice. Fareeha wondered if anyone else on her team was a horny porn collector who was on the pill.

“Right,” she said. “Let’s get a good workout in.”

As the team broke off into drill stations, Chloe grouped up with Husn.

“You sure you’re okay to practice?” Husn asked.

“ _So_ good,” Chloe gushed. “I’ve got something to tell you.”

“Is it ‘important’ news?”

“Oh, it is,” Chloe said, grinning like an idiot.

“Wait, you don’t mean,” Husn gasped. “You got the new episode of Futabu! Is it subbed or dubbed?”

“What? No, not that.”

“Is it a hot new dojin?” Husn grinned. “You gotta share it! Spread the wealth.”

“No, even better!”

“Now you gotta tell me,” Husn begged.

“Why tell when we can show?” Chloe smiled. “You got the house to yourself today, right?”

“Chloe, we might like the same porn, but I’m not sure I’m comfortable doing the whole ‘watching porn and masturbate together’ thing.”

“Just invite Fareeha and I over after practice,” Chloe groaned.

* * *

Ana buckled her pants. Finally, she was going limp. She blamed Fareeha for her recent bout of insatiability.

“You better get that report to Winston,” she said.

Angela gurgled, splayed out on her desk. Yes, her shirt was on, but she was still naked from the waist down. And from the waist down, she was an utter mess, with ropes of cum drying on her skin and leaking from her pussy.

“Angela~~” Ana sang. “Can you do your job?”

“Y-yes,” she mumbled.

“Do you need me to take care of you?”

“No…no, I’m fine,” Angela gurgled. “Just need—need a few minutes.”

“Good,” Ana smiled. “Don’t make me come back to check on you.”

Ana left the office, but just as she closed the door behind her, her phone rang. That made Ana blink. She had plugged her phone in to charge just before she started fucking Angela in earnest. But now it was at one hundred percent battery. Did she really spend that much time fucking the medic over? If she spent that much time fucking Angela, maybe she should start dating the blonde Swiss lady.

Then again, no one had bothered talking to her today, not professionally. That almost never happened.

“Captain Amari…Oh, Coach Ogundimu, please don’t tell me my Fareeha got into more trouble…What? No, not to my knowledge…She seems more mature? Uh, no, I wouldn’t know what made her that way, not one bit…well, I just had a heart-to-heart with her, and I guess it clicked with her…No, I don’t think I could have that same heart-to-heart with the other girls on the basketball team, it’s more of an Amari thing. Well…I mean…I mean, I _guess_ Fareeha could do to them what I did to—er, say to them what I said to her, help bring the team around, why…? Oh. Well, if they’re a better team, I can only attribute that to their captain…Yes, I’m sure I couldn’t do to the team what I did to my daughter. I mean, I guess…No, I’m not—I mean, yes, my daughter would be more than happy to help them. Yes, for the championship. Of course. Thank you.”

Ana hung up. She stopped, blinking wildly. Did she just wingman her daughter, or pimp her out to the entire basketball team? It was a smaller team, with only six other girls, but it felt like she was passing her daughter around to everyone.

That got her to gasp; six other girls? Fareeha could go through all of them twice, and still have some left over. Forget her daughter, what was she doing to those poor girls?! They might not be able to sit down! She might have just unleashed a monster upon a group of unsuspected virgin teens!

Ana looked down and saw that her pants were tenting. Great; she was horny again.

“Angela~”

* * *

Fareeha hilted herself in Husn, her large breasts wobbling as she writhed.

“Oooh, Fareeha, keep going, keep going…” Husn gushed.

“I’m already balls deep in you,” Fareeha grinned. “But I can give it to you harder, if you want.”

“Yes!” Husn screamed. “Yes, yes, harder! God, yes!!”

Fareeha held Husn’s legs above her head, fucking her power forward like a princess. She was glad that her mother taught her this.

“Isn’t she good, Husn?” Chloe gushed. “God, this is so fucking hot~!”

Chloe was naked, lying next to Husn, and rubbing her clit like it was going to fall off. She was waiting her turn to be filled by her captain. Fareeha wanted to fill all of her teammates with cum, but she didn’t know which ones were on the pill like Chloe and Husn. Maybe she could slyly bring the pill up in their next team meeting.

Or she should just wait. Hell, the only reason she found out that Husn liked the same porn was because Chloe had slyly brought it up to Husn. Turns out she and Husn shared the same kink, and were both closeted sex fiends.

“Ooooh, she’s so biiiig,” Husn gushed. She was far more stacked than Chloe was; in fact, Husn was as big as her mother was, which is what really got Fareeha going. Pushing her legs apart, Fareeha lowered herself to Husn’s breasts and latched onto a nipple. Husn gushed as Fareeha sucked her boobs.

It was still the first day that she had spent at school after her Rite of Passage, and Fareeha had already been balls deep in two of her teammates. That had to be some kind of record, especially after the dicking she gave Chloe in the bathroom. She half expected her friend to warn her teammates away from her insatiable appetites, not invite one over to their house after practice!

“Take her,” Chloe said, worming her way over to Husn. “Take her deeper!”

“Oh God, I can’t,” Husn breathed.

“Don’t worry,” Fareeha grinned. “Chloe couldn’t take all of me. You don’t have to prove anything. ”

“Fareeha!”

“What? It’s the truth.” Fareeha never stopped fucking Husn.

“Y-you weren’t supposed to tell her!” Chloe protested.

“And what, make Husn feel like she couldn’t be with us?”

“Oooh, Fareeha, you’re so gooooooood to me,” Husn gushed. “Ahlaaaaaah, it’s too much!!”

Her mother told her that dirty talk was just dirty talk. Maybe she was right. Maybe Fareeha could test that theory.

“Makes you want to tell the world what kind of whore you are, yes?” Fareeha grinned.

“Yes, God, yes! I’m a whore! You just made me realize it!”

That gave Fareeha extra incentive to fuck her harder, and made her feel better about calling herself mommy’s slut.

“This is so fucking hot,” Chloe gushed.

“Chloe, I hate to leave you out like this,” Fareeha said. “Why don’t you kiss Husn?”

“W-what? But, but I don’t like girls…”

“Come on, be a team player,” Fareeha grinned, working Husn over with her massive dick. She pressed herself into Husn, and churned her dick, making Husn scream and writhe, her tits bouncing all over the place.

Chloe hesitantly crawled over to Husn, who had a fucked-out look in her eyes. Husn would kiss her, it was Chloe that was holding out.

“Chloe~” Fareeha said in a sing-song voice, “if you don’t kiss her, you won’t get fucked…”

Chloe leaned in, and kissed Husn. That gave Fareeha another boost, seeing her two friends and teammates kiss. Husn clamped down on her as she pressed her dick into her again, and Chloe moaned as she kissed the stacked Husn.

“You like?” Fareeha asked.

“I, I do,” Chloe stammered.

Fareeha felt her balls start to tighten. She stepped up her pace, slamming into Husn’s hot cunt, and came.

“Then how about this,” she said, noisily pulling out. “You get on top of Husn, and I’ll swap between you two. It looks like Husn liked kissing you as much as you did her.”

“I did,” Husn moaned. “Chloe, you’re such a good kisser…”

That got Chloe to blush. As Fareeha stroked her slick dick, Chloe got on top of Husn, and got back to making out with her.

“Now that’s a beautiful sight,” Fareeha said, looking at the two sloping wet pussies in front of her. “Husn, I’d love to go again, but we can’t leave Chloe hanging.”

That sent electricity up Chloe’s spine. She gasped and moaned, knowing it was her time again, and Fareeha didn’t even stick it in her yet. Fareeha gently took her hips, and pressed her fearsome tool into her eagerly waiting snatch. She had to try a few times to get the head into the tight little hole. When she did, she entered Chloe almost with an audible ‘pop.’

Chloe tried to moan, but Husn had her arms wrapped around her head, holding her in a deep lip lock. Fareeha kept going, trying to get all the way into Chloe, but she shook as soon as she got two-thirds of the way in.

“At least you’re getting better at taking me,” Fareeha said. Then she got to fucking.

She slapped Chloe’s ass, making it jiggle as she pounded away, but made sure to only give Chloe what she could take.

“Chloe,” Husn giggled. “You look soooo cute with a dick in you.”

Fareeha could feel her friend going limp. She was glad that Husn was there to hold her.

“How cute is she?” Fareeha grinned.

“Just sooo cute,” Husn gushed. “Her eyes are rolling into her head, and she’s got the most adorable O-face I’ve ever seen.”

Chloe could only gurgle.

Fareeha could feel another orgasm building as Husn kissed Chloe again. She pumped harder, then pulled out, lying her massive dick on Chloe’s ass, shooting ropes of cum across Chloe’s firm, round ass. A few ropes of jizz even landed on Chloe’s back.

Fareeha caught her breath and drained a massive bottle of Gatorade to keep herself hydrated.

“Husn, you ready for another?” She asked, tossing the empty bottle aside.

“God, you’re too much!”

“I’ve heard that before,” Fareeha grinned as she pushed back into Husn.

Husn moaned as she felt her lips part against Fareeha’s tool. If Husn wasn’t making out with Chloe, she’d be screaming. It felt so good to be able to get balls-deep in someone who could take all of her. It made her feel powerful. It also reminded her of her mother.

Grunting, she hilted herself in Husn, who came again, making her moan into Chloe’s mouth. Fareeha fucked her hard, and relished the feeling of her cum oozing around her cock. Soon she was pumping more cum into her already overflowing honeypot. She pulled out, leaking a trail of jizz from Husn’s cunt, then she went back to stuffing Chloe with her cock. When she was done with Chloe, she turned her attention back to Husn.

As much as she wanted to keep going between her teammates, both were utterly wrecked by her. Husn was a rag doll, to say nothing of Chloe. But the two still held onto each other, kissing like the world would end.

“You two like that?” She asked. Dammit, she was still hard.

Both of her friends moaned.

“Husn, your parents won’t be home for a while, yes?”

Husn nodded dumbly.

“Oh good. Hate for them to see their little princess like this.”

Fareeha’s phone chirped. She reached over, and saw a text from her mom. That got her dick to jump to life. It also reminded her to drink more water.

“I have to go,” she said. “Will you two be okay?”

“F-fine,” Chloe mumbled, somehow breaking the kiss she had with Husn.

“Great.” She leaned in, and gave both girls kisses. “We’ll have to do this again.”

* * *

Ana was setting the table when the door opened.

“Mom, I’m back.”

“I missed picking you up from practice,” Ana said. “I’m so sorry.”

Fareeha pulled off her shoes, and ran to her mom.

“It’s okay, a few of my teammates needed me.”

She wrapped her mother in a hug and kissed her, but not in a daughterly way.

“Needed you,” Ana smiled, “or needed your dick?”

“More of my dick,” Fareeha laughed.

“Well, look at you.” She reached around, grabbing her daughter’s firm ass. “Taking my advice and fucking some co-eds?”

“In record time,” Fareeha said, grinding her hips into Ana.

“And they actually asked for it?”

“Mom, we’re all of legal age,” Fareeha sighed. “We’re all consenting adults.”

“But they did ask for it, yes?”

“Of course!”

“Honey, that’s great! Oh, I got a call from your coach. He wants you to have a ‘heart-to-heart’ with all the girls. Apparently you did a good job in practice; he says you ‘played like the devil,’ and are really syncing with the rest of the girls. You played like a true team.”

“But we didn’t have a heart-to-heart,” Fareeha said. “We fucked like crazy.”

“Call it what you will.” Ana felt her daughter’s iron hardness against her as Fareeha pressed her hips into hers. “I take it you’re still horny?”

“So damn horny for you mom,” Fareeha breathed. “Can I fuck you?”

Ana sighed. What had she unleashed into the world? She moved the plates aside, and unbuckled her pants. Fareeha almost danced with joy.

“Tell me about the girls you fucked,” she said as she pulled her panties off.

“Chloe was the first,” Fareeha said, getting out of her clothes. Ana sat on the table, and Fareeha quickly pushed her cock into her mother, earning a moan from Ana. “Turns out, she had a crush on me for years!”

“Oh, that cute blonde girl with the great ass?” Ana said. “You must’ve made her day.”

Fareeha wasted no time giving it to her hard. Ana wrapped her legs around her daughter, urging her deeper, her cock leaking pre-cum as it pressed against her daughter’s taunt tummy.

“I think I made her day when we went home with Husn.”

“Oh, I li~ke her,” Ana gasped, riding her daughter’s cock. Fareeha reached up and took a handful of her hair. Lovingly, but firmly, she pulled Ana’s hair, sending a jolt through her mother. Ana moaned as Fareeha pulled her head to one side, and began kissing her neck. “She’s real pretty.”

“She’s even more pretty when she’s speared on my dick,” Fareeha grinned, barely breaking away from her mother’s neck. “But still not as pretty as you.”

Ana smiled at that. Then gasped as her daughter churned inside of her.

“I-I fucked Angela today.”

“Oh my God, now she is gorgeous,” Fareeha gushed. “When I first saw her, I ran home to jerk off!”

“And she’s even prettier when she’s got my cum on her ass,” Ana said, pulling her daughter in for a kiss. “But not as pretty as you.”

Fareeha pounded away as Ana kissed her. With her mother impaled on her cock, it didn’t take long for her orgasm to build. She pressed herself deep into her mother, and filled her with cum. Ana was gasping by the time she was done.

“Still have more?”

“Tons more,” Fareeha said.

“Then bend over the table, I’ll milk you for all you’re worth.”

Fareeha pulled out of her mother’s snatch. Ana could feel her daughter’s seed running down her legs. She pushed Fareeha around, bending her over the table, and aimed her own massive prick at her daughter’s pussy.

“I love you so much, Fareeha.”

“I love you too~~!”

With one thrust, Ana filled Fareeha up to the brim.

“Oh God mommy, I needed this!” She gushed as Ana hammered her. Plates and glasses rattled and wood creaked as she pounded her daughter into the table. “I needed this so baaad! God, fill your little slut up! Ah!”

Ana loved the feeling of her daughter’s slick folds. She loved it more than she loved fucking Angela. God, why did she wait so long to tell Fareeha about the Rite of Passage?

With an open palm, she slapped Fareeha’s ass, and her daughter clamped down on her as she came. That made Ana rail her harder and harder, until she was cumming herself. She pressed deep into Fareeha, holding her in place, pumping her up with cum like she had been filled minutes earlier.

Fareeha groaned as Ana pulled herself out.

“Did you make a mess on the floor, my little slut?”

“Yes, mommy,” her daughter gurgled.

“Then we’d better clean it up.”

Fareeha flopped onto the ground, and got to licking her cum up. Ana joined her, which ended up with them sloppily kissing under the table, swapping Fareeha’s cum between them.

“God, we made such a mess,” Ana laughed.

“I guess we really love each other,” Fareeha said, stealing a kiss. “Do you think I can bring the team here for any more ‘heart-to-hearts?’”

* * *

Practice was over, but at the Amari’s home, the real workout was just beginning.

Husn was furiously making out with Chloe. Ever since Fareeha had fucked them both three days ago, they were nearly inseparable. Maybe Chloe really was into girls, no matter how much she protested. Husn clearly was; her hands were all over Chloe’s pert little breasts. 

“Having fun over there?” Fareeha asked, breaking her kiss with Amber.

“As much fun as you’re having,” Husn grinned, gently twisting Chloe’s nipples, causing the blonde to moan in pleasure.

Fareeha looked down. Winta and Ia were slobbering at her cock, while Hirona sucked her massive sack.

“Captain,” Amber pouted. “You can’t leave me all alone…”

Fareeha shook her head. Amber was just so needy…

She pulled the redhead back to her, and got to kissing. Leave it to the French to perfect French kissing. Her mother could take notes from Amber. Fareeha felt herself melt as Amber’s expert tongue explored her mouth.

She yelped. Winta had gently pushed a few fingers into her dripping snatch. She must be getting impatient. 

“Winta,” she asked. Amber kept trying to kiss her, muffling her words. “You getting hungry?”

Winta nodded. She had taken Fareeha’s cockhead in her mouth, while Ia was licking her massive fuck stick.

“Then you better start sucking.”

Winta’s eyes lit up, and she began sucking her cock in earnest. Amber pawed at her breasts, and Hirona took one of her balls in her mouth. Ia, meanwhile, kept polishing her cock. Winta put another finger into her snatch, and that was enough to push Fareeha over the edge.

“Here it cuuums!”

Winta’s cheeks puffed out as the first blast of cum filled her mouth. Fareeha never would have suspected that her teammate would love eating cum. It was a good thing she had so much of it. Winta sucked and slurped, getting a mouthful of cum down before losing the fight. Ia got up, and took her place as Winta tried to swallow everything that was in her mouth. Of course, that was a lost cause, too, but Ia gave it her best.

“Any more for me?” Amber asked.

Ia nodded, and leaned over to Amber. With her mouth still full of cum, she kissed Amber, giving her a second-hand taste of Fareeha’s thick jizz. Seeing the two swap her cum made her even harder.

“Husn,” Fareeha said. “You were the last to ride my cock; want first dibs?”

“Only if Chloe can still kiss me.”

“Oh, I can,” Chloe gushed.

“Then get over here,” Fareeha said, urging her on with a crook of her finger.

Husn almost ran over. She lifted her ass while Ia and Hirona lined up Fareeha’s cock. Feeling the rock hard cockhead press open her delicate flower, Husn began the long trip down. Fareeha sighed as she felt her dick finding its home in a pussy. Husn was just so good…

Chloe, meanwhile, kept kissing her girlfriend. Hirona got up from sucking Fareeha’s balls, and went to worshipping Husn’s breasts. And Amber was pulling Fareeha back in for a cum-thick kiss. She liked the taste of her cum on Amber’s lips.

Husn began bouncing on her tireless dick, and Winta and Ia went to sucking Fareeha’s breasts. Winta slid another finger into her cunt, hitting her G-spot. It was too much; Fareeha came fast, and she came hard. Husn moaned as she was filled.

“Still want more?” Fareeha asked.

“Oooh, yes, I want more,” Husn gushed as her own orgasm rippled through her.

“Good, because there’s more where that came from.”

Fareeha took Husn’s hips, and began setting her own faster, rougher pace. Husn screamed in pleasure as she was railed.

“Me next,” Ia said.

“No, I’m next,” Winta pouted.

“Just because of that,” Fareeha said, “Hirona is next.”

The black haired Japanese girl looked like she won the lottery. She was always so quiet, which is why Fareeha loved to make her scream.

Fareeha pumped away at Husn, filling her to the brim with cock.

“Oh God! I’ve never felt so gooood!”

“You’re so pretty when you’re riding that cock,” Chloe smiled. She leaned down to see Fareeha’s fearsome weapon pistoning in and out of Husn’t cunt. “God, what a sight that is.”

“D-don’t look!”

“Don’t look at what? You riding that big, hard, massive dick? Why wouldn’t I, is the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen!”

That drove Husn over the edge. She came, clamping down on Fareeha’s dick. But Fareeha wasn’t ready to bust a nut just yet.

“S-stop!” Husn pleaded. “I’m still cumming! Oh God!!”

Fareeha ignored her. Husn could take more, and she was getting close.

Chloe smothered Husn’s protesting with a kiss. Fareeha churned her dick, making Husn cum again. That was enough for her. She pressed herself deeper into her teammate, and filled her with several shots of thick cum.

Fareeha pulled out, and Husn’s cunt leaked cum. Chloe immediately went down on her, sucking the cum out. Fareeha was glad her team was all on the pill.

Hirona got up, lining herself up to ride Fareeha’s tireless cock. She yelled and screamed as she was filled up.

Fareeha downed a bottle of Gatorade, then she really started giving Hirona something to scream about. This was going to be a good workout.

* * *

“Come in,” Angela called from inside.

“Angela? I got your text,” Ana said, opening the door to her apartment. “You said you needed help with something?”

“Yes, I do. I’m in here.”

An walked to the bedroom, and came to a dead stop.

Angela was lying on the bed, wearing a gorgeous set of matching lace bra and panties. She looked like a pinup model. Her amazing breasts were straining against the lace bra, and her ass was just so succulent in those panties. Angela would have been more demure if she was naked. To Ana, it was the second most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The first was the night she took Fareeha’s virginities. Lord, the way her daughter opened up to her…

“I’ve been feeling empty,” Angela smiled. “I was hoping you could fill me up…?”

Ana didn’t even realize she got out of her clothes. She just climbed into bed with Angela, kissing her like her life depended on it.

Angela moaned as Ana laid into her. The doctor’s bra was the first thing to go, freeing those perfect breasts. Ana grabbed them, massaged them as she alternated between kissing Angela’s lips, and her nipples.

But Angela wasn’t being completely passive. She was stroking Ana’s engorged cock, which was already leaking pre-cum. She played with the head, rubbing it playfully. If it wasn’t for Ana’s pre-cum, Angela would have to use something as lubricant.

“Ana,” she moaned. “I’m still sooo empty…”

“Not for long,” Ana said, pulling those beautiful lace panties down, revealing Angela’s dripping pussy. She quickly pushed inch after inch of her cock deep into the gorgeous blonde medic, making her gasp and coo.

“Ooh, Ana, I’m finally feeling so full…”

“But you want more, don’t you?”

“So much more,” Angela gasped, before kissing her.

Since they had fucked several times before, Ana forewent the slow route and began hammering her cock home. Angela squealed as the sizable invader bottomed out with enough force to make her thighs ache pleasantly.

“Yes,” she gasped. “Fill me up, mommy. Oh, fill me up more…”

She wanted more, so Ana gave her more. She stepped up the pace, her cock acting more like a battering ram than anything else. It pistoned through Angela’s sensitive folds, pushing the air out of the doctor’s lungs as it slammed to the deepest parts of her, only for it to be dragged out, and pumped back in again.

Angela was in heaven. She wanted her life to change when she joined Overwatch, namely her sex life, and now it was finally happening. God, if she could just stay in bed and fuck Ana all day, that would be perfect! But while her mind was quickly turning to mush from the hard fucking Ana was giving her, she knew that would be impossible. Ana had a huge sexual appetite, but even she couldn’t cum endlessly.

Endlessly being filled with cum…that thought sent Angela over the edge and into her first orgasm. She squeezed down on Ana’s giant dick, pulling her closer with her legs, milking her captain for all she was worth, but the sniper wasn’t going to give in that easily.

“It’ll take more than that to get me to cum,” Ana hissed in her ear. “I’ve got more for you, whore.”

“Yes mommy, more,” Angela gasped. “Fill me up, I want it all. I’m your little whore~~”

Maybe she would take Ana up on her offer to introduce her to some particularly horny soldiers. Being filled and painted with cum was becoming a true kink for her. Angela had fingered herself to sleep the past few days over it.

Ana rolled her over, all without pulling out. Feeling Ana Amari’s cock twisting around her sent Angela into another prolonged orgasm. That didn’t spare her from Captain Amari, however. The sniper immediately went to working her over from behind. Angela came again, but was so glad when Ana didn’t. God, did she need this. She needed it so bad, and she never wanted it to stop.

“Fill me with cum,” she begged. “All you have, I want it all…”

Ana grunted as she hilted herself in Angela again, pouring more and more cum into the cum hungry doctor. Angela writhed and moaned as she was filled; but the doctor’s appetites was quickly matching Ana’s, and if they kept going, they’d surpass hers. Maybe she should introduce Fareeha to Angela…

* * *

Fareeha walked to the cafeteria. She was so glad that it was lunch, she was starving.

But the line for food was too long for her liking, so she grabbed a table first. She was the first one of their group to get there, so she decided to hold a spot for her friends-turned-harem so they could save a spot for her before she got in line.

A harem. She had a harem! That made her burst with pride, and stiffened her up a bit. Maybe that’s what they all needed; some good, healthy, bed shaking sex. They were all getting much closer, and their teamwork had improved twentyfold. They had only played a few games, but it was becoming clear they were a powerhouse to be feared. Everyone was already saying they’d be real contenders for the championship.

All because of her mother, all because of her Rite of Passage. Fareeha felt her heart swell at the thought of her mom.

“Hey, it’s the star player.”

Fareeha looked up; it was a jock douchebags. He wore a letterman jacket, the patches proclaiming that he was a wrestler.

“Heard you’re pretty hot shit on the court,” he grinned, his hazel hair tousled in practiced ease.

“Thanks,” Fareeha said. “We’re doing really well.”

“Yeah, everyone thinks you might win the championship.”

“What, you don’t?”

“Oh you might, but it’s just the woman’s division. Or whatever you are.”

Fareeha groaned. Of course this asshole had to make fun of her gender. She was tempted to punch him.

“Hey, you want to know what it’s like to be with a real man?” He sneered. “Think you can handle my dick, sweet thing?”

“Think you can handle mine?” She smiled back.

“W-what?!”

“I said, you think you can handle my dick?” Fareeha grinned. The asshole had turned _very_ flush. “You know what I am, what I have. So you can either try to take my dick, or you can get the fuck out of here. Or if you’re feeling up to it, try to commit a hate crime; it’s been a while since I’ve been in a fight, and I kinda miss it.”

“Shut up, freak!”

“Aw, I thought wrestling guys _loved_ getting it up the ass,” Fareeha laughed. “I mean, the Greeks came up with wrestling, right? And they loved them some butt stuff.”

“You don’t know anything about wrestling!”

“And you don’t know anything about basketball. Let’s just let each other be, okay?”

“Dumb bitch,” he grumbled. “You couldn’t take me in your mouth even if you tried.”

“Then let’s make a bet,” Fareeha said. “You bet that I won’t be able to get enough of your dick if you shove it in my mouth, and I bet that you won’t be able to take all of my dick when I shove it up your ass. How does that sound?”

“I won’t have to take anything! Once I get my dick in your mouth, you’ll never want to take it out.”

“So the bet’s on, then,” Fareeha laughed.

The wrestler paled, realizing what he agreed to.

“Come on,” she said, getting up. “Let’s go. Unless you’re scared…”

Fareeha walked out of the cafeteria, taking the rear door. She really didn’t plan on doing anything with the jock. All she had to do was show that she meant business, and the asshole would run away. She’d be back at the table in no time, waiting for her friends/harem to show up, and the lunch lines to die down.

She was actually a little surprised when he followed her to the secret stairwell.

“Looks like the bet really _is_ on,” she grinned.

They made their way to the secret stairwell, and the bathrooms that were there.

“I assume you’d like to do this in the guy’s?” She laughed.

The jock wrestler ignored her, and pushed open the door to the men’s room. The bathroom was empty, like it always was; the out-of-the-way nature of it meant it was rarely used. The jock made a bee-line to the bigger handicapped stall. Fareeha went in with him, memories of taking Chloe echoing in her mind.

“Mouthy little bitch,” he grumbled, dropping his backpack. “The cheerleaders can’t get enough of this, you’ll see what it’s like.”

He pulled his pants down, and pulled out his lengthening dick. Fareeha had to admit, he was pretty big.

Too bad both she and her mother were bigger.

“Meh,” she said, putting her sweatshirt on the ground. “Not bad.”

“’Not bad?’” He sputtered. “Shut up and get to sucking!”

“Well, a bet’s a bet. Guess I have myself to blame for this.”

Using her sweatshirt as a cushion, Fareeha knelt down and licked his cockhead, making him stutter. Then she took him in her mouth.

“Ooh yea,” the wrestler grunted. “You like that, bitch? You think you can take all that?”

What a tool. Fareeha wanted to see the look on his face when she whipped her dick out. So she took him, swallowing all of his length. The wrestler gurgled, clearly shocked that she could take him all.

It was a good thing her mother made her such a good cocksucker.

She ran her tongue over his sensitive glans, making his legs shake. She sucked and licked, bobbing her head up and down as he grunted, and gently played with his balls. The jock put his arms against the stall’s wall, bracing himself.

“Take it,” he hissed. “Fucking take it all, bitch.”

He was such a bad dirty talker. Either that, or she wasn’t in the mood. Fortunately, he didn’t last long. He grunted, and came in her mouth. Fareeha quickly swallowed his load.

“Alright,” Fareeha said, getting up. “My turn.”

“Your turn?” He stammered. “Bitch, you loved taking my dick.”

“I really didn’t. But a bet is a bet, and I kept my end of the bargain,” she said. “So chin up, trousers down. Oh, right, they’re already down. Then how about you bend over like you’re going to pick them up?”

Fareeha undid her own belt, and pulled her cock out. The sight of her thickening mast made the guy’s eyes pop out of his head.

“W-what the fuck!”

“I did bet that you won’t be able to take all of my dick,” she grinned. “Don’t worry, I’ve got lube.”

The wrestler stared at her, rooted in place.

“Turn around. Now. Come on, we made a bet. Or do you want to be known as a chicken?”

“Bitch, you blew me. I’ll just tell everyone I fucked your mouth.”

“And I’ll tell everyone you’re a pussy who’s all talk and no bite. Care to guess which one of us will be believed?”

Shaken into silence, he turned around. Fareeha could tell that he was nervous.

“Don’t worry, I’ll go gentle on you,” she said, patting his firm rear. She pulled her bottle of lube out of her backpack, and squirted it on her hands. Then she went to playing with his asshole. That made the wrestler stiffen and moan.

“Easy,” she said, gently working his little pucker. “Relax, open up. Trust me, you’re gonna need it.”

The guy might’ve been nervous, but thanks to the lube and her deft fingers, he was moaning, relaxing, and soon Fareeha was able to gently work a finger into his ass, making him yelp. She squirted in more lube, and gently eased a second finger in. The wrestler gasped and groaned, but he yielded to her.

Soon his hesitation was gone, replaced with aroused panting. Fareeha worked his backdoor, making him shiver and shake. She put more lube on her fingers, and gently teased her third finger in.

“O-oh fuck~~!!” The wrestler gasped as she gently worked him. By then, he could take all three of her fingers. Fareeha pulled her fingers out, and gave her dick a good coating with lube.

“As much as I want to, I’m not going to hurt you,” she said. “Well, aside from the mutual agreement of a little backdoor action. Just tell me when you’ve had enough.”

Taking her dick, she placed it at the wrestler’s worked-up back door. She gently pressed in, and was surprised that her cockhead was able to pop in so easily.

“Oh my God!” He gasped.

“That’s it, nice and easy,” she cooed, easing a few more inches into the virgin asshole.

“God! Oh fuck! Oh fuck oh fuuuck~~!”

At first, the wrestler sounded like he was in pain. But within a second, he was moaning in pleasure. Thanks to her fingers, he had loosened up, letting her slide deep into him. It wasn’t like fucking her mother, it was clearly virgin territory. That also meant that she could hurt him, something Fareeha truly didn’t want to do. The only thing she wanted to wreck was his ego. And maybe his asshole, if he could take it.

“How you doing?”

“F-fine,” he stammered and groaned. “God…I’m great~~”

“Good! Now let me do all the work, you just relax and hold on.”

She eased herself out, then gently pushed in, setting a slow rhythm to her fucking. The wrestler shook and bit his lip, taking her gentle thrusting. Soon he was gasping and moaning like an old pro. Fareeha could feel her balls churning out cum; she was getting horny. When she gently pressed herself in, she could feel the wrestler’s legs shake. She must be hitting his prostate. He was gasping and groaning as his ass tightened around her.

“Oh, did you cum?”

“Y-yes~!”

“It’s okay,” Fareeha said. “I’m hitting a good part of you right now. In fact, I’ll be cumming soon.”

She played with her balls as she gently fucked. She rolled her balls around in her hand, giving her the stimulation to slowly, eventually, cum. The wrestler cried and his legs nearly gave out from under him as she unloaded into his ass. Fareeha purred as she came. When she was finally done, she held the wrestler up as she gently pulled herself out. As much as she wanted to cum again, she was getting very hungry; lunch was calling.

“Have to say, you’ve been a good sport about this,” she said, buckling her pants.

The wrestler finally sunk to his knees, gasping for breath.

“You okay?”

“Y-yea, I am…” He mumbled dreamily, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth.

“You feeling good?”

He dumbly nodded, an idiot grin on his face, clearly stunned at what just happened. But it was clear he loved it.

“That’s good. Be careful sitting down,” she smiled. “This was fun. Find me if you ever want to give it another go.”

“Oh yeah, I will!” He stammered.

“You know where to find me,” Fareeha said, buckling her pants. She took a second to lean down next to him and whisper in his ear. “Oh, and for the record, I was right; you didn’t even take me halfway.”

That got the wrestler to pale, but at the same time, Fareeha saw his dick stiffen in anticipation of their next meeting.

* * *

  
“Mom, I’m home,” Fareeha said, opening the door.

“Ah, Fareeha!”

Fareeha walked into the kitchen, where her mother was washing dishes. She pulled her mom in for a long, passionate kiss. Ana squeezed her daughter’s supple ass.

“How was school?”

“Fine,” she said. “Gave a presentation, almost forgot to turn some homework in, fucked a guy in the ass on lunch, nailed that big AP project, it was fun.”

“Wait, you fucked who in the ass?”

“Some wrestler jock,” she said, getting a glass of water. “I think he was trying to start a fight, but I turned it around.”

“I’ll say. Was it consensual?”

“Yup. I think he found something out about himself!”

“How did you end up fucking him in the ass?”

“We had a bet: he thought I wouldn’t be able to get enough of his dick if he stuffed it in my mouth, and I bet that he wouldn’t be able to take all of me when I shoved it in his ass.”

“Let me guess: he wasn’t able,” Ana smiled.

“Hell no! I didn’t even get it in halfway.”

“Oh, my daughter,” Ana said, wrapping her up in a tight hug. Fareeha could feel her mother’s dick lengthening. “I never knew you’d be the kind of woman who’d fuck someone’s ass as a bet, but I’m so glad that you won.”

“I had a good teacher,” Fareeha said, her hand wandering south.

“Honey, are you still horny?” Ana asked as her daughter’s lithe hand snaked its way into her pants. Ana was so casual, she might as well have been asking her daughter how the weather was.

“Always when you’re around,” Fareeha smiled, playing with her mother’s big balls.

Ana giggled.

“Well, all this talk of fucking someone in the ass is getting me riled up, too,” she said, her dick growing harder and harder. “Want to fuck mine?”

“Mom, I live to fuck your ass.”

“Then get upstairs,” she smiled, taking her daughter by the hand.

They didn’t even get to the stairs before Fareeha pulled her in for a kiss. Ana tripped on the stairs as Fareeha fell all over her. Giggling, she playfully slapped her daughter’s wandering hands. But at the same time, she pulled Fareeha closer and closer. They stumbled up the stairs until they were finally in Ana’s bedroom, peeling off each other’s clothes.

Fareeha latched onto Ana’s nipple, lovingly sucking it. Ana was gasping for breath, her pussy leaking juices and her cock oozing pre-cum. Somehow, they made it to the bed. Ana reached for her nightstand, where she pulled out her bottle of lube.

Her daughter took it without a word, and let Ana roll over onto her chest, sticking her ass high into the air. She gasped as Fareeha slathered her ass with lube.

“Want a finger or three, mommy?” Fareeha giggled.

“N-no,” she gasped. “Tear my ass up, please!”

“Maybe I should tie mommy up one of these days.”

Ana felt the familiar presence of her daughter’s cock against her ass, but that was the only warning she got. She gasped as Fareeha pressed her wide cockhead against her rosebud, and _pushed_. There was a flashing moment of pain, then Fareeha was deep inside her ass. Ana was gasping and groaning, turned to jelly in just one moment.

Fareeha reached forward and took Ana’s hand. She clamped down on her daughter’s hand as she felt more and more of that magnificent cock fill her ass.

“M-more~!” She gasped.

And Fareeha gave her more. Ana felt her breath leave her as he daughter fucked her hard. She loved the feeling of her daughter’s balls slapping against her ass! She squeezed down on Fareeha’s cock, then she was quickly driven into the bed by her daughter’s relentless, but loving, fucking.

“O~oh God! Oh, I love this~~!” Ana babbled.

“Is your little whore doing a good job?” Fareeha demanded, slapping her ass.

“Oh, my angel, you’re making mommy feel so good!!”

Fareeha grabbed a handful of her hair and railed her again and again. Soon, Ana was cumming from her dick. She felt her rosebud clamp down on Fareeha’s cock, then her daughter was pushing deeper into her, then she felt the familiar blast of cum hit her.

Ana could barely move, but she twitched as she felt Fareeha press her chest against her back. She felt her daughter push herself deep into her, then felt the wave of hot cum fill her ass.

“Mommy, I love you so much.”

“And I love you with all that I have,” Ana gurgled. She still held Fareeha’s hand. “C-can you do this again? I really, really miss being treated like this.”

“Just tell me when to stop, mommy,” she laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana is called away on a mission, but before she goes, Fareeha gives her something to keep her in good spirits.  
> Meanwhile, Fareeha has to play for the championship, and a timely arrival gives her all the encouragement she needs.  
> Angela, on the other hand, is feeling very lonely. But a certain someone comes into her life at just the right time.

Fareeha slowly woke up. Something was wrong, the bed felt surprisingly cold. She reached for her mother, but found empty space. Ever since her Rite of Passage, Fareeha had slept in her mother’s bed, and finding it empty jarred her awake.

She got up, her half-hard cock tenting her shorts. Her nipples were also hard points, poking out her t-shirt. Looking at the nearby clock, she saw it was three in the morning. She adjusted herself so her dick was unobtrusively up against her stomach, and went looking for her mother.

“Mom?”

She found her mother downstairs, sitting at the table in a simple robe. The only light came from the streetlights and her phone, which was sitting in front of her.

“Mom? What’s going on?”

Ana looked up, startled.

“Oh, Fareeha. I’m sorry, I thought I’d…”

She trailed off. Fareeha could tell that her mother was putting on her poker face, trying to make sure that everything looked just fine even when it wasn’t.

“You thought what?” Fareeha gently pressed, walking up behind her. She put her arms around her mother’s shoulders.

“I don’t know,” Ana admitted, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze. “I got a message a little while ago.”

“But it’s three in the morning.”

Ana nodded. Realization washed over Fareeha like a cold shower.

“You have a mission,” she said.

“Winston and Athena got a hit on an organized crime ring buying old Omnic parts,” her mother said. “Enough parts to trip an alarm and make Overwatch worried. Winston thinks this group might be trying to make re-militarized Omnics, possibly start another Crisis.”

“And you have to stop them.”

“I’m good at my job, Fareeha. You know that.” Ana paused. “I have to leave soon.”

“But we’re starting the playoffs for the championship.”

“I know, my love.”

“You’ll be missing me play.”

“I know, and it hurts,” Ana said, her eyes watering. “But I have to do my job. I have to protect the world.”

Fareeha swallowed, stress worming its way into her bones.

“H-how long will you be gone?” She asked as stoically as she could.

“I don’t know,” her beautiful mother replied. “This group of idiots has to be stopped, we can’t risk them getting away. It’s a long assignment, no end date posted.”

The air was heavy as Fareeha processed the news..

“Honey, I’m so sorry.”

“No, it’s okay,” Fareeha mumbled. “Mom, you’re a badass. You have to go save the world.”

“I wish I could be with you, to see you play,” Ana said, her grip on Fareeha’s hand tightening. “I wish I could make this up to you.”

Fareeha smiled.

“I got it,” she said. “I want to tell you something, mom. Something that might help. You know how I said I was never scared of the dark growing up?”

“You were such a fearless girl,” Ana smiled.

“Well, I was lying. I wasn’t fearless, I got scared all the time. I was scared of the dark, I was scared of the monsters under my bed, God, I was even scared of a closet monster!”

“Everyone is scared of the unknown when they’re a child,” Ana said gently rubbing her daughter’s hand. “But you got over it so quickly.”

“I didn’t. I was scared everything for the longest time,” Fareeha said. “But I knew that whatever monsters were in the dark, or under my bed, or in my closet, I knew they were scared of you. I knew that all I had to do was cry, and you’d burst in, and make the monsters sorry for scaring me. I knew my mommy keep me safe.”

Ana’s carefully held façade crumbled. Tears welled in her eyes

“Oh, Fareeha,” she sobbed, pulling her daughter in close.

“Go out there and make me safe,” Fareeha said, squeezing her mother.

“I’ll move heaven and earth to protect you,” Ana cried. “I love you so, so much.”

“I love you too, mom. So much it hurts.”

Fareeha kissed her mother, and Ana kissed her back. At first, it was a loving kiss that a parent would give to her child. But it soon morphed into the kind of kiss a lover would give to her beloved.

Ana kissed her daughter deeply. She kissed her like a long lost love. She kissed her own flesh and blood like she was the last person on Earth, and Ana herself wan going off to die. And Fareeha kissed her back. She kissed her mother like she wasn’t blood related. She kissed Ana like she was the only woman for her.

Ana felt her libido building, begging for more. So she picked her daughter up, and carried her over to the sofa, gently lying Fareeha down. Pillows were strewn about, Fareeha kicked off her shorts, and Ana was soon on top of her beautiful daughter.

“One last time, mommy,” Fareeha gasped, opening her legs, playing with her pussy while she demurely wiggling it about. “One last time before you go.”

Fareeha watched her mother climb on top of her, felt her mother’s hand rub her dripping snatch, and felt her mother’s iron hardness press into her, parting her pussy lips and pushing the air out of her lungs as she drove deeper. She squealed as her mother entered her, as she pressed her body against hers, as she kissed Fareeha just before she started truly fucking.

“One…” Fareeha gasped.

“Last…” her mother started to set a rhythm…

“Time~~”

Ana was tender and loving. It was more tender than her Rite of Passage. It was not a brutal fucking, but a declaration of love. Fareeha sighed as Ana pushed into her depths, and she relished the heat pouring off her mother’s dick. She squeezed her lips, trying in vain to prevent her mother from leaving her depths.

“Right there, mommy,” she gasped as her mother fucked her long and deep, “yes, there…”

Her hips moved on their own accord; she churned on her mother’s dick, drawing a gentle coo from her.

“Oh, my love…” Ana moaned.

It wasn’t savage, it wasn’t lustful, but it made Fareeha cry all the same. And when Ana came, she was strangely fine with not begging for a second round.

“I’ll be back for you,” Ana promised. “I love you, Fareeha.”

“I love you, mommy,” Fareeha sighed. “I’ll love you forever.”

* * *

  
School had ended, and Fareeha opened the door to the house. Her mother was gone; she left after their last passionate lovemaking. Fareeha had lived in the house by herself when her mother was out on assignment, but that was before everything had changed between them, before she took her Rite of Passage.

But now that she had her Rite of Passage? Now that she took her own mother as a lover? Now, the house seemed like the house always was just…vacant. Quiet. Smaller.

Emptier.

Fareeha’s phone rang.

“Hey Chloe, hey Husn,” Fareeha said. “Chloe, you’re practically joined at the hip with Husn now, of course I know she’s there with you…Ugh, yes, I know you’re not into girls, now what is it…? After practice work out? Yeah, I did leave in a rush. Sorry, but not today, I’m not feeling…Yes, it’s because of my mom; she left this morning…Yes, it’s real stressful, it kills any mood…Thanks for understanding, you’re the greatest. You too, Husn, have fun with your girlfriend…Oh for fuck’s sake Chloe, yes, you _are_ into girls! I’ve seen you and Husn make out _and_ finger blast each other like, an hour straight, stop lying to yourself! Husn, back me up on this, will you??”

* * *

The weeks passed slowly as Ana was on her assignment. School continued, and the playoffs arrived. With their newfound team unity, Fareeha and her friends began dominating the ladder. They were good before, but they had seemed intent on playing by themselves, for themselves. Fareeha knew she above all was guilty of this; she had so much anger and frustration to let out, she tried to do everything alone.

But now, after her Rite of Passage, she felt at ease with herself. And after fucking each and every one of her teammates, Fareeha felt a kind of peace, a kind of serenity, descend upon her. She became a truly good captain, and used that peace, that inner serenity, that inner energy to bring her team together. Fareeha led her girls to victory after victory on the court. She became a celebrity.

To the school, she was the indomitable captain of the varsity girls’ basketball team.

To her friends, she was an unstoppable beast in bed.

And to a certain wrestler, she was a weekly bathroom thrill.

With every victory, her team knew they’d be able to ride her nigh-tireless cock all night long. Fareeha was playing better than she ever had before, breaking school records like it was nothing. Every game she played, she earned a triple-double. It was clear they were going to the championship.

But to her, it all of it felt hollow.

Fareeha continued with the ‘after-practice exercises’ with her team. Not only did it help improve their team composition, but it also let her relieve her sky high Amari sex drive. Since Fareeha had the house to herself, it wasn’t that odd for her teammates to go there and spend the entire night fucking. Many even slept over; their parents thought it was girl-time. They weren’t wrong.

It didn’t matter who she fucked, how much she fucked them, or how hard she fucked them, Fareeha always slept in her own bed. She closed the door to her mother’s room, and let it be. It didn’t feel right to sleep in her mother’s bed without her. Sometimes, when Fareeha would feel lonely, she’d go into her mother’s room just to sit on the bed and smell her mother’s scent.

Finally, they made it to the championship. They were undefeated, and were facing another undefeated team. The weeks leading up to the game had brought the school to fever pitch. Even the Overwatch base was adopting their colors. And for the championship game, Commander Jack Morrison even let them take over the massive Overwatch sports arena.

As the game geared up to start, Fareeha ran out onto the court, blinded by light, deafened by cheers, intro music, and pumped up by a personal introductions by Jack himself. The arena was packed to the gills with fans. It was like she was in the pros.

The game started, and Fareeha knew it would be a tough match. Her girls were ready, they were with her, and they were pushed to their absolute limit from the very first tip-off. The ball changed possessions wildly. Every time that Fareeha drove the ball down the court and set up the perfect shot for Hirona or Ia, or when Winta and Husn nailed a layup, or when she got the perfect shot in herself, they were pushed back down the court, forced to play a hasty defense.

The end to the first quarter came; their first real break, and Fareeha felt like she was dying. They were down by ten points; something had to change. She listened to her coach, talked with her girls, and planned a new offensive strategy to get more momentum going.

Every seat in the stadium was filled, yet empty at the same time. Everyone who came to the game was on their feet. They were cheering, yelling, screaming at the top of their lungs. Everything was on this game, and Fareeha had to step it up.

Fareeha walked out to the middle of the court for the second quarter tip-off. And then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw something.

She turned, and saw her mother.

Ana stood at the foot of the court, next to Jack. Her eyes were bloodshot, with heavy bags under them. Her hair was a mess, her clothes dirty, it was like she had only recently came back.

But her mother was there. And her mother was smiling at her.

The ref tapped Fareeha’s shoulder. She spaced out for a second.

Her mother was back.

The ref threw the ball into the air, and Fareeha jumped, catching the tip-off. Her mother was back. She ran down the court, yelling plays and screens for her teammates. Her mother was back. She saw a break in the enemy’s defense, drove the ball down the middle, and nailed the layup.

Her mother was back.

Fareeha ran down the court, switching to defense. The girl she was blocking left her arm out just a half second too much, and Fareeha stole the ball. The stands erupted in noise as she ran down the court, but she didn’t feel like doing a layup. No, she took a three-point shot.

Everything stopped as everyone stared at the unorthodox play. Fareeha was already running back to her side of the court before the ball entered the basket; she knew she sunk the shot. It was such a perfect shot, it barely even touched the net as it sailed through the rim.

The stands exploded in a wild cheer as her three-point shot landed home. But none of that mattered to Fareeha. There was only one thing that was driving her on.

Her mother was back.

Fareeha turned loose another gear, and was suddenly untouchable. No one could block her, no one could defend her, no one could get past her, she was on fire!

Her teammates fed from her energy, stepping up their game to match hers. Suddenly, as the quarter ended, they weren’t down ten points; they were tied. In a few minutes of the second quarter, they were up by five points. Then ten points. When the third quarter ended, they were up twenty points. And in the opening minutes of the fourth quarter, they were up thirty points.

The game went from being a fierce nail bitter to a blowout. Nothing could stop Fareeha and her team. She looked at her mother, standing on the sidelines. Ana was tired, but she was cheering the loudest.

Fareeha’s heart swelled in her chest, and she dunked on the girls who thought they had a chance against her.

The game ended with Fareeha throwing out one last three-pointer. The buzzer sounded as the ball sailed through the air. Everyone went quiet as the ball sunk into net, then the stands exploded in cheers. It was over, they had absolutely crushed the game. For the first time, the girls’ varsity team had brought home the championship. No, it wasn’t just the girls’ varsity team, this was the first time in the high school’s history that _any_ team had won _any_ championship!

Fareeha’s team mobbed her, cheering and yelling. She had played a quintuple-double; not even the professionals had done that! Fans charged the court, but soldiers kept them away from the team. Fareeha was the one who first got the trophy; she held it above her head.

Her mother was right there, cheering her on. Forcing her way through the crowd, Fareeha made it to her mother.

“Mom!”

Ana wrapped her in a fierce hug.

“Oh, my lovely daughter, you were so good! God, I’m so proud of you! The way you played, oh, it was just magic to see you!”

“It was magic to see you in the stands,” Fareeha said. “I didn’t know you came back.”

“I just got in,” Ana said. “I’m so happy, oh God, I’m just _so proud of you!!!_ ”

“I’m so happy you’re back,” Fareeha said. “God, I want you so bad.”

“Fareeha, you have to celebrate with your team.”

“But I’ve missed you so much, I want to—“

“Fareeha,” Ana said, smiling. “What you need is to celebrate your win with your team. Me? I’ve been awake for nearly seventy-two hours; I’m propped up on adrenaline, caffeine, and not much else. I need to sleep.”

“But—“

“You need this celebration. It looks like a few of your teammates have started already.”

Fareeha turned around. Chloe and Husn were passionately making out under a shower of confetti.

“Chloe _still_ says she’s not into girls, if you can believe that,” Fareeha snorted.

“She has got to stop lying to herself.”

“Right? That’s what I said!”

Smiling, Ana wrapped her in another hug.

“Fareeha, I love you, but I also want the best for you,” she said. “Jack says there’s a massive suite in the base’s hotel; they’re pulling out all the stops for you and your team. Everyone will probably be turning a blind eye to what the new champions will do. So you go there, and you celebrate. Fuck everyone silly, I’ll be at home for you tomorrow.”

Fareeha smiled, then looked at the massive trophy in her hands.

“I guess I do deserve to party with this thing,” she said.

“Exactly. Now go out there and make me proud.”

* * *

Hirona screamed as Fareeha bottomed out deep inside her. She was taking Hirona from behind, and was driving both their hips down into the soft, cloud-like king sized bed.

“Way to go Hirona!” Winta said, tweaking the Japanese girl’s nipple. “You took it all!”

“F-first time I co~uld,” Hirona drooled. She held up a weak ‘peace’ sign as Ia took a picture.

“That better not get leaked anywhere,” Fareeha said as she started fucking her teammate.

“Don’t worry, this is one of those retro polaroid cameras,” Ia smiled, holding up the developing picture. It was actually really good, the angle and lighting were excellent. And it showed Fareeha’s amazing abs off as she drove into the limp Hirona. Ia leaned over to kiss Fareeha. “No memory card, no film negative. Just a picture for the scrapbooks.”

“You’re gonna have one fucked up scrapbook.”

“You mean one _awesome_ scrapbook!”

Fareeha laughed as she laid waste to Hirona’s pussy.

Hirona was always a screamer; everyone might be turning a blind eye to their partying, but that’s because they thought everyone was getting wasted. If they knew there was a mega orgy going down instead of some charming underage drinking, that might be something they couldn’t look past, even if the newly minted champions were all of legal consenting age. So Fareeha pushed Hirona into the bed, making sure she was screaming into a large down pillow.

Mom was right, she needed this. She needed to be with her team, and fuck them all into oblivion. They were champions, the first championship the school had ever won! She earned the first quintuple-double in their school’s history! Hell, there wasn’t even a single professional basketball player who earned that accolade.

But at the same time, this celebration just wasn’t the same without her mother. Fareeha tried to wash away the feeling by making Hirona scream more. Hirona was a tiny girl; getting her big dick into her was a challenge, but Fareeha relished the feeling of her tiny pussy being pushed open, molded to the shape of her cock.

“Everyone having a good time?” She asked, still pumping away at the limp, loud Hirona.

Chloe and Husn were fucking each other senseless; again. This time, it was Husn who was finger blasting her girlfriend. Winta was fucking Ia, having gotten her hands on a few dildos, and Amber was behind her, fondling her breasts and kissing her neck.

“You better fuck me next with that big thing,” Amber moaned, reaching around to fondle Fareeha’s sizable sack.

“Don’t worry, there’s plenty for you,” Fareeha said, turning around so they could kiss.

“Then hurry up, I’m tired of waiting.”

Fareeha stepped up her pace, relishing the feeling of Hirona moaning and writhing under her. Hirona’s pussy was clamping down on her dick, not that it was needed. Having spent so much time and effort to get into such a tiny hole was enough to nearly twist Fareeha’s cock off. Fareeha stepped up the pace, claiming ownership of the tiny girl’s pussy. She fucked her harder and harder, drawing a louder and louder scream from Hirona; fortunately, the pillow did a good job muffling her desperate cries.

“F-fuck me,” Hirona screamed. “Make me yours! Own this pussy, ohGoditssobig~~fuck me fuck me fuck me!!!”

Fareeha couldn’t help but grin at that. So she gave Hirona what she wanted; a snatch full of cock. She bottomed out in the little girl again, practically tearing her cunt open, making sure it would never, ever forgot the size and shape and feel of her dick. Fareeha felt her balls tighten, and she slammed deep into Hirona, blasting her womb with her cum, practically inflating the tiny woman. She noisily pulled out, leaving a trail of spunk leaking from her pussy. Hirona couldn’t move, she was busy riding out her last orgasm, leaving Fareeha to turn her attention to Amber.

“Ooh,” the French girl grinned, still fondling her sack, “I’ve been waiting for this—Ah!”

Fareeha picked up Amber and pinned her to the wall.

“You’ve been waiting to be driven through the wall?” She grinned.

“Just shut up and fuck me!”

Fareeha wanted to be the one getting fucked; fucked by her mother. But that couldn’t happen now. So she gave Amber what she wanted for herself; a rough fucking. She speared Amber on her dick, pressing her into the wall as she pounded her French pussy. Amber banged against the wall as she took Fareeha to the root. Fortunately, the wall Fareeha was driving her into led to the outside, not to the hallway or to another room.

“You like that?” She asked, kissing her teammate. “Think anyone could give it to you like this? Or do they think you’re a gentle flower?”

“No~oo,” Amber moaned, her back pressed against the wall. “God, I need this so baaad! Fuck me harder, Fareeha!”

“You want me to fuck you like a whore?”

“Yes! Oh God yes, I’m tired of being treated like a princess!”

Fareeha pulled out, only to take Amber off the wall and threw her to the bed, right next to the recovering Hirona. She pulled Amber’s hair as she slid her cock back home.

“Is this what you want?” She asked as she pumped her cock into her.

“Ye~es!” Amber screamed. “Harder! Fuck me harder! I want it to hurt when I sit down!”

Fareeha slapped her ass, making her scream and cum. Amber thrashed, almost pulling away, but Fareeha kept her locked in place with a handful of her hair. She wailed away at Amber, until her large balls pumped her with the cum she was begging for. Fareeha pulled her cock out, and it sprung up, slapping her belly, and she watched Amber’s overflowing pussy leak her seed. She was having a blast, but still wanted her mother with her.

Fareeha shook her head. Now wasn’t the time to think about that, she had her team with her. She grabbed a massive Gatorade bottle, and a protein bar, downing them both in a few seconds.

“Winta? You getting bored with your toys?” She asked, catching her breath.

“Ia and I have an idea,” she smiled, strutting up to her, naked as the day she was born.

“I’m game,” Fareeha grinned.

Ia pulled her to the bed, sitting her down. Winta and her began kissing her dick, servicing it with their mouths.

“Doing the old tried and true?”

Fareeha changed her tone as Winta and Ia pressed their breasts together, mashing her massive dick between both of their chests. Fareeha stammered as she was enveloped in mounds of barely legal high school tit flesh.

She couldn’t help but moan.

“I think she likes this,” Winta laughed as she titfucked her along with Ia.

“God, she’s so hot,” Ia gushed. “How can this dick be so hot and hard…?”

“And it’s slick with Hirona and Amber’s girl cum,” Winta giggled as she worked her dick over.

“Keep it up,” Fareeha gasped. “I’m getting close…”

Ia leaned over to lick her cumslit. That did it. Fareeha’s hips buckled, and strands of hot cum shot out of her cock, jumping a good foot in the air. Ia and Winta gasped as they were painted with rope after rope of cum. Winta licked the cum off her chocolate breasts, while Ia got to sucking the remains from Fareeha’s cock. It was almost as good as her mother.

“Still ready for me?” Ia asked.

“Can’t you see how hard I am?”

Ia grinned, and sat on her lap. At first, she ran her ass up and down Fareeha’s powerful member, hot dogging her. Then, with her ass high up in the air, she gently eased Fareeha’s cock towards her wet cunt, and slowly began taking her deep inside, grinding and churning as she went.

“Ooh, this is heaven,” Ia gasped as she bounced on the tireless cock. “Fill me up, oh captain, my captain.”

Fareeha gripped her hips and fucked her, while Winta started making out with her. It didn’t take long for Ia to be moaning and screaming, and not long after, she was pumped with cum.

Fareeha tried to take a quick breather, but Winta was already slobbering at her cock the very second Ia got off. She threw Winta on the bed next to Ia so the two could keep making out as she railed Winta wildly, holding her legs over her head. By the time she was done, Winta was only capable of babbling.

“You two doing okay over there?” Fareeha asked Chloe as she drained yet another bottle of Gatorade.

“Perfect,” Husn gushed as Chloe ate her out.

“Chloe,” Hirona mumbled, a grin on her face, “I didn’t know you were into girls.”

Everyone laughed as Chloe raised a middle finger slick with Husn’s juices.

“Let me know if you want a ride,” Fareeha said. “I think Hirona’s ass needs some love.”

Love. She needed love herself. But the one person she loved couldn’t be with her right now.

* * *

Ana sat at the table, eating a breakfast of simple eggs. She had slept for a good ten hours, and was finally feeling perfectly normal. But something told her that her daughter hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep.

There was a jingling of keys, and the front door opened.

“Ah, Fareeha,” she smiled, looking over her shoulder. Fareeha walked in, dropping her duffle bag to the floor. “Did you get any sleep?”

“Some, mommy,” she smiled. Her daughter looked quite exhausted, but the grin she had was a mile wide.

“Did you make me proud?”

“No one can walk right, mommy,” she said, making a bee-line to her. “I missed you so much.”

Ana got up and wrapped her daughter in a fierce hug.

“I missed my little girl something terrible,” she said.

“Mommy…”

It wasn’t that Fareeha was calling her mommy, it was the way she was calling her that. It was full of passion, love, and devotion. Ana felt herself growing harder and harder.

“Yes, dear?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“No, mommy, I love you,” she said, squeezing her tight. “It took me some time to figure it out, but when I was done fucking everyone, I realized something. When you went away, even before you took my virginities, it felt like I would die without you. And when you went away this time, after my Rite of Passage, I thought I’d never be happy again. I missed you so much, mommy. I love you with all my heart.”

“Fareeha…”

“I don’t love you like a daughter,” she said. “Mommy, I’m in love with you.”

“We can’t…”

“But we’ve done so much, mommy. We fuck like we’re a couple. Why can’t we be that couple?”

Ana was grappling with herself.

“Mommy? Don’t you love me, too?”

“I do,” she croaked. “God, Fareeha, when I was on that mission, I thought I would die without you. But…but we can’t…”

“Mommy, I know you want me,” Fareeha said. “Why can’t you say that?”

“Because you’re my daughter,” Ana croaked. “I shouldn’t…”

“Mommy, please. Tell me you want me the way I want you.”

“I do,” she cried. “Oh God, I do. But…”

“But what?”

“Your great-grandmother. Her mother was both her mother, and the father of her daughter. When I learned about that, I was disgusted. I never wanted to be like that, having a child with my child. But then, but then you grew up, and I saw just how beautiful and perfect you were. God, part of me hates myself for loving you! And I have the feeling that one day, you’ll find someone who’s a better fit for you.”

“Mommy, we can’t hate what we love,” Fareeha said, looking into her eyes. “I don’t want to have a baby, not yet anyways. Can’t we just be this, us, right now?”

Ana felt her heart melt, looking at her little girl like that.

“I think we can.”

“Kiss me, mommy,” Fareeha breathed. “Show me how much you’ve missed me.”

Ana kissed her like her life depended on it. Fareeha melted in her arms, kissing her back. Ana gathered her girl up, and made their way to her room, in her bed.

“I never slept in here,” Fareeha said, gasping for breath as she pulled her shirt off. “I left it for you.”

Ana peeled her clothes off. She was iron hard, ready to fuck her little girl. Having peeled off her clothes, Fareeha laid on the bed.

“Fuck me, mommy,” she moaned, rubbing her clit. “Make me yours. Make my pussy all yours, and no one else’s.”

“Oh, my daughter, you’re the perfect woman,” she gasped, climbing on top of her daughter. “The only woman for me.”

Fareeha squealed as Ana pushed into her.

“Moo~oomyyy,” she gushed. “Oh God, I’ve missed having you fill me up like thi~is! Yes, there! Mommyyyy!”

Ana pounded her daughter, shoving her entire turgid length into her. It was so wrong to think about what would happen if her daughter stopped taking the pill. It was so wrong to think of the life that would grow in her, how beautiful it would be to see her daughter become a mother with her child, to give her a girl that was both her sister, and her aunt.

That only made Ana grind her hips more, making Fareeha squeal harder. Her daughter came, coating their breasts with her hot spunk. Ana licked it up, savoring the taste of her girl.

“Oh God, I’ve never wanted you any more than I want you now,” Ana sighed with a mouthful of her daughter’s cum.

“I’m yours, mommy. All yours, all I am,” Fareeha said, gasping for breath as Ana filled her to the brim. “Fill me with your mommy cum, I’ve missed the feeling of you pumping me up.”

Ana smiled. She could do that. She hammered away, driving herself over the edge, and thick ropes of cum filled her little girl.

Fareeha groaned as she was filled. She kissed Ana deeply, and something strange happened. She didn’t ask to be fucked again.

“Don’t you want more?” Ana gasped.

“But I already have you,” Fareeha said. “That’s all I want. I might fuck a lot of people, but you’re the only one I want to be with.”

That, more than anything else, undid Ana.

“I hope you do fuck a lot of people,” she said. “You’re so energetic, I can’t handle you all the time!”

That got Fareeha to laugh.

“I’ll never leave you,” Ana said. “I love you so very, very much, Fareeha.”

“I love you to, mommy,” Fareeha said, holding her close. “I’m yours.”

* * *

“Morning, Doctor Ziegler!”

“Morning,” Angela said, waving back at the cheerful soldier as she walked down the hallway. Angela sighed. It was the summer, and things were muddling along. Ana was away on another mission, but even before she left they wasn’t fucking nearly as much as they used to. If anything else, they were drifting apart, returning to her roll of Captain Amari, and her damnable title of Doctor Ziegler.

“Hey, Doc Z!”

“Hello,” she waved.

What was it? Did she do something? She knew that she was getting kinkier and kinkier with every rendezvous, but she thought Ana liked that about her.

“Doctor Z!”

“Oh, hello,” she sighed, trying to put on a good smile.

She was back to being the unattainable Doctor Ziegler. She was feeling so painfully alone, it was hurting her. She downloaded half a dozen dating apps, went out to the bars at night, to socials and mixers, wearing low-cut dresses that left very little to the imagination, yet she was always, always, _always_ Doctor Ziegler! She just wanted someone to treat her like a real person. Why couldn’t Ana see that? Why couldn’t anyone?!

“Dr. Ziegler!”

“Hello,” she mumbled. All the platitudes were killing her. Overwatch was quickly becoming like everything else she had seen in her life.

“Angela,” a voice called out.

That snapped her out of her funk. Someone called her by her name, not her title!

She looked up, and her breath caught in her throat. The woman who called her by her name was a chocolate-skinned beauty, her arms and legs fit, her hair long and raven black. She had a simple shirt on, but Angela could tell she had firm breasts, and the look in her eyes was so confident.

It was Fareeha, Ana’s daughter, looking like an absolute goddess.

“Oh, Fareeha,” she smiled. “I didn’t know you were at Overwatch.”

“Summer intern program,” Fareeha smiled, walking over like she didn’t have a care in the world. “With school out, there’s not much to do. Well, there’s basketball camp, but no one can take that much basketball; even I need a break from all that team bonding! I heard people needed help, so I decided to go out for the internship. I’ll be your new lab assistant.”

“Wonderful!” Angela smiled. “How’s your mother?”

Emotions ran across Fareeha’s face. At first, she seemed misty-eyed, but then sad.

“She’s away on another mission,” she said, forcing herself to be stoic. “Keeping the world safe.”

“My God, I forgot about that,” Angela said. “I’m so busy in the lab, things slip my mind. I’m sorry. I know that deployments are very stressful on a family.”

“It’s fine,” Fareeha said. “Just a little mental goof, right? No harm.”

“You care a lot about your mom.”

“She’s the greatest,” Fareeha smiled. Now she seemed swept up, maybe even lovey-dovey. “But there are bad guys out there, and mom has to make it all right.”

“She does,” Angela smiled. They arrived at the lab. “Have you worked in a lab before?”

“No, I haven’t, but I’m here to learn,” Fareeha said. “Got anything to show me?”

“Plenty! My latest experiment was to increase the plasticity of my nanobiotic particles. It can greatly aid in the healing process.”

“Uh, that sounds so high-tech, I’m afraid I’ll mess it up just by looking at it.”

“Don’t worry about messing anything up,” she giggled. “You’ll be making sure that the lab is in order. From there, I can show you whatever you’d like to learn about.”

“Oh, thank God. This sounds like it’s gonna be great.”

“With that attitude, it will be!” Angela opened her lab door. “Your first order of business: we need music! There are speakers over there, you can connect your phone to it. Put something on, I like to relax while I work.”

“Work hard, play harder,” Fareeha grinned, pulling out her phone. “I like that!”

“God, you sound just like your mother.”

“You think so?”

“I _know_ so.”

Fareeha beamed at that. She synced her phone to the speakers, and a brief cord of music blurted out. Angela instantly recognized it.

“Oh, sorry,” Fareeha said, pausing the music. “Not sure if that’s work appropriate.”

“The Prodigy is always work appropriate,” Angela said.

That got Fareeha to pause.

“You know the Prodigy?”

“I _love_ the Prodigy! Especially _Smack My Bitch Up_. You put that song back on.”

Fareeha pressed play, and music filled the room.

“I didn’t peg you as the person who’d like Prodigy.”

“What, because I’m a doctor?” Angela laughed. “When I got the first royalty check from my nanobiotics, I bought a first press, signed vinyl copy of _The Fat of the Land_.”

“That’s so cool!” Fareeha smiled. “I guess it was kinda the doctor thing, but it’s more of turn-of-the-millennium EDM. Just didn’t expect it.”

“It doesn’t matter how old it is, their music is fantastic! Have you seen the music video for _Smack My Bitch Up?_ ”

“Oh my _God_ , that video!” Fareeha gushed. “That was such a fucking mind trip!”

“Isn’t it?” Angela smiled. “The first time I saw that, Lord, I was so uncomfortable.”

“Right? All the drinking, drugs, and the person is like straight-up sexually assaulting women.”

“And the entire time, I’m just like ‘ugh, this is atrocious!’”

“So much! They’re like drinking and puking, then going out to party again, it’s like fuck, get your shit together!”

“And then the end of the video—“

“Oh fuck, the end! _It was a chick the whole time!!_ ”

“I stared at my screen for a good ten minutes seeing that,” Angela grinned.

“So. Twisted,” Fareeha gushed. “And then I was like—“

_“I have got to watch that again!”_ Both women said. 

Angela was laughing. It took her a minute before she realized that she was gently, but firmly, holding Fareeha’s arm. She quickly let her go.

“T-that started my obsession with them,” she said.

“Man, I made my friends watch that, and until that twist, they looked at me like, ‘why am I friends with you?’” Fareeha laughed. She didn’t seem to have been put-off by her gentle hand. If anything, she had moved closer to Angela.

“Fareeha, I think we’ll get along together just fine.”

* * *

Fareeha was going to fuck Angela. She had jerked off to her countless times before, but seeing her in person, Fareeha knew she had to have her. And her breasts…

But finding out that they liked the same music and movies? That sealed the deal; she was going to bend Angela over and make her howl.

The day passed quickly, with plenty of Prodigy to lighten the mood, and with Angela showing her the various lab equipment, where things went, and how she liked to have thing set up.

Fareeha was going to fuck Angela. But she never expected to feel so comfortable around her.

Angela was all smiles, all the time. All that radiant beauty, she was fully attentive on Fareeha. Her mother had been gone for four days; four days where she went back to sleeping in her own bed, feeling so painfully alone and lost. But Angela made her feel welcome again, whole again. She had seen her smile, and it was the most beautiful thing she had seen. Being around Angela filled her with light.

Angela even hugged her, and it felt like she would fly away. She felt warm and safe, something she only felt with her mother. They even finished each other’s sentences.

The day passed quick, and before she knew it, it was time to go home.

“Fareeha, I know your mother is away,” Angela said. “It must be difficult, having dinner in that big house by yourself.”

“It’s not too bad,” she lied.

“Fareeha, it must be,” Angela said, almost as if she could see through her. “I’ve been where you are, and it’s not fun. Why don’t you have dinner with me tonight?”

They were halfway to Angela’s apartment when Fareeha realized she could use this as a way to sleep with Angela. Until she realized that, she was simply happy to have dinner with someone else, someone who actually understood her.

They made it to Angela’s apartment. It was cozy, with plenty of books. She kept talking with Angela as they made dinner, an eggplant arribbiata.

“Angela,” Fareeha said, stirring the pot of eggplant, “I don’t mean to overstep myself, but…are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Angela said, opening a few cans of tomatoes. “Why do you ask?”

“It’s just…you seem a little lonely.”

That got Angela to pause.

“N-not like today or anything!” Fareeha stammered. “But, I don’t know, it just feels like you seem kind of alone. I want to know if you’re doing okay.”

Angela looked at the tin of tomatoes. The only sound was the sizzling eggplants that Fareeha was stirring.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” she blushed. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable—“

“It’s fine,” Angela said. “I _have_ been very lonely. I’ve know it before, but…but actually saying it? I don’t know if it’s shame or the stigma of mental health, but it’s a little hard to admit it.

“But I am lonely. Very lonely.”

Angela walked over with the tomatoes, adding it to the pot. They added some pasta, and put the cover on. Angela put the timer on, and led Fareeha to the sofa. They sat down together.

“Can I ask why?” Fareeha asked. “I mean, you’re so beautiful, smart, witty, you’re amazing! What makes you feel so lonely?”

“I was in a doctoral program when I was seventeen,” Angela said, sitting down. “And I loved it. I loved the challenges, the learning, and eventually becoming a doctor. There was always so much to do, it was the best years of my life!

“But then I graduated, and I had more free time than what I was used to. That’s when I realized I didn’t have many friends. I had compatriots, I had teachers to talk with, eventually coworkers, but I could never truly say I had close friends, none who were my age. It was hard to relate to people. I got better at it, but I was always ‘Doctor Ziegler’ to them, never just ‘Angela.’

“To tell the truth, Fareeha, I’m more a little envious of you. You’re a star athlete, you have so many close friends!”

“But you’re an amazing doctor.”

“Yes, I’m a prodigy in my own right,” she laughed. “But that doesn’t mean I have friends, or people to relate to.”

“I hope you’ve had some boyfriends or girlfriends.”

“I-I’ve had a couple,” Angela blushed.

“A couple is good, you’re still young.”

“No, I mean two,” Angela muttered. “One when I was fifteen, the other when I was eighteen.”

“Oh.” Fareeha paused. “But you’re so beautiful. Surely you’ve had a little fun with that, huh?”

Angela blushed heavily. She couldn’t tell Fareeha that the last person she slept with was her mother, and even that slipped away from her.

“N-not really.”

“Oh.” Now it was Fareeha’s turn to blush. “I’m sorry, I just kind of assumed…”

“It’s fine, I know you mean nothing of it,” Angela said.

The timer went off, startling both women.

“Dinner,” Angela chuckled weakly. Together, they went to the kitchen, and filled some bowls with food. “God, look at me, making such deep, morbid, depressing talk. Do you have any plans for winning the championship next year?”

Fareeha sat at the table across from Angela.

“A-actually,” she mumbled, “can we keep talking about the deep stuff? I…I kinda like getting this off my chest.”

Angela paused.

“It did feel good talking about it,” she admitted. “Okay, your turn. How are you feeling?”

“Lonely, I guess,” Fareeha said, eating. “Also, this is really, really good.”

“I’m glad,” Angela smiled. “Lonely how? I thought you had a lot of friends.”

“I do! And I love them, they’re awesome. But…”

“But what?”

“My mom,” she said. “She’s out there, risking her life.”

“Deployments are always stressful. You’re such a good daughter, Fareeha.”

Fareeha blushed. She couldn’t tell Angela that she loved her mother in ways a daughter shouldn’t. But not telling her felt like she was lying.

“Thanks,” Fareeha made herself say. “It’s really difficult.”

“Things will get better. Your mother will come back, and you’ll stop feeling that way.”

“But what about you? I want to see you smile, not wallow in self-pity.”

That made Angela smile a true smile.

“Thank you, I guess I’ll just need to get better at socializing,” she said.

“I’d love to socialize with you,” Fareeha said.

“I’d love that,” Angela beamed. “Being able to sit here and talk with you, to be honest, I haven’t had such a great night in a very long time.”

“It is,” Fareeha smiled. “I really, really like this.”

“Dinner again, another day?” Angela smiled.

“Of course.”

Angela walked Fareeha to the door. They said their good-byes, then she left.

Fareeha got to the apartment’s elevator before she realized what had happened, what she was passing up. She ran back to the door, and knocked at it.

“Fareeha,” Angela said. “Did you forget something?”

“Yes, I forgot to do something.”

Then Fareeha leaned in, and kissed Angela.

For Angela, it was like a switch was thrown.

Fareeha was her junior by a good five years, but she was taller and stronger than her, and so emotionally together, it was like she was a younger version of Ana.

Angela threw her arms around Fareeha, pulling her close. She was barely able to get the door closed as Fareeha carried her off to the bedroom.

She was thrown onto the bed with a gasp, then Fareeha was on top of her, pulling at her shirt. She helped her pull it off, then her bra was next. Fareeha inhaled sharply.

“Oh my God,” Fareeha groaned. “They should’ve sent a poet…”

Angela couldn’t help but giggle.

“I’m told I have that effect on people.”

She helped Fareeha get out of her pants, and she gasped. The daughter had truly taken after her mother; Fareeha was just as big as Ana, maybe a little bigger.

“Oh my God,” Angela gushed.

“It’s okay, we don’ t have to—“

Angela silenced Fareeha with a fierce kiss.

“You are going to ram that cock into my pussy and fuck me until I can’t walk straight,” Angela demanded.

That took Fareeha back. Did Angela let too much of her kinkiness out? Did she scare Fareeha away with just how horny she was?!

But Fareeha only laughed.

“Oh, I’d love to,” she grinned.

Angela had never been wetter. Fareeha was so smart, kind, funny, and had great taste in music, they had truly clicked today. And when Fareeha made her scream and cry as she pressed that giant cock into her, Angela knew they were clicking sexually, too.

Her eyes were crossing as Fareeha fucked her. It was like the wind was being driven from her lungs! Her legs were jelly, but Angela could still feel them wrap around Fareeha’s waist, drawing her in deeper and deeper.

“Ooooh Go~od, yes,” Angela gushed, clawing Fareeha’s back. “Oh God, it’s been soooo loooong, keep going Fareeha keepgoingkeepgoingaaah!”

Fareeha felt like she had died and gone to heaven. Angela’s cunt was truly top-notch. It squeezed her every centimeter as she plumbed its depths. Angela bucked wildly, lubricating her cock with plenty of girl cum. And the feeling of her balls slapping her full, supple ass…God, it was just special.

It didn’t take long for Fareeha to feel her orgasm build within her. She pressed herself deep into Angela, filling her with cum.

“Oh God,” Angela gasped, relishing the feeling of warm cum ooze from her cunt. “Oh God, that was amazing. Fareeha, you’re so—aah!”

Angela was completely taken aback by Fareeha. She was filled with fresh cum, but Fareeha kept going.

“Y-you’re still hard?” She gasped.

“You’re so beautiful, Angela, I can’t just stop,” Fareeha grinned.

“H-how often dooo~~ah! Do you cum?”

“Eh, about nine, ten times.”

Angela was sure she died and went to heaven.

“Then fuck me,” she gasped. “Fill me with cum, cover me with it!”

“You’re pretty freaky for a doctor.”

“Yes, yes I am! I’m a twisted fucking doctor who needs your cum!”

“I like this twisted fucking doctor,” Fareeha giggled.

She rammed her cock home, hilting herself deep in Angela. She churned and ground her cock in her, feeling her cum squeeze around her, and Angela moaned and squealed. Fareeha came again, but didn’t stop. She lifted Angela’s legs up, fucking her like a princess, and Angela only cried louder when she got pumped with cum again. Fareeha turned her over and took her from behind.

“F-fuck me harder,” Angela begged. “Oh God I need this, please! Yes, there! Oh God, cover me, cover me in cum, please!!”

“You asked for it,” Fareeha hissed. She drew her cock out, and laid it on Angela’s firm ass. She rubbed her dick between those amazing cheeks, which was enough to send her over the edge yet again. Fareeha groaned as she shot thick strands of cum across Angela’s ass.

“Again! Cover me with cum!” Angela pleaded. “Make me your whore! I need this so bad!”

The term ‘hurting for a squirting’ came to mind. Fareeha _really_ liked this freaky doctor.

Fareeha’s dick was covered with cum, both hers and Angela’s. It was lubed well enough, so she pushed her dick against Angela’s beautiful back door.

“You really want me to make a whore out of you?” Fareeha giggled, gently pressing against Angela’s anus, probing, looking for her permission.

“I do,” Angela squealed.

“Then beg for it.”

“Please! Fuck my ass, fuck me hard!!”

“You asked for it.”

Fareeha’s muscular ass clenched, and she slowly drove her cock into Angela’s beautiful rear. The doctor squealed as she felt her anus give way against Fareeha’s rock hardness, she moaned like a whore as that wonderful cock pushed deeper and deeper into her, conquering land she didn’t knew she had.

“Yes! Tear my ass up! Make me beg for it!”

It was clear that Angela could take a hammering, so Fareeha gave her what she wanted. She pulled her dick out, almost to the point of pulling out of her ass, and slammed her hips home with as much force as she could muster. Angela almost went flying, but screamed and begged for more.

“You want my cum, don’t you?” Fareeha hissed as she pounded Angela’s plump backside, the Swiss ass rippling every time she slapped her crotch against it. Fareeha grabbed her hair, and that only made Angela wilder.

“Oh God yes! I need it!”

“Then beg for my barely legal cum.”

“Ah! Give me that cum! I need it so bad, I need it to feel whole! Paint me with it, cover me with it! Please!”

Fareeha held herself in as she filled the doctor’s guts with her hot, sticky cum. Angela didn’t show any signs of stopping, and neither did she. She pulled out, spewing the remains of her cum across Angela’s ass.

“Oh God,” Angela moaned. “So good…please tell me you have more…”

“I have plenty.” Fareeha played with her balls. “See these things? They have more cum than you could imagine.”

“Oooh, they look so swollen,” Angela gasped. “So full! Unload them on me, please…”

“Does the slutty doctor want that?”

“I do! Oh God, I’m such a slut, please, just give me your cum!”

“Then I’m gonna claim something.”

Angela was gasping as Fareeha climbed on her. Seeing that big dick look her in the face made her gasp and melt. She leaned up, only to have Fareeha push her down.

“Not now,” Fareeha said.

Angela realized that Fareeha was lining her dick up with her breasts. Fareeha reached forward, gently cupping them with her hands, playing with them, twisting her nipples. Angela couldn’t help but moan louder.

“You like that?”

“I lo~ove it…!”

“I do, too. God, these tits are so amazing…so big, so soft…”

The next thing Angela realized, Fareeha was pressing her dick between her boobs.

“God, these are even softer than I thought!” Fareeha groaned as she squeezed her dick between her breasts. Angela helped her out by pressing her boobs together, swallowing that tireless dick.

Fareeha’s cock was still slick with both their juices, it lubricated her breasts. That made Fareeha fuck her tits. Angela was crying out. She could feel the hot dick between her tits, she could feel the iron hardness against her pillowy softness.

Fareeha, meanwhile, could feel Angela’s heartbeat in her cock.

“Does this feel good?” Angela gasped.

“S-so good!”

“It feels so good to have you between my tits,” she giggled, squeezing her boobs together even harder.

“You’re swallowing me up!”

Angela giggled at that. Fareeha’s hips moved faster and faster, relishing the feeling of having a pair of tits to fuck.

“Give it to me,” Angela gasped. “Give me that high school cum!”

It was a request Fareeha couldn’t deny. She unloaded her cock between her tits, feeling the warm, sticky cum coat those wonderful sweater puppies. Angela cried out, no doubt cumming herself.

Fareeha withdrew her still hard cock.

“You covered me,” Angela gasped. “S-so good, so much cum, how…?”

“You’re too mouthy,” Fareeha said, moving over to Angela’s side. “Put that mouth to good use.”

Angela couldn’t believe her luck. Fareeha was not only smart, funny, and had a good taste in music, but she was also hung like a horse and came like a fire hose. She was all of her fantasies rolled into one. And she was five years younger than her?!

“Where have you been my whole life?” Angela gasped before taking Fareeha deep in her mouth.

“I could ask the same thing,” Fareeha groaned happily.

* * *

Fareeha woke up with a start. Where was she? What happened?

She tried to sit up, but the sheet stuck to her, along with Angela’s arm.

Right, Angela happened.

She flopped back down. She was tired, thirsty, and sore, but at the same time, she felt happy and whole. She didn’t even have morning wood.

But at the same time, a small nugget of guilt was heavy in her heart.

Angela stirred, moaning as she woke up.

“Oh, good morning,” she said. She had a combination of bed head and just-fucked hair, and Fareeha’s dried cum was still on her face. Fareeha could feel her dick stirring at the sight of the destroyed blonde.

“Morning,” Fareeha smiled.

“My, we made a mess,” Angela giggled, looking at the stained bed.

“We sure did,” Fareeha said, leaning in to kiss her.

Angela moaned at that.

“Think you have one more in you?” She asked.

“I think if I fuck you again, you might waddle.”

“Now there’s a thought,” Angela giggled. “Then the whole world would see me for what I am.”

“And what’s that?”

Angela faltered.

“Just,” she stammered. “Just a lonely doctor who needs a friend.”

“Okay, I thought you were going down the ‘degenerate whore’ path of dirty talk, but that works too. I mean, it’s far more realistic,” Fareeha said. “Angela, are you okay?”

“Fine.”

“I don’t think so.”

Angela laughed.

“I can’t hide anything from you, can I?”

“Doesn’t look like it.”

“Fareeha, last night…dear God, the sex was _amazing_. You treated me just the way I wanted to be treated. But what really made me happy wasn’t the sex.”

“It wasn’t? That’s a first. The girls I stay with usually say the sex was world-shifting.”

“It was! But what I really needed was a friend. I’ve just…I told you over dinner, but I’ve been so lonely, and you’re just the greatest person I could ever imagine.”

Fareeha smiled. It felt good to be having this talk.

“This had to be the first night since my mom left on mission that I’ve actually slept this good,” Fareeha admitted.

“You’re such a committed daughter.”

“That’s one thing to call it,” she grinned.

“I want you to stay with me,” Angela said. “I know this crosses so many lines; you might be of legal age, but you’re still in high school, you’re my assistant, the daughter of a commanding officer, this is just, so many lines and taboos, but I like being around you. Even if we never had sex again, I’d want to be around you.”

“Good thing I’m a pro at crossing taboo lines.”

“Sorry?”

“Angela,” she said, “I feel comfortable around you, too.”

There was that kernel of guilt again. Fareeha was her mother’s, and no one else’s. But she found herself drawn to Angela with such force, she couldn’t deny the attraction.

“But we can’t do this,” Angela mumbled.

“Trust me, I’m good at keeping things under wraps. The last thing I want to do is get you in trouble. But we click, Angela. Just sit back, and let’s figure this out.”

“I like that,” Angela smiled. Her finger ran down Fareeha’s thigh. “Maybe you can help with a few fantasies of mine…?”

“I live to fulfill your fantasies.”

“Then maybe we can try something in the lab—“ Angela’s voice trailed off. “Oh God, the time! We’re going to be late!”

She jumped out of bed, and nearly toppled over as her legs gave out from under her. Angela made a mad grab for her dresser, catching herself before she hit the floor.

“I told you that you’d be walking funny in the morning,” Fareeha laughed. 

“Oh God, I’m so fucking turned on, but I have to get to work,” Angela stammered, slowly making her way to the shower, grabbing anything she could to steady herself.

Fareeha watched her go, fighting that kernel of guilt. She loved her mother, she _belonged_ to her mother. But being with Angela, it filled the void in her heart that was made by her mother’s absence.

She might fuck a lot of girls, but for the first time, Fareeha felt like she was actually cheating.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha grows closer to Angela, but she can't help but feel guilty about cheating on her mother.  
> With a choice to be made between her mother and Angela, Fareeha chooses.

“Fareeha?”

“Hmmm?”

“Are you okay?”

Fareeha looked up from her dinner. Angela was talking to her, but she realized she had zoned out.

“Sorry, just…I got lost in thought.”

“What were you thinking of?”

_My mother is the only woman I love. I love her like a daughter shouldn’t, and I gave myself to her. I pledged myself to her, heart and soul. But I’m falling for another woman, I’m falling for you! Am I cheating on my mom, the woman I love? What am I going to do?!_

“Just stuff,” she mumbled.

“Want me to help take your mind off it?” Angela said, her voice suddenly dripping with sex.

Just as suddenly, Fareeha couldn’t remember what she was getting stressed about.

“My room. Now.”

Angela led Fareeha to her apartment’s bedroom, and sat her on the bed. Angela went to the closet, and pulled out a plastic box.

“Just a few toys,” she smiled.

“That looks a lot more than a ‘few,’” Fareeha snorted.

“I was thinking of playing a few gentle games with you,” Angela snapped, “but if you keep that up, I’ll be _much_ rougher.”

Fareeha blinked. When did Angela get so pushy? Seeing the angelic blonde doctor, so dedicated to saving lives, suddenly spitting at her with a dangerous look in her eyes? It was fucking hot.

“Keep what up?” Fareeha grinned.

Angela set the box on the bed.

“I think you know what I’m talking about.”

“Really? I’m a barely legal teen. Aren’t I supposed to be mouthy?”

“You’re right,” Angela grinned. “And it’s up to the adult to discipline the child.”

Angela opened the box, and Fareeha saw that it was filled with dildos and vibrators.

“Is that your collection?” She grinned.

“That it is,” Angela admitted, blushing hard. She pushed Fareeha onto the bed. Laughing, Fareeha let herself be pushed around.

“Get out of your pants.”

“Don’t you want to see my teenage tits…?”

“I’ll be seeing those soon enough. Pants, off.”

Fareeha squirmed out of her pants, her stiff erection wobbling in the air.

“Roll over.”

Fareeha did as she was told. She stuck her ass up in the air, wiggling it.

“Have you ever been spanked before?”

“Mommy did it once—“

Fareeha stopped dead in her vocal tracks. She only called her mother 'mommy' when it was just the two of them!

“I’m your mommy now,” Angela smiled. Then she pulled her belt off, looping it to itself, and snapping the leather for effect. “And I need to straighten you out.”

She cocked her hand back, and spanked Fareeha’s ass. The belt hit her, only stinging a bit; Fareeha had casual high-fives that stung more than that. But the leather belt hit itself, snapping with a loud _crack_ ; it sounded like Angela truly hauled off and hit her.

Fareeha gasped in shock, but writhed in pleasure. The hit wasn’t hard, it was the sound that was actually having an effect on her. She could really like this.

Angela spanked her again, keeping the blow nice and gentle, but again, the sound of the belt hitting her ass was much, much louder.

Angela’s belt was made of very, very high quality leather. The sound it made when the two ends slapped against each other was tantalizing. As she spanked Fareeha again and again, Fareeha quickly realized that she was liking the sound of the belt hitting her more than the actual hit. It sounded loud, sharp, and brutal, completely at odds with the actual soft tap from the supple belt.

Great. She didn’t need a new kink. Fortunately, Angela put her belt down.

“Feeling more cooperative?”

“M-maybe.”

“Then I’ll have to do a better job.” Angela reached into the box, and pulled out a long silicone dildo, and a bottle of lube. “Since we have your ass here already…”

First she lubed up the dildo, and then Fareeha’s asshole. Fareeha knew what was coming, and raised her ass just enough to present a good target, all while taking deep breaths to relax herself.

When the dildo pressed itself against her rosebud, she was quick to let it in.

“Ooh, have you been a naughty slut?” Angela cooed. “This thing is sliding in so easily!”

Fareeha had to bite her tongue; she nearly told Angela how her mother would fuck her ass.

“Maybe you’ve been a busy slut. God, I never thought fucking an ass would be this easy!”

The dildo wasn’t as big as her mother, but Angela worked it deftly, gently easing it in and out of her, making sure the motion was absolutely perfect. Fareeha groaned as her first orgasm rolled over her. She was making a mess of Angela’s bed.

“Good girl,” Angela cooed. “You’re taking this like a champ.”

“H-have you ever fucked someone with those things?” Fareeha gasped as the dildo continued to fuck her.

“No, I haven’t,” Angela admitted. “But I’ve fucked myself with this plenty of times. I know how to be gentle.”

Fareeha yelped as Angela stepped up the pace.

“And I know how to be rough.”

“Oh God~!” Fareeha came again.

“Normally, I’d say this is a waste,” Angela said, licking some of her cum up. “But because I’m trying to teach you a lesson, I think we can let it go. Just this once.”

Fareeha yelped as Angela milked her cock. Using her own cum as a twisted kind of lube, Angela deftly ran her hands up and down her length, taking extra time to gently massage her cock head.

Her eyes crossed. Angela was both jerking her off and railing her ass with a fistful of dildo. She was wonderfully coordinated; her hand on Fareeha’s dick would slide down to her base, just tight enough to give the hand job real feeling, while the dildo in her ass was gently, slowly, lovingly pulled out, almost popping out of her ass.

Then the dildo would plunge into her depths, the perfect combination of slow and easy yet forceful and hard. As the dildo pushed into her, Angela would run her hand up the length of her cock, taking a second to rub the gentle, spongy head. She even ran her finger up and down her cumslit.

Fareeha tried to hold back her orgasm, but it was a lost cause. She came, not only from her dick, but from her pussy as well, all from being ass fucked. That only happened when she was with her mother!

“Looks like you like this,” Angela giggled. “But getting fucked in the ass? That’s something only a bad girl would like. Are you a bad girl?”

“T-the worst~!”

“Clearly,” Angela snorted. “You like me owning your ass?”

“Sooooo muuuuuch!!”

“You shouldn’t,” Angela snapped. “I only fuck good girls. If you were good, you’d be fucking me. But you’re not; you’re _getting_ fucked by me.”

Fareeha could only gasp as she tried to stay balanced on her knees and forearms. Angela kept working the dildo in and out of her ass, all the while jerking her off. Angela’s hand was just so soft and smooth, made all the hotter by being lubricated by the cum Fareeha was shooting out.

“Do you want to be good? You could fuck me then.”

“I…I do…”

“Then be better, my love.”

Angela gave one last thrust, driving the dildo home while breaking her rhythm and sliding her hand down Fareeha’s turgid shaft, squeezing her hard. Fareeha came again. She was one giant knotted muscle, trying to hold back her biblical orgasm. Of course, in Angela’s deft hands, she couldn’t. A tiny part of Fareeha’s brain that wasn’t fucked out felt a little bad for Angela’s bed.

She trembled and shook as she came, spraying cum all over the poor bed. Finally, her orgasm ended.

“Had enough?” Angela asked.

“Y-yes,” she gasped. “I need a break.”

Angela carefully, but promptly, pulled the dildo out.

“Are you okay? Do you need water?” The change from her harsh visage to her true caring self was sudden.

“Angela, I don’t think anyone’s owned my ass like that,” Fareeha gasped.

“Oh! I…I did good?”

“You’re much better than you think,” she said, pulling the blonde in for a kiss.

Maybe she wasn’t in love with Angela. Maybe she just loved how they fucked. She had plenty of girls she loved to fuck, Angela must be another one.

Yet Fareeha knew she was making excuses.

* * *

“Angela?”

Angela looked up from her desk. She nearly missed Fareeha’s voice from over the music. _The Prodigy_ was blaring; Angela was bobbing her head to _Medicine._ She found it fitting.

“Yes?”

“Can I get a hand over here? I’m in the storage closet.”

Angela got up from her desk and walked through her little lab, heading to the storage closet. She came to a dead stop when she walked in; Fareeha was sitting on a chair, naked from the waist down. Her massive prick was standing at attention, her balls looking swollen with seed.

“I need a hand getting rid of this hard on,” she grinned, playing with a lock of her hair.

“Fareeha!” Angela yelped, a blush rising to her cheeks. “Someone could walk in!”

“And see what? You on your knees, slobbering on my dick?”

Angela was only dimly aware that she closed the door and dropped to her knees. Her eyes were locked on the gorgeous dick jutting from Fareeha’s wide, feminine hips.

“That’s exactly what they’ll see,” she gasped.

“Thought so,” Fareeha grinned as Angela took her in her mouth. She cooed Angela slobbered over her cock. Angela felt like melting; Fareeha’s cock just tasted so good, salty and musky, just the most succulent thing she’d ever had!

Angela ran her tongue over Fareeha’s wide cockhead. She took a breath, and began slurping down her inches. Fareeha took a gentle handful of her hair, not forcing any more of her sizable length down the her throat, just holding her beautiful, lush hair in her hand. Soon, Fareeha’s cock was covered in a mixture of spit and pre-cum, lubricating it just right.

It was so lubricated, it gave Angela an idea. Just taking Fareeha in her mouth wasn’t enough, oh no, that wouldn’t do. Angela needed more of this God like cock deep in her throat. So she pulled back, and took a deep breath through her nose. Fareeha yelped as Angela lowered her head, at first filling her mouth with dick, and then forcing that dick down her throat.

Angela hesitated for a split second, but forced down her gag reflex as she forced Fareeha’s impossible cock down her throat. Fareeha yelped and moaned, her cock twitching wildly in Angela’s gullet. Angela couldn’t help but giggle. While she was fighting her gag reflex, her throat was still spasming. It must’ve made the deep throat that much better for Fareeha, because she was writhing in her chair. Angela swanned her neck, making sure it was angled as close to a straight line as she could get it. That let Fareeha’s iron hard, unbendable cock further down her throat.

The doctor hissed as she fought her gag reflex, but quickly got to sucking Fareeha off. Her throat felt like it was bursting, forced further apart by Fareeha’s cock. But at the same time, Angela just couldn’t get enough of her dick. She felt every square centimeter of it pass through her mouth and down her throat. Her eyes watered, but she kept sucking, pulling the stubborn dick out of her throat and up to her lips, just enough time to give that amazing cockhead a caress with her tongue, and for her to catch her breath.

Then, she pushed herself forward, letting that dick into her mouth and into her throat. She was trembling with need, her panties were getting soaked. And poor Fareeha? Oh, she was fighting to contain herself. Angela could feel Fareeha’s cock twitching and shuddering, trying to contain her biblical orgasm.

Too bad Angela didn’t want her to contain herself. So she reached a hand up to her chin, and gathered up some of the pre-cum/spit that leaked freely from her mouth, and got her fingers nice and wet. Then she snaked her hand back towards Fareeha’s asshole.

Fareeha yelped as Angela deftly plunged her two wet fingers into her asshole. Fareeha’s entire body stiffened, locking in place against the intrusion, and to withhold the sweet cum that Angela needed. Fareeha hissed, her legs tensing as she struggled against Angela’s relentless cock sucking.

Finally, Fareeha gave up the fight. She pulled Angela down deep onto her crotch, until the doctor’s nose was buried in her pubes. The first shot went straight down Angela’s gullet, directly into her stomach. But Angela pulled her head back, her throat practically ribbing Fareeha’s swollen cockhead as she extracted it.

“A-Angela! I’m still cumming!!”

But that didn’t stop Angela, not until that cockhead was in her mouth. She gobbled up the next few shots of cum lickty-split, until Fareeha’s massive cock was nearly pulled free of Angela’s mouth. Maybe this was a bad idea; Fareeha was still cumming like a waterfall, filling her mouth far past the point of filling it. Angela tried to swallow everything, but the teen’s output was more than the doctor could handle. Some cum leaked out of her mouth, hitting the floor.

Finally, Fareeha stopped. Groaning in pleasure, Fareeha was caught off-guard when Angela stood up and pulled her close, mashing her lips against hers. Fareeha’s dick surged to attention as Angela pushed the mouthful of Fareeha’s cum into the teen’s mouth, forcing Fareeha to eat the remains of her own ejaculate. Angela snowballed the teen as she dipped her hand down to jerk the insatiable teen off, and was quickly rewarded by Fareeha cumming again.

Fareeha moaned into her mouth as she came again. Ropes and ropes of cum shot from her dick, hitting the ground with a heavy ‘splat’ until she was done cumming, and Angela was done giving her all of her cum to drink.

“There,” Angela said with a grin. A few lines of drool and cum ran from her lips to Fareeha’s. “All of that cum is back inside of you.” Her eyes drifted down to the small puddle of cum Fareeha had shot. “Well, most of it. Sadly, I have to get back to work.”

“Y-you big meanie,” Fareeha moaned.

“Be sure to clean up the rest of your mess,” Angela said, sauntering away as she licked her fingers clean. She made sure to put a little extra sway to her hips, just to tease her poor little Fareeha a bit more. “And let me know if you need a hand with anything else.”

Fareeha watched as Angela left her in the supply closet, closing the door as she left. She wasn’t in love with Angela, she was just…in love with her cock sucking. And her breasts. Good Lord, those breasts…

Fareeha just loved her ass, loved how tight her cunt was, loved how much of a cum-addicted freak she was in bed, loved her taste in music, loved how they were able to talk to each other endlessly about anything, Fareeha loved how they cooked dinner together, how she could just spend time with Angela and feel completely at ease and relaxed, loved how she laughed, how she joked, how she was there for her.

It wasn’t love, it was just all of those things. If Fareeha kept telling that to herself, maybe it wouldn’t feel so much like cheating on her mother.

* * *

Angela lay face down on Fareeha’s bed, having stripped off her clothes a few seconds before.

“You’re sure about this?” Fareeha asked, taking off her clothes as well. “I can get a little intense.”

“I trust you,” Angela said, propping her head up with a pillow. “You can be rough with me. Not only do I like it, but I really, really need it right now.”

“Alright,” Fareeha said, taking off the rest of her clothes before climbing into her bed. “You asked for it.”

She pulled out the bottle of oil, and lathered her hands up, making sure the oil was nice and warm.

“Are you going to keep me there in suspense, or are you going to get on with it?” Angela giggled.

“Just building tension.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be getting rid of that for me?”

“I don’t want to rush anything.”

Satisfied everything was good, Fareeha straddled Angela, and brought her hands to the doctor’s neck. Making sure she was firm but not hard, she began the massage.

“Oooh,” Angela cooed as Fareeha worked her neck over. “You really do have a strong grip.”

“You’ve known that about me for a while,” Fareeha chuckled. “Why is this a surprise?”

“I-I don’t know,” Angela gasped as Fareeha worked her way down to her shoulders. “I guess I thought there was a difference between pinning someone down to fuck them and giving them a strong massage.”

“There is. When you pin someone down, normally they fight back. I pinned you down before, and you didn’t try to fight to get yourself free.”

Just talking about pinning someone down was getting Fareeha hard. Her dick lengthened, and she made sure not a single part of her dick was touching Angela. Not that she had to try too hard, her cock was getting to half-mast, and was able to stand up by itself.

“I meant when you _sexily_ pin them down,” Angela laughed. “Yes, right there. Oh!”

“Damn, that’s quite a knot,” Fareeha said, rubbing it out. “There’s a huge difference between pinning someone down and sexily pinning them down. When you sexily pin someone down, they just thrash. When you really pin someone down, want to get free. They really fight. I learned that from a wrestler in school.”

“T-the thrashing thing?”

“Yeah, that’s how he explained it to me. It also explained why that when he was thrashing with me, he never tried to get free.”

“Just some friendly play fighting, then?”

“Sure, let’s go with that.”

Angela was cooing and sighing. Fareeha paused to put more oil on her hands. Her cock, meanwhile, was hovering maybe an inch or two above Angela’s ass. And she was getting harder.

“I…I guess that’s a big difference,” Angela moaned. “Oooh, why didn’t you tell me you were good at massages?”

“You never asked,” Fareeha grinned.

“Serves me right…”

Fareeha continued, slowly working down Angela’s spine, but also remembering to go back up to hit her shoulders and neck.

“You’re really carrying a lot of stress in your shoulders.”

“It’s a good place to carry it, yes?” Angela laughed.

“I think it’s because you have to carry those beautiful tits around everywhere.”

“A little b-bit of both, I guess,” she giggled.

“Well, it’s good for me! Makes it easier to massage it out, and gives me something beautiful to look forward to.”

“I’ll be sure to carry every ounce of my stress there so you can get it! God, I love this.”

“Love getting a massage?”

“Of course that, but just being able to spend time with you like this,” she sighed. “We have to act so professionally out there in the open, but here? In either of our houses? It can just be us. And I love that.”

That did it. That made Fareeha’s heart swell with love, and got her cock fully hard, bursting with need.

“You’re just saying that ‘cus you get to fuck me six ways to Sunday when we’re alone,” Fareeha grinned.

“It’s an added bonus, yes,” Angela giggled. “But I just love being able to spend time with you. Just the two of us, relaxing. Not doing anything, no expectations, just us, and that’s enough.”

Fareeha got down to Angela’s lower back. It was getting difficult to continue, not only to keep the massage going, but to keep her rock hard dick out of the way. Well, since they were in the privacy of their own home, Fareeha took her dick, lined it up with Angela’s pussy, then slowly drove it into her.

“Aaaaaaaand I’ve got a dick in me,” Angela groaned as Fareeha slid home.

“What? It’s the next step of your massage,” Fareeha grinned.

“What kind of massage has the masseuse fucking the client?!”

Fareeha let the question hang in the air. And she let her dick sit in Angela’s cunt.

“Okay, that was a stupid question,” Angela grumbled, pushing her head into the pillow.

“The worst stupid question,” Fareeha laughed. “Besides, I’m taking care of your _inner_ stress. Don’t you feel relaxed?”

“I do,” Angela said grudgingly.

“What about now?” Fareeha asked, drawing her dick out.

“N-not a lo~ot better,” Angela gagged, trying to keep her voice straight.

“And now?” Fareeha gently drove her cock all the way back in, feeling Angela’s inner muscles grip at her cock.

Angela whimpered and shook her head, unwilling to give Fareeha the satisfaction. That was fine, it just meant she had to try harder.

“You’re not feeling better? Really? Because your pussy is really pulling at me,” Fareeha said, drawing her hips back. “God! It really likes me! It doesn’t want to let me go.”

“I-it’s not…”

“It doesn’t want me? Then Angela, that means you’re too stressed,” Fareeha giggled. “I can feel your muscles knotting back up! This won’t do at all.”

“Wait—!”

Fareeha did not wait. The first few strokes were just to tease Angela, but now she started giving it to her. Fareeha didn’t bother building up to a rhythm, she just set her own. She pulled out of Angela’s cunt, feeling those strong inner muscles clench down on her, trying to keep her locked in that lovely depth. Then as Fareeha pushed in, she relished the feeling of that pussy spreading out for her.

Angela pushed her head into the pillow even more. She was crying out, but not nearly as loud as Hirona had when Fareeha fucked her. No, Angela’s cries were cute, sharp, orgasmic even. Fareeha lived to hear those gasps and cries, and she loved knowing she could make Angela cry out even more if she wanted to.

“I can feel some tension leaving you,” Fareeha grinned as she fucked the doctor. “You’re getting better! Here, let me step it up a bit.”

Angela cried out as Fareeha increased her pace; she pawed at the bed, grabbing the sheets as Fareeha relentlessly fucked her. Soon Fareeha was slamming into and out of Angela, relishing the sharp clap of her hips against the doctor’s oh so round rump. Angela shivered, and Fareeha felt her pussy clamp down on her as the doctor came.

“You’re starting to feel lose,” she said, running her hands up and down her spine. “Just a little more, and you’ll be completely stress free!”

“P-please, wait, I’m still cumming…!”

Like that would stop Fareeha. She continued to set her pace, sighing in pleasure as her cock streached that top-notch pussy from behind. Angela continued to cry out, but those cries quickly turned to moans as her first orgasm finished.

“N-nearly there…”

Fareeha felt her own orgasm cumming, and picked up the pace. She was soon fucking Angela so fast, her hips were nearly a blur.

“C-cumming!!”

She slammed her hips home, and unleashed her wave of cum deep in Angela. Angela, meanwhile, gasped like a whore as she was filled with her sticky white seed. It took Fareeha nearly thirty seconds to get everything out of her balls. By then, Angela’s cunt was far since overflowing with cum.

“There,” she said, pulling out with a little pop.

Angela twitched, and waves of Fareeha’s cum poured out of her.

“All better! You feel completely stress free, Angela.”

The doctor mumbled something.

“What?”

“Come…here…”

Fareeha laid down next to Angela, who quickly grabbed her by the hair and pulled her in for a slow, deep, passionate kiss. Fareeha kissed her back, and the next thing she knew, they were dumbly making out for minutes at a time.

Eventually, Angela had her fill, and let her head roll back.

“You’re the greatest,” Fareeha moaned.

“You’re amazing, too,” Angela smiled.

“I love you, Angela.”

“I love you too, Fareeha.”

The two were cuddling before Fareeha realized what was said.

Realization washed over Fareeha. She loved Angela. She loved Angela with every shred of her being. She loved Angela like she loved her mother. Fareeha had spent so much time running from that fact, just knowing it made her realize how far things had gotten.

And knowing that put a dark pit of guilt in her gut. Knowing that twisted her feelings up. Knowing that meant that she was cheating on her mother.

Knowing that, Fareeha realized that she had to tell her mother.

* * *

Ana opened the door to her house. Fareeha was sitting at the table, waiting for her.

“Mommy,” she smiled. “I’m so glad you’re back.”

“Just a quick little mission, my love,” she said, closing the door behind her. Her dick was getting painfully hard. The trip back was hell, with her waiting for her daughter making it seem much, much longer than it was. “I’m glad you got my text. Did you miss me?”

Fareeha smiled, but Ana could detect a pause.

“I did,” Fareeha said. “But mommy…there’s…something I have to tell you.”

Ana walked over, pulling her daughter close. She silenced her with a long, fierce kiss.

“Mommy, please,” Fareeha gasped. Ana could feel her daughter’s dick and nipples stiffening against her, but if she was talking instead of fucking her, then it had to be important.

“Yes, my love?”

“I…I kinda met someone new,” Fareeha mumbled, blushing heavily.

“Oh?”

“Angela,” she said. “I ended up being paired with her for the intern program. I’m her lab assistant.”

“Let me guess: you fucked her senseless.”

“She was walking funny the next day,” Fareeha grimly laughed.

“Fareeha, I know you fuck a lot. And that’s fine, you know I can’t keep pace with you.”

“It’s not that, mommy. I…I opened up to Angela,” she said. “We have so much in common. We clicked. I nearly didn’t fuck her; can you believe that? I had dinner with her, we talked, and then I left. I wouldn’t have if I didn’t come to my senses.”

“That never happens to you.”

“Exactly. Mommy, I’ve been living with her since you’ve been gone, nearly a full month. I’m falling for her hard. I love her, I love her so, so much,” Fareeha stammered. “And…and I told you, before you left on your last mission, I told you were the only one for me. I…I…”

Her daughter’s eyes watered.

“I’m cheating on you,” she cried.

Ana pulled her daughter close.

“Fareeha, I’m so happy you found someone else.”

“But mommy—“

“You know that what we have can never last. Sooner or later, we’ll slip up. Either someone will find out that we’re too close for a mother and daughter to be, or one of us will have a period that isn’t just a little late, or something will happen to me—“

“Stop!” Fareeha shouted, pulling her closer. “Don’t say that!”

Ana paused.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled, running her hand through her lover’s hair. “You’re right Fareeha, I shouldn’t talk that way. But Fareeha, my love, you know that what we have can’t last. I’m happy you found someone else. That’s my greatest act of love to you, Fareeha: I want you to grow past me.”

“I can never outgrow you,” she mumbled.

“But you have to,” Ana smiled. “I love you, and I want the absolute best for you. So spend time with Angela, get to know her and relish the love you have for her. After what we’ve done, this will be a walk in the park for you.”

“Mommy…”

“Dear, I want you to grow.”

Fareeha nodded, but she was still crying.

“So, how was Angela?”

“God, she is just so kinky and twisted!” Despite Fareeha’s enthusiasm, she was still crying. “It’s amazing! And she can keep pace with me!”

“That last part alone means you should hold onto her,” she laughed, pulling her daughter closer. “Fareeha, this is part of growing up. You’ll have to make choices, and right now, you can either choose to be with me, or with Angela. And I told you, what we have can’t last.”

Fareeha paused. Suddenly, she wasn’t crying anymore.

“I don’t like how quiet you got,” Ana said, looking down at her daughter. Fareeha was being pulled into her breasts, but she had a mischievous grin growing on her lips.

“It’s nothing, mommy~~” Fareeha smiled.

“You’re not helping.”

Her daughter pulled her in, kissing her deeply.

“Shut up and drill me hard, mommy,” Fareeha breathed. “I got an idea for tomorrow.”

That was a request Ana couldn’t resist. She pulled her daughter in, kissing her like her life depended on it. Fareeha moaned into her mouth as Ana’s tongue explored her daughter’s mouth. They stumbled, tumbling backwards into the stairs. Fareeha giggled as Ana pulled off her little girl’s clothes.

Gasping with excitement, Ana was able to pick her up and get Fareeha onto her bed. By then, of course, she had stripped her daughter down to her birthday suit.

“I missed you, mommy,” Fareeha smiled, writhing on the bed.

“Oh God, I missed you so much,” Ana gasped, tearing her clothes off as well.

“Show me how much you missed me, mommy,” her daughter said, fondling her large sack, peeling it back to show her dripping snatch.

Ana practically dove headfirst into her daughter’s cunt. She licked it, tasting the sweet nectar that was leaking from it, teasing her daughter’s folds with her tongue.

“M-mommy, oh God, I missed this,” Fareeha babbled. “Oh! Yes, yes, your little slut missed you treating her like this~~”

Ana slowly spelled out letters on Fareeha’s cunt.

I M-I-S-S-E-D Y-O-U.

Fareeha gagged as she came, both from her cunt and her dick.

I N-E-E-D Y-O-U.

“Mommy…Oh, mommy…”

I L-O-V-E Y-O-U.

“I~I love you toooooo!!”

Ana giggled as she felt Fareeha’s pussy clamp down on her tongue. God, she loved her daughter. She loved her so much…

Y-O-U- A-R-E T-H-E O-N-L-Y O-N-E F-O-R…

“Mommy!!” Fareeha gasped, pushing Ana back.

“What? Don’t you like this?” Ana asked, gasping for air as she licked her daughter’s juices off of her lips.

“I love it, mommy,” Fareeha babbled. “B-but, I want to cum from your dick. Please.”

Grinning, Ana climbed on top of her daughter.

“Mommy, oh, I missed this, please, I need you, I need your cock…”

“And I need you,” Ana breathed. “God, I needed you so badly. Damn that mission for taking me away from you. Oh my love~!”

Ana gasped as she drove her cock into the trembling, leaking pussy her daughter had. Fareeha squealed as Ana pressed her dick in further and further. Ana was moaning, biting her lip.

“You’re squeezing down on me so hard,” she hissed, trying to fight her orgasm. “Y-you must’ve missed me!”

“So much,” Fareeha babbled. “Oh god mommy, I’ve had no one who could’ve fucked my like you do~! God, you’re fucking me sooo gooood!”

Ana was pounding her daughter into the bed. She could feel Fareeha’s cervix kiss her cock head as the fucked.

“I’ve been gone for so long,” she moaned. “Your cunt, oh, it feels like it was molded for me. So tight! So hot!”

“That’s because it’s yours, mommy. You made me yours. You claimed this, this cunt is yours, do whatever you want with it! No one else can have it, never ever after you!!”

The bed creaked and groaned as Ana turned lose another gear. Fareeha was babbling as Ana held her close. One hand was at Fareeha’s waist, pulling her hips deeper into her as they fucked. Ana’s other hand was on her shoulder, keeping her pinned in place, giving her leverage to slam her hungry cock home.

“And you have my dick,” she gasped. “This is yours, no one else’s. Oh my daughter, I love you so much!!”

Ana’s long delayed orgasm ripped through her. She pulled Fareeha close to her, grinding their hips together, then Ana pulled Fareeha closer still as her cock erupted, spewing her hot mommy cum into her little girl’s hungry snatch.

It took almost a minute until Ana’s long-delayed orgasm finally ended. She gasped, pawing at the bed, trying to catch her breath.

“You missed me,” Fareeha whimpered.

Ana blinked, realizing that she was practically stuck to her daughter. It was clear that Fareeha came more than a few times, painting both of their chests with sticky cum.

The cum was so sticky, so plentiful, Ana was almost glued to her daughter. With a little force, she could break free.

But Ana didn’t want to break free.

“I missed you terribly,” Ana said, kissing her daughter. She ran one of her hands through Fareeha’s lovely hair. “Oh, damn this mission. I never want to be apart from you, ever again. My daughter, my love, my lover, oh I missed you…you don’t know what I’d do for you.”

Mother and daughter lay there, kissing, basking in the afterglow of their orgasms. There was no time, there was no world drawing their attention, there were no phones, no messages, no emails, no calls, there was nothing keeping the two women apart.

“There was something about choosing me or Angela,” Ana finally asked. Her heart was beating in her chest. “Did…I mean, are…do you…?”

“Do I what, mommy?” Fareeha asked, grinning dumbly.

“W-will you choose me?” Ana blushed.

“What happened to you wanting me to grow past you?”

“I do want you to grow past me!” Ana blurted. “Fareeha, what we have can’t last. I want you to be happy, and if that happiness takes you away from me, then…”

Ana had to steady herself. She had to take a few breaths to build up her inner strength, to say what she wanted to say, to fight against what she felt in her heart of hearts.

“I don’t want you to hesitate to choose another woman over me!” She finally blurted. “I…God, I want you to grow past me. I want you to be happy beyond me.”

“Then why do you sound so desperate?” Her daughter asked.

Ana was quiet.

“Mommy?”

“I, I don’t to give you up,” she mumbled, her eyes watering. “I want the best for you, but…oh Fareeha, I want you. I don’t love you like a daughter, I love you like a lover. I want to keep you close to me, I want you for myself. But, but I can’t help but feel like a mother. I can’t help but want you to grow beyond me, and wanting you all for myself. God, this doesn’t make sense.”

“No, I get it mommy.”

Ana was suddenly realizing she was still hard as as a board, and that she was still deep in her daughter’s cunt.

“I know what you’re saying,” Fareeha smiled. “But I have an idea.”

“What’s your idea?”

Fareeha smiled, then leaned in to whisper into her ear.

* * *

“This is a good time to stop,” Angela said, setting down her tools.

“What a day,” Fareeha sighed. She gathered up the tools and set them in the little sterilizer in the corner of the room. It would pressurize and wash the tools, leaving them fresh for work tomorrow. “We did so much hard work, didn’t we?”

“And a hard day’s work deserves a hard day’s play,” Angela grinned.

“I’ll say,” Fareeha smiled, cupping Angela’s ass. “I think I should take you home.”

“Your home? But your mother’s back.”

“What, are you worried she’d walk in on us?”

Angela’s nipples stiffened and her pussy moistened at that.

“Y-yes, a little…”

“Doesn’t that make it better?” Fareeha breathed, pulling her close. God, Angela could feel Fareeha’s monster cock of stiffening against her leg…

“I…I guess…”

“Thought so.” With that, Fareeha let her go, leaving her wanting more. “Come on, let’s get going.”

Ooh, that little minx. Angela would have to do something to teach her a lesson for getting her so riled up at work. The two left the lab, and made their way across the base. Angela’s mind was spinning at what she could do, her heart was hammering at what would get done to her.

Soon, they were at the Amari’s house. Fareeha opened the door, and pulled Angela in. Within seconds, she had Angela pinned to the wall, her tongue down her throat.

Angela moaned like the whore she secretly was. Her thoughts of getting even with Fareeha flew out of her head. Forget getting even, she was going to let this high schooler dominate her! She was going to let herself be pumped full and covered in cum!

Fareeha slowly, carefully opened her eye, just a crack. She had to make sure that Angela’s eyes were closed during their against-the-wall-make-out session. Satisfied that the doctor wasn’t looking, Fareeha pulled out her phone, and tapped a quick message to her mother.

_Give me ten minutes. Get into Bitch Mode._

She shoved her phone into her pocket, Fareeha pulled Angela up to the second floor.

“Fareeha,” Angela gasped as they bumbled about, “t-this is your mother’s room.”

“Isn’t it thrilling?” She asked, reaching down Angela’s pants.

“B-but this is her bed!”

“Mmm, I don’t think you care,” she said, easily sliding a finger into her blazing snatch.

“Aah!”

With her finger drenched in her juices, Fareeha pulled it out, and began playing with her clit.

“Tell me the truth: do you care if I fuck you on my mother’s bed?”

Angela tried to stop herself from talking, but against the high schooler’s relentless assault on her clit, the truth came out.

“No,” she gasped, grasping Fareeha’s shoulders for balance. “I don’t care!”

“Why don’t you care?” Fareeha giggled, teasing the answer out of her.

Angela bit her lip, trying to keep quiet.

“Angela~~” Fareeha giggled, going to town on her clit. “Tell me~~”

She shook her head, trying to hold her breath, trying to keep anything from leaking out of her.

“I think you want to say something,” Fareeha said. This time, she slid two fingers into her cunt, but only up to the first knuckle.

“Aaah!”

“Tell me why you don’t care,” Fareeha whispered into her ear. “Tell me! There’s got to be a reason why you don’t care.”

“Because I’m your whore!” Angela exploded. “I’m your personal slut! Take me on this bed, in the open, wherever you want! I don’t care where it is, just as long as you’re the one doing it!”

“See? I knew you wouldn’t care,” Fareeha grinned. She pushed Angela onto the bed, and stripped her naked. Taking her drenched panties, Fareeha balled them up, and shoved them in Angela’s mouth.

“I think that should keep you quiet for now,” she chuckled, getting out of her own clothes.

Angela’s mind was foggy with lust as Fareeha pressed herself into her. Angela tried to scream, but it was muffled by the drenched panties shoved into her mouth.

“God, we’re such a good match,” Fareeha gushed. She gently rubbed Angela’s belly where her cock was nearly poking out of. “Can’t you see how deep I am in you?”

Angela nodded wildly. She lost her mind as Fareeha churned deep inside of her, cumming quick and hard. She was just catching her breath when the door opened.

“What the crap?!” Captain Amari demanded, dropping her bag. “Angela? What are you doing??”

For a handful of fateful seconds, Angela’s heart stopped. No, no, no! This couldn’t be happening!

“C-captain,” she stammered, pulling her panties from her mouth. “I, I can explain!”

“Explain how you’re taking advantage of my daughter?” Captain Amari raged, storming into the room. “In my house, on my bed?! What the fuck is wrong with you?? I don’t care if she’s of age, she’s still in high school, you sick freak!!”

Angela covered her face. Oh God, this was it, everything was over. She’d be labeled a sexual predator, her good name destroyed, she’d be disbarred, kicked out of medicine and Overwatch, her life was over, all because she fell in love with the gorgeous, hung, studly Fareeha!

“I…I didn’t…!”

“Didn’t what?!” Captain Amari raged. “You didn’t mean to fall down on Fareeha’s dick? Is that the excuse you were going to tell me??”

Angela couldn’t believe this was happening to her! Please, let this be a horrid dream, anything but real life, she’d give anything!!

“I’m telling everyone,” Captain Amari spat, pulling out her phone.

Angela couldn’t help but cover her face with her hands, anything to block this reality out. Her life was over. It was over, she was done for, this was it.

“I’ll throw you out of Overwatch,” Captain Amari continued to rage, “I’ll drag your name through the mud, and I’ll enjoy it every second of it!!”

“Mom, it’s okay,” Fareeha said.

“It isn’t!”

“No, it is,” Fareeha said, placing a hand on her mother’s shoulder. “This whole thing was my idea. I just wanted to show Angela a good time.”

Angela peaked through her fingers. Fareeha was talking to her mother, naked, and so very, very deep inside of her, but Ana didn’t seem to even blink at it.

“Wait, you’re okay with this?” Her mother asked.

“More than okay,” Fareeha smiled. “I was the one who seduced her.”

“Oh,” Ana said, her temper disappearing in an instant. “Well, why didn’t you say so?”

What.

“You _did_ just charge in here carrying the wrath of God Himself,” Fareeha huffed. “I couldn’t really get a word in.”

“I’m sorry, Fareeha. I just thought something terrible was happening.”

This could not…

“Nothing terrible here,” Fareeha smiled. “I even brought Angela to your bed so you could join in. I know it’s been a while since you’ve fucked her.”

What. Was. Happening??

“My love, you have the best ideas,” Ana smiled.

And then Ana Amari kissed her daughter. Angela’s eyes bulged out of her head. Fareeha was kissing her back! She saw their tongues play across each other as they explored their mouths in a way no parent should ever do with their child!!

Angela thrashed and moaned as the most unexpected and powerful orgasm ripped through her, turning her brain to mush.

“Ooh, she came _so_ hard,” Fareeha cooed, breaking the illicit kiss. “Mommy, why don’t you get out of your clothes? They seem a little tight on you.”

“I think I will,” Captain Amari said, disrobing. “And I think I’ll enjoy that slutty little mouth our doctor has.”

“Let me roll her over first,” Fareeha said. “I want to see her ass jiggle as I fuck her.”

Angela was dumbstruck as Fareeha moved her about. She looked up, her eyes wide, as Ana got out of her clothes.

“Oh mommy, you’re so hot,” Fareeha gushed as she started ramming her thick, hot cock deep into her slopping cunt.

“And you’re so beautiful, my daughter,” Ana smiled.

Suddenly, Ana’s massive member was staring directly at Angela. She didn’t think, she just opened her mouth to accept the invader into her mouth. It had been a long time since she had taken Ana, but it was practically muscle memory to Angela. She sucked and slobbered at the thick cock, quickly remembering how to handle such a big dick, and after giving Fareeha so many blowjobs, it was so very easy for her.

As she sucked and slurped at her captain’s familiar inches, Angela’s mind was in shock. She couldn’t comprehend what was happening. She knew that Fareeha was slamming her dick into her hot, sloppy cunt while Ana was shoving hers down into her willing and eager throat, but Angela simply couldn’t comprehend what was happening until she looked up. There was a dresser on the far side of the room, with a big mirror above it.

Looking into the mirror, Angela saw her reflection: she was on her hands and knees, being spit roasted by a hung mother and daughter, while just above her, said mother was making out with her daughter. Each were gently grabbing the other’s head, pulling themselves deeper into their forbidden, incestuous kiss!

That was too much. Angela’s eyes crossed as she came again, thrashing from Fareeha’s dicking and slobbering over Ana’s cock.

She could hear Fareeha grunt, and felt the molten hotness of her cum fill her up. Ana held her head as the captain shoved more of her dick down Angela’s throat, spewing her equally hot load almost directly to her stomach.

Angela’s eyes rolled into the back of her head. It was just too much!

“Oh mommy,” Fareeha cooed. “Think you can go again?”

“I-I think so,” Ana gasped, pulling her dick out of Angela’s throat. “Lord, it’s been a long time since I could go back to back.”

“Is it because of me?” Fareeha giggled.

“Always because of you, my love. But Angela here is giving me some inspiration.”

Looking up, Angela came again as the mother Frenched her daughter.

“Ooh, I know,” Fareeha said. She pulled her dick out of Angela’s snatch, making the doctor squeal and almost beg for it back. She was just so empty! But the feeling didn’t last forever.

Fareeha pulled Angela back, so she was sitting on her knees with Fareeha’s high school breasts pressed against her back. Angela felt something cold touch her ass; it was lube.

“Y-you’re not going to…” she stammered.

“Oh, so the slutty doctor can think ahead of the curve,” Fareeha chuckled.

Angela looked up at Ana, who was gently beating her meat. Then Angela was moaning as Fareeha pushed her dick into her well-lubed ass, her large cock head popping into her asshole, then Angela’s anus was letting Fareeha sink in inch after inch of her glorious cock deeper and deeper into her. Fareeha kept going, slowly pulling Angela against her hips until the good doctor bottomed out. She trembled as Fareeha held her hips up.

“There,” Fareeha moaned. “Now that I’m deep in her ass, why don’t you take her pussy and we make a Swiss Sandwich. Does that sound good, mommy?”

“I think that’s a wonderful idea,” Ana smiled.

This could not be happening, not to her. This could not be happening to Angela Ziegler, not the boring, world famous, lonely doctor! She did not have a high school girl’s massive cock lodged up her ass, and another giant cock that belonged to the high schooler’s mother was not going to get pushed deep into her pussy! She was not going to be double penetrated by a beautiful mother _and_ her gorgeous daughter!

And yet that’s exactly what was happening. Ana moved up, lined her dick to Angela’ sloppy pussy, and eased her in. Angela felt her eyes bulge out as she felt both cocks slide in her. She could feel both cocks rubbing each other, separated only by her own perineum wall.

“Oh mommy, I can feel your hot dick,” Fareeha gushed.

“Oh my love, I can feel you too,” Ana cooed. “You’re so hot and hard!”

Angela came before Ana fully got inside of her. When Ana finally hilted herself, Angela came again. She shook as the orgasm rolled around her, as Ana took her breasts in her hands and began playing with them.

“Think it’s time to move, mommy?” Fareeha asked.

“I think so, my love.”

Fareeha helped set the pace, making Angela think she had finally died and gone to the afterlife. Her ass gripped Fareeha’s cock, while her pussy was stuffed with Ana’s dick. She felt both leave her, then re-enter her like a battering ram. She was limp, leaning back against Fareeha as she was worked over. Ana pawed over her breasts, twisting her nipples the way she liked having them twisted. Her head lolled over, and she saw the mother and daughter kissing out of the corner of her fucked-out eyes.

It was such a lovely, illicit sight that Angela came again. She twisted, squeezing down on both dicks with all her might, milking both of the cocks for all they were worth.

“I’m gonna cum, mommy,” Fareeha squealed.

“I’m gonna cum too, honey,” Ana gasped. “Let’s cum together!!”

Fareeha slammed Angela down, and she took both cocks to the root. Angela gurgled as she felt even more hot cum being poured into her. It was too much.

“Angela?”

The world was calling to Angela, but she couldn’t answer it.

“Maybe we went a little too hard,” she could her Fareeha say off in the distance. “She’s been like that for a few minutes.”

“I think we might have to reboot her,” Ana giggled.

Angela blinked, fighting her way through the fog that had swallowed her whole. Coming to, she realized that she was lying on a bed, with the mother and daughter duo sitting by her. Both were still completely naked, covered with sweat, and both of their dicks were absolutely stiff. Ana had a bottle of water in her hand, offering it to Angela, but Angela herself was utterly limp, complete rubber.

“I think she’s coming around,” Fareeha said. “Angela? Can you hear me? Say something.”

“That. Was. Hot~” Angela moaned.

“She’s fine,” Fareeha laughed.

“Oh my _God_ , that was so hot~!” Angela gushed, shakily getting up. “Ana, when you kissed Fareeha, oh my god, that was so fucking hot! I had no idea! Why didn’t anyone tell me it was so goddamn hot when a mother kisses her own daughter?!”

“Most mothers don’t like admitting they make out with their own daughters, _mom,_ ” Fareeha grinned.

“Most daughters don’t like admitting they fuck their own mothers, _daughter,_ ” Ana laughed.

“Oh my God,” Angela gasped, realization washing over her. “This explains the ‘mommy’ thing!”

“You call her mommy?” Ana demanded, turning to her daughter.

“She calls you mommy?” Fareeha demanded, turning to her mother.

Both women spoke at the same time. Blushes rose on both of their cheeks.

“God, this is so adorable, and _so hot,_ ” Angela gushed. She couldn’t help but rub her clit. “Fareeha calls me mommy, and Ana, you made me call you mommy. My God, suddenly everything makes sense!!”

Both women blushed at that.

“How long have you two been fucking?” Angela pressed.

“Coming up on a year, I think,” Fareeha said.

“Oh God, is that why we stopped fucking?” Angela gasped, taking the bottle of water from Ana.

“Yes, it is,” her captain admitted.

“What made you want to bring me in on this?”

“That was my idea,” Fareeha said. “I love the both of you. I love you both so much, it hurts having to choose between you.”

“You love me?” Angela stammered.

“I told you that before.”

“Yes, but…”

Fareeha laughed as Angela went quiet. She just couldn’t find the right words.

“Mom said I had to choose,” Fareeha said. “But I just couldn’t choose between the you two, so I did the only thing I could think of: I chose to have you both.”

Fareeha took Angela’s hand.

“Angela, I trust you implicitly. I had to bring you in on this. I love my mother, and not in a daughterly way; I love her like a lover, like we’re a couple. I have to show you that part of me, I just couldn’t continue to lie that we’re _just_ mother and daughter.”

“Then thank you for telling me the truth,” Angela said, draining the water bottle.

“And mom, I had to let you know how I felt about Angela,” Fareeha said, turning to her mother. “I love you both so much, and I want you both.”

Fareeha squeezed both their hands.

“Can I have you both?” The insatiable teenager asked.

“Fareeha, my daughter, my love, my lover,” Ana smiled, “you’d have to fight to keep me away.”

“Angela?”

“This is such a shock,” Angela stammered. “And I _do_ love you, but seeing this?! Holy shit, I found a new fetish. You can do whatever you want to with each other, just include me!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having been introduced to the love the mother and daughter share with each other, Angela finds a way to live with the two.  
> And all three women find a great way to live together.

“Are you ready?” Ana asked.

She was in full Captain Amari mode: stern look, uniform freshly dry cleaned and pressed, hair done up immaculately, beret in perfect place on her head. Angela found the change between Ana as she was a few days ago to Ana as she was now incredibly daunting.

Then again, a few days ago Angela was being spit roasted by the mother and her daughter, so maybe the comparison wasn’t too fair.

“I am,” she said, making sure her own uniform was done up right. “Are you sure our dress uniforms are necessary?”

“We have to put on a good show. And crisp uniforms make for a great show.”

Ana did look stunning in her uniform. And Angela knew that Fareeha found her combat medic uniform utterly tantalizing. So she took Ana’s hand, and followed Ana into Jack’s office.

Angela swallowed hard. Jack knew how imposing he could be, and went out of his way to radiate a just-one-of-the-guys kind of vibe. But now that vibe was nowhere to be found. Now, he was Strike Commander, wearing a steely glare that could melt armor as he sat behind his desk. Like both Ana and herself, Jack was in his full dress uniform, and he looked so very dangerous. Angela was tempted to run out of the room and try to make everything go back to the way it was a few days ago, but Ana kept her grip firm, and walked Angela up to the desk. She pulled out the chairs that sat in front of Jack’s desk, and together they sat down. Commander Morrison glared at them, his stern look so powerful, it could destroy a rogue Omnic in one shot.

Angela sat, waiting for nearly a minute as Jack glared at both her and Ana. But Ana was made from the same stock that Jack was; she held his gaze, as well as Angela’s hand.

“So,” Jack said frostily. “You two decided to date.”

“Y-yes,” Angela stammered.

“Amari, you’re her ranking officer,” Jack said in a voice that was both cold and brutally hard.

“I outrank her, yes, but she’s not under my command,” Ana said. “That means I can’t order her around, or have control over her rank.”

“You’ve thought this through, haven’t you?”

“We had to,” Ana smiled. “We were attracted to each other. Then things got hot and heavy too fast, and I realized I may not be doing the professional thing.

“We drifted apart, thinking we’d cross too many lines, but it turns out there aren’t many lines telling whom can date whom if they’re not directly working with each other.”

“I’m glad you put at least a little thought into this,” Jack snapped. “But I wouldn’t be doing my job as Commander if I didn’t give you this talk. Ana, you can never have Angela work with you or under you. If you get assigned anywhere near her, you have to recuse yourself, and have to do it before anyone realizes what just happened. Angela, keep it professional at work.”

“Not a problem,” Angela smiled.

Jack grinned, suddenly going from Commander Morrison to just a friendly face.

“And congrats to you both,” he beamed. “Have to say, Ana, I didn’t think you were this monogamous or even interested in a committed relationship.”

“Neither did I,” Ana admitted. “But…well, some things happened, and it was a shock to know that I liked it happening. I want to keep this going, and Angela feels the same.”

“That’s great,” he smiled. “You need help moving her into your house?”

“Thanks, but we got it managed,” Ana smiled back.

“Then get out of my office, I need to change into something less stiff.”

Sighing in relief, Angela walked out of the office, never letting go of Ana’s hand.

“That…went well,” she said as they walked down the hall.

“I told you, you’re thinking too much on this,” Ana said. “We had a good narrative drop into our lap; we just had to play it out, and we’re in the clear. So let the world think we’re just dating.”

“But I’m not just dating you, I’m dating Fareeha too.”

“But officially, it’s just me,” Ana reminded her.

“Yes, officially, but I want to make it official with Fareeha, too,” she said. “I know I can’t, I know it’s crossing too many lines in public. I can’t date a high schooler, I can only date you, but part of me wants the world to know that I love Fareeha, and want to be around her all the time.”

“But now that you’re dating me, no one would think twice about you moving into my house, and getting friendly with Fareeha,” Ana said.

“Yes, but still.”

“You’re still nervous from that run-in with Jack’s Commander Mode, aren’t you?”

“Was it obvious?” Angela chuckled, her hand still minutely shaking.

“What about all the cum I pumped into your cunt before we came over?” Ana grinned. “Did that help keep you calm?”

“It did,” Angela said, her lust going from zero to one hundred in record time.

“And what about all the cum Fareeha shot down your throat?”

“It kept me sooo fuuulll…”

“And what did I tell you about how things would be from now on?” Ana breathed.

“That I’ll be stuffed with someone’s cum every single day,” Angela gasped, nearing the edge of orgasm.

“Then let’s get you moved in so we can make that a reality, no?”

* * *

  
“I swear, if I have to lift another box of books I’ll lose it,” Fareeha grumbled, wrestling the fourth and thankfully final massive box of books into the doorway.

“Downside of being a doctor, unfortunately,” Angela smiled apologetically.

“You’re lucky your beautiful,” Fareeha gasped, setting the box down.

“I don’t know about you,” Ana said, taking a pull of water, “but I need to wash up.”

“Go ahead,” Angela said. “I can get started on dinner.”

“Let me help,” Fareeha said. “I need to do something than look at boxes of books.”

Ana took a quick shower, dressing in a simple pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She came back to seeing Angela and Fareeha pleasantly chatting as they prepared dinner. The stress and hard work of the move were long forgotten, and both her daughter and her official girlfriend were chatting as they went about, preparing dinner, getting all the ingredients ready to be cooked. Ana stood back, watching both her loves mingle as they prepared dinner.

She was so lucky that both women got along so well. Ana could feel her heart swell as she watched. But Fareeha was an Amari, and a youthful Amari at that. As she chatted with Angela and moved about, her hands began wandering; at first a light touch, then a caress, but Fareeha quickly gave up any pretense of ‘accidentally’ touching Angela and went into straight-up fondling the doctor’s breasts and ass. Angela was quickly turned to putty in her hands as Fareeha ground her dick against her ass, her hands massaging those amazing breasts the Swiss doctor had. Angela had to grab the countertop to stay upright as Fareeha’s hands devoured every inch of her body.

Ana was rubbing herself as she watched her daughter paw at her official girlfriend. Then again, why should she just watch? Ana quietly walked up, and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

“Hello there,” she grinned. Fareeha jumped with a yelp; one of Ana’s hands cupped her balls through her athletic shorts, while her other hand grabbed her breast. “Enjoying yourselves?”

“M-mom!” Fareeha squeaked. “I-I was just helping Angela relax! Er, yeah, I was helping get some knots out of her muscles!”

“Yeah, right,” Ana giggled, rolling her daughter’s balls in her hand, making her squirm with pleasure. “Angela, was my daughter _just_ massaging you?”

“Y-you aren’t wrong,” Angela moaned, a very big grin on her lips as she looked over her shoulder.

“Was she going to fuck you?”

“If I’m so lucky, she would,” Angela laughed.

“And you didn’t think of including me?”

“I thought you were taking a shower,” Fareeha mumbled.

“So inconsiderate,” Ana tut-tutted her daughter. “I’d have to punish you.”

That made both Fareeha _and_ Angela to stiffen with desire.

“T-then,” Fareeha stammered, “then you’d fuck me? What about Angela?”

“You think I’d leave her be?” Ana said. “My, you’re selfish! No, my love, I’d never leave Angela out to dry, unlike what you were thinking of doing.”

“But—!”

“No buts, now I’ll have to punish you twice,” Ana said, licking her lips. “First for getting started without me, then for wanting to leave Angela all alone.”

“What are you going to do?” Angela gasped. No doubt her cunt was getting drenched.

“First, I’ll have to teach my daughter to never leave a woman high and dry,” Ana said. She pulled down Fareeha’s shorts and underwear. Her daughter’s massive cock sprung free, standing at rigid attention. She reached around, and grabbed Angela’s shorts. The blonde got the idea, and helped pull them down, revealing her full ass. She bent over the counter, pushing away all the diced and cut up food.

“Stick it in her.”

Like Fareeha needed any order to fuck Angela. Her daughter grabbed her cock and lined it up with Angela’s pussy. Angela was so soaking wet, Ana could hear her daughter’s cock squirm against the sloppy entrance. Angela moaned as Fareeha pushed her tool deep into her cunt. The blonde doctor threw her head back, gasping and moaning as Fareeha started to work up a rhythm.

“Ah, not so fast,” Ana grinned, grabbing her daughter’s hips. “You forgot about your punishment.”

“P-punishment?” Fareeha gasped. Ana could feel her daughter’s hips tense. Fareeha wanted to fuck Angela, not stay still!

“Yes, you wanted to start without me. Don’t you remember?”

Ana gave her daughter’s ass a swat for forgetting.

“Now stay still, mommy has to straighten you out,” she said, getting out of her shorts.

“I’ve always wanted a Fareeha sandwich,” Angela giggled.

“Then you’ll be the bread,” Ana smiled. “Now stay still, Fareeha.”

She spread her daughter’s legs, and quickly teased her clit. Fareeha knew what was going to happen; her pussy was leaking, probably as much as Angela’s was. Ana lined her dick up with Fareeha’s cunt, and slowly, slowly pushed her way in.

“M-mommy~~!”

“Aah, I do love this,” Ana moaned, slowly driving her dick into her daughter. “Oh my beautiful, lovely, _slutty_ daughter…!”

There was a bang as Angela’s arm shot out, grabbing the edge of the counter as she had to re-steady herself. No doubt the doctor got an orgasm from that little dirty talk.

“Mommy, you’re so deep,” Fareeha babbled. “Go~od, I can feel you, you’re so deep! Fuck me harder, mommy! Fill your slut up!”

“In time,” Ana sighed. She paused as her balls touched Fareeha’s ass. “Are you balls deep in our doctor?”

“W-what?”

“Dear, I told you to _never_ leave a woman high and dry,” Ana chastised. “Here, let mommy show you.”

Ana drove her hips further in. She was balls deep in her daughter, but Fareeha wasn’t balls deep in Angela. As she pushed Fareeha forward with her cock, she pushed Fareeha into Angela. Just as Angela had said, they made a sandwich, and Fareeha was the meat.

“Mommy! Aah! I’m so deep in her!!”

“Take me deeper,” Angela babbled, grabbing Fareeha’s hand. “Fuck me harder, deeper! I need this!”

“Then you need to ease up,” Ana grinned. “Fareeha, let mommy work.”

Fareeha was fucking Angela with her dick as Ana fucked her daughter with her own dick, but Ana was setting the pace for both of them. She pulled back Fareeha’s hips, at first drawing her daughter out of the doctor, then she was pulling her own dick from Fareeha.

Then, with her cockhead just barely inside Fareeha’s pussy, she drove her hips forward, almost slam fucking her daughter before pushing her into Angela.

“Harder~!” Angela begged. “Oh fuck, harder! I need it harder!!”

“Fareeha, stay relaxed and work with mommy,” Ana commanded.

Ana started giving it to her daughter, and gave it to her _hard_. That turned into Fareeha giving it to Angela just as hard. The kitchen was filled with the sound of flesh slapping on flesh, of Ana’s balls hitting Fareeha’s ass, and Fareeha’s full balls slapping against Angela, not to mention the pounding the counter was taking.

Fareeha’s cunt was squeezing the life out of Ana’s dick. She was getting a good rhythm going when she felt her daughter tremble.

“M-mommy, please, I’m cumming,” Fareeha babbled. “Stop, I need a second!”

“Then maybe you should have been more considerate, you ungrateful child,” Ana smiled. And she kept going.

“Ohfuckshe’spouring,” Angela slurred. She was limp, being driven into the countertop. “Somuchcummm…”

Ana didn’t stop. She kept fucking, kept going, feeling her daughter’s walls tighten against her, almost tearing her cock off at the root. Soon Ana was gasping, clenching, fighting against the orgasm that was treating to blow up her balls.

Eventually, Fareeha’s strength started giving out. Fucking Angela while she was fucked by her mother was too much for her, and she slumped against Angela’s bent-over form, mashing her breasts against Angela’s back. But her hips were still moving, still being drawn out of Angela’s depths by Ana’s relentless fucking, and that was good enough for the mother.

“Almost there, dear,” she hissed, teeth clenched. “Almost…”

She pushed forward, hilting herself deep inside Fareeha, and finally came. Ana grunted as her cum filled her little girl’s womb. Liquid splattered on the ground, either coming from Fareeha’s cum-filled pussy or Angela’s overfilled snatch. Either way, it didn’t matter. Ana held herself close to Fareeha as she finished, and slowly pulled herself out. Fareeha’s pussy gave a little pop as her cockhead pulled free.

“Have you learned your lesson?” Ana gasped.

“I learned that my mommy loves me,” Fareeha dumbly giggled.

“And I learned this is going to be fun,” Angela slurred, a big grin plastered on her face.

* * *

  
“Mom, I’m home,” Fareeha called, closing the door behind her.

“It’s about time,” she heard her mother call.

Fareeha set her bag down, and walked into the living room with a sigh. Her mother was sitting on the sofa, along with Angela. Both had a cross look on their faces.

“I take it you heard about my fight?” She asked.

“Even if we didn’t, it’d be a little hard to hide that shine you’ve got on your eye,” Ana said.

“I’m sorry, mommy, but that asshole was running his mouth. I tried talking it out, but he just wouldn’t shut up. So I gave him a tongue lashing.”

“Is that before you started that fight?” Angela asked.

“I didn’t start it, I only ended it.”

Ana grinned at that.

“And you kept your fists balled up like I showed you?”

“Of course, mommy,” she smiled.

Ana got up, and gave her a hug.

“Just don’t do it again, okay?” She asked. “Next time, you’ll have to work on walking away.”

“I’ll try, mommy,” she grinned. Fareeha ground her hips against her mother’s, rubbing their cocks together. “But I might need a kiss to make me feel better.”

“Ana, honestly, you spoil that girl,” Angela hissed.

Fareeha nearly whined. Angela stopped them before they could kiss.

“Remember when we moved in?” She asked. “You had her fuck me while you fucked her. Honestly, how is that even a punishment? How is that supposed to set her right?”

“She’s my daughter, and I love her very much,” Ana replied, pulling her closer.

“See? There you go again, spoiling her,” Angela said, getting up.

“And what do you think I should do instead?”

“What was that saying?” Angela asked, her voice taking a slight commandeering tone. “Oh, yes: ‘spare the rod, spoil the child.’”

“I’m not going to punish my lovely Fareeha _that_ way.”

“You should.”

“All over a fight she didn’t start?”

“It’s not just the fight that got me thinking about this,” Angela said. She held up a crumpled up wad of toilet paper. “Look what I found in the bathroom garbage.

“Toilet paper?”

“Stiff toilet paper. Tell me, what does this smell like to you?”

Fareeha felt her cheeks heat up as Angela passed the dried up ball under her mother’s nose. Ana inhaled deeply.

“Is that…?” She took another sniff. “That’s cum, isn’t it?”

“Of course it is. Care to guess who’s?”

Ana looked at Fareeha.

“Mommy, I was horny,” she groaned. “It’s not like it’s a big surprise or anything.”

“So you jerk off? Honey, am I not enough for you?”

“Or me?” Angela asked.

“It was early in the morning, I had to get ready for camp.”

“See?” Angela said. “You’ve spoiled her. It’s like Fareeha can only think of herself.”

“What? I just jerked off,” Fareeha protested.

“I think you’re right,” Ana said. “I’ve spoiled my daughter rotten.”

“Mommy!”

“I think we’ll have to punish her,” Ana smiled.

“And let you bungle it again like our move in day?” Angela demanded. “I think not.”

“Wait, what?”

“Ana, you love your daughter too much,” Angela said, cupping Ana’s ass. “That love makes you spoil her, and spare the rod. But me? I love Fareeha, but I know when to give the rod.”

“Hold up now,” Fareeha protested.

“Don’t worry,” Angela grinned, moving in on the embracing mother and daughter. “I’m sure you’ll like what I have planned for you.”

Fareeha suddenly realized just how hard she was, and how hard her mother was. It wasn’t just her mother getting her horny, it was Angela. It was the predatory look in her eyes, the huskiness of her voice, and the threat of being straightened out that got her so ready.

“’Moonlight’ is the word,” Angela said.

Fareeha could only nod.

“Same goes for you,” Angela said, turning to Ana.

“Me?” She sputtered. “I’m not part of this.”

“Yes, you are,” the doctor repeated. “Ana, you spoiled her. You obviously can’t be trusted to teach her a lesson, so you’re going to let me teach her a lesson, and you’ll get taught a lesson in return. And when this is done, you’ll thank me for it. Understand?”

Ana glared at Angela. But Fareeha could feel her mother’s cock twitching in anticipation.

“M-moonlight, you said?” She mumbled, breaking eye contact.

“Moonlight.”

“Okay…”

“Super,” Angela smiled. “Fareeha, sit on that ottoman. Ana, sit by her. The both of you, strip.”

Fareeha got out of her clothes, hoping her excitement wasn’t too evident. Her cock sprang to attention, her balls high and tight against her shaft, but as they slowly churned out more cum, they grew heavier and heavier.

She couldn’t help but look as her sexy mother stripped. Fareeha’s eyes were drawn to her mother’s chest as she pulled off her shirt, and her ass when she bent over to get out of her pants.

“This isn’t the time for that,” Angela snapped, giving her ass a firm spank. Fareeha yelped. “Ottoman. Now.”

Fareeha sat down on the large ottoman.

“Don’t sit,” Angela barked. “Lay on your back.”

Fareeha did as she was told.

“Ana, sit in front of her,” Angela commanded, slowly stripping out of her clothes. “No touching, either your daughter or yourself.”

“O-okay,” her mother mumbled.

Fareeha lay on the ottoman, her cock flopping against her stomach. Angela was soon naked, and pulled out her box of toys from a closet.

“Did you stash that here?” Fareeha giggled.

“Don’t make me gag you,” Angela snarled. “I want to hear you beg as I give you the rod.”

Oh shit, wrong thing to say. Fareeha nodded, but couldn’t help but get nervous when Angela pulled out some rope.

“Arms and legs to the side.”

“When did you learn how to tie knots?”

“I learned this from McCree.”

“You fucked Jesse?” Ana stammered.

“No, and not for a lack of trying. We were having lunch together,” she said as she tied Fareeha’s wrists to the ottoman’s feet. “I asked him if there was still a need for cowboys in this world, and he said there were. Beef has to come from somewhere, no? He showed me how to hitch a horse, and I have to say, it’s coming in handy now.”

Fareeha’s legs were next. With her head looking straight up at the ceiling, she could only feel Angela tie her down. Fareeha craned her neck, looking at her mother. Ana looked back at her, a tiny grin on her lips. She shook her hips, making her large, stiff dick wobble about, hitting her trim belly.

“There,” Angela said, getting up. “Now the lesson can begin.”

“What’s the lesson?” Fareeha asked, her heart beating faster and faster.

Angela placed a pillow in front of the ottoman, in front of Fareeha’s open legs, and knelt down.

“First, a warm up,” she grinned, lowering her head to Fareeha’s cock.

Fareeha sighed in pleasure as Angela began sucking her off. Angela paid special attention to her swollen cockhead, playing her tongue around it before going deeper.

“Ooh,” Fareeha moaned. “Mommy, maybe you should spoil me more, I like this punishment!”

“And I love seeing her suck your cock,” Ana smiled back. “Ooh, she must really be going to town on you.”

“S-she is! God, it’s like she’s trying to suck it off my body!”

Fareeha thrashed about as Angela took her deeper. She could feel the doctor’s throat spasm as Angela fought her gag reflex. Soon she was taking Fareeha to the root. Fareeha couldn’t help but moan as she relished the feeling of the doctor’s tight throat being spread by her dick.

Soon her cock was covered in spit as Angela bobbed and sucked at her cock. This wasn’t bad. In fact, Fareeha was getting close to cumming.

“There,” she gasped, “there! Yes, right there! Getting close, just a bit more…”

Then suddenly, Angela stopped. Fareeha yelped as the doctor let go of her dick.

“Angela! I was getting close!”

“And I said this was punishment,” the blonde snapped.

Fareeha yelped again as she felt cold metal pressed against her cock. Looking down, she saw a ring being pushed against her dick. The ring had to be maybe half an inch wide, and was tight. God, it was so tight, it was like she was fucking an unyielding virgin asshole made of metal.

She thrashed as Angela pressed the ring down her shaft. At first, her cockhead popped through the ring, then it slowly descended down her dick, quickly warming up to her body temperature. Fareeha realized that Angela was sucking her dick to get it lubed up for the metal.

She gasped and ground her teeth together as Angela pressed the metal ring down against her root.

“There,” Angela cooed.

“W-what is that?”

“My newest toy,” Angela grinned. “A cock ring.”

“Fareeha doesn’t need a cock ring,” Ana said. “I think we both know she doesn’t have a problem staying erect.”

“All too well,” Angela said. “But that’s not the only purpose of a cock ring.”

“Then what is it for?” Fareeha nervously asked.

“To keep you from cumming.”

“What?” She demanded.

“Can’t you feel how tight it is?” Angela grinned. “It took a little bit of searching to find one the right size for you, but it should be just a little past the point of snugness. Is it?”

“I-it is…”

“Good. It took a little effort getting you ready, and getting it in place,” Angela said. “This is a titanium cock ring. Good luck cumming through that.”

“I…I…what? But Angela, I’m so close! Please, just a little more,” Fareeha begged.

“Be careful what you wish for,” she smiled. Then she lowered her head, and began sucking Fareeha off again.

“Oh God!”

Angela had redoubled her already considerable cock sucking efforts. Fareeha tried to thrash, but the ropes held her in place. She squealed as she felt Angela’s throat ribbing her.

“There! T-there! I’m gonna…I’m gonna…cummm…”

Fareeha had an orgasm. She was over the edge, but something was squeezing her down. Something was pressing her urethra down so nothing could get out. The cock ring kept her from cumming.

Angela let go of her dick.

“Well? How do you like it?” She asked with a malevolent grin.

“I, I need to cum! Please, let me!”

“I told you: spare the rod, spoil the child,” Angela giggled. “And you’ve gotten quite spoiled.”

“Angela! Please, I had an orgasm, just let me cum!”

“Not. A. Chance.”

“Mommy! Please, get her to stop! I need this, please!”

“Your mommy can’t help you now,” Angela giggled.

Ana was sitting just a few inches away, her cock so hard it looked like it was turning crimson. Her nipples were jutting out, painfully erect, and her face was flush.

“I, I’m sorry, my love,” she croaked.

“This is your punishment,” Angela said, licking her lips. “And now that you know what’s in store for you, it’s time to make sure you’re not spoiled.”

Fareeha screamed when she felt cold lube pressed against her asshole.

“N-no!”

“Then you shouldn’t have been a spoiled brat!”

The dildo was pressed into her, gentle yet firm. Fareeha felt her asshole spasm as it accepted the invader. It filled her, but that wasn’t what made her scream. The dildo had a gentle bend to it, and a flared head. It was perfect for hitting her prostate.

“Ana? Remember, no touching.”

Fareeha felt her eyes tear up as her mother nodded.

“I want to hear you say it.”

“I…I won’t touch myself,” she croaked out.

“Good,” Angela cooed from her spot in front of the ottoman. “Now, let the punishment begin.”

Angela was good at fucking Fareeha’s ass. She knew her every weak point. And the doctor attacked those weak points with everything she had. The dildo came out, the flared head hitting her prostate, it came out almost until it popped out of her ass. Then it dove back in, hitting her prostate on the way in, making her cry out and shake.

“A-Angela, please!” Fareeha begged. “I need to cum!”

“Not until you learned your lesson.”

Her cock twitched wildly as her prostate was massaged. Her balls tingled, swelling as they produced seed.

“I, I have,” Fareeha babbled. “I won’t get into another fight as long as I live!”

“Stupid girl, you think the fight is what this is about?!”

Fareeha was expecting a spank, but she wasn’t in the position for it. Instead, Angela sucked at her cock head. That was enough to set her off, but the cock ring kept her from cumming. Fareeha cried out in blissful agony.

“I’m sorry,” she cried. “I’m sorry, please, just let me—“

“Still about you?” Angela snapped. “Oh, you are well and truly spoiled! I have my work cut out for me.”

Angela kept working her over, deftly fucking Fareeha with the dildo, and alternating between licking and sucking her swollen cock. Fareeha was tempted to use their safe word, but something kept her from screaming it. Maybe it was the lovely doctor, or the sight of her mother in equal agony.

Ana was watching with rapt attention, her cock twitching wildly. Fareeha could tell her mother wanted to jerk herself, wanted nothing more than to cum, because cumming was all Fareeha could think about.

“Ana, are you paying attention?” Angela demanded.

“Y…Yes…”

“This is how you discipline a child. This is why you don’t spare the rod. Think you can understand that?”

Her mother trembled and shook. Her cock spat up a wad of cum, shooting it inches into the air before it splattered down on her breasts.

“Oh, you didn’t even need any stimulation,” Angela giggled. “You still can’t touch yourself.”

“But—“

“But you’re learning a lesson, just as Fareeha is.”

Her mother dumbly nodded. And Angela kept working away at Fareeha.

She lost count of her orgasms. Fareeha came freely from her pussy, but since her cock was being denied, her cock was all she could think about. She needed to cum, she needed to cum, she just needed to cum!!!

Time blurred as Angela deftly worked her asshole. Fareeha was so glad the doctor was skilled with using dildos, getting fucked this way was so raw, so wild, she’d love it only if she could cum!!!

Finally, at long last, the dildo was removed from her ass. Fareeha would’ve asked for it back, if only it wasn’t for that damn cock ring.

“Have you learned your lesson?” Angela asked.

Fareeha could only tremble. Her cock was turning a brilliant shade of scarlet.

“N-not to fight…?”

“Still haven’t learned,” Angela sighed. She reached over, and held up the wadded up toilet paper. “It’s about this.”

Blinking through her tears, Fareeha locked eyes with it.

“You’ve been a greedy girl,” Angela said. “Jerking yourself off when your mother and I are right here.”

Angela shook her head, tutting all the while.

“Do you know how this makes us feel?”

Fareeha could only whimper. Her cock could only twitch.

“It makes us feel unappreciated. How many times have I made you cum with my breasts? My mouth, my hands, my pussy, my ass? Well?”

“Count…countless…”

“I thought it was countless too. And then I found this.” Angela held up the tissue paper like it was the Holy Grail. “Do you know what I thought? I thought that I wasn’t enough. Fareeha, finding this made me feel unappreciated. I’ve gotten you to cum until you were cross-eyed. And I’ve seen your mother fuck you with reckless abandon. So when you go and jerk yourself off, it tells us that we’re just not good enough for you. Can you understand?”

“Y-yes,” she groaned. “Please…”

“I’m not done yet,” Angela snapped. “I never want to find another tissue filled with your cum, never again. Do you hear me? Never again. If you need to cum, you come to me, or you go to your mother. Ana, will you take care of any boner your daughter has?”

“I will,” Ana croaked. She had cum two more times, and was practically drenched in her semen.

“Hear that? Your mother will take care of any boner you have. And I will, too. If you’re feeling horny and need to cum, you see us. We’ll take care of you whenever, wherever, for however long you’d like.

“This is the new reality, Fareeha. You never need to masturbate ever again. You have two women who’d do whatever you want when the urge strikes you. Do you understand?”

“I…I do.”

“If you want to cum, you talk to me. I’ll suck you dry, until you can’t do it anymore. And your mother is only too willing to let you do whatever you want to her, isn’t that right, Ana?”

“It is, I’ll do anything you say.”

“Then what aren’t you going to do?” Angela pressed.

“I, I promise not to jerk off,” Fareeha weakly promised.

“And?”

“And I’ll cum in you or mommy.”

“When?”

“W-whenever I want to! Whenever I have a boner, I’ll cum to either you or mommy, I’ll give you all of my cum! Please, just let me cum!!”

“I think the message came through loud and clear,” Angela smiled. “What do you say, Ana?”

“I…I think she learned her lesson.”

“And that is how you discipline your child,” Angela beamed. “Now if you’ll excuse me, Fareeha’s balls seem quite swollen.”

Fareeha felt Angela squeeze down on her boner, pressing her urethra down tight. Then the cock ring was lifted. Angela had to play with it, twisting it this way and that, slowly moving it up her shaft. Fareeha cried out and struggled as that drew another orgasm from her. Her balls were so swollen, they were painful.

“Let this be a good end to your lesson,” Angela said with a twinkle in her eye. Then she took Fareeha into her throat. She thrashed and groaned as the doctor’s throat ribbed her, yet Angela help her orgasm back even more.

Soon, Angela had taken her dick into her throat. Then she let go of Fareeha’s cock.

She screamed, feeling her long delayed cum rocket out of her. The first blast traveled up her cock, and down Angela’s gullet. The doctor twitched a little as her cock expanded just a little more.

Fareeha pressed her hips up, deeper into Angela’s throat as she finally came. Fareeha was practically cross eyed as her balls emptied themselves into Angela.

She was dimly aware the reason Angela was deep throating her. The blonde normally struggled downing one of her loads, but with this delayed, chained mega nut bust, she would be completely overwhelmed. Angela was deep throating her because Fareeha was cumming straight into her stomach. And it felt great!

Fareeha wasn’t sure how long she lay there, but eventually, all of her cum was out of her body. Her cock twitched a few times, but finally stayed quiet. She shivered as Angela withdrew her cock, taking a long overdue breath.

“H-have you learned your lesson?” Angela gasped.

“Yes,” Fareeha mumbled. “Cock rings are awesome…”

That got her mother to laugh.

“And what about me?” Ana asked.

“Fareeha, I think you better take care of your loving mother,” Angela smiled, then belched. “I would, but I’m quite full.”

She tapped her belly. Angela almost looked pregnant! The doctor undid the rope, freeing Fareeha.

Laughing, Fareeha rolled over, and took her mother in her mouth. She didn’t have to do anything; just sucking it got Ana to cum again, and she got to swallowing her mother. When she was done, Fareeha pulled her mother in closer, and lick the cum off her stomach, and her breasts.

“Ana?” Angela said, three fingers in her cunt as she watched, “I did a good job disciplining your daughter. What do you say?”

“Thank you.”

* * *

  
“This feels so strange,” Angela said as they walked back to Ana’s house after a hard day’s work at the lab.

“What feels strange?” Fareeha asked.

“Everyone thinks I’m dating your mother, but I’m actually dating the both of you, and fucking you all at the same time,” she said. “This is just so bizarre!”

“You think that’s bizarre? Try being the captain of a basketball team’s worth of hungry teens!” Fareeha laughed.

“W-what was it you said you do with them?” Angela said, biting her lip. “’Team building?’”

“It’s a fancy name for me fucking them senseless after practice.”

“And your mother lets you do this?”

“She practically pimped me out in the first place!”

Angela’s legs were trembling, no doubt trying to fight an orgasm.

“I gotta tell you, between my team, you, and mom, I’m real tired most days,” Fareeha grinned. “But it’s all worth it.”

They were walking down the street, in the open, but Fareeha still swatted Angela’s beautifully plump ass.

“Fareeha!” She jumped. “Someone could see!”

“So what? They’ll probably think it was just a joke,” she laughed.

“You think you know people that well?”

“I know my mother that well.”

“Oh?” Angela’s voice changed. She went from horny to scared and back to horny in a second flat. “How well do you think you know her?”

“I can get her stripping naked within ten seconds of getting home,” Fareeha boasted.

Angela bit her lip. No doubt her panties were suddenly drenched, and she was fighting _another_ orgasm.

“And if you’re wrong?”

“You know those dildos you have? You can fuck me senseless with them, and not just my ass.”

“You never let me near your pussy.”

“That’s because mommy owns it,” she winked.

Angela stumbled as she came. Her arm shot out, and Fareeha caught her.

“Damn, Angela, hair trigger much?” She laughed.

“I hope you’re wrong,” Angela gasped. “But if you’re right, you better fill me up next. And a rule: you can’t go in and say ‘fuck me.’”

“Sounds fair. Get a stopwatch ready,” Fareeha grinned as they got to their door.

Angela pulled out her phone, and opened her clock app.

“Ready? Go.”

“Oh mo~mmy,” Fareeha sang, prancing into the house.

Ana looked up from the dining room table.

“Oh, hello Fareeha,” she smiled.

Fareeha sat on the edge of the table, inches from her mother.

“I got a performance review for my internship,” she smiled. “They said I was the best girl they ever had, and I was doing _amazing_ work.”

“I’m so proud of you!”

“Aren’t you, mommy~?”

Ana stood up, kissing Fareeha deeply.

“You make me proud every single day,” she said.

“How proud of your little girl are you, mommy…? Don’t you want to tell me how go~od I am?”

“All the time,” Ana gasped, pulling her shirt off.

Angela stared at the incestuous scene unfolding in front of her. Fareeha was making out with her mother, her mother who was stripping naked. Fareeha looked at Angela with a smug look in her eyes.

The stopwatch read 8.52.

“N-no way,” Angela mumbled, her legs turning to jelly.

“Mommy, I think we better take this to your room,” Fareeha said. “Angela is feeling lonely over there.”

“Of course,” Ana smiled.

Angela was led up the stairs to the bedroom, with Ana carrying her daughter like a bride. Fareeha was set on the bed, where she writhed.

“What do you want to do with me, mommy?” Fareeha giggled. “Want to show Angela how you own my pussy?”

“I’m thinking that’s a good idea,” Ana smiled. “Angela? Where would you want to figure into this?”

“I…I just want to watch…” She said, playing with her breasts.

“Oh, you can do better than that,” Ana said. “Here, my daughter has a great tongue. Why don’t you find out for yourself?”

Ana helped Angela out of her clothes, and over to her ready and waiting daughter. Fareeha giggled, taking Angela’s hand. Angela climbed on the bed, and Fareeha dragged her over so she was sitting on the younger girl’s face. Angela stiffened as she felt Fareeha’s tongue go to work.

“Ooh!”

“Good, isn’t she?” Ana asked.

“T-the best!” She gasped. Fareeha’s tongue gently probed her well-lubricated folds. “Oooh~!”

Fareeha giggled, snaking a hand around to slowly, gently, lovingly finger her dripping snatch, rubbing her clit while she ate her out.

“There. Now you can watch, _and_ be part of the festivities,” Ana said, aiming her swollen tool at her daughter’s pussy, hidden just below her outrageous cock. Angela squirmed and came as Ana pushed it into Fareeha’s barely legal cunt.

“Mmmm. Oh, I do love her pussy so much,” Ana gushed. “Do you like this, Angela?”

“I do,” she gasped.

“Do you like seeing my big dick go into my daughter?” Ana grinned.

“Y-yes!”

“Then watch. In it goes…” Angela came again as Ana pushed her cock into Fareeha. Angela grabbed Ana’s shoulder, and the older woman took her hand to help steady her. “And out it comes. In, out. In, now I’ll churn a bit, then out.”

Angela shivered as another orgasm tore through her, either from Fareeha’s skilled tongue, or the sight of seeing a mother fuck her daughter. Then she saw Fareeha’s iron hard cock shake, a brief warning of the cumming orgasm.

She squealed as a blast of jizz squirted out, landing on her breasts. Fareeha’s cock coated her. Hazy from her own orgasm, Angela idly scooped up the cum, and sucked it down her gullet.

“Fareeha, my girlfriend is eating your cum,” Ana grinned. “Would this make her _our_ girlfriend, or our slut…?”

Angela shivered at being called that. She gently gripped Fareeha’s cock and began jerking her off, just as Fareeha began licking her cunt again, and Ana went back to fucking her daughter, all without pulling out.

Time started to blur for Angela. Fareeha was helping tease her orgasms out with her skilled tongue and fingers, but she didn’t have to try very hard. With Ana fucking her own daughter, Angela was already rearing to go again. But it helped to have a skilled tongue eating her out, and Angela was soon cumming again as she watched Ana’s cock disappear into Fareeha for the umpteenth time.

Losing this bet wasn’t so bad, but she wanted to win something for once.

* * *

  
Ana looked at her cards. She didn’t have much.

“I’ll take three,” she said, turning in three cards.

“Aren’t you getting a little cold, mommy…?” Fareeha grinned.

Ana hissed. She was only in her boxers, her nipples hard from the colder air. Fareeha still had her bra and boxers on, but Angela was clearly winning the game of strip poker. She still had her sweater, shirt, and bra on, but had given up her pants, revealing her white panties.

Angela leaned back, demurely crossing her legs. She grinned at Ana.

“Shut up, I’ll get some clothes with this hand,” Ana grumbled, looking at the new cards that Angela dealt her.

“You can only ‘buy back’ clothes if you bet with an article of clothing,” Angela said, reminding her of the rules. “That means you have to give up your boxers. And if Fareeha and I bet something else, we’ll have to split the pot.”

“And if you lose, that means you have to pay with a favor, mommy,” Fareeha grinned.

“You girls are relentless!” She hissed.

“I’d like to think I’m just shrewd,” Fareeha said. “And I know that Angela is so horny, she can barely think straight.”

“I’ve had a lot of years to master control of pent-up frustration, thank you very much,” Angela said with a huff.

Ana looked at her hand. She had the classic Dead Man’s Hand: two pairs, the black aces with the black eights. It would have to do.

“Fine,” she said, standing up to take her boxers off. She was pitching at half-mast as she threw the garment onto the table. “I take it you two will be making a side bet?”

“Of course,” Angela said. “I bet one piece of clothing.”

“I bet two,” Fareeha grinned.

“I see your bet,” Angela said.

“Then what do you have?” Ana said, setting her cards down.

“Shit,” Fareeha hissed. She had two pairs as well, fours and sixes. Ana couldn’t help but grin. Her gambit was paying off.

“Angela?” She said.

The blonde medic sighed.

“I guess I’ll be taking my clothes then,” Ana said, standing up.

“Tell me,” she said, demurely tipping her hand. “Does a full house beat two pair…?”

“Fuck!”

Angela picked up Ana’s discarded boxers and inhaled them deeply.

“Ah, it feels so good to come out on top,” she grinned.

“Mommy lo~st,” Fareeha sang. 

Ana sat at the table, her arms crossed over her naked chest. She was angry, but she was also very, very nervous, and very, very turned on. Angela was grinning at her. Ana felt like a zebra about to be devoured by a lioness.

“And I get to be on top again,” Angela smiled. “Oh, the fun we’ll have!”

“W-what do you want to do to me?” Ana asked.

“First off, bedroom. Now.”

Fareeha scampered up the stairs, while Ana slowly followed. Angela walked behind her, eyes glued to her ass. Fareeha was waiting, sitting eagerly on the bed.

“Fareeha, off the bed,” Angela said. “Go grab a chair, you can sit over there.”

“But—“

“But I won,” she smiled. “You didn’t.”

Fareeha huffed, but gave up the bed. She quickly returned with the chair from her desk, and sat in the corner. Angela gestured, and Ana sat down. The blonde medic went to the closet she claimed for herself.

“You know the big box of dildos I have?”

“You mean your loneliness companions?” Fareeha grinned.

“Keep that up and I’ll gag you,” she snapped.

Ana was taken aback by the blonde’s sudden authoritative voice, but it only made her daughter harder, and Ana herself wetter. Angela set the box down, and pulled out an assortment of toys. One was a big black strap-on.

Now Ana was getting very nervous.

“Kneel,” Angela with a grin. Ana got on her knees. “Get the lube out.”

“Oh, and tie her up!” Fareeha said.

“Good idea. I have just the thing,” Angela smiled, pulling out a length of rope. She took Ana’s hands and began lashing them together.

It had been a long time since Ana was tied up, but having her hands hitched to her bedpost brought back some very old, very good memories. Those didn’t last long once Angela began putting on the strap-on. Something told Ana she’d be getting new good memories from this night.

Ana took a second to calm herself down; she knew what was coming. The dildo wasn’t very big; her daughter was much bigger, and she had taken all of her with no trouble. But as Angela walked over, Ana could see there was ribbing on in, thick silicone bumps and faux veins that ran all along it.

“First, suck,” Angela said. She was smiling, a mixture of caring and kind and cruel and domineering. “Just to warm it up.”

Taking a breath, Ana leaned forward to slurp on the strap-on. It was silicone, rigid enough to give her something to really fuck, but flexible enough to not cause harm.

“You’d better work a little harder, Ana. This is going in your ass, after all.”

Ana renewed her effort, but she was getting more and more nervous; the bumps and veins on it were already tickling her lips and throat. She couldn’t imagine how it will feel up her ass. Soon, the dildo was covered in her spit.

Angela reached into her box of toys, and pulled out a tiny battery powered egg vibrator, and gently reached over Ana’s head, pressing it against her ass. Ana couldn’t help but moan as it sent shockwaves through her.

“Women like you have it easy,” Angela said as Ana continued to slurp at the dildo. “With your big dicks, you think you can just shove it anywhere without much work.”

“We can!” Fareeha gushed from her chair.

“That’s it, I’m tired of hearing you.”

Angela pulled the dildo from her mouth. She opened the drawer to their dresser and pulled out a pair of Ana’s panties. She balled them up and marched over to her daughter.

“Open your mouth, you brat.”

Fareeha did what she was told, and Angela stuffed the panties into her mouth.

“Much better,” she said, walking back to Ana. She opened her mouth and returned to sucking at the dildo. “Where was I? Oh yes. Women like me, we know that we have to work a little for something. And that work can be quite fun.”

Ana could see what she meant. That vibrator was rocking her world. But she’d never give Angela the satisfaction of saying it. Not that she could do much talking with a mouth full of dildo; Angela would have to work to pry some praise from her.

But when Angela took the vibrator back, Ana nearly begged for it again. She’d have to put that on her birthday wish list. Angela pulled the dildo out of her mouth, and got on the bed, lining up behind her upturned ass. Ana flinched a little as lube was rubbed on her ass.

“I know you’ve done this before,” Angela breathed, lining up the strap-on. “So you know what to do.”

Ana took a deep breath, and relaxed as best she could. The head of the dildo popped in easily, but she quickly screamed as the rubber veins began teasing her rosebud as it passed into her.

“I wish I could feel this,” Angela gushed as she gently pushed the strap-on deep into her.

“Oh Go~~d!” Ana screamed. “Oh, oh fuck! Yesss!”

Angela started gently pumping at her ass, the tiny rubber ridges and veins made her shake and moan. She should use this more!

“Do you like this?’

“O-oh yes! Why haven’t I done this befo~ore?”

“Because you’re all so dedicated to your dicks. You just have to work a little.”

Ana looked up. Her daughter was sitting patiently in the chair, but was furiously jerking off, mouth full of her panties.

“Just sit there and watch,” Angela snapped. “This is my victory, not yours. Don’t you dare cum! Let go of your dick, little lady.”

Fareeha hesitantly, but obediently, let go of her dick.

“Now, for some fun.”

Angela leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Ana’s waist, all without pausing in her humping. Her hand was around her dick, jerking her off.

Ana yelped as she felt something cool press against her cock.

“W-what? Nooo…”

It was the cock ring.

“Why not?” Angela giggled, sliding the tight ring into place.

“But I want to cum…”

“You shouldn’t have lost the bet then. Don’t worry, I’m not done with you.”

A buzzing sound caught her attention, seconds before the egg vibrator was nestled up against her clit. Ana lost her mind, cumming on the spot. At least, she wanted to.

Her pussy was the only thing to truly cum, since the cock ring held her dick shut. Ana screamed as she felt her balls clenching, trying to shoot her cum out.

“I think you like that,” Angela smiled.

“C-cum…”

“No, this is about my win,” Angela grinned. She stepped up her fucking, giving it to Ana harder and harder, pumping the dildo into and out of her ass.

“P-please! I need to cum, I need a moment!”

“Then you shouldn’t have lost.”

And then, Angela’s other hand cupped her balls, and started gently squeezing them, rolling them in her hand. Ana was undone. She was taking it in the ass with a fantastic dildo, she had an incredible vibrator pushed against her clit, her ball sack was practically being assaulted, the cock ring was keeping her cock stiff and firm while holding everything in, and the rope was keeping her pinned in place. She was barely able to stay on her hands and knees, it took everything she had to not give out and turn into a puddle.

“And now, for the final touch.” Angela let go of her balls.

“Oh God…”

With a flick of a switch, the strap-on dildo started vibrating deep in her ass. Ana’s eyes bulged out of her head as she screamed and another orgasm ripped right through her. Thanks to the cock ring, she practically felt her balls back up with cum. Angela got back to playing with her balls, just as her pussy came again.

“This is much better,” Angela laughed as she stepped up her fucking. “Oh, this is so much better! Is the vibrator hitting your g-spot? It is for me!”

Ana had no idea how long Angela worked her over. It was only the dildo ribbing her ass, shaking her to pieces, the egg working her clit, Angela’s deft hand rubbing up her cock, and the cock ring denying her the release she sought.

When Angela was finally finished, Ana collapsed.

“Fareeha?” She grinned. “Your mother is ready to burst. Want to eat her up?”

Ana blinked, seeing her daughter walk up with her iron hard cock. Ana felt herself being pulled to the edge of the bed so her dick was hanging off. Fareeha pulled the panties out of her mouth, pinched her cock in place, slipped her cock ring off, and sucked at her cock head as she finally let her cum.

Ana’s voice was almost hoarse from all the crying she was doing. The delayed orgasm tore her to pieces, and she felt her daughter suck and slurp at her cock as she filled her little girl with mommy cum.

“You’re ready to burst,” Angela said. “Want to paint your mother in return?”

“Oh, I’m dying to…” Fareeha gasped, wiping the cum off her face.

Ana opened her mouth as Fareeha walked over to her, her cock stiff and hard. Fareeha stroked her dick twice and came, splattering cum all across her face. She idly licked it up, unable to do much else.

“You’ll have to own my ass like this sometime,” Fareeha gasped, squeezing the last of the cum from her dick.

“I’d love to,” Angela said, kissing her daughter. “Ana? Do you need help?”

The tone in her voice shifted, going from commandeering to caring.

“N-no,” she mumbled, “just…need some time.”

“Are you sure?” Angela asked, worry in her voice.

Ana nodded. That made Angela smile, and assume her dominating role.

“Then we’ll be waiting,” Angela said, undoing the rope that held her hands together.

Ana lay on the bed for a few minutes, just to mentally gather herself. She struggled to push herself up. It took her nearly ten minutes, but she was finally able to get fully dressed. Her legs were still weak, but she stumbled back down the stairs to the dining room table, where Angela and Fareeha had gotten snacks and water.

“Ah, she’s back,” that damned blonde grinned. “Ready to play again?”

“T-this time I’ll win,” Ana mumbled.

“You can try,” Angela said, air-kissing her.

Ana sat down, but not gently enough. She yelped as she leapt to her feet again. Fareeha broke down laughing. Smiling, Angela handed her a pillow.

Glaring at the blonde, Ana took the pillow, and gingerly sat down on it. She had to win the next game. But she wouldn’t be too torn up if she lost again.

Then again, she was getting very jealous of how much Fareeha came. Maybe there was something that could be done about that…she’d have to talk to Angela in private.

* * *

Angela was gently woken up by someone trying to quietly get up. Sighing, she pulled her head up. Ever since they publically announced that she was dating Ana, she and the Amaris had all taken to sleeping in the big king sized bed the senior Amari had in her room.

Fareeha was still clocked out cold, having cum ten times the night previous, nearly milked dry by her and her sweet mother. She was a tangle of limbs, almost interwoven between Angela and her dear sweet mother.

Ana was the one trying to get up.

“Going somewhere?” Angela asked, gently grabbing Ana’s hand.

“Angela, please, I have to go to the bathroom,” Ana pleaded.

“You don’t have to sit down by chance, do you?”

Ana blushed. It had all started with that strip poker game a few nights ago that Angela won. Ana’s ass was still red where both Angela and Fareeha had gone to town on it, not only last night but the night previous.

“Don’t be that way,” Angela smiled. “If I can’t have your daughter’s pussy, I have to have your ass.”

“That’s not a fair trade,” Ana mumbled.

“Then do you want to trade your ass for your daughter’s pussy?”

Angela felt her own pussy moisten up as the elder Amari debated the trade.

“No, I like my daughter’s pussy,” she said. “And I do like you owning my ass.”

“I’d say we both win, but I’d kill to have your daughter’s pussy,” Angela pouted.

“And that’s why _I_ win,” Ana smiled. “Now let me go, I really have to go to the bathroom.”

Angela pouted, but let Ana go.

“Don’t be that way,” Ana giggled. “Don’t you remember our plan for tonight?”

“But that’s tonight,” Angela whined.

“Just think of all the fun we’ll have,” Ana smiled, gently running her hand through the doctor’s blonde locks. “Besides, I spy someone who wouldn’t mind having you play with.”

Angela looked over; Fareeha was still sleeping, but her morning wood was pitching quite the tent with the sheets.

Angela drooled as she drank in the sight of Fareeha’s half-awake beast. Ana smiled as Angela moved on it, peeling the thin sheet back so it sprang from the cotton prison that could barely hold it.

With a relish, she began slobbering all over Fareeha’s knob. The girl might’ve been at half-mast, but with Angela worshipping her tireless dick, it quickly sprung to full-size. Fareeha groaned, and was quickly roused.

“Good morning,” Fareeha smiled.

Angela tried to say good morning, but it was tough with a mouth full of cock.

“Damn, you’re still going?” Fareeha chuckled. “Aren’t you worried about being late?”

Angela gave the junior Amari a look. She was trying to get Angela to stop!

The attached bathroom flushed, and Ana walked out.

“Don’t you remember, dear?” her mother said, patting Angela’s sizable rump. “It’s a Saturday.”

Grinning, Angela went back to work at Fareeha’s cock.

“B-but I need some kind of break from last night,” Fareeha pleaded. “Mom, I thought you love me!”

“Oh honey, I _do_ love you,” Ana said, kissing her daughter. Seeing the illicit love, Angela felt herself being kicked into overdrive. She slurped at Fareeha’s cock even harder. “I love you so much, it hurts me to be away from you even for a minute.”

“Then why are you letting Angela have her way with me?” Fareeha pleaded. “I have team practice today. You know what we do when we’re done with practice!”

“Dear, do you remember when Angela fucked my ass a few nights ago?” Ana smiled. “Remember how you sat in your chair, a few feet away, jerking off without jumping in to save me…?”

Angela laughed, slobbering over Fareeha’s dick.

“B-but Angela told me to sit there…”

“But you didn’t have to listen,” Ana said. “You could have helped your mother out, instead of watching me get fucked in the ass. And then you laughed at me when I couldn’t sit down for the next day. And then you helped Angela tie me up and own my ass again last night. Oh yes, and then you owned my ass after Angela was done with me, how could I forget that?”

Ana tut-tutted her daughter.

“Well, I’ll do to you what you did to me: let Angela have her way with you. And when Angela and I hear you with all your teammates, we’re going to hear them demand that you fuck them all. And when you’re too tired to indulge them, or you finally start shooting blanks, or when your teammates keep asking why you’re pushing rope, we’ll have ourselves a nice laugh.”

“Mommy, you’re so mean…”

“I think I’m being very nice, pimping you out to such a wonderful woman,” Ana smiled. “She’s all yours, Angela. I’m going to have a nice, leisurely breakfast.”

Angela giggled against Fareeha’s cock as Ana left the bedroom. Fareeha groaned as she giggled, sending vibrations down her dick. She kept sucking and slurping at Fareeha, paying especial attention to her cockhead, while making sure to fondle her balls. It wasn’t long before Fareeha was bucking her hips; Angela took her cock in her mouth as Fareeha shot her first load of the day, filling her mouth with one shot. Fareeha gasped and raised her hips into Angela’s waiting mouth, shooting rope after rope of cum.

Angela tried to swallow it all, but couldn’t. What cum didn’t make her way down her gullet spilled out of her mouth, onto her heaving breasts. She made sure to make a show of massaging her cum-drenched breasts for the younger Amari.

“A-are we done…?” Fareeha gasped.

“I don’t know,” Angela smiled, wiggling Fareeha’s still rock-hard dick. “Are we?”

She looked at the tireless cock, but didn’t see it soften at all.

“Guess not,” she smiled. She got off her knees, and mounted Fareeha. “Looks like there’s only one thing left to do.”

Angela sighed with content as Fareeha’s sizable dick entered her, spearing her as she sat on Fareeha’s lap.

“God, you’re so fucking big!” Angela moaned as she felt the cock fill her to the brim. Her pussy was stretched to the limit, but was begging for more. “Oh God, I hope it feels this good to get it from your mother!”

“I do love my mother,” Fareeha groaned, grabbing Angela’s hips so she could set a rhythm to their mad fucking. “I do love her filling me up…”

Hearing that made Angela cum, but it also made her hornier.

“Then fuck me! Fill me up, push it deeper in me,” she yelled. “Make me feel like you when your mother fucks you!!”

They were both gasping and moaning as Angela fucked Fareeha. Someone chuckled, startling Angela.

“Looks like you’re not wasting any time,” Ana smiled, sitting in the very seat that her daughter sat in as she watched her mother’s ass get owned. She had a plate of eggs on her lap, and she smiled as she watched, sporting her own erection.

“Mommy, c-could you get her to stop?” Fareeha gasped, never breaking pace. “I, I really don’t think I can cum again, I need some time!”

“But you’re so hard,” Angela cooed. “You’re so big and hard and stiff and you’re filling me u~p!”

“Sounds like you have to finish what you started,” Ana smiled at her daughter. “Give her what she wants.”

“But mommy…”

“I didn’t teach you to leave a woman high and dry,” Ana snapped. “Fill her up; now, girl!”

Fareeha hissed, but began fucking Angela harder. Angela helped Fareeha out by playing with her clit. She came as soon as she touched the sensitive bud, clamping down on Fareeha’s cock. Fareeha moaned, trying to pump harder and harder, until she eventually came, filling Angela’s cunt with a few shots of warm cum.

Angela pulled herself off, but was far from finished. As she felt the cum warm her belly, she squeezed her tits around Fareeha’s cock.

“Angela, please,” Fareeha begged, “I just can’t do it again! I need a break!”

“Like you need a break,” Angela giggled, licking her juices off the thick cock. “You’re a young Amari; you should be able to fuck all night _and_ all day!”

Once again, Fareeha moaned, but focused on fucking Angela’s magnificent tits. Angela felt her cock throb, and readied herself. Fareeha came, shooting a few strands of cum across Angela’s breasts.

“May I?” Ana asked, gesturing at Angela’s breasts.

“Go right ahead,” she smiled, turning to face the elder Amari.

Ana leaned forward, scooping up a long strand of cum. She placed it on her eggs, and ate it slowly, savoring her daughter’s taste. Finally, Fareeha’s cock began to soften.

“T-there,” Fareeha gasped. “I finished her…”

“Oh, my darling daughter, you did great!” Ana said. She got up and kissed her daughter. Angela fingered herself, feeling the orgasmic wave crash against her. “Especially after that wild night.”

“Mommy, can…can you call me out of practice?” Fareeha asked weakly. “I need a break from this break.”

Ana tilted her head, striking a dramatic pose as she thought.

“No, I don’t think so.”

“But mommy…!”

“Angela’s right; a young Amari should be able to fuck all night _and_ day,” Ana grinned. “Besides, you have to treat your teammates right. Don’t you think so? For the sake of team unity?”

“You’re the worst,” Fareeha gasped.

“I think I’m the best bother,” Ana smiled, kissing her daughter again. “After all, who else would pimp you out to the entire team _but_ your loving mother?”

* * *

  
“Fareeha, come on, you can fill me up better than that,” a girl huffed.

Angela grinned as she slobbered Ana’s knob. They could hear Fareeha’s team from the junior Amari’s room. And they were complaining.

“I, I just need a few days,” Fareeha protested. “I’ve been drilling hard on…I mean, working hard…uh, it’s not easy…just, I’ve been trying make our team better! By improving communication!”

“Communicating like how I need to be filled with more cum?” Another girl demanded.

“Ia,” Fareeha begged, “it’s just…it’s been a long day. Can’t we all just cuddle?”

“T-that daughter of mine,” Ana stuttered, holding Angela’s hair back as the doctor sucked her sizable cock. The elder Amari was a giant muscle, and had spent almost the entire day clenched like that. “I never thought I’d hear her ask for mercy.”

Angela couldn’t help but giggle at that. She sucked and slobbered at Ana’s meat stick, fondling her balls with just the right amount of force. Ana gasped, and pulled at Angela’s head.

“Angela,” Ana gasped, gently pulling at her. “Angela, stop!”

Ana’s hips bucked minutely, and Angela stopped. She pulled herself off Ana’s dick, watching it with fear and apprehension. Ana hissed with effort to control herself. Her cock twitched wildly, but eventually stopped. Ana let go of her breath as she won the battle to control herself.

“Y-you have to be careful,” she growled.

“I’m sorry, I got carried away,” Angela said, crestfallen. “Ana, I’m so sorry.”

The sniper pulled her in and gave her a kiss.

“It’s okay, nothing happened,” she said. “I’m sorry if I sounded mean, we’ve been doing this all day, and I’m a little frustrated and blue balled.”

“You do realize that’s your choice, yes?” Angela asked. “Will you be fine?”

“I’ll be fine once my daughter is done with team practice.”

Across the house, another girl voiced her dissatisfaction.

“Fareeha~! Come on!”

“Husn, please,” the younger Amari pleaded. “Let me be! I’m pushing rope, I _really_ can’t do it anymore!”

“Fine,” the girls huffed. “I guess we’ll call it a day here.”

“Oh God, thank you, thank you all…”

Angela looked at Ana, mischief in her eyes.

“One more?” She asked, licking her lips.

“Ooh, this is a gamble,” Ana chuckled. “One more. I want to be ready for my daughter.”

Angela went back to sucking Ana’s cock and fondling her engorged sack. Ana leaned back on her bed, controlling her breath. She heard the girls of Fareeha’s championship basketball team walking through the halls. They thought the house was empty; Ana could hear them complain as they walked by her closed room.

“This was the worst team after-practice ever.”

“Tell me about it. We were barely fucking for twenty minutes!”

“’I just can’t do it anymore!’ Seriously, when did Fareeha _ever_ run out on us? Remember the championship night?”

“How couldn’t I? I got hella jizzed on.”

“I couldn’t sit down for nearly three days~~”

“Maybe I should get my scrapbook out and we can go over a few things…?”

Eventually the girls filed out of the house. Angela rolled her balls around, making Ana groan. She could practically feel them expanding in Angela’s gentle, skilled hand. Angela licked the head, and Ana yelped. The doctor immediately stopped.

“Are you okay?”

Ana was taking rapid deep breaths. She was a giant, knotted muscle yet again, trying to control herself. But she won out.

“F-fine…”

“You better not keep doing this,” Angela warned her. “You’ve been erect for over three hours. I might have to take you to the hospital.”

“J-just a little while longer.”

“ _And_ we’ve been doing this all day, not to mention the supplements.”

“Just a little while longer!”

“Fine,” Angela said with a huff. “But as your doctor, you’re really pushing yourself.”

“I thought this was your idea.”

“It was, but you took that idea and ran with it. And remember, you were the one who wanted to outdo Fareeha.”

Ana was breathing heavily. Maybe Angela was right. She’d never been this hard this long before, and frankly, her cock felt like splitting apart. But she had one goal, and she was so close to seeing it through.

There was a weak knock at her door.

“Mommy…?” Fareeha gasped. “C-can I come in?”

Then again, it was only for a _little_ while longer.

“Yes, my love,” Ana sang.

Fareeha opened the door and stumbled in, her cock uselessly flopping about.

“Mommy, please, call me out of whatever’s going on tomorrow,” she begged. “I’m so…”

She trailed off, looking at Angela. Ana and Angela had spent pretty much the entire day naked, and while Fareeha had seen Angela in the buff before, she was always drawn to her face, and her naked breasts. But her eyes widened when she saw Ana’s deep red, nearly purple, stiff cock.

“Did you have a good day, dear?” She asked.

“No, mommy, you milked me dry,” Fareeha said. “A-and your dick…should it be that hard? Or that redish-purple?”

“See? I’m not the only one worried about you,” Angela said.

“It’s just for a little while longer,” Ana snapped. She took a second to breath, to get her sultry voice back. “Fareeha, your mommy wants to take care of you.”

“Mommy, please, I honestly can’t cum anymore!” Fareeha cried. “I was shooting blanks!”

“Who said anything about you cumming, you greedy girl?”

That made Fareeha blink.

“Remember when Angela owned you ass?” She asked. “Well, she’s been dying to own it again.”

Fareeha looked back at Angela. The doctor was holding up the black strap-on dildo that she fucked Ana with, a twinkle in her eye.

“I can’t wait to do this,” she breathed huskily.

“We both want to fuck you senseless,” Ana smiled. “The thing is, you’re a damn milk tank; you cum and cum and cum, but never seem to run out as long as you drink plenty of water. So we talked and came up with a plan. We’d milk you dry as best we could one night, and let your team do the rest. Only when you can’t cum anymore would we finally fuck you, turn you to jelly, and then we’ll get to see what you look like when you get as fucked out as we’ve been.”

Fareeha’s face was flush. She was scared. Yet at the same time, her finally limp dick tried to stir to life. But having cum over fourteen times in one day, it was too much. Even her cock needed to rest.

“Y-you’d do that to me?” She asked like a scared virgin on prom night.

“I’ve been dying to see you fucked out of your mind,” Angela smiled. “According to your mother, it’s a beautiful sight.”

“And I’ve only seen it once.”

“My Rite of Passage…”

“Exactly that.”

A grin grew at the corner of her lips.

“C-can you fuck me, mommy?”

“Oh no, I’m going to leave that to Angela,” she chuckled. “That dirty blond has been dying to have another go at your ass.”

Angela giggled as she put on the dildo.

“Come here.”

Fareeha walked to the bed. Ana got up.

“On your knees, young lady.”

Her daughter dutifully obeyed, sitting on her knees.

“Let’s get the doctor going,” Ana said, pulling her in. She kissed her daughter, slowly, passionately. Angela watched on, her nipples stiffening. She took the lube and began oiling up the dildo.

“Ready, Angela?”

“Ready, Ana.”

Fareeha got on her hands and knees, her ass in the air. Angela got behind her.

“Oooh, I’ve waited a long for this again,” Angela moaned, licking her lips as she slathered lube on Fareeha’s rosebud.

“Then take it,” Fareeha said. “Fuck my ass.”

Angela didn’t need any other invitation. She pushed the ribbed and veined dildo into Fareeha’s ass slowly. Her daughter gasped and moaned as the inches slowly sunk in.

“Oh mommy~~this dildo is f-fantastic~!”

“Isn’t it?” Ana asked, gently stroking her engorged cock.

“W-when are you~~gonna fuck me?” Fareeha stuttered.

“In time.”

Angela got the entire dildo in Fareeha’s ass. She pawed at the girl’s firm, plump cheeks.

“This is so great,” she gushed, setting a gentle pace. Fareeha yelped and moaned as the dildo went in and out, in and out. “Oh, I wish I had a dick so I could feel what it’s like!”

Angela gave those firm cheeks a gently slap, pulling a yelp from Fareeha. Her large, limp, recharging cock flopped about as the doctor went to town on her ass. Ana was stroking her dick faster, but eased up when she felt herself getting close to the edge.

“Ready for the last touch?” Angela grinned.

“Readyyy…”

Fareeha yelled as the built-in vibrator buzzed to life.

“Moommmyyyy~~~!”

With the flip of a simple switch, her daughter was brought back to life, and at the same time, turned into a mewling, wanton slut.

“Oh mommy, my ass is so good right now! Oh, she’s fucking me so hard!!” Fareeha babbled. “Yes! Harder!! Give me more, I’m a whore!”

“Tell me what you are again,” Angela demanded, taking a handful of her hair. The room was filled with the buzz of the vibrator, the slap of Angela’s thighs on Fareeha’s hips, and Ana’s daughter debasing herself with every dirty name she could think of.

“I’m a dirty slut!” She half-moaned half-yelled. “I’m a filthy whore! I’m a whore for my mommy and my doctor! Oh, tear my ass up, make me hurt, make it so I can’t sit, parade me around the street, just don’t fucking stop!”

“Don’t worry, I won’t,” Angela smiled, giving her ass another slap. “I’ll fuck you like the whore you really are.”

Ana had to let go of her raging dick. The dirty talk itself would push her over the edge!

“But we’re not done with you, slut,” Angela said, grinning a very predatory grin. Yet she never stopped fucking Fareeha’s ass. “See your mother’s dick? You shouldn’t be sucking it, fucking it. You’ve crossed a taboo line, getting this thing.”

“Y-yes! I’m a filthy whore who loves fucking my mommy!!”

“Damn right you are. Can’t you see that mommy’s incestuous cock is about to explode?”

Fareeha could only moan.

“I’ve been edging your mother all day,” Angela hissed. “Ever since you went off to basketball camp at ten in the morning until now, over eight hours of on again, off again edging. But we’ve really stepped it up the last three hours. For those hours, it’s been edging non-stop for your mother. That’s what we’ve been doing all day; edging, drinking fluids, and doubling up on medicine and remedies.”

“Remedies?” Fareeha gurgled, falling onto her elbows.

“For the past few weeks I’ve put her on a dose of L-Arginine, Zinc, and Soya Lecithin.”

“And I’ve been eating lots of celery and pineapple, and doing Kegel exercises dozens of times a day,” Ana grinned.

“And with a small dose of my nanoparticles, we want to do one thing.”

“I’m going to cum more than you _ever_ have,” Ana boasted. “I’m going to outdo you, my precious daughter.”

Fareeha dumbly grinned as Angela drove her into the bed with her dildo.

“Ready to be bathed in cum?” Angela asked.

“Ready to be bathed in _mommy’s_ cum?” Ana grinned.

“B-born ready…”

Angela paused, flipping Fareeha onto her back. Fareeha yelped as the dildo ribbed her, but both women paid her no mind. Ana walked over, presenting her dick to her daughter. Angela stepped up her ass fucking, and Fareeha took her mother in her mouth.

“O-oh God!!” Ana gasped.

“Nearly there?” Angela grinned.

“S-she’s trying to suck my dick off my body,” she hissed, clamping down on her orgasm. “What a whore I’m raising!”

Fareeha locked eyes with Ana. Love and lust filled her orbs, begging for her.

“W-where do you want mommy to cum?” She said, holding back her long overdue orgasm with Herculean effort. She pulled her cock out of Fareeha’s mouth with a pop.

“In me, mommy,” she begged. “Fill me with mommy cum.”

“I’m cumming on you, then.”

“But mommy!”

“You’re my whore,” she snapped. “Did you really think you’d have a say?”

Fareeha gasped as Angela pulled out the dildo. Ana felt the dildo press against the small of her back, warm from being inside her daughter, and Angela’s arms wrapped around her. Angela’s deft hands grabbed her cock and balls.

“Let’s go, Ana,” she cooed, chin on her shoulder. She pointed her swollen dick at Fareeha. “Ready, aim, cum!”

And cum Ana did. Ana gasped as she felt her balls tighten, pushing her cum out, and her urethra swell with seed. She nearly went cross eyed from pleasure as the long denied orgasm tore through her.

The first shot was just as big as Fareeha’s sizable loads. It splattered over her daughter’s chest, easily covering one breast. Ana could feel her balls pulse, almost as if they were taking a breath before pushing out the next load of cum. It was bigger than the first, and covered Fareeha from breast to neck.

Angela cooed as she gently rolled her engorged balls around, aiming her dick as Ana did her best to stay on her feet and savor this delicious orgasm. The third shot was so big, it actually made her urethra expand, stinging ever so slightly.

Fareeha was quickly drenched by Ana’s hard work. Spurt after spurt covered her daughter in pearly white cum. Her neck, chest, breasts, belly, and hips were drenched in spunk before Ana finally started running out. Angela stepped up her efforts to milk her balls, and drew a few more lingering wads of cum from her. Those she directed at Fareeha’s face, covering it all.

By the time she was done, Ana felt ready to collapse. But Angela’s hands went from her dick, to her shoulders.

“Easy,” she said. She handed Ana a massive bottle of Gatorade. “Drink.”

Ana easily drained it.

“This must be what you felt like after your Rite of Passage,” she gasped.

Fareeha, covered in mommy cum, dumbly nodded.

“Aw, look at that,” Angela cooed. “Oh, she’s so beautiful when she’s fucked out.”

Fareeha was limp, utterly limp. Her eyes were unfocused, her mouth hanging open, but she had the dumbest grin plastered on her face.

“Oh Ana, her O-face is perfect,” Angela squealed. “It’s the perfect ahegao!”

“Isn’t she beautiful?” Ana asked, taking her hand.

“The best~! But you need to drink more fluids.”

Ana grumbled, but took another bottle of Gatorade.

“You also need some salt and protein, maybe a glucose drip if it’s really bad,” Angela said. “But we can probably work on that later. Oh! And before I forget.”

Angela reached under the bed and pulled out a disposable Polaroid camera.

“Fareeha told me about her teammates, and this seemed like a wonderful idea,” she grinned, taking a picture of the fucked-out Fareeha. Then she knelt down, and started licking all the cum off her.

“Mommy,” Fareeha mumbled, “how did it feel to cum more than me?”

“Oh, my baby, it felt great,” she said, kissing her daughter.

“It’s what I feel whenever I’m with you-eek!”

Angela was licking at her cum glazed pussy. The doctor’s eyes twinkled as she dragged her tongue from her pussy, along Fareeha’s hips, and slowly upward. She sucked and swallowed the cum like a greedy slut.

“I’ll need to do this again,” Ana sighed as she scooped up a handful of her cum to feed her daughter.

“Absolutely not,” Angela said, sitting upright. “Dosing yourself with those suppliments too frequently can lead to liver failure.”

“You’re no fun.”

“I _am_ a doctor,” Angela said with a huff. She burped a little from all the cum she was greedily eating. It made both mother and daughter giggle. “But I think we might be able to do this once every year or more.”

“Can we do me next?”

“Fareeha, you already cum like a waterfall,” Ana said.

“Hold on, I think we’re on to something here,” Angela said. “Maybe we can get Fareeha to cum enough to fill us _both_ up, all in one orgasm!”

Ana could feel her pussy moisten at that.

“Now that I like,” she smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when life looks like it's going one way, something happens to take it another direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that 'angst' tag up top?  
> Yeah, the Bad Thing happens to Ana in this chapter.  
> I want to blame Blizzard for giving me such juicy angst, but I guess deep down I'm just a messy little bitch who only lives for drama.  
> There's not a whole lot of sex in this one, but I'll be double posting so if you want more sex, you can skip to the next chapter.  
> Never say I didn't give you anything ;)

Fareeha was living the dream: she was in a committed, heavily sexual relationship with both her mother and Angela. She never wanted it to end.

So when it did end, it all came crashing down.

Ana was on a mission, leaving Angela alone with Fareeha. They figured that it wouldn’t be that strange for Angela to stay with her girlfriend’s daughter when she was on mission, so they kept living together. The only change was that Angela and Fareeha slept in Fareeha’s bed, leaving Ana’s alone. Jack even came over for dinner a few times, which reminded Fareeha of his constant presence before her Amari Rite of Passage, before everything in her life changed.

One day, there was a knock at the door. Fareeha answered, it and was greeted by Jack and Reinhardt. Her smile faltered when she saw that both were in their dress uniforms. Her stomach dropped and her blood turned to ice when she saw the tears in their eyes. And her world broke when she saw the folded flag that Jack carried.

“Fareeha,” he stammered through his tears, “I’m…I’m so sorry.”

“No.”

“Your mother…the mission, something went wrong…”

“No, no, you can’t mean…”

“I’m so sorry,” he said, holding the flag tight.

Fareeha fell to her knees, screaming and crying. Angela came running, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the two men, shocked beyond tears.

“Your mother fell in the line of duty, saving the men and women under her command. We…we couldn’t recover her body.”

Angela held Fareeha as she sobbed. Her heart wasn’t broken, it was rent into pieces. Jack and Reinhardt stood there, crying with her, waiting for her to take the folded flag. Eventually, with Angela’s help, she stood up to accept it.

It was the heaviest thing she ever had to carry.

Without Angela’s help, Fareeha could never plan for the funeral. Without Fareeha’s help, Angela would never have lasted the entire funeral. The two women helped each other in ways they didn’t know.

Fareeha went through school in a mournful haze. Her teammates had heard of what happened to her mother; the entire school had. Ana was a hero, and hearing of a hero falling in the line of duty was something that couldn’t be contained. Fareeha was given a chance to ease into everything, but she jumped in to distract herself from the gaping, empty maw in her heart.

That maw grew ever bigger when she and Angela talked, and came to the conclusion that Angela wouldn’t be able to live with Fareeha anymore, and they had to keep their relationship under wraps. It was acceptable for Angela to stay with Fareeha for as long as she did, but if they kept living together, without Ana’s cover, people would start to ask too many questions as to why a grown (although young) doctor was still living with her dead girlfriend’s teenage daughter. They could still visit each other, but rarely spend the night.

Fareeha continued playing basketball, and she tried to play as best as she could. Angela came to every single game to cheer her on, but even the sight of her lover couldn’t fix Fareeha’s funk; she couldn’t recover the feeling she had last year, and her team was barely able to squeak by with a winning season. When the championship ladder started, they couldn’t find a rhythm for the first game. They entered the last quarter down twenty points, resigned to go home early.

Fareeha couldn’t think of anything to say to revitalize her team. But Chloe did.

“Dammit, guys,” Chloe snapped. “We shouldn’t be playing like this. We’re champions, for fuck’s sake!”

Everyone looked at Chloe, at the sudden rage in her eyes.

“Are we going to let this get us down, or are we going to go back and get that trophy for Ana?”

The girls nodded, steely determination setting in their eyes.

“We need to get that trophy for Ana,” Husn said.

“Let’s win it for Ana,” Ia said.

“For Ana!” Amber cried.

“For Ana!!” Winta yelled.

“For Ana!!!” The quiet Hirona bellowed, surprising everyone.

It was hard for Fareeha to get back into the rhythm, but basketball was never about just one person. Her team pushed her on, and they rallied, taking back the last quarter by only a few points, advancing onwards.

By the next day, the school had found a new energy. Someone started putting up giant reams of paper all over the hallways with the hastily painted words, “win it for Ana.”

Fareeha thought she would cry, but she could feel the pure determination in her breast; she’d win the championship again, for her mother.

More and more schoolmates turned out for games, and when the last quarter came around, they’d chant Ana’s name. Fareeha and her team went from bumbling along to a genuine powerhouse on the court. Soon, they were at the championship, playing in Overwatch’s arena again.

The title game was hard fought, with pressure mounting on both teams. Fareeha played as best as she could, but they never got more than a two-point lead or deficit. As tired as she was, Fareeha could never take a break; the stands were cheering loudly, pressing them on to greater and greater feats.

What’s more, Angela was in the front row for her, cheering the loudest. Even if she wasn’t playing for her mother, she would play for Angela.

In the last seconds of the game, Fareeha drove the ball down the middle. She went for the layup, but couldn’t make it as the buzzer rang. But a girl from the other team fowled her just as the clock ran out, and they were down by one point. With literally no time left on the clock, Fareeha took her place at the free-throw line, and suddenly realized the entire gymnasium had gone perfectly quiet.

Her first shot tied the game.

The second won it.

Fareeha fell to her knees, happy that it was over, that the trophy was theirs once again. A hand reached down, pulling her up. Much to her surprise, it was the captain of the other team.

“We know what you were fighting for,” her rival said. “I’m happy I lost to you.”

“I’m happy you gave this your all,” Fareeha said, hugging her.

She was soon carried off, given the trophy. She was a senior, and would never have another chance to hold it as a player. She raised it above her head.

“For my mother. For Ana.”

And cheering the loudest was Angela, crying tears of joy.

If that was the only thing that happened, maybe Fareeha could have recovered faster.

A mere week after their fairy tale win, Overwatch was called before the UN. The world had been introduced to the covert Blackwatch the year before when the mission in Rialto crashed and burned, making them look like a mafia hit squad instead of global peacekeepers. But the investigation into their various practices were released, and the controversy was not only reignited, but kicked into a higher gear.

Agents were questioned for hours as to what they knew, what they didn’t know, and what was kept secret. It turned out that Overwatch had quite the collection of skeletons in their proverbial closet, and they were being dragged out en-masse.

“You know I’ll have to testify,” Angela said as she held Fareeha close. Things had gotten so bad, the stress had grown so exponentially, they weren’t able to fuck. They simply climbed into bed and held each other for hours before one of them had to go home.

“I know,” Fareeha mumbled.

“I…If they ask about us, I’ll have to tell them.”

Fareeha was quiet, but knew that Angela could never lie, especially under oath. So when the day came for Angela’s testimony, Fareeha watched every second of it on TV. Angela’s relationship with Ana was well known; after all, it was their cover story. But fortunately, that particular piece of dirty laundry wasn’t high on the UN’s list.

“So, you were dating your superior, Captain Amari,” the tribunal said.

“Yes, I was,” Angela answered. “I should mention that while she was my superior in rank, I was not under her command. I operated independently of her.”

“That might be the case, but did you think that would get you preferential treatment? Perhaps Captain Amari would put in a good word for you, to those who you do report to? Maybe she leaned on a few people who would report _on_ you?”

“No, special treatment was something I never wanted; I was with Ana because I loved her.”

“Did she give you any special treatment in spite of your wishes? Better assignments, pay raises, anything of the sort?”

“Yes, she did,” Angela said. “Thanks to Ana, I was given tougher assignments and longer work hours to prove I wasn’t just fucking her to get ahead.”

That pulled a much-needed laugh from the general assembly, as well as Fareeha who sat at home watching.

“My deepest condolences for your loss, doctor; we simply have to make sure there wasn’t any… _illicit_ activity going on between you two. We’re here to find evidence of serious criminal wrongdoing, we’re not trying to find the next _Peyton Place_.”

Angela swallowed hard.

“N-none taken.”

“Thank you for understanding. Now, changing gears to Rialto…”

At that, both Angela and Fareeha breathed a sigh of relief. The hardest part of the testimony was over, done to simply check a box off. But the writing was on the wall; so when the Petras Act was passed, officially dissolving Overwatch, it came as no surprise.

“We’ll have to split up,” Angela told Fareeha as they ate their last breakfast together.

“I know,” Fareeha mumbled. “There’ll be too many questions if we kept seeing each other.”

“Yes. And…and we’ll have to go our separate ways.”

“I know. I’ll have to go back to Egypt.”

“And I’ll have to go to Switzerland,” Angela swallowed heavily. “Fareeha; if I could, I’d stay with you.”

“I know,” Fareeha mumbled. “But this still hurts.”

Angela lapsed into silence.

“I know,” she quietly replied. She gently took Fareeha’s hand. “I still love you. I love you so much.”

“And I love you, Angela. I love you so much, this feels like I’m losing mom all over again.”

The Overwatch base was closed, then their outpost in Switzerland blew up, claiming Jack’s life, and as soon as Fareeha graduated, she moved out of her home. She was taken back to Egypt where she was given the house her mother had before Overwatch began. It was her house too, both technically and legally; Ana had left it to her in her will.

But it didn’t feel like a home.

Egypt was not the most stable place in the world. The first thing Fareeha did upon moving in was to buy a fake ID. It was so easy, all she had to do was ask around innocently, and she was directed to a man within a few hours of arriving.

At first she was going to buy herself some booze, but as she walked around the unfamiliar city of her birth, she found a club. Her ID got her in, and she realized it wasn’t just a club for dancing and drinking; it was for swingers, people looking for no-strings-attached sex. There were people unabashedly making out in corners, doing drugs in small rooms, and on her trip to the bathroom, Fareeha accidentally stumbled upon a room that was holding an orgy.

In her depressed state, it seemed like a good place to hang around.

* * *

The day after she found the club, Fareeha was back. Her fake ID got her in, and she sat at the bar, wondering what to get. She decided on a simple strawberry sunrise when a woman slid up to her, nearly grinding against her side.

“Hello, you sweet young thing,” the woman smiled.

The woman was older, and didn’t wear any kind of head garb. Several strands of hair were silver, but she was still very much attractive. If anything, the silver hair and gentle crow’s feet at the corner of her eyes made her even more attractive; she was aging very well.

It also helped that she had an amazing rack that she showed off with a low-cut blouse; a fancy, frilly black lace bra poked out. She was a MILF through and through.

“Hello yourself,” Fareeha said back.

“I haven’t seen you here before,” the MILF smiled.

“New to town,” she replied, taking a pull of her strawberry sunrise.

“You sound like you’re from here; back from a long trip?”

“Did some moving around, lived abroad for a while,” Fareeha said, only half lying. “Guess this is a kind of homecoming.”

“Then do you need a welcome back party?” The MILF smiled.

“I could use a little pick me up,” she admitted.

“What’s your name?”

“Alia,” Fareeha lied.

“Then Alia, let me welcome you back…”

The MILF led Fareeha to a back room, and was going to take the lead when Fareeha pulled her in to kiss her deeply. The MILF gasped at this, but she really gasped when she felt Fareeha’s package.

“S-sweet Allah!”

“Don’t worry,” Fareeha said, pulling at the MILF’s shirt, “I’ll go easy on you.”

“You’d better not,” she demanded. She undid her bra, letting her large, mature breasts spill out for Fareeha to worship. “You better cut lose and show me what you can do with that monster.”

Well, if that was the case…

Fareeha pushed the MILF down onto the room’s sofa, and peeled the mature woman’s pants off.

“Oh Alia, you’re sooo much bigger than my husband~” She giggled as Fareeha stripped.

The MILF was begging for it, so Fareeha gave it to her. She pushed her entire cock into her wet cunt in one go.

“Fuuuck!!! Ah! S-so go~~od!”

The MILF’s pussy was oh so tight and muscular. She was squeezing down hard on Fareeha’s cock, milking it as they fucked. Fareeha sighed in pleasure as she felt the familiar tug of a pussy trying to swallow her dick. It had been too long since she fucked.

Fareeha grabbed those large, mature breasts in her hands; despite the woman’s age, they were still very, very perky and firm. Fareeha squeezed them as she fucked the older woman, pinched her round nipples, pushing her dick in that tight pussy not for the woman’s sake or enjoyment, but for her own, to lose herself in the moment.

“Yes!” The MILF babbled. “Fuck mommy, dear! Fuck her hard!!”

That made Fareeha’s heart ache, and nearly cost her this overdue erection. This wasn’t her mother, she shouldn’t be calling herself ‘mommy!’ In fact, it made her more than a little angry, and Fareeha took that anger out on the MILF.

“Does ‘mommy’ want this dick of mine?” She growled.

“Y~yes! Oh God so hard so big fuck me fuck mommy Alia dear, oh fuck her!! You’re soooo much better than my husband, yes, there, make me forget him! Harder!”

So Fareeha fucked her harder and harder. Soon the room was filled with the sharp clap of flesh meeting flesh, of Fareeha slamming her cock deep into the mature woman, and the MILF crying out, writhing on the sofa in orgasmic joy. Fareeha churned her dick deep inside her; it only got the MILF to yell and forget how to properly talk.

“CummingcummingcummingohAliamommyiscummmiiingg!!”

Fareeha felt her own edge creep up on her, so she slammed deep into the mature pussy, pressing against the walls to the MILF’s womb, and let loose with a blast of fresh hot cum. She sighed, riding out her orgasm. But Fareeha had more to cum, so she went back to angrily fucking the mature woman.

“Aaah! H-how can you go~~again?” The MILF gasped as Fareeha kept driving her into the sofa.

“What, can ‘mommy’ not take a little fucking?” Fareeha snapped.

“Oh, she can, b~but Alia, dear, you’re so rough…”

“But you came in here, ‘mommy.’ You came in here flashing your big tits all over the place, and you came to me, asking for a good time.”

Fareeha churned her dick deep inside the MILF, making her scream again.

“You came in here, looking for me, looking to be treated roughly. Well, guess what, ‘mommy?’ You found me. You did this to yourself.”

“I, I did,” she gasped, holding onto the sofa for dear life. But at the same time, she was grinning like she won the lottery.

Fareeha hilted herself, spraying more cum inside the mature woman. The MILF cried out as she came again, clamping down on Fareeha’s iron hardness. With a groan, she pulled her still hard dick out of the woman, still erupting small rivulets of cum over the woman’s legs. The MILF was gasping for breath, but Fareeha still had a raging hard on. Then she realized how much cum was on her dick; not only her own, but the MILF’s own cum. So she flipped the woman over, drawing a gasp from her. But the woman jerked to attention as Fareeha pawed at her ass, pressing her firm cheeks open, exposing her asshole.

“Wait!” She gasped.

“Why are you so upset that this is happening to you, ‘mommy?’” Fareeha demanded, pressing her slick rod against her back door.

“N-no! Not there!!”

The MILF’s words were in horror, but the tone of her voice was still sultry, still seductive, still gasping and begging for it. What’s more, she was grinding her hips against Fareeha’s hard cock. Hell, she was practically fucking Fareeha’s dick with her asshole, not the other way around.

“Why not?”

The MILF was grinding against her dick. Fareeha she set a hand on the woman’s shoulder to give herself leverage, and began pushing. The MILF, meanwhile, pushed against her angry cock, trying to force it in herself.

At first, the woman’s ass resisted her, but neither Fareeha nor the MILF were not to be denied. Both of them pushed and pushed until the MILF’s sphincter got the message, gave up the fight, and popped open for Fareeha to sink her cock in.

The MILF moaned anew at that. Fareeha grabbed a handful of her hair, and pulled her back as she railed her ass.

“Don’t worry, ‘mommy,’” she hissed in her ear. “Your ‘little girl’ is gonna take _real_ good care of you.”

“Y-you monster~” the MILF said. But the big, dopy grin on her face betrayed her true intentions, never mind how her asshole was clenching, squeezing, and milking Fareeha for all she was worth, or how much she was grabbing Fareeha’s hand, pulling her closer. And the tone of her voice was still gasping and begging. “You rapist~!”

The MILF said she wanted it rough; she was just role playing.

“Oh ‘mommy,’ don’t worry if you hate this; I’ll fuck you ‘till you love me.”

Fareeha began hammering away at the large, pillowing ass the MILF had. The older woman tried to scream, but her voice was already cracking, wearing out. But her ass never let Fareeha go.

“You monster, you rapist, how could you…?” She gurgled in pleasure, squeezing her hand. “My husband…oh, what would he do~~?”

“Are you scared he’d leave you?” Fareeha demanded.

“H-he would~~! Oh, how can you do this to meeeeee?”

All the while, her body, her tone, her very face called for more. Fareeha could feel her squeeze and clench at her dick, it looked like the MILF had an orgasm just from the dirty talk.

“I told you, ‘mommy.’ You came in here looking for this. Why are you so mad this is finally happening?” Fareeha demanded, slamming the poor woman’s willing asshole. “Is it because you want to go back to your husband and tell him you were raped, so you don’t have to tell him you cheated on him with ‘your Alia?’”

“I…I have to, he’ll leave me,” she moaned, her smile growing wider and wider.

“Oh, so you want me to rape you so he won’t leave you? Tell me the truth, ‘mommy.’ Or else you won’t get my cum.”

The woman paused, but never stopped moving her body. She twisted about, squirming, drawing more pleasure from Fareeha’s cock. And Fareeha was hissing at this point; she had to truly hold back her fast approaching orgasm.

“If you really don’t want this, just say so,” Fareeha said. “Say what day of the week it is, and I’ll stop. Say the day, and I’ll cover you up, and call the police to pick you up.”

The MILF mumbled, trying to hold back her orgasmic screams.

“C-come on, ‘mommy,’” Fareeha gasped. She couldn’t hold back much more. “What day is it?”

The MILF came, her ass squeezing down on Fareeha’s cock.

“Oh, so you don’t want this to stop,” Fareeha hissed. “Then tell me the truth, ‘mommy.’ Do you want to be fucked by me? You want to say you ‘got raped’ so you can go back to your husband without any guilt? Tell me!”

“…It’s true,” the MILF drooled. “I don’t want to tell my husband how I came here…”

“How many kids do you have?” Fareeha demanded.

“T-three…”

“You love them?” She pounded the woman’s pillowy ass.

“Endlessly~!”

“And your husband?” She hissed, churning her dick deep in her ass.

“So much…”

“Then you don’t want him to know you came to ‘Alia,’ and got your brains fucked out!”

“I really, really don’t…” the MILF smiled as she was driven into the sofa. “It’s…it’s just, he doesn’t…”

“He doesn’t know how to treat you, does he?”

“No…”

“Even after three kids! What a pathetic man,” Fareeha snorted. She was getting close, so close…

“Well, don’t let ‘Alia’ here leave you any less satisfied. Any time you want to get fucked, and I mean really fucked, _properly_ fucked, to have to sit down with a sore ass, to have to struggle to talk with a straight face as you lie to your pathetic husband about where you were, or to lie to him that you were raped, you come back here and find me. I’ll take care of you, ‘mommy.’”

“Please…” the MILF begged, whispering.

Fareeha couldn’t take it anymore. She pressed herself deep into the deep, wide ass, and let her balls go, spewing forth a load of cum.

God, it had been so long since she came like that. Fareeha pulled out of the supple ass the MILF had, her engorged cock exiting with a pop.

“Thank you,” the MILF gurgled. “Oh, thank you…”

“Who says we’re done, ‘mommy…?’” Fareeha asked, playing with balls. “Can’t you see how hard I am? How full my balls are? Oh no, ‘mommy,’ these things cum over and over again. I’m not going to leave you empty like your sad, weak husband does. We still got _plenty_ to do.”

The look on the MILF’s face was a mixture of shock, horror, and endless debased pleasure.

By the time Fareeha was done, the MILF was nearly catatonic and painted in her cum. All her holes were thoroughly abused by Fareeha; she had semen leaking out of her pussy, pouring from her asshole, dribbling from her mouth, and there were still cum strands that covered her ass and face. But the older woman was able to give Fareeha a slip of paper that had her number on it, along with some bills. And she never, ever stopped smiling.

* * *

After that, Fareeha was a common sight at the bar. She agreed to anyone looking for a good time, and word got around: if you wanted to be fucked senseless with a massive cock and filled passed the brim with young spunk, you went to ‘Alia.’

She fucked dozens and dozens of women. Cougars, MILFs, wild cats, gray haired wives with children long since grown up, newly married women, the faces were near endless. But a surprising number of men found her, too. Gray haired, quieted and closeted, loud and flamboyant, they all went to her.

And then there were the countless couples that went to watch their significant other get speared on her tireless dick, all while she spat and yelled at them for being pathetic in bed, all while they masturbated and begged for more abuse.

Fareeha was brutal and rough. Yet despite her rough treatment, no, _because_ of such treatment, she was paid top dollar. And her clients told others about her, and more people sought her out.

At first, Fareeha did it because it was an outlet. But as she got paid for her dirty deeds, she did it for the money. She already had her mother’s life insurance and savings paid out to her, but she couldn’t bring herself to use a single penny of it.

It felt like blood money. It felt like surrender. It felt like she was finally accepting that her mother was gone.

One morning as the Egyptian summer ended, Fareeha rolled out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. She tried to look at herself in the mirror, but she couldn’t stand the sight of herself.

She was going nowhere. She was drifting about, and she was getting tired of it. And if her mother was alive, she’d be disgusted that her daughter was turning into a prostitute, but maybe only after fucking some sense into her.

Fareeha took a shower and did two things: first, she got a Wadjet tattoo under her right eye to memorialize her mother. Second, she joined the Egyptian Army.

Her timing was fortuitous; two weeks after she entered basic training, the club she frequented was busted as part of a nation-wide scandalous sting operation. It seemed that illicit drug and sex dens attracted the wrong kind of attention. But Fareeha had a good fake ID, she never used her real name, and never told anyone where she was going. As far as the club was concerned, ‘Alia’ disappeared without a trace.

Fareeha thought the forced celibacy of basic training would be her downfall; it turned out it was just what she needed. She had to re-learn how to be part of a team, how to be dependable, strong, how to make new friends, and even more importantly how to keep her dick in her pants.

All throughout basic training, Fareeha had to face her inner demons, namely the death of her mother. Soon, she was comfortable talking to the things that scared her. Slowly she was able to gain a sense of true closure, and became a soldier.

She still had to sneak away for marathon masturbation sessions to relieve her in-the-stratosphere Amari sex drive every so often, but for the first time in a long time she was actually happy sleeping alone, at first through basic training, then as her time as an enlisted woman, and then when she became an officer. In fact, the only time she slept with anyone was when Chloe and Husn finally got married.

Considering that she was the one who brought them together, Fareeha had to give a speech at the ceremony and entertain guests as the Best Man/Maid of Honor. It was an exhausting night, but the reception wasn’t as nearly long as Fareeha thought it would be.

The marriage night was much, much longer.

* * *

Chloe pulled Fareeha in closer as they stumbled their way to the bridal suite of the hotel. It was a destination wedding in Morocco; the weather was perfect, the sun setting, and the evening was nice and warm.

Fareeha felt like she was burning up, but that might be because of the two blazing hot cunts that were grinding against her hips as she fought to get to the door of the suite open. Her dick was practically tearing apart the fabric of her dress uniform trousers, and Fareeha doubted that anyone would like seeing the two brides being railed endlessly in the middle of the hallway.

Or maybe they would. She wasn’t one to judge.

Husn fumbled for the room key, eventually finding the lock. The door was almost instantly kicked open, and Fareeha staggered in, her two former teammates clinging to her body.

“God, I’ve missed this,” Husn gasped as she tried to pull Fareeha in for a kiss.

Chloe said something, but she was kissing Fareeha passionately, so she couldn’t be heard.

Finally, they made it to the bed. Fareeha threw her two friends down on it, taking a second to catch her breath.

“You two couldn’t wait until the damn elevator ride was over?” She demanded.

“We’ve missed you,” Chloe giggled, writhing on the bed in her bridal white.

“Don’t you miss us?” Husn said, pulling at her dress to reveal her pure white, and thoroughly drenched, panties.

“Oh God, have I,” Fareeha gasped, undoing her pants. Her cock finally sprung free, and Chloe and Husn went to servicing it. Fareeha sighed in pleasure as her two friends worshipped her dick with their tongues. She gently took a handful of hair, Husn in her right, Chloe in her left. Soon, her cock was glistening wet with saliva, dripping long strands of spit down to the bed.

Fareeha pushed Chloe down on the bed.

“Why don’t we start with you?” Fareeha grinned at Chloe, peeling off the rest of her clothes. “Oh, I know, why not start at the beginning for old time’s sake?”

“Yes, fuck me like the first time,” Chloe gasped. Husn peeled off her new wife’s soaked panties, revealing her cute little cunt.

“Don’t you worry about that,” Fareeha grinned as she gathered Chloe up. She carried her to the wall, gently slamming her against it, just as she did when they first fucked in the bathroom stall in the secret stairwell. “I’ve got plenty stored up for the both of you.”

She aimed her swollen tool at the dripping snatch, and pushed it in, foregoing the slow route. Fareeha sighed; it’d been too long since she had sex. She wanted to savor it, but she was breaking her dry spell; she wasn’t going to be reserved or withheld about it.

Fareeha went right to filling Chloe up, slamming her pussy relentlessly as she railed her into the wall. Husn giggled and moaned as she watched her new wife be stuffed full of cock.

“Oh, I missed this,” Fareeha sighed as she pushed deeper and deeper into her friend’s pussy. “Oh God, I missed this.”

“Then fuck me harder,” Chloe gasped as she was pressed into the wall. It was a request that Fareeha couldn’t ignore. So she fucked Chloe harder, ramming her harder and harder into the wall, tearing up Chloe’s cunt. Chloe, meanwhile, locked her legs behind Fareeha’s ass, and ran her fingers down her back. “Fuck me, fill me up, knock me up, breed me!!”

Fareeha knew that they wanted kids, but she never expected that they’d want kids from her. Then again, this was a much more personal thing than playing with a baster. So she plowed Chloe’s red hot snatch into the wall, not letting giving her any time to recover. Husn stumbled over to them, taking Chloe’s hand while she passionately made out with her.

“You like this?” Fareeha demanded as she relentlessly fucked her former teammate. “You like being fucked senseless while your bride holds hand?”

“I do~!” Chloe squealed.

“Husn, do you like how you’re standing there, fucking useless, fingering yourself while your bride is bred like a bitch in heat?”

Fareeha blinked. Where did that come from? Was that her habit from when she was an abusive prostitute? Wherever it came from, her dirty talk turned herself on!

“S-so much,” Husn gushed. “God, I’m just a useless lesbian, aren’t I?”

“Of course you are, you can’t even knock up your own wife,” Fareeha laughed. “Why don’t you leave this to the professionals?”

“You’re too good to us,” Husn gushed, kissing Fareeha’s neck as she fingering herself deeply. No doubt she came just from that brief dirty talk session.

“Chloe, tell me how much you love being fucked by a big dicked woman,” Fareeha hissed. “I want to hear you say it!”

“Oooh, I love it,” Chloe gasped as she was railed endlessly. Fareeha relished the feeling of her tight pussy around her cock, remembering how it felt, remembering how it should grip her and suck at her.

“This has to be a pretty big change for you, isn’t it?” Fareeha laughed. “You actually like being fucked by a woman!”

“B-but you have a dick…”

“B-but I have a cunt,” Fareeha mock-stammered. “That makes me a woman. Don’t you remember sharing a locker room with me? You’d think they’d let a man do the same thing?”

“N-no!”

“Then why’d they let me into the same locker room as you?”

Chloe screamed as she came. Fareeha never stopped fucking her.

“It’s because I’m a woman,” she hissed into Chloe’s ear. “It’s because I’m part of the fairer sex, even with this big dick of mine. So why don’t you say you like women? Why don’t you say you’re a goddamn lesbian?”

“I…I…”

Fareeha picked up her mad fucking, slamming Chloe into the wall even harder. God, she was getting close. Her balls churned, it wouldn’t be long now!

“Come on, say it! Say you’re a lesbian!”

“I-I can’t,” Chloe gasped. She looked into Husn’s beautiful eyes, taking her chin with her free hand as she smiled. “Because I’m not into women.”

That almost took Fareeha clean out of the moment. She groaned; after all these years, nothing had really changed.

Then Fareeha saw Husn’s face. It was screwed up with tears. Husn cried, but they were tears of happiness. She kissed Chloe deeply, passionately, with nothing but utter love and devotion. Such a sight drove Fareeha over the edge, filling Chloe to the brim with her hot, sticky cum.

“I love how you’re not into women,” Husn laughed through her tears.

“I love how you’re just the woman for me,” Chloe said.

“Until death do us part?”

“Until death do us part,” Chloe pledged. “I took your ring, I meant everything I said!”

“Oh God Chloe, I love you so much!!”

Fareeha stopped her senseless fucking, instead watching her two closest friends make out as she pressed Chloe into the hotel wall. They were both crying as they kissed, wholly devoted to each other.

It was really turning Fareeha on. And also made her miss Angela.

“Can I move?” Fareeha gently asked. “I can’t imagine that being pinned to the wall with a dick in you would be pleasant.”

Chloe and Husn laughed. But they nodded, and Fareeha gently carried Chloe to the bed, never taking her dick out from her. Part of the reason was because Chloe’s cunt was full of her cum, and they both wanted to have children from Fareeha.

Soon, Fareeha pulled out of Chloe.

“Your turn,” she said, turning to Husn.

Husn climbed on top of Chloe, and raised her ass, presenting it to Fareeha’s tireless tool. It was like the first time she fucked Husn; back then, she had placed Chloe on top of Husn, and swapped her dick between their pussies. So Fareeha went to filling her former classmate, relishing the feeling of her cunt yielding to her dick.

As Fareeha fucked Husn, she watched the two newly married women kiss and moan and pledge themselves to each other from this life to the next. It was such a beautiful sight, Fareeha couldn’t help but cry and quickly came in Husn, then she moved to Chloe.

She knew the two weren’t on birth control. But this was her gift to her friends, so she kept fucking them, making sure they were so stuffed with cum they were guaranteed to get pregnant.

By the time she was done, both women were nearly unconscious. They lay on top of each other, cum drying on their ass and thighs, but they were still making out like the world would end.

“Thank you,” Husn mumbled. “God, I can feel your cum in me…oooh, I’m pregnant, I just know I am!”

“I can’t wait to see my belly grow,” Chloe giggled. “It’ll be big because of you…”

Fareeha blinked as she realized her exhausted dick was rising yet again.

_Great,_ she thought, _I don’t need another kink._

* * *

After the wedding, and knocking up her former teammates, Fareeha thought that was enough to get her sex drive back to normal. She thought that once she regained her taste for pussy, she’d get a reputation as the base’s shameless rake. But she found out that she didn’t have the stomach for the politicking that greased the wheels of being an officer. Much to her dismay, and the disapproving leers of many politicking officers, she quickly became known as an honest, no-nonsense, straight-shooter. Life was strange that way.

Chloe and Husn loved Morocco so much that they decided to live there; it helped that Husn’s job helped move them into a good neighborhood, the perfect spot to raise children together. Since Fareeha was the father, she spent many weekends with them and their children, taking flights over from Egypt. As much fun as it was to spend time with Chloe and Husn and her kids, Fareeha was still achingly alone.

So one night, after tucking her children in to bed and then fucking their mothers senseless, Fareeha decided to write to Angela. At first it was an email, but as she wrote it, the more she longed for a more physical connection. So Fareeha deleted the email, grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote out a true snail-mail letter. Angela was working with the Red Cross, so Fareeha thought her former lover would be too busy. She was surprised when Angela wrote back to her within a week.

Fareeha started writing to Angela more and more, and Angela wrote her back just as frequently. Sometimes the letters were short, barely one pad of paper, other times they were seven pages long, filled on both sides. They talked about everything; their lives, the children Fareeha gave to Chloe and Husn, how they were coping, how they were growing, and everything in between. Fareeha kept every single letter.

Then, in one letter, Angela told Fareeha how much she missed her, and had to see her. Angela had written down her screen name, and within a day, the two were video chatting. It felt so good to see Angela again, Fareeha spent the first ten minutes of the chat crying; Angela was quick to join her. She told Angela everything: how her life was going, how she was trying to get better, the brief time she spent as a prostitute, she told Angela about her strange ‘fatherhood,’ Fareeha even shared her impregnation fetish with the blonde doctor.

And Angela told her everything about her as well; how she was adjusting to being Dr. Ziegler again, how she was going around the world helping those she could, and how much she missed Fareeha. Their video chats became a regular occurrence, along with their letter writing.

Eventually, her time in the military came to an end. Fareeha had somehow ended up as one of the very, very few officers who didn’t play the political game or accepted bribes. Truth be told, she hated that part of the Army. Maybe a different nation might have a more straight-laced military, but not Egypt. She decided to go to the civilian market for employment instead of re-upping.

Fareeha didn’t have to look far. She was practically grabbed by Helix Security the second she walked off-base. At first Fareeha thought Helix would require true politicking to get ahead, but at the very least, it should pay well. Thankfully, that wasn’t the case.

What truly sealed the deal was the Raptora suit. Seeing the gorgeous blue and gold suit was amazing, but seeing it fly was something else altogether. It also helped that Helix had a base in Morocco, so Fareeha could spend time with Chloe, Husn, and her children.

Once she signed up, Fareeha had two homes. The first was her home in Egypt, but her second home was with Chloe and Husn in Morocco. Each assignment with Helix was set to last about half a year, so half of the year she was in Egypt, the other half she was in Morocco. With that time, she was able to be the ‘father’ her children needed, not to mention staying on top of the constant fucking Chloe and Husn required. And when Fareeha went to work, she went flying in her Raptora suit.

As she grew more experienced with the Raptora, her love of flying around in the suit only grew. Fareeha loved it so much, she threw her entire life into climbing the ranks, and was quickly promoted to the security chief. She was given control of her own squad of security consultants, and before she knew it, she was driving them hard to be their best, striving to perform at the acme of their being.

One night during a video chat, Fareeha told Angela about how much she loved driving for the best. Angela laughed and said she sounded just like her mother. That made Fareeha beam with pride, but it also made her realize that she was turning into a bitch. She was working so hard, she realized some of her soldiers were talking behind her back; they grumbled and cursed her whenever they thought she was out of ear shot.

There was really only one thing she could think of doing.

* * *

Fareeha walked into her Egyptian house. It was the same house her mother had, but it never truly felt like home. She actually felt more welcome in Chloe and Husn’s house, but that was in Morocco. It also had her children in it, which made it feel more welcoming. 

Farehea peaked at her team in the living room, sitting around, wondering what was going on. She grinned, knowing _exactly_ what was coming.

As she walked in, everyone jumped to their feet, ready to salute.

“Is this a fucking parade ground?” Fareeha snapped.

Everyone traded a quick look. Jawahir was the first woman to break the silence.

“N-no ma’am,” she said, risking the obvious reply.

“Good, because my house isn’t big enough for a parade,” Fareeha grinned. She scanned the seven faces in her house. Four big, strong men, and three tough as fuck women; together, they were a team of eight. Together, they were her team, Fareeha’s pride and joy.

“Get at ease.”

Her teammates lowered their salutes, and put their hands behind their backs in the ‘at ease’ position.

“You’re all here because I realized something,” Fareeha said. “Unless you’re blind, you know that I can be a bitch, right?”

That drew a round of tough laughs from her team.

“I know, I know,” she sighed. “You’ve probably got a few jokes going behind my back. I can’t help it, I like to run a tight ship; it’s in my blood. But I realized that I’m taking this way too far. So I want this night to be a special night, one were we can set the record straight.

“I won’t stop trying to run a tight ship. It just won’t happen,” Fareeha continued. “I expect you all to work hard and perform at the level of expertise that I set for myself. But all work and no play makes Fareeha a dull girl, so I want you all to adhere to one thing above all: work hard, play harder.”

With that, Fareeha pulled out the pony keg of beer she bought. Everyone’s face lit up at that.

“We’re gonna finish this before the night is done,” she grinned. “Work hard, play harder. Think you numbskulls can do that?”

“Yes ma’am!” Everyone cheered.

Fareeha tapped the keg, and poured the first cups. Soon, her house was filled with cheer as everyone began drinking themselves into a stupor.

Fareeha realized it had been way too long since she’d done something like this. Suddenly, Jawahir slid up next to her.

“Captain, I gotta say,” Jawahir slurred, “I wasn’t expecting this.”

“What were you expecting?” Fareeha grinned. “A no-nonsense dressing down of our last deployment?”

“Actually, I was,” the fit woman said. “This is a pleasant surprise.”

“Glad to buck a trend.”

“That’s not the only thing you can buck,” Jawahir grinned, pulling up her shirt to show off her impressive abs. “Maybe this is the alcohol making me honest, but I’ve had quite the dry spell…”

Within a minute, Fareeha had the fit woman in her bed, speared on her massive dick.

“Oh Allah~!” Jawahir screamed as she dug her nails into Fareeha’s back. “Oh fuck! Yes! Fuck me harder! Oh fuck yes!!”

Fareeha was only too willing to give her teammate what she wanted. She pumped harder, her strong, tireless legs driving her dick into Jawahir, mashing their breasts together. Her squaddie was fit, with an impressive six pack. But against the relentless battering ram that was her cock, those proud abs sundered, relaxed, and let her invading dick show itself in her abdomen.

As Fareeha fucked her, she saw Jawahir’s stomach raise, pressing out as her dick made itself at home in her guts. Fareeha groaned in pleasure as she pumped wildly away, with Jawahir howling mindlessly. She was a beast in rut, an animal in heat, and she was loud enough to make the block aware of what was happening.

Finally, Fareeha dumped her load in Jawahir. Feeling the cum wash over her ovaries, Jawahir babbled, writhing as her own orgasm destroyed her mind. Fareeha pulled out; her teammate was totally out of it, but she was still hard. Fareeha smiled as he heard her mother’s words of wisdom.

_Most women can’t take you. Make them cum, then jerk off a few times._

So she got up, wrapped a towel around her, and left to go to the bathroom. She opened the door to her mother’s former bedroom, and saw the rest of her team standing outside the door.

“You expecting a show?” Fareeha snapped.

“We were expecting Jawahir to make a move,” one of her men grinned. “She’s been gushing non-stop about how much of a hot bitch you were. We’re just glad she can finally shut up about how she can get with you.”

“If you don’t move yourself, I just might show you the same thing I showed Jawahir,” Fareeha grinned.

“Don’t threaten me with a good time!”

* * *

From then on, Fareeha got the reputation she always wanted: work hard, play harder, and if you played hard enough, you’d get fucked by Fareeha. Moral skyrocketed, her team bonded, and together they became highly respected, highly skilled, and highly paid. Soon her squad was asked for by name when clients came to Helix.

Fareeha loved her work, although she still openly missed Overwatch. She told Angela such in her letters and their chatting. In Fareeha’s eyes, time passed quickly. Then one day, she was taken into HR’s office, and sat down.

At first, Fareeha thought her reputation of fucking her squad mates had gotten her in trouble. She was dumbstruck when the HR omnic told her that Helix had, for the first time in its history, decided to cap her paid vacation time.

While Fareeha did party and play with her team, it was always when they were on an off-rotation, or otherwise on the weekend; she never actually used her vacation time proper. And because Helix had a base in Morocco, she spent half the time living with Chloe, Husn, and their children, meaning she never had to take a vacation to see them.

Fareeha’s paid time off had grown high because of her rank’s accrual rate, boosted by the hazard pay and combat time the job entitled. Frankly, the HR omnic told her, Helix was tired of giving her paid time off; so they capped her at a full year, and told her that her job would be waiting for her when she got back.

Fareeha could be pretty thick when it came to office politics, but she knew that Helix was unofficially telling her to go take a real fucking vacation for once in her life. So, she decided to travel. All she needed to do was tell her team, have a quick farewell fuck with Jawahir, and then it was off to the perfect place to visit.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Overwatch disbanded, Angela decides to move on with her life.  
> And for the longest time, that's the way it was. At least, until Fareeha came back into her life.  
> The reunited lovers decide to then take some time to welcome each other back.

Once Overwatch was disbanded, Angela took a plane back to her home town of Zurich Switzerland, locked herself in her apartment with several bottles of hard liquor and a full keg of beer, and went on a long overdue bender.

Losing Ana was beyond terrible, but being forced to leave Fareeha nearly broke her.

Eventually the booze ran out, and Angela had to do something with her life. So she went to the Red Cross as a full-time volunteer; after all, she could afford it.

Creating her nanobiotics had made her outrageously rich, but Angela never wanted to profit from her creation. She saw it as her duty to improve the lives of every human, but she couldn’t simply make the schematics for her nanobiotics open source, as much as she wanted to. The temptation to turn her healing technology into harmful weapons was something she was painfully aware of, so she prepared accordingly.

She sold single-use syringes as a general cure-all. 90% of the cost went to manufacturing and distribution, and the last 10% went to Angela herself. But every great invention needs lawyers to protect it, and Angela found the right lawyers for the job.

Angela had originally purchased her lawyers using the last of the money she had at the time, which was barely enough for them to pencil her in for a polite ten-minute meeting so they could reject her. What made them take her as a client was her request: she told them to hunt down anyone trying to break, weaponize, or otherwise steal her patents, and they could keep 80% of the legal fees they were able to extract.

One transnational mega-corporation tried to break her patent; by the time her lawyers were done, the multi-billion dollar business had to liquidate every single one of their assets and declare bankruptcy. The former CEO was _still_ having his wages garnished to the present day.

Her very thankful and stupidly wealthy lawyers declared her a client for life, taking any case she brought to them pro-bono, and the 20% that Angela won from the case made her outrageously wealthy. That was before the remaining 10% of her nanobiotics revenue kicked in.

Given the sheer ruthlessness of her lawyers and the cheapness of her prices, no one tried to break her tech. Even rogue nations didn’t think it was worthwhile. Yet despite her best efforts to give away her life’s work for as close to free as she could, Angela still ended up as one of the top-five wealthiest people in the world.

At first, she decided to become a wealthy philanthropist, visiting auctions, galas, charity fundraisers, and otherwise using her fame to help those in need. But she quickly tired of those garish events. The people who attended it fell into four categories: well-meaning but oblivious celebrities who raised money for for-profit ‘charities,’ vainglorious Tartuffes trying to prove how much better they were than everyone else, the ultra-wealthy trying to donate _just_ enough money to dodge taxes in their native country, and the rare unicorn who truly wanted to make a difference.

Angela had only met one other unicorn in the short years she went to various galas. His name was Vincent, and he was a charmingly gay American who turned out was Jack’s old flame. She got along swimmingly with Vincent, but she simply couldn’t stand the galas. Angela would rather help inoculate a remote village in a developing nation against a mutant strand of Ebola than spend a night with those out-of-touch celebrities, sycophants, and Tartuffes, which is exactly what she did in the Red Cross.

She still kept in touch with Vincent.

Angela was wrapping up said Ebola outbreak when she got her first letter from Fareeha. Angela blushed and giggled like a school girl, running back to her room to read and re-read the handwritten letter. She had missed Fareeha so much, and being able to hold something she wrote filled her with joy and light. And for the first time since Overwatch was disbanded, she finger fucked herself until she drifted off to sleep.

The next day, she wrote a very long response letter, and mailed it back as fast as it could go.

Writing to Fareeha became a regular occurrence, but that wasn’t enough for Angela. Soon they were video chatting for hours and hours on end. Fareeha was growing up to be such a handsome woman, and became hopelessly dedicated to her job as an over glorified security guard (as Fareeha described herself) at Helix. When Fareeha told her what transpired with her former teammates Chloe and Husn, Angela realized that she was becoming a dedicated father.

It also made Angela outrageously jealous to see Chloe and Husn with pregnant bellies. Her jealousy only increased when those children were born, and she saw how Fareeha doted on them.

Despite her jealousy, it made Angela melt a little every time she saw Fareeha, and fantasize as to what would happen if she both invited Fareeha over _and_ removed her birth control. Her IUD had been removed, and instead of getting another one, she opted for a simple implant. Sadly, their lives were going in different directions.

Thanks to the Red Cross, Angela moved around far too much to put down real roots. Fareeha’s work schedule kept her busy, and as jealous as Angela was that Chloe and Husn got her children, she knew that Fareeha had to be a good father. So they continued to keep in touch, both with letters and video chats.

The years passed as Angela grew steadily more and more used to being called “Dr. Ziegler.” Eventually, it seemed like her sex drive had gotten the message that she wouldn’t be getting any action, and it finally began to dip. Angela used to bring a few toys with her on every excursion, but eventually they were all put in a box in her house in Zurich, and left there to gather dust.

All that changed when she was in the Middle East.

Angela was walking through her clinic, the various cheerful greetings of ‘doctor’ reduced to simple background noise that she automatically replied to. It was a long day, but a very productive one.

“Angela!”

She faltered, nearly falling as she gasped for breath. No one called her by her first name, not anymore! Turning around, Angela saw a goddess walking towards her.

Fareeha had grown. She was tall, much taller than Angela herself, and had filled out. Her shirt strained against both her breasts and her muscles. Her pants showed off the definition of her legs, along with the discrete bulge of her cock. Her hair was long and luscious, but what made Angela melt was her smile.

Seeing her former lover smile, it made Angela run into her arms and smother her with kisses. The next thing Angela knew, they were stumbling back to her small room, barely closing the door before their cloths were torn off.

“Oh God, I’ve missed you so much,” Angela gasped as Fareeha left a trail of kisses down her neck. She melted as her breasts were finally squeezed and her nipples played with by strong fingers, her sex drive reigniting in a blaze of glory. Fareeha didn’t say anything, she just kept kissing her lower and lower, pulling her out of her pants.

“Oh,” Fareeha said.

“W-what?”

“Between lovers, I see,” she giggled as she ran a finger through her thick pubic hair.

“Shut up and fuck me,” Angela breathed.

“In time. I want to savor this.”

Angela screamed as she felt Fareeha’s tongue play along her clit. Her sex drive had gone from zero to sixty in the blink of an eye; it was revving at its maximum output. One moment, it was dead and cold; the next, it was the heart of a star, burning at her with long denied aching need. Being carried to her bed in Fareeha’s strong arms was enough to bring it back to life, to say nothing of how Fareeha was eating her out. Angela was wetter than she had ever been in years.

She grabbed a handful of Fareeha’s hair as the Egyptian’s skilled tongue danced along her swollen lips, lovingly but teasingly light as she licked her all over. Fareeha gave Angela’s clit a soft kiss, drawing a reaction from the celibate doctor, then gently pressed her tongue into her.

Angela screamed as Fareeha began to plunge her depths, eating pussy like it was her last meal on Earth. It had been so long, far too long, and Fareeha was clearly making up for lost time. Angela thrashed as her first overdue orgasm rippled through her. Fareeha eased up, letting her catch her breath, but began at just the right moment to bring her back up to the peak of her pleasure, and that was before she sucked at her clit.

Fareeha reached up to grab one of her breasts. Angela guided her hand to her nipple, and Fareeha gently rolled it about in her fingers, making Angela’s back arc as she moaned. Fareeha had clearly learned much since they’ve been forced apart, and she already knew much to begin with. It wasn’t long before Angela was climaxing again, led into multiple orgasms with such skill and grace it was like Fareeha was playing her like an upright bass.

Angela felt cold and empty when Fareeha pulled her tongue out of her.

“N-no, I need more,” she gasped. “Fareeha, it’s been too long…please…”

“You’re forgetting about the main course,” Fareeha grinned, stripping out of her underwear. Her cock stood tall and proud, just as Angela had remembered.

“Oh good,” she grinned, moaned, and writhed. “I was getting worried about being left so empty.”

She could feel the heat radiating from Fareeha’s cock as it pressed against her pussy lips, and gasped as it pushed into her, going deeper and deeper, driving the very breath from her lungs, burning her depths.

Oh, it had been too long…

“Oh God, Angela, I missed you so much,” Fareeha gasped, kissing her deeply.

“Then make me remember what it was like.”

Chuckling, Fareeha went to work. Angela reached to Fareeha’s back, feeling the taught muscle, and clawed at her as Fareeha fucked her. One heavy, love and lust filled thrust was enough to make Angela remember what it was like to be filled with such a glorious cock. She gasped and screamed as Fareeha began to rail her heartily.

Her arms dipped deeper, until she was grabbing Fareeha’s ass. Angela gasped; her lover’s ass was firm and muscular. It stood high and tight, built for lifting heavy weights, running for hours, and endlessly fucking Angela’s aching pussy.

Angela screamed as Fareeha pumped deep into her. All of the work the Egyptian goddess had spent worshipping and preparing her pussy was well spent as any movement, any amount of friction sent shockwaves through the formerly celibate Angela. Every nerve was lighting up with activity; it was like touching a livewire!

And during her tireless fucking, Fareeha kept worshipping Angela’s breasts, which only amplified Angela’s pleasure. She howled as Fareeha fucked her senseless. It might have been sixteen or so years since they had last met, but Fareeha had just as much boundless sexual energy now as she did when she was a teen.

No, it wasn’t boundless energy; Fareeha had more stamina when she was a teen, but that energy was wild, untamed. Angela missed being fucked senseless by a tireless teen, but Fareeha had matured into a skilled, dusty temptress. Every movement of her hips drew Angela into an illicit amount of pleasure. Every movement both fulfilled her, and tempted her with more to cum.

Angela locked her legs around Fareeha’s back, drawing her deeper and deeper into her. Fareeha was grunting, hissing with exertion as she did her best to hold back her own building orgasm.

No, no, that wouldn’t do at all.

Angela pulled her legs tighter, keeping Fareeha deep inside her, not letting her pull out as the Egyptian tried to finish on her chest. Fareeha paused; she was one giant clenching muscle, but she understood what Angela wanted. With a grunt, she thrust deep inside Angela, pushing against her cervix, and she finally came, blasting her womb with her swimmers.

Oh God, it really had been too long. So long, in fact, that Angela had forgotten just how much cum Fareeha had. Angela moaned as she felt her womb being filled, then began to overflow. Oh God, it was just as good as she remembered!

Angela yelped as Fareeha began to fuck her again, this time raising her legs above her, giving Fareeha better access to her pussy. Angela gasped as Fareeha put a pillow under her lower back, and began massaging her clit as she continued to rail her. Angela squealed as she was fucked over, her pussy clamping down on Fareeha’s iron-hard cock, then she was gurgling as another long overdue orgasm took her.

Of course, that didn’t stop Fareeha from fucking her again. Angela moaned and screamed as she was railed again, and again, and again.

It took them over an hour to finish their reunion sex. The two women cradled each other as they caught their breath. Fareeha fumbled at the bed, reaching into her bag, and pulled out a large water bottle.

“God, I missed you so much,” Angela said, tracing a line around Fareeha’s nipple.

“I missed you, too,” Fareeha said, kissing her. “It feels like it’s been several lifetimes.”

“It has been,” Angela said. Fareeha passed her the bottle, and she took a very long drink. “What made you visit? I never told you where I was.”

“I have a contact in Helix that keeps tabs on the Red Cross’ outposts,” Fareeha said. “Speaking of Helix, they got tired of giving me paid time off. So I have a year to do nothing.”

“A year? An entire year? We need to do something. After all, I’ve got more money than God. I think it’s about time I do something with it.”

“What about the Red Cross?”

“I’m a volunteer, I’m here as long as I want to be. And they’ll be fine without me, I’ve made sure of that.”

“Then if I can get you all to myself?” Fareeha beamed. “What do you have in mind?”

Angela giggled. She rolled over, reaching for her pants, which was tossed carelessly by the bed. She pulled out a fancy, yet unobtrusive, black card from her wallet. On the back, there was a phone number. She grabbed her phone, and dialed the number.

_“Ah, Dr. Ziegler, we were wondering when you would call us,”_ a man said, answering the phone before the second ring.

“You were?” That caught Angela by surprise.

_“Of course. You’re one of the few people to have one of our Black Cards, and the_ only _one to have never used it. We were beginning to think you didn’t want our services.”_

“When you have this much money, who would handle all of it?”

_“A very good point, Dr. Ziegler. Now, how can I help you?”_

“Well, I guess if it’s not too much trouble, can I get two airplane tickets? I would like to do some traveling.”

_“Of course! Where do you want to go?”_

“Um, I guess Zurich for right now. I have to do some packing, then we’ll be doing more traveling.”

_“Excellent. We can have that ready for you in three hours. Our records show there’s a small airport by you, just show up there.”_

“Oh, thank you,” she said. The phone clicked as the man on the other end hung up.

“You scheduled a flight for us?” Fareeha asked.

“There’s an airport very close to the Red Cross base here,” Angela said. “We have a flight in three hours.”

“Three hours?” Fareeha grinned, pulling her closer. Angela could see her cock hardening. “I can shower and pack in thirty minutes, and the airport is fifteen minutes away. So, what will we do with just over two hours…?”

* * *

Angela stood in front of her boss’ desk. She hoped her knees weren’t shaking too bad from the hour-long pounding Fareeha gave her, or leaking too much cum. Her boss gave her a heavy glare.

“You’re leaving us,” he said flatly.

“Y-yes, I am,” Angela said. “A very, _very_ close friend of mine came back, and she wants to take me to see the world. Would it be too much trouble to leave?”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Her boss spat. “’Would it be too much trouble?’ It’s about goddamn time you left us!”

“What?”

“Angela, you work your fingers to the bone every day, every week, every month, every year, for over ten years without ever taking a fucking day off,” her boss raged. “You need this! We’ve all been pushing for you to take a damn vacation!”

“B-but won’t you miss my talents as a doctor?”

“Of course we will!” He roared. “You’re a goddamn miracle worker! You can turn water into wine! And even though you never, ever take any time off for yourself, you’re the best goddamn doctor we have. But you got to stop working so fucking hard, and a vacation sounds perfect for you! Now get the hell outta my office!!”

The next thing Angela knew, she was holding onto Fareeha’s arm, standing on the runway of the only airport of the region. Her legs felt like jelly in tense anticipation of what was coming, and she wouldn’t have it any other way. Together, she and Fareeha stood tall, waiting for their plane to take the away. A small airplane landed and taxied, moving closer to them.

“I thought you said you bought us airline tickets,” Fareeha said, looking at the tiny private plane.

“I thought I did, too,” Angela admitted.

The airplane taxied right in front of them. A door opened, and a well-dressed Omnic steward stepped out.

“Ah, Dr. Ziegler,” he smiled. “And this must be your guest.”

“Yes, she is. I’m sorry, I thought I had ordered two airplane tickets.”

“That’s funny, the man at the credit card company said you bought a plane.”

Fareeha stared at Angela.

“I…I did?” Angela stammered.

“You called the number on the back of your Black Card, did you not? They set everything up.”

At first, Angela balked. Then she laughed.

“Well, it’s not like I’m hurting for money,” she laughed.

“Exactly,” the steward said. “My name is Jeeves. Yes, Jeeves. I assure you, I’ve heard _every_ joke. I’ll get your bags. Come on in.”

Fareeha stared at her as the Omnic gathered up their meager bags, and carried them into the plane.

“You bought a plane?” She sputtered.

“I guess I did,” Angela laughed.

“This is one of the best private jet planes in existence,” the Omnic Jeeves said, stowing their bags in an overhead compartment. “The seats are all Italian leather, the carpets are plush Persian rugs, the bar fully stocked, and the cabin area completely soundproof from the cockpit. If you need anything, press any intercom button, and I’ll be buzzed. Just give me a few minutes to talk to air control, and we’ll be on our way to Switzerland.”

Jeeves entered the cockpit, and the two lovers sat down. Angela held Fareeha’s hand as the plane taxied, then flew into the skies. Both of them were shaking their heads.

“Where are we headed?” Fareeha asked.

“Switzerland, for the time,” Angela replied. “I have to gather some things up, then we can plan our trip.”

“That means we’ve got some time to kill,” Fareeha grinned, her eyes sparkling with mischief. “ _And_ a soundproof cabin.”

Before Fareeha could move, Angela jumped into her lap, kissing madly. Fareeha moaned as she felt Angela’s plump ass fill her lap, then pulled her closer. Angela was radiating heat, positively burning up, and she needed this goddess deep in her.

Fareeha roughly grabbed her hair and pulled, drawing a gasp from Angela. She felt Fareeha kiss her neck, then bite it, leaving the first love mark she’d had in over ten years. Angela struggled with her clothes, but Fareeha clearly wanted it more; she tore off her shirt, popping a few buttons, then was at her bra.

It flew across the cabin as Fareeha practically dove into her breasts. Angela held her tightly as Fareeha began worshipping them. Cupping them, squeezing them, licking them, then sucking at her pert, erect nipples.

Angela wasn’t sitting back. As she gasped, moaned, and writhed, she slowly moved one hand down towards Fareeha’s lap. Her old habits were coming back to her; she deftly undid the buckle and zipper, and dove into Fareeha’s red hot crotch.

Moaning, Fareeha spread her legs to give Angela better access to her dick. But Angela wasn’t going for her dick. She felt the iron-hard shaft, gave it a loving, teasing stroke, but went deeper. She felt Fareeha’s incredibly full balls, toyed with them for a second, but moved them aside as well.

Fareeha made a questioning sound. Angela both heard it, and felt it in her breasts. She giggled, and found her target: Fareeha’s dripping wet snatch. The Egyptian woman stiffened as Angela teased her clit, rubbing it, and even gently pinching it. That made Fareeha gasp, and Angela heard the noise of fluid hitting cloth; Fareeha came in her pants.

Giggling, she was about to push her fingers into the one place she had never been in when the Egyptian moved. Squealing, Angela was flipped over, pressed into the seat. Fareeha stood up, and stripped off the rest of her clothes.

“Feeling like being on top?” Angela smiled.

The only answer she got was a kiss, and Fareeha flipping her around again, pushing her against the cabin walls, right against the window, overlooking a fabulous cloud bank. The cool plastic made Angela flinch, but it only made her wetter. Which was good, because Fareeha deftly pushed that incredible cock straight into her.

“Aaaah!”

There was no warning, there was no prelude, there was no teasing, one moment she was pressed against the wall, the next Angela was being drilled into it, slammed by the muscular Fareeha.

It was just what she wanted.

“Fuck me,” she gasped. “Harder! Oh, there, yes!”

Fareeha took another handful of her hair and pulled her back as she stepped up the pace. Angela could hear the sharp sound of Fareeha’s hips meeting her ass, but that was a secondary concern. Every part of her was on fire, and that giant dick was making it hard for her to remember how words worked.

She churned on that pillar of meat, and was rewarded with Fareeha pressing further into her, and flooding her. She felt Fareeha’s breasts press against her back as the Egyptian rode out her orgasm.

“Guess we’re finally in the Mile High Club,” Fareeha chuckled.

Angela laughed. She was fucked right against a window; that was almost too much.

“Want to go again?”

“Do you even have to ask?”

There was a ding as an intercom system turned on.

“ _Ms. Ziegler, I want to give you an update,_ ” Jeeves said. “ _I just got word from air traffic control, they have a runway open for us. We’ll be landing in about thirty minutes._ ”

Both Angela and Fareeha froze as if caught.

“ _Ms. Ziegler, this is not like a regular plane system,_ ” he chuckled. “ _See the light bulb by the cockpit door? That means it’s on, and it can transmit both ways._ ”

“Oh! Uh, t-thank you, Jeeves.”

“ _You’re welcome, Ms. Ziegler. I’ll let you know when you need to strap in for landing._ ”

The little light bulb turned off, but Angela’s pulse was still pounding.

“Um, hello…? Jeeves?”

There wasn’t a reply. Suddenly, Fareeha started laughing.

“God, look at us,” she grinned. “Acting like a couple of teenagers caught in the act.”

“For one of us, we were a teen when we were caught in the act,” Angela replied.

“Don’t forget that I staged that,” Fareeha chuckled. “Guess we better get cleaned up.”

Angela and Fareeha dressed, and tensely waited in their seats as the plane came in for landing. They looked at each other, and the cabin of the plane. Neither of them could stop smiling.

“A quick journey to home,” the pilot said, leaving the cockpit. “Welcome back to Switzerland, Ms. Ziegler.”

“Glad to be back,” she smiled.

Jeeves opened the cabin door for them, none the wiser of what transpired. Either that or he was paid not to care. The plane had taxied into a private hanger, and there was a limo waiting for them.

“Did I buy a limo to go with the jet?” Angela asked, stepping out.

“Oh no, Ms. Ziegler,” Jeeves said, a smile on his voice. “The plane is top of the line. The limo is a complimentary accessory.”

Fareeha did her best not to react.

“How long will you be staying, Ms. Ziegler?”

“A few days, I think,” Angela replied, clearly stunned as well.

“Any time you feel like flying, please let me know,” Jeeves said, handing her a business card. “But please give me twenty-four hour notice to plan flight paths and take off times, as well as to clear it with flight control.”

“Y-yes, I will.”

* * *

Fareeha fumbled with the keys as Angela tried to suck her tongue out of her head. Finally, she got the door opened, and stumbled into Angela’s small apartment. She was carrying Angela, while the blonde had her legs wrapped around her waist, unwilling to let go.

Turning her head to see some of the apartment, Fareeha saw a bedroom, and was barely able to get to the bed before she lost her balance. Angela wasted no time in pulling at her shirt. Fareeha returned the favor, practically ripping the simple blouse off Angela’s body. The bra came next, and Fareeha couldn’t help but stop and admire the view.

“Like what you see?” Angela giggled, writhing underneath Fareeha, playing with those amazing breasts of hers.

“God, it’s been too long since I’ve seen the girls,” Fareeha gasped, her dick straining against her pants.

“And the girls missed you, too,” Angela huskily breathed. “Make them yours again.”

Fareeha struggled to get out of her pants. With her erection tenting the fabric, it was damn hard to. But get out of her pants she did, as well as her boxers. Angela licked her lips, savoring the sight of her cock.

“And it’s been too long since I’ve seen that in its full glory,” she giggled.

Fareeha was about to kiss Angela, but the Swiss beauty grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her to the bed. Fareeha was many times stronger than Angela, but she let the blonde have her way. There was plenty of time to get her back; beside, something told Fareeha she would like whatever Angela had in mind.

Then again, she wanted Angela to do anything and everything to her. It wasn’t like she was going to say ‘no’ to Angela.

Angela ran her tongue along Fareeha’s rigid length, drawing a coo from her.

“I miss this taste,” Angela gasped.

“You can lick me any time you want,” Fareeha groaned.

“Not now, you need to claim the girls.”

Fareeha felt soft, hot, pillowy flesh wrap around her dick. Looking up, she saw that Angela was on her knees, tit fucking her.

“Ooh, this was something we should’ve done before,” she moaned. Angela cooed as Fareeha’s dick began leaking pre-cum. That helped lubricate her sweet tits, making it easier for her to fuck Fareeha’s thick dick.

“You like this, don’t you?” Angela giggled, squeezing harder and moving faster.

Fareeha could only groan as she fought to contain her load.

“Oh no, this won’t do.”

Angela leaned down, and licked Fareeha’s cockhead, specifically the little slit that was struggling to hold her orgasm in. Fareeha yelped, and a little blob of pre-cum bubbled up, almost jumping into Angela’s waiting lips.

The blonde moaned as she swallowed.

“Yes, I miss this,” she breathed. “Come on, give it to me. Let me taste you again. Cover me.”

Fareeha wanted to, and it was feeling so…good…! She just had to hold on, make it feel even better…

Sensing a challenge, Angela renewed her licking and sucking, and squeezed her breasts against the titanic shaft even harder. Moving faster, her tits covered with lubricating pre-cum, she did her best to get Fareeha’s dick off.

Finally, Fareeha lost the fight to contain herself.

“Here it cums!!” She groaned.

A half-second later she exploded, her ass clenched tight, raising her hips up into the train-stopping sweater puppies that Angela had wrapped around her cock. Angela was taking a deep breath to swallow her down, but was just a little too slow. The first shot of cum rocketed into the air, shooting higher than Angela’s head. It splattered on her tits, covering them in sticky whiteness.

Angela didn’t let the second shot get away from her. She wrapped her mouth around the pulsing cockhead, and began swallowing. She gagged at first, but muscle memory came back to her. Fareeha’s balls pushed out another wad, and Angela eagerly swallowed down as much as she could. Her mouth was still full when the next shot came, puffing her cheeks out.

That was it, Angela knew she wasn’t able to swallow anything else. She pulled her lips off the cock she loved so very, very much; the next blast covered some of her breasts. The one after it gave her tits a nice coat. By then, Fareeha’s orgasm had ended. But Angela was still working on swallowing her mouthful of cum.

Eventually, she swallowed it all.

“God, how could I do this before?” She gasped.

“We’re both out of practice,” Fareeha said, sighing with content. “Speaking of which, I’m still hard.”

Angela was already climbing on the bed, getting ready to mount the insatiable Fareeha.

“W-we can’t stay here forever,” she said, lining the fearsome cock up with her beautiful pussy.

“Of course. We’ll have to travel.”

Angela gasped and gagged as the cockhead popped into her blazing cunt. She screamed as she took the iron-hard rod deeper and deeper. Fareeha wrapped her hands around her waist, and eased her down.

She stopped, placing a hand on Fareeha’s shoulders as she came unexpectedly. As Angela was catching her breath, Fareeha leaned up to lick her cum-coated breasts. She took an especial time to savor Angela’s nipples, drawing a gag from the doctor. That was enough to loosen her up, and finish taking all of Fareeha.

“B-but where?” Angela gasped.

“Paris, of course,” Fareeha said. She still had her hands full of Angela’s ass, and began setting a soft, gentle pace, just enough to get the doctor used to her again.

“Aah! And Munich! Munich is lovely~!”

“Rome?”

“Oooh, I’d die if we went to Rome,” Angela sputtered as Fareeha pumped her full of cock.

“Istanbul? London?”

“Everything!” Angela squealed, sitting down on Fareeha’s lap, taking every inch of her as the doctor came again. Against the world-class pussy clamping down on her, Fareeha came again. Cum leaked from Angela’s cunt. “Even America!”

Fareeha was more than ready for the next round.

“Where shall we start?”

* * *

“I think this is a good start,” Angela giggled.

“You’re making me a blasphemer,” Fareeha grinned. “Can’t you hear the call to prayer?”

The speakers around Istanbul were playing for morning prayer. It was a lovely chant, one that Fareeha realized she was taking for granted. Then again, ever since she moved back to Egypt, it had become background noise for her.

If it wasn’t for the radical change in scenery, she wouldn’t notice it. She had never been to Istanbul, and was loving every second of it.

Almost as much as she loved having Angela suck her dick.

“You were never religious to begin with,” Angela said, playfully pouting as she stroked Fareeha’s spit-glimmering shaft.

“Don’t ruin this for me.”

Angela tried to hold a serious face, but failed. Smiling, she licked her cockhead.

“I want to try something different,” she said.

“Oh?” Fareeha asked, leaning back on the bed.

“I think you’ll like it,” Angela replied, her eyes glittering with mischief. She licked Fareeha’s dick to the base, then began playing with her balls. Fareeha moaned in pleasure. Then she startled as Angela gently teased her clit.

“A-Angela…”

The blonde didn’t stop. She kept gently rubbing her finger over the damp love button, and began tracing along her pussy.

“Angela.”

Fareeha knew what Angela was trying to do. She placed a hand an Angela’s, but Angela only took it as a sign that she was liking it.

“Sunshine!”

Fareeha pushed Angela off, using their safe word. Her heart was hammering in her chest.

“What?” Angela asked, her voice full of worry. “I thought you’d like to change it up a little.”

Fareeha could feel her face burning. It was like the world was shifting.

“Talk to me, schatz,” Angela said. “What’s wrong?”

“I…I don’t…”

She was dimly aware that she was losing her boner. Suddenly, Fareeha felt vulnerable and cold.

“Don’t play with me…down there,” Fareeha mumbled.

“Why? Weren’t you liking it?”

Angela climbed onto the bed, moving next to Fareeha. She took her hand.

“Please, talk to me. What was wrong? What did I do?”

“Nothing,” Fareeha mumbled. “It’s…the last person to use my pussy…was mom.”

Angela said nothing, but she held Fareeha’s hand tighter.

“You mean, all these years…?”

“I’ve just been using my dick,” Fareeha said.

“Ever since then?”

“Yes. Well, I had a man and a couple of women claim my ass,” she replied. “My teammates, namely. Those were good times, but I can’t…I mean, it just feels like…”

Fareeha trailed off.

“If you don’t want to talk, I won’t make you,” Angela said.

“If I don’t talk, I feel that I’d never talk,” Fareeha said, her voice growing thick with emotion. “Mom was the only one to use my pussy. It was hers. You remember that, don’t you?”

“How could I forget?” Angela said, squirming a little. No doubt she was getting turned on from the memories of Fareeha and her mother. But she kept a professional face.

“I…” Tears sprung to Fareeha’s eyes. Angela pulled her closer. “It feels like, if I let someone else use it, if I give it up to someone else, then it would be like she’s really gone.”

“Fareeha, my love, it’s been over ten years.”

“I know! I know that, but…it’s how I feel,” Fareeha cried. Angela pulled her in, and Fareeha wrapped her arms around the doctor. “I miss mom, Angela. I still miss her so much.”

“I do, too,” Angela said, her emotions rising. “She was an amazing woman.”

“I gave myself to her,” Fareeha said. “Did I ever tell you that?”

“What do you mean?”

“I guess we never did,” Fareeha said. “You know that Amaris have very high sex drives.”

“It might’ve been years since I’ve seen you, but it hasn’t been _that_ long!”

That got Fareeha to laugh.

“Yes, well, in the Amari family, we support each other. When we grow up, our sex drives go crazy. The elder Amari helps the younger out with their feelings.”

“W-wait, you mean…?”

“Mom took my virginities,” Fareeha said. “It’s our Rite of Passage. God, what a night that was. First my boy virginity, then the next day, she took my girl virginities, pussy and ass.”

Fareeha could tell that Angela was turned on beyond words, but was doing an admirable job keeping herself contained.

“That’s when I guess I started to love her. It grew from there. Soon, we were together. I loved her more than a daughter should, and she loved me more than a mother should. We were both for each other, and losing her…”

“It was hard for you,” Angela said. “I always knew that. But…but hearing this? I never knew; it truly did a number on you.”

“It did. And no one’s fucked me there since.”

Angela took a minute to gather her thoughts.

“Thank you for telling me,” she said. “I knew…I mean, how couldn’t I know how you felt about your mother? But I didn’t know it was like that.”

“I should thank you,” Fareeha said. “You’re the only one I’ve told this to. The Rite of Passage crosses too many lines. But God, did it help me. I wouldn’t be the woman I am right now without it. And no one is supposed to know, nobody outside of the family. But I’m glad I told you. I’m glad I can talk to you about this.”

“No one should carry such baggage by themselves,” Angela said. “You can tell me anything, schatz. I’m here for you.”

Fareeha felt her heart swell. It had been so long since she felt so loved, so protected. She kissed Angela, but it wasn’t a kiss of passion, of lust. It was a kiss of pure love.

“Can you hold me?” Fareeha asked. “I’ve had to be the strong one for such a long time, I haven’t had the chance to be anything else.”

“I’ll hold you as long as you want.”

Fareeha felt the tears coming. She had pressed them down, to deal with it later. Now was the time for that pain to come back to her. She was in the hurt locker, but she had a beautiful doctor to help her.

The calls for prayer echoed through Istanbul and the hotel that Angela had rented. She ignored it as she held the crying Fareeha. Knowing that she was helping the woman she loved was more than enough for Angela.

* * *

“Are you comfortable?” Angela asked.

“Yes,” Fareeha breathed. Angela could feel her hot breath on her cunt. “But why under a table?”

“Let’s just say this is bringing back old memories,” Angela smiled. “Good memories.”

She left out the part that it was Ana who did this to her, back when she first joined Overwatch.

“I-If you say so,” Fareeha said.

“Shut up and get to licking.”

That was enough to get Fareeha to giggle, and to begin slurping her cunt. Angela sat at the table, sighing in pleasure. She had rented the biggest room in the Paris hotel, and it was furnished accordingly. Their bed was king sized, the table she sat at was as big as a meeting table, and made from mahogany. And the view was incredible; they were a block away from the Eifel Tower.

Fareeha gently licked her pussy, sending shivers up Angela’s spine. It seemed that Fareeha kept in good practice; her tongue was light and dexterous, chasing every shiver that passed through her lips, teasing her _just right_. Angela gasped as she felt her lover’s tongue trace out letters; it felt like English.

I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U

That made Angela cum. Fareeha giggled, licking her up as she began eating her out in earnest.

A knock at the door made Fareeha freeze.

“Room service.”

Fareeha tried to move, but Angela squeezed her legs together, trapping her head and holding her under the table.

“C-come in.”

Fareeha squealed, but Angela took a handful of her hair and pulled her down onto her crotch, forcing her tongue into her pussy. It wasn’t the same as nearly being caught by Winston, but it was damn close. Angela could feel her heart pounding in her chest, the stress making everything seem brighter.

A maid walked in, pushing a cart, and Angela gathered up some papers to at least give the illusion of work.

“Am I interrupting?” The maid asked politely.

“N-not at all,” Angela smiled. “Just…going over some work. This trip might be for fun, but I still need to do something.”

“I see,” the maid said politely.

Fareeha was struggling, but paused as Angela talked to the maid. Angela felt her giggle, then she began eating her out again; Fareeha was quick on the uptake.

“You seem to have made yourself at home,” the maid said. “Is there anything I can get for you? Any cleaning that needs to be done?”

“S-some,” Angela said, trying to keep her face straight. “Just a few to~wels in the bathroom…”

Fareeha had ran her tongue along her sensitive bud, making her stiffen.

The maid nodded politely, and went off to the massive bathroom. Angela tried to ‘pay attention’ to her papers, but Fareeha was making it so, so hard.

“All done,” the maid smiled in her lovely French accent. “Anything else?”

Angela was about ask for something else, but she could tell that Fareeha was getting into the moment. And knowing Fareeha, she would soon get her moaning and screaming, begging for her cock.

“T-that’s all,” she gasped. “Thank you~!”

The maid smiled, and went for the door.

“Ooh~~W-wait!”

She stopped.

“Just…before I forget,” Angela gasped, her face burning red. “An envelope, for you to take. By the door.”

The maid nodded, took the envelope, and left. As soon as the door clicked shut, Fareeha indeed turned loose another gear, slurping at her dripping snatch, probing her depths with her tongue, and pulling a long overdue orgasm from her. Angela had barely caught her breath when Fareeha pushed the chair back, lifted her up, and threw her onto the table.

“You’re a horrible, horrible tease,” Fareeha gasped before mashing her lips into hers. Angela squirmed as she tasted her own juices on Fareeha’s lips, then screamed as their breasts pressed together, then was reduced to babbling as that cock she loved so very much was pushed into her in one quick motion.

* * *

The maid closed the door, pushed the cart to the side of the hallway, and slumped against the wall. She could hear the sound of people fucking behind the door, and it made her want to spit and yell.

“’Get freaky with the maid,’” she spat, cursing the rich fuckers who did this to her. “’Put on a show! She doesn’t know any better, she’s an airheaded French bitch! Maybe she’ll join in!!’ Fuckers!”

The two asshole lovebirds were really going at it. It just made her skin crawl.

“’Yes, French maids have a reputation, they’re all easy sluts,’” she ranted and raved. “’We don’t even have to tip them well!’ Bastards, you know how little this gig pays me, or how much rent is?!”

They probably didn’t. Once they made their money, all those rich fuckers were the same; more for them, less for everyone else, and anyone who says otherwise is a damn dirty socialist.

She had to quit this shithole job. Once she finished her college, she’d take a dump on her boss’ desk for giving her this shit assignment. No, that wasn’t fair, she drew the short straw. Her boss was just as overworked as she was, all to put on airs because this was a big, fancy hotel. She should hate the rich cunts, not her boss.

And that blonde bitch gave her an envelope to try and buy her off.

“Joy oh joy,” she grumbled. “Wonder what kind of ‘tip’ I’m getting with this one? Ten euro? A note telling me to do something with my life, get a real education, find something worthwhile, maybe pull myself up by the bootstraps I don’t have and never will have…? Wonder what crap it’ll be this time.”

She opened the envelope, and stopped dead in her tracks. She counted the money, but didn’t believe herself. She counted again, then again, and again still, but her counting skills didn’t lie to her.

In the envelope, stuffed to the brim, was ten thousand Euros in crisp, brand new one hundred Euro bills.

Ten thousand. Cash. For walking in and spending two minutes pretending to be an airheaded idiot so the doctor and her fuck toy could get a little freaky.

The maid pulled her phone out.

“Hey, boss? It’s me. You said you needed someone to clean the top floor for the rest of the week…? Yes, the one the rich doctor is in…It’s still open? Good, you can put me down for that…Yes, the entire week…No, I don’t need help, I can do it just fine by myself…no, thank _you_.”

And just as she hoped, the doctor tipped just as well on her last day as she did on her first. The doctor was the only thing any of the hotel workers could talk about. Everyone found out that the doctor tipped damn near the entire hotel for anything and everything. Big or small, everyone earned at least a few thousand Euros when the doctor was around. It was like she was trying to give away an inexhaustible fortune.

When the doctor and her lover left, it was the first time that the hotel staff was truly sad to see a patron leave.

* * *

Fareeha gasped and squirmed, but the lashings on her wrist held her tight. She was on all fours, and her entire body was one giant, knotted muscle, one she couldn’t let herself relax even in the slightest. Not when she was holding back a massive orgasm.

“That’s it,” Angela said with a cruel grin. She squeezed more lube into her hands, and went back to her iron-hard cock. “Be a good girl and hold it back.”

Fareeha gagged as Angela’s lithe fingers danced around her cockhead, massaging it, rubbing up and down her length, playing with her slit. But Angela was only using one hand. Her other hand was fondling her sizable sack, squeezing it just hard enough to make it dance the line between pain and pleasure.

She writhed, her ass a little sore where Angela had spanked her the last time she lost control of her orgasm.

“Keep it all in there,” Angela cooed. “Don’t let lose a single drop.”

“Y-yes…” But it was so hard. Just…so…hard…!

Angela rolled her balls around, and that was the tipping point. Fareeha lost control of herself, and came. Fortunately, Angela had put another condom on her, which caught her ejaculate.

“I didn’t tell you to cum,” Angela snapped.

“S-sorry…”

“Stop right this instant.”

Angela knew damn well she couldn’t stop cumming, but that was the point. Fareeha felt her face burn red as she couldn’t follow the order. The paddle came down on her ass with a satisfying ‘crack,’ once again dancing between true pain and absolute pleasure, making her scream and jump and cum even more.

“You naughty girl,” Angela said. Another spanking followed. “You nasty, naughty girl.”

Fareeha’s eyes crossed as she was spanked again, prompting another splurt of cum to fill the condom. By the time she was done, it was quite full. She collapsed onto her side.

“Halo,” she gasped.

“Are you okay?” Angela said, immediately dropping the act as Fareeha spoke their safe word.

Fareeha groaned, her orgasm finally stopping. Angela deftly took the condom off, wrapped it up, and threw it into the nearby bin.

“Talk to me, are you okay?”

Fareeha could only mumble as she rode the haze of her orgasm. By the time she came to, Angela was curled up behind her, holding her.

“Are you awake?” She asked.

“Y-yes, I am now.”

“Good.” Angela got up, and handed her a water bottle. “Drink. That was a hell of a drop for you.”

Fareeha mumbled in agreement, and went to draining the bottle. She sat up. The rope had been removed from her hands, and her ass was a little sore, but Angela knew how to go to town on it without having it hurt too much afterwards.

“Thank you,” she said, gasping for breath as she finished the bottle.

“You’re welcome,” Angela said, looking out the window. The London skyline was lit with lights, it must be getting close to midnight.

“Angela.” Fareeha took her hand. “I mean it. Thank you for taking care of me.”

“It’s nothing,” she said. “You know I like this.”

Fareeha’s hands were still shaking. Ignoring it, she gently took Angela’s hand.

“Something’s wrong. Tell me, what is it?”

Angela did a good job hiding her feelings, but not good enough. Worry lines creased her face as she tried to remain impartial.

“Angela, please.”

“Did you mother do this to you?” She asked.

That got Fareeha to stop.

“Not exactly this,” she answered.

“But something like it?”

Fareeha couldn’t lie to Angela even if she wanted to.

“Yes, something like this. Mostly on my Rite of Passage.”

Angela’s face burned, and she squirmed on the bed as she recalled what Fareeha told her.

“You alright?” Fareeha grinned.

“I’m trying really hard not to get turned on…” Angela mumbled. She was doing an admirable job, but it was clear it was a lost battle. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I’m not sure,” Fareeha said, taking her hand. “It wasn’t shame. No, I guess it was just a little bit of shame. I guess the big part of it was that we just didn’t think it was a big deal to not tell you. Amaris are strange, if you couldn’t tell.”

Angela’s face seemed to grow even harder to fight her arousal.

“Then when you asked me to do this,” she said, “were you thinking of me as your mother?”

That got Fareeha to stop.

“Was this to remind you of her? Using me to feel close to her?”

“No, I wouldn’t…” Fareeha drifted off as she mentally dug into herself. She really couldn’t lie to Angela. “I didn’t think of it that way, not when I asked you. But…but thinking about it, I guess I did. I wanted to feel a certain way, and the thing that popped into my mind was mom taking me on my Rite of Passage. You made it your own thing, but, but…I guess it was always about reliving that moment. I do still miss her, and I want to feel close to her again. I didn’t mean to use you, I just…God, I’m not sure what I was thinking.”

Angela’s face seemed to crumble a little. It seemed that thinking of the illicit lines Fareeha had crossed with her mother was wearing off.

“I’m still alive, yet you’re thinking of her?”

“No, Angela, it’s not that.”

“It sure sounds like that.”

“Angela, I don’t want to use you to replace mom,” Fareeha insisted. “This? I really did want to change it up. I know that you like to switch, so I thought it would be good for both of us. It…it only became weird when I had to really think about it.”

Fareeha wanted to keep going, keep talking, but couldn’t think of anything to say. Angela’s eyes were wet.

“Why didn’t you visit me sooner?” She mumbled. Fareeha felt her heart break. “Why wait until now? I was so lonely…”

Fareeha had to spend a good minute thinking about what to say.

“Growing up,” she started, “going through the Army, it taught me things about myself. It taught me how to move on, how to try and put all the terribleness behind me. And when I worked with Helix, I learned even more about myself; I learned I really am my mother’s daughter.”

Angela gave her a look.

“Not like a mommy’s girl,” Fareeha blushed.

“Bullshit. I’ve seen you two fuck.”

“O-okay, maybe a little,” she mumbled. “But I meant I’m just like her, in more ways than one. You remember how scary mom was when she was Captain Amari, right?”

“For the longest time, it was hard of me to think of her as anything else.”

“Exactly! She had that Bitch Mode where she would work hard, and it was only before my Rite of Passage that I knew she could even turn her Bitch Mode off,” Fareeha said. “Being picked up my Helix made me realize that I got that from her. Either it’s in my blood or I learned it from her, but I have the same Bitch Mode. I’m glad I do, it helped me rise the ranks and get some great bonuses; I mean, I’ve got an entire year of paid vacation time going on right now!

“But I realized it cuts both ways. Angela, you really should’ve seen me in Helix; I was a hot, hung, stone-cold _bitch_.”

That finally drew a laugh from Angela.

“I realized it when I heard my team talk about me behind my back,” she continued. “That’s when I realized I really was my mother’s daughter. I realized I had to ease up at least a little, at least every so often. So I did what my mother did: I worked hard, so I had to party harder. I told my team that, and tapped a keg for them.”

“They must’ve loved that.”

“They did. And they loved it even more when I cut lose and got to fuck them,” she grinned. “God, that took me back to high school. Things got better after that, but it still kept me from looking around. I was focused on being the best I could be, making the team as best as I could make it, and doing the best job I could. But the same thing that put me in that Bitch Mode made me forget about other things.

“Sometimes I got so preoccupied I’d go several months without seeing Chloe or Husn. Then I’d get a pissed off call from either, Chloe, or Husn, or sometimes both of them saying how long it’s been, and that my kids miss me, and I’d finally realize it has been damn near a year. Bitch Mode kept my eyes on the prize, but I forgot other things. And getting in that Bitch Mode…it made me forget about you. And I’m so, so sorry.”

Fareeha reached for Angela. The blonde doctor let her be pulled into her embrace.

“I never wanted to cut you out of my life, and I never wanted to make it seem like I was using you to replace my mom. But sometimes I get so much damn tunnel vision with that Bitch Mode, it gets lost on me.”

The doctor sighed.

“There’s the benefit of that Bitch Mode,” Angela said.

“What’s that?”

“It makes you too damn honest. Hearing that, I know you never wanted to push me away.”

Angela was crying now. Fareeha kissed her deeply, but was content to simply hold onto her. And Angela was content with being held.

“Are you going to introduce me to Chloe and Husn?” She asked. “And your kids?”

“I’d love to,” Fareeha grinned. “But we still have plenty of traveling to do. I want to make up for being away for so long.”

“You’re just trying to get on my good side.”

“I am. Is it working?”

“I’m angry that it is.”

“Then I’ll try again,” she said. “The next place we go to, you can do whatever you want with me.”

“Y-you mean…?”

“Just think of me as your bottom bitch,” Fareeha laughed. “In more ways than one.”

* * *

The sun shone down through picture perfect puffy white clouds. The wind was a gentle breeze, just enough to cool the heat of the sun, but not cold enough to make one shiver. The sands of the Caribbean beach were bright and warm, the water blue and refreshing.

The waves were gentle, setting the perfect beach mood with their soft sounds. Angela leaned back in her beach chair, and tussled Fareeha’s hair as her lover ate her out.

“You’re doing soooo good,” she cooed, giving Fareeha a gentle pat.

Fareeha, with her mouth full of Angela’s constantly dripping snatch, could only mumble.

“Ah, don’t take your lips off mine,” she grinned. “You know the rules.”

Nestled between Angela’s legs, Fareeha nodded.

Angela was glad that she had so much money. Renting a private beach in the Caribbean was expensive, but oh so worth it. Because of the privacy, both she and Fareeha were naked. In fact, the only time they put clothes on is when the resort dropped off their daily groceries.

She was sure that the resort found it weird that such a rich patron as herself refused to have one of their Michelin star chefs cook for them, but Angela loved cooking, and being able to cook with Fareeha was a joy.

It was even more of a joy since they were both always naked, and she could order Fareeha to fuck her whenever the mood struck her, which was all the damn time. Fortunately, Fareeha was just as horny as she was, and was ready to go at the drop of a hat. Or at the slightest syllable that fell from her lips.

Angela reached for her iced tea, refreshing herself and getting some fluids back into her system. She leaned back, relishing the feeling of the sun on her naked breasts. She was still slathered in sunscreen, but was getting quite the tan. And Fareeha, oh Fareeha. Even with the sunscreen, Fareeha was turning into an even darker goddess.

A darker goddess who’s tongue has to be quite strained at the moment.

“How are you doing?” Angela asked, looking down at the tuff of black hair that was pressed into her crotch. “Need a break?”

Fareeha shook her head. One of her hands snaked up, giving her a thumb’s up. Clutched in her hand was a silver spoon, their little safety gesture since Fareeha’s mouth was so busy.

“Oh good,” Angela sighed in pleasure. “Because I really wasn’t going to give you the chance to get out of this.”

That was a lie, but it made Angela’s nipples stiffen, and got Fareeha to shake.

“Use your tongue more,” she ordered. “Push deeper into me.”

Fareeha complied, at first taking a second to suck at her sensitive bud. Angela shook as she came, and Fareeha went to lapping her up. Then her tongue deftly dove into her, twisting about as she ate her pussy.

“Ooooh yes,” Angela groaned. “Keep going, there, oh yes…”

She grabbed Fareeha’s hair, not so much to force her into her snatch, but just for the sake of holding her luscious black locks.

“Oh, would you look at that?” She chuckled, looking out onto the empty blue ocean. “An ocean liner is passing by!”

That was a lie, but one that Angela couldn’t help but spin. She felt Fareeha stiffen, but she kept a hand on her hair.

“Yes, hello, I can see you,” Angela giggled, waving at the imaginary boat. “Oh, would you look at that? They love seeing you on your knees! There are just so many people staring at you. Oh, and it looks like they’re calling more people over.”

Fareeha was thrashing, and Angela felt her pussy moisten as a gentle orgasm rolled over her.

“They do like you! They’re getting cameras out. Wow, that woman has to be a real photographer. I can’t tell exactly from here, but even I can see that’s quite a lens on it! She must be zooming in on you. I mean, your gorgeous ass is on full display.”

Fareeha was really struggling now, but Angela kept going.

“Hide the children! This is a show just for mommy and daddy!”

Fareeha raised her hand, the one with the silver spoon. She waved it around, then dropped it. That was the sign, Angela undid her legs, and Fareeha bolted upright.

“Get inside,” she stammered, her face covered in Angela’s girl cum. “Oh God, just—“

“It’s okay, no one’s here,” Angela said, gently taking her hand. “Look, the ocean is empty.”

Spinning around, Fareeha saw the empty bay their private quarters were on.

“God,” she said, a hitch in her voice. “I, I thought…I couldn’t…”

“I’m so sorry, I’m so, so sorry,” Angela said, her voice growing thick with regret. “I’m sorry Fareeha, I didn’t want to embarrass you like this, it’s…I, I just got out of hand. The thought of being looked at, oh, it turned me on so much!”

She wrapped her arms around her lover, feeling Fareeha shake minutely. She pulled her lover onto the chair, holding her close.

“Don’t do that again,” Fareeha quietly asked. “I’m not ready for that.”

“I won’t,” Angela promised. “I’m sorry, it’s…Paris, you know that maid always knew what we were doing, I thought you might like this. But I pushed the envelope too far, Fareeha, I’m so sorry!”

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Fareeha mumbled. “I, I did like what we did in Paris. I was so embarrassed, but I got so hard!”

“Want me to take the ring off?”

“N-not yet,” Fareeha blushed.

“Are you sure?” Angela peered over Fareeha’s shoulder. Her cock was still iron-hard, the gleam of the titanium cock ring standing out against her dark, tanned skin. “You’re looking a little red there, some circulation would be good for you.”

“I’ve got a really big orgasm held back,” she said. “I want to cum and feel good, not cum and feel like a pervert for being dominated in the open.”

“Guess we’ve got to work on your shame kink,” Angela grinned.

“I’ve got enough fetishes already, I don’t need another one!” Fareeha said, laughing despite herself.

“Want to come back inside so I can finish you off properly?”

“Only if we close the doors.”

“So you’re fine with a maid knowing what we do, but not with an imaginary cruise ship?”

“I guess I’m only good for a few people watching.”

Fareeha stood up and offered her a hand. Angela tried to be supportive by keeping her eyes to herself, but Fareeha was just so sexy…

She gave up and openly ogled her lover. Fareeha’s breasts were firm and supple, and without a tan line thanks to their private nude beach. Even thought they’d been vacationing for months, Fareeha still found time to work out. Her muscles were very well defined, especially her abs, oh God, her abs…

That only made Angela’s eyes dip further down, to her proud cock jutting from her hips. It was always large, but thanks to the cock ring, it was especially swollen. And her balls seemed to have expanded thanks to all the backed-up cum sloshing around them.

“Like what you’re seeing?” Fareeha giggled.

“That was never in question,” Angela said, licking her lips.

They got to their not-so-little bungalow, and Angela pulled Fareeha in.

“Do you still want me to be the dom, or do you want to switch it up?” Angela asked.

“Hmm…I don’t know, what do you want?”

“I want the safe word to be ‘cruise ship.’”

“That’s cruel,” Fareeha laughed.

“Bedroom. Now.”

She gave Fareeha’s tight ass a swat, and they stumbled to the room, desperately making out. Angela pushed Fareeha onto the bed, and mounted her. She sighed in pleasure as her dripping wet snatch was speared by Fareeha’s cock.

“Oooh, I love this,” she gurgled. “F-fuck, so stiff! Oh, this cock ring is amazing~”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Fareeha sighed.

“Grab my tits,” Angela snapped. “Fuck my cunt. Make me feel good.”

Fareeha did what she was told. Angela bounced on that tireless cock, gasping and moaning as Fareeha squeezed, twisted, and sucked at her nipples.

“Y-yes! There! Oh, you’re doing such a good job!”

“Can, can I cum now?” Fareeha gasped.

“Not a chance.”

“But I’m so backed up!”

“Not until you make me feel good!”

Fareeha took that as a challenge, and fucked her hard. She gave up on her tits, and grabbed Angela by the waist. She cried as Fareeha slammed her down onto her dick, pushing deeper.

“Yesssss~! There! Oh God, you’re hitting my womb!”

“It feels so good,” Fareeha babbled, setting a relentless pace. “P-please, Angela, let me cum!”

“Not before I do.”

So Fareeha kept fucking her. Angela ran her hands through her hair, and squeezed one breast as she bounced on her lover’s pole.

“I, I’m cumming! Oh, thisisgonnabebiiiiig!”

Fareeha slammed her down and held her down. Angela cried out as she came, she cried as she could feel Fareeha’s twitching cock rub against the entrance to her womb, almost like it was giving her cervix a massage. Angela rode her orgasm out.

“Please…” Fareeha croaked.

“You did sooo good!” She moaned, giving her a kiss. “I’ll let you cum, but only if you cover me.”

“I will!”

Angela rolled over. With Fareeha still deep inside her, they both rolled, switching places. Now Angela was pinned on the bed.

“Pull out,” she said, grasping the cock ring that was at Fareeha’s base.

“Oh God!”

Fareeha slowly pulled out, but the just-ever-so-slightly-smaller cock ring made it hard.

“S-so tight!!”

“Keep going, I want to bathe in your cum,” Angela said huskily.

Finally, Fareeha’s cock popped free. Angela squealed as the denied orgasm spat out wads and wads of cum. She felt each hot rope of jizz hit her body, covering her pussy, then her stomach. Fareeha was jerking off to help the backed-up cum out of her, rolling her balls in her hand as she hosed Angela down.

“A-Angela!!”

That lovely, tireless fuck stick kept cumming. Soon it was cumming across her breasts, then up to her mouth. Angela licked up some of the ropes, until Fareeha was finally done cumming. She slumped down next to Angela.

“You did so good,” she cooed, drawing her lover closer.

“God, I love that ring,” Fareeha gasped. “I love you so much…”

“And I love you just as much as you love me. Now be a dear and lick some of your cum up, we’ll get some water in you once you’re done”

Fareeha laughed, but got to work, starting at her breasts.

* * *

Cars honked, buses roared, and people chattered as Angela and Fareeha made their way down the sidewalk.

“God, America is just so big,” Angela gushed, spinning around in her dress as she craned her neck at the skyscrapers.

“It’s weird, actually,” Fareeha said, a smile on her lips as her heart beat a rhythm in her chest. “Chicago is crowded like New York, but it seems to have more space than the Big Apple.”

“Do you like it?”

“A lot more than New York. I was getting a little claustrophobic there.”

Angela laughed as they abled down the sidewalk.

“Do you know where you’re going?”

“Kind of,” Fareeha said, looking at the map.

“I told you, we should’ve brought our phones.”

“But getting lost in a city is the best way to learn it, and we get to unplug!”

“We got lost in Boston. That wasn’t fun.”

“Only because it rained.”

“Fine,” Angela sighed. She walked up to a man on the sidewalk. “Excuse me, sir, we’re a little lost. Do you know where Cloud Gate is?”

“Tourists, huh?” The man grinned.

“What gave it away?”

“We don’t call it Cloud Gate; we call it the Bean,” the man smiled. “You’re gonna turn down that street, walk a few blocks, and you’ll see Millennium Park. It’s there, can’t miss it.”

“Thank you!” Angela said, pulling Fareeha along.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Fareeha grumbled, folding the little map up and putting it in her back pocket.

“I still think this is fun,” she smiled, looping her arm in Fareeha’s.

The blocks passed quickly, and they soon found themselves at the park, and at their target: the Bean.

“My word, this is something,” Angela laughed.

Fareeha could see why Chicagoans called it ‘the Bean.’ Cloud Gate looked…well, like a kidney bean. It was big, easily ten meters tall and twenty long, and it was made from stainless steel, polished to a mirror finish. Fareeha had to admit, it was pretty. She could see all manners of reflections in it, and because of the curved shape, it was all like a giant funhouse mirror, warping everything in a hilarious way.

“Oh Fareeha! There’s an underside to it!” Angela said, running to the statue.

Fareeha followed her, and saw that on the inside was a small dome, again polished to a mirror finish. It was all very pretty, and she couldn’t help but grin. Angela went to one side to make a face, and laughed as her reflection was twisted to a seven-foot tall parody of itself.

“You look like even more of a giant,” she laughed, looking at Fareeha’s reflection. Then she saw Fareeha kneel down.

“Angela,” Fareeha said, “the time with you has been amazing, and has opened my eyes to what I was missing with you.”

Angela spun around, and saw the ring in her hand.

“Will you—“

“Yes!!”

Angela jumped into her arms, and the people around them cheered for their proposal. Fareeha kissed her deeply as everyone around them whistled and applauded.

“I need you _right now_ ,” Angela breathed in her ear.

“Let me call a cab.”

* * *

“H-harder!!” Angela screamed. “Oh God yes!”

Fareeha had Angela’s legs over her shoulders, and was pounding her like her life depended on it.

“Tell me how much you love this dick,” she growled.

“I love it! I love it so much!! Aaah~! A-and it’ll be all miiiine!!”

Fareeha held Angela’s hand, and ran her finger over the dainty ring she bought for her.

“And what else is all mine?” She demanded, feeling Angela’s cervix against her relentlessly hard cock.

“My pussy! My eggs!! Oh, fuck me, fill me up!! Make me your married slut, it’s all yours!”

“Police! Open up!”

The pounding on the door snapped Fareeha out of her fuck-induced haze. Gasping for breath, she realized how thirsty she was. Looking at the clock, she realized they’d spent over an hour fucking.

“Open up! Ma’am, are you okay?” The voice called.

“W-what…?” Angela babbled as Fareeha pulled her still-hard dick from her pussy.

“I don’t know.”

“Open up! We know you’re there!”

“Fuck, better get them to stop,” Fareeha gasped, pulling one of the sheets off the bed. Angela gurgled, lolling around on the bed. Fareeha held the sheet to her chest and made her way to the door of their penthouse suite. She heard voices on the other side of the door, and they were full of anxiety.

Just as she heard the knob being fumbled with, she pulled open the door, and came face to face with two police officers, and a small team of hotel workers.

For several very long seconds, no one said anything. Snapped out of her fuck frenzy, Fareeha realized the sheet she held against her neck did very little to make her descent. Her breasts were pushing against it, her nipples stiff and erect, and she could feel the thousand-plus-thread count sheet on her dick, which was still very much soaking wet from the combined juices of her and Angela, was soaking the sheet making it nearly transparent.

The cop who was about to open the door and the hotel workers were turning fire truck red. All but a grizzled sergeant, who realized what was going on, and was trying not to laugh.

“Can I help you?” Fareeha asked, breaking the very pregnant silence.

“Yes, you can,” the sergeant said, a grin plastered on his face. “Sorry to bother you, ma’am, but we got reports that it sounded like someone was being murdered in this suite. You happen to know anything about it?”

The sergeant saw the humor in the situation, but seeing the embarrassed policewoman was just so fucking funny! Fareeha couldn’t help but go along with the sergeant.

“Only killing going on here is me killing some pussy,” she smiled. “I just proposed to my girlfriend.”

“No shit! Congratulations!”

“Thank you,” she said, a shit-eating-grin plastered on her face.

“Uh…” The other officer said. Looking at the rank on her shoulder, she had to be new. “W-w-we’re sorry to bother you…it’s, uh, I mean, it’s just…we’ll be going now—“

“Nonsense,” the sergeant roared, putting a very heavy hand on the rookie cop’s shoulder. The rookie jumped at that. “We gotta make sure everything’s good. Dot the I’s, cross the T’s, mind the P’s and Q’s. I mean, we got called here, we gotta do our job, right?”

The sergeant gave the hotel workers big grin, which made them turn their eyes to the ground.

“I totally understand,” Fareeha beamed. “Angela! We got company, they’re just gonna drop in for a second.”

She turned around, covering her ass with the rest of the sheet.

“S-sarge, do we really have—?”

“Damn straight we do. Come on, Rookie, first time for everything!”

Walking into the penthouse, Fareeha led them to the bedroom, where Angela was rolling around to cover herself with whatever sheets were left. Her hair was a just-fucked mess.

“Evening, ma’am,” the sergeant chuckled. “You okay?”

“Fine~~” Angela mumbled, grinning just as much as the sergeant was.

“We’re not interrupting anything, are we?”

“Just cock blocking me and my fiancé.”

“All we needed to hear,” the sarge laughed. “Come on, Rookie. Let’s get this written up.”

The rookie cop’s blush had gotten so bad, ‘fire engine red’ no longer did it justice. She stood rooted in place, trying to look everywhere except where Angela was.

“What?” Fareeha smirked. “Want to join in?”

That got the rookie cop to move, and move fast. She made a bee-line for the door, passed the hotel workers, and kept going.

“Have a good evening, ma’am,” the sergeant said.

“Oh, I _will!_ ” Fareeha said, giving him a fist-bump.

“Ma’am,” one of the hotel workers said, somehow finding his voice, “we are so, so, so, _so_ fucking sorry…”

“There’s two ways you can make this up to us,” Fareeha said. “One is staying here to watch. The other is leaving.”

They closed the door after themselves in record time.

Fareeha burst out laughing.

“They thought someone was being murdered!” She howled.

“Someone here’s been killing my pussy all night,” Angela laughed. “Take a look.”

“Oh shit, the bed!”

Now that she was truly out of her fuck frenzy, Fareeha saw that they had slammed the bed against the wall so hard, so many times, they had actually broken the wooden headboard.

“Don’t worry, I can afford it,” Angela laughed, waving it off.

“Good thing, too! Then again, maybe they’ll call it even after the cops showed up here.”

“I think we’ll be getting a very big fruit basket come the morning.”

Fareeha grabbed a water bottle and drained it. She tossed another to Angela.

“Want to see if we can last until the morning?”

“Is that even a question?”

* * *

The limo dropped them off at the private hanger, where Angela’s plane was waiting.

“So, Mrs. Ziegler,” Fareeha smiled, “now that we’ve finished our tour of L.A., wherever shall we go next?”

“I’m not sure, Mrs. Amari,” Angela smiled back. “Where does my wife feel like going now?”

“Well darling, I still have a few months of vacation time left. I think we should finally go to Morocco. Chloe and Husn would love meeting you.”

“My honey pie, that sounds lovely. And I get to meet your children!”

“Welcome back, Mrs. Ziegler,” their Omnic man Jeeves said as they stepped out of their limo. “How was the elopement?”

“Wonderful,” Angela beamed.

“So very good to hear! Where to now, ma’am?”

“We’ll be going to—“

Angela was cut off when two devices squawked. Fareeha stood up straighter, as did Angela.

“Is that your phone, ma’am?” Jeeves asked. “It’s quite an atrocious ringtone.”

“It isn’t a phone,” Fareeha said. She dropped her bag, and pulled it open. Angela went to her bag as well.

“You kept that communicator?” Angela asked.

“It was my mother’s, of course I kept it. I’m surprised you kept yours.”

“Habit, I guess.”

Both women pulled out old Overwatch communicators. They were squawking, reacting from an old, old alert.

“Establishing Agent connections,” a synthesized voice said. “Recall order received and initialized.”

Both Fareeha and Angela looked at each other as information scrolled across the device’s screens.

“Ma’am,” Jeeves asked, “what does this mean?”

“It means we’re cutting our vacation short,” Angela said.

“We’re going to Gibraltar,” Fareeha said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overwatch is recalled, so naturally Angela and Fareeha jump to join.  
> Things get settled, but just when they think their lives are going one way, a ghost arrives.

Angela and Fareeha took a step out onto the old Overwatch base. Gibraltar had been one of the first watchpoints built for Overwatch, and was the first to be reactivated by Winston’s recall order.

“Are you sure you want to be here, ma’am?” Their Omnic pilot Jeeves asked as they exited the plane. “Overwatch is still considered a rogue operation.”

“Thank you, but yes, we are,” Angela said as she took Fareeha’s hand. “Jeeves, Fareeha and I are here on our own free will. We’ll take whatever action befalls us. But you, you don’t have to be here. Take the plane, and go back to wherever you call home. If anyone asks you what the plane is for, it’s yours now. Do what you will of it.”

“Ma’am, are you selling me this plane?”

“No, I’m giving it to you,” Angela said. “I don’t need it anymore. Besides, I can always buy a whole new fleet.”

“I see,” Jeeves said. He bowed. “Then it was a pleasure, madam.”

“You’ve been too good to us, Jeeves,” Angela smiled. She stepped forward to give him a warm hug. “Thank you.”

The Omnic was taken by surprise. If he was human, Fareeha was sure he’d be blushing. Still, Jeeves gave her a hug and closed the door to the plane. Soon it was airborne. Angela slid her arm through Fareeha’s.

“So,” she smiled, looking back to Fareeha. “Ready to join Overwatch?”

“It feels like it’s been a long time coming,” Fareeha grinned, her heart swelling. Joining Overwatch was always her dream, but it was also a fantasy that she would finally get to fuck Angela in her cobalt blue uniform.

“Then why are we still standing on the tarmac?”

“Just waiting for some friends.” Fareeha looked to the sky. “Got a message from them saying—ah, here they are.”

A paramilitary VTOL plane dipped from the skies, landing on the previously abandoned runway. A small group jumped out before it was fully stopped.

“Captain!” A woman called. “Glad we met one last time.”

“Jawahir?” Fareeha gasped. “I thought you were on vacation!”

A squad of men and women left the plane as the cargo doors opened; her squad, her Helix team. Jawahir led them to Fareeha, wrapping her in a tight hug.

“It _has_ been a while, captain,” Jawahir smiled. Fareeha could feel Jawahir’s breasts pressing against her. They seemed bigger, suppler. That made her realize that Jawahir seemed to have plumped up a bit. Not that she was fat, she still looked amazing, but the last time they met, her squad-wide going-away-orgy nearly a year ago, Jawahir was fit and firm.

“L-likewise,” Fareeha stammered, a faint blushing raising to her cheeks. She looked between Jawahir and Angela. The blonde doctor had a slight smile on her lips, but was also glaring at her.

Fareeha could read Angela’s expression: ‘this is cute, but who is this bitch?’

“You really planning on joining Overwatch?” Jawahir asked.

“If you’re back with the squad, you got my message,” Fareeha said. “You know how much joining means to me.”

“Told you, Jawahir,” one of the her male squad mates laughed. “Her mother was the famous Ana Amari! Of course she’d want to join Overwatch.”

Fareeha had to bite her tongue as to what she had truly wanted from her mother. Angela giggled at her blush.

“T-then you guessed right,” Fareeha said, shrugging with a hopefully normal reply. “I wanted to have a real going-away-party, but I don’t know how fast Overwatch wants to get back into policing the world.”

“Totally fine, captain. Speaking of which, we got you a present.”

A crate was wheeled out from the plane’s hold. Fareeha knew the size and shape of the crate, and she knew what the Arabic stamps on it marked it as. It wasn’t a nuke, or a biological weapon, it was a suit.

Walking over, Fareeha grabbed a rip-tab from the side, and pulled one side of the crate open. Packed in the crate was a suite of Raptora armor, cobalt blue and gold, just like the Overwatch colors.

“You can’t give this to me,” Fareeha gasped.

“All the more reasons to have it.”

“No, I mean I can’t take it,” Fareeha said, “If I have this, it would be like Helix is authorizing a rogue operation. Hell, they could even say I stole it! Could you imagine the political fallout?”

“But you’re not part of Helix right now, are you?” Jawahir grinned. “You’re on an extended vacation. And this was a requisition order that just so happened to get lost in transit.”

“Is Helix really okay with such a flimsy excuse?”

“They have to be, they recommended it,” her squad laughed.

“Then thank you,” Fareeha stammered. “All of you.”

Angela giggled as the men and women who served under Fareeha smiled and wrapped her in a firm embrace.

“We got a pallet of extra parts for you,” Jawahir said. “So you can make your own repairs.”

“That’s good, I tend to bang this thing up,” Fareeha said. She hugged Jawahir. “But why are you here? I thought you were on vacation too.”

“I was, but not for the reason you thought,” Jawahir grinned. “Remember that going-away-fuck you gave me before your vacation? Well, it turns out I got pregnant.”

Fareeha felt her mind grind to a halt.

“Y-you got pregnant…?”

“I kinda got a little lazy about my birth control,” Jawahir said, giving a weak, apologetic smile as she blushed. “So when you said you were taking that vacation, well, I kinda overstepped myself. I’m actually on maternity leave right now.”

“Jawahir, I’m so sorry.”

“Why? Your kid is amazing,” she gushed, pulling out a picture. Jawahir was in a hospital bed, holding a baby with gorgeous black hair. “She’s just like you! And you know Helix is great with maternity care. I’d like to have three or four more, if you catch my drift.”

“Thank you, Jawahir, we can take it from here,” Angela said crossly.

“Call me any time,” Jawahir winked.

Fareeha watched as her squad filed back onto the plane, which took off into the sky.

“I…I didn’t know she was pregnant,” she stammered. “Angela, I…I mean, I really didn’t know…”

Angela gave her a look, but a smile was on her lips.

“You never could resist a pretty face,” she said.

“But you’re the prettiest of them all!”

“I better be,” Angela laughed, holding up her wedding band. “I want to be angry, and I am a _little_ angry, but I know that’s before we got married. As angry as I am, I can’t blame you as much as I’d like to. But I’d like you to just stick with me from now on.”

“Of course. But…you’re only a little angry?”

“I’m more jealous than anything else,” Angela said, her eyes twinkling. “You better give me a womb full of cum sometime, preferably when it’s _not_ a safe day.”

At first hearing that she knocked up Jawahir got her hot and bothered, but hearing Angela’s voice go all husky and dripping with sex was enough to get Fareeha hard. Her impregnation kink was kicking strong.

“Once we get settled into Overwatch, I’ll stuff you with cum every damn day,” she grinned.

“I’ll hold you to that. But you better get that thing under control,” Angela giggled, lovingly patting her package. “We have company.”

“Oh shit—“

Fareeha tried to kill her boner by thinking of basketball, but just the thought of seeing Angela with a round belly…she hastily pawed at her erection, moving and adjusting it so it sat against her belly, under her belt. Turning around, she saw a man with silver hair approaching. He wore a mask over his face, but a long scar peeked out, running to his forehead.

“S-sir,” she stammered, trying to both stand up straight and hunch over to hide her erection while she saluted. “We heard Overwatch was recalled, and we wanted to volunteer. I’m Captain—“

“Fareeha Amari,” the man said gruffly. “I know who you are.”

“Wait, that voice…”

The old man took off his mask. His face tickled her memory.

“That can’t…Jack?” Angela gasped. “Jack Morrison?”

“In the flesh,” the former Commander grinned.

“We thought you were dead!” Angela said.

“Being in a big ass explosion does that,” he chuckled. “I figured the world wanted me dead, so I decided to indulge them.”

“Wait, that outfit,” Fareeha said. “Are you Soldier:76?”

“Damn right,” the old man said. “Tried going away, but there’s just too much crap in the world to ignore, and I hate sitting by idly.”

“Then it’s nice to see you alive,” Fareeha said.

“And it’ll be nice to see you join Overwatch proper,” Jack said. “Just as you’ve always dreamed.”

Fareeha smiled.

“Yes, just as I dreamed.”

“Then welcome aboard,” he said, offering her a hand. Fareeha shook it. Despite his age, Jack still had a formidable grip. “And Angela? It’s good to see you.”

“Good to see you too, Jack,” she beamed, wrapping him in a hug. “But there’s something you should know about Fareeha and I.”

Smiling, Fareeha held up her hand along with Angela, showing off their wedding rings.

“I’ll be damned!” Jack roared. “Congrats to the both of you! Come on in, we gotta tell Winston and Lena, they’d get a kick out of this.”

* * *

**One Year Later**

The base used to feel empty and forlorn; that was before all of the Overwatch agents came back to answer the recall order. Now it was filled with life and dedication, and when Angela went on patrol with her precious Fareeha, it felt even better.

They quickly formed teams, and got to protecting the world from Talon mercenaries, a revitalized Null Sector, and other criminals looking to prey on the weak. They were met with success and failure both, but it felt good to be doing something proactive. And seeing the look of pride in Fareeha’s face to finally be part of Overwatch made Angela’s heart swell.

More people joined them, new faces. Hana, a small Korean girl with a big mech, Zarya, a massive Russian soldier, Lucio, the famous DJ, even a South Asian woman from the Vishkar Corporation, Satya, joined them to protect the world. And that was on top of some old faces, such as Lena, Reinhardt, Brigitte, and a recently rescued Mei.

It felt good to be part of such a group again. Angela missed the feeling.

She missed the feeling of relaxing with the team even more. Hana, the Korean gamer-turned-pilot, had brought a karaoke machine with her, which is how Angela found herself standing in front of a massive board room turned off-duty bar, singing Ariana Grande.

_So baby come light me up, and maybe I'll let you on it_   
_A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it_   
_A little less conversation and a little more "touch my body"_   
_'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_   
  


Angela was beyond embarrassed to be singing like she was, but couldn’t help but smile as she did. Maybe it was the many cocktails she had that was giving her a boost in confidence. Lena had brought her girlfriend Emily with her, and both were laughing as they made it rain with single-euro bills. Where they both got that many singles and why they even thought it was necessary was beyond Angela.

Hana was cheering with Brigitte and Lucio, while also recording her singing with his phone. Winston and Reinhardt were hooting and hollaring, the normally dour Jack was in a good mood, Zarya had a big arm around Mei, even the private Satya was there with a cocktail in hand and a tight smile on her face.

That was all well and good, but she was singing for one woman in particular: the love of her life. Fareeha had a smile plastered on her face, and was cheering the loudest. So as the final lines of the song kicked in, Angela had to peer over to her wife, and crook her finger at her.

_Got everyone watchin' us, so baby let's keep it secret_   
_A little bit scandalous, but baby don't let them see it_   
_A little less conversation and a little more "touch my body"_   
_'Cause I'm so into you_

_Into you_

_Into you_

The song ended, and Fareeha had gotten very flushed. Blushing, Angela cheered and spun about as everyone applauded. She gave some bows, feeling the several cocktails slosh around inside her belly. With a smile, she flopped down on the sofa next to her wife, who wrapped her arm around her and gave her a very long kiss. That drew a few whistles from the group.

“Get a room, you two,” Lena laughed.

“Not yet, I’m up,” Fareeha said, taking the mic from her.

“What do you have in mind?” Angela giggled.

“Well, seeing as how it’s Thursday,” Fareeha grinned, “I was thinking of a throwback.”

Fareeha reached into her pocket, and pulled out a pair of shutter shades. That made Angela flush with embarrassment, and draw some laughing groans from the crowd.

“Jesus, Fareeha, that’s before _my_ time,” Jack roared.

“This might be more from your time, old man,” she grinned as the music started. At first, it sounded like early, turn-of-the-millennium techno, but then Fareeha started rapping. It was old Kanye West, back when he worked with Daft Punk and before he went absolutely crazy. The room was filled with groans and cheers alike as she started singing _Stronger._

_Na-na-na that that don't kill me_   
_Can only make me stronger_   
_I need you to hurry up now_   
_'Cause I can't wait much longer_   
_I know I got to be right now_   
_'Cause I can't get much wronger_   
_Man I've been waitin' all night now_   
_That's how long I've been on you_

Hana, Lena, and Lucio ate it up. Angela never knew that Fareeha could rap; it helped ease the slight sense of embarrassment Angela felt at seeing her love wear goddamn shutter shades by throwing down a damn good beat.

Fareeha was getting into it, tearing the set up. Even the shutter shades couldn’t detract from the moment; if anything, they added to it! Everyone was cheering her on. But for the second verse, Fareeha amped up the charm.

_I'm trippin', I'm caught up in the moment right?_   
_Cause it's Louis Vuitton Don night,_   
_So we gon' do everything that Kan like,_   
_Heard they'd do anything for a Klondike?_   
_Well, I'd do anything for a blonde dyke!_

At that, she smoothly spun, turning to point at Angela, making her blush something awful and for the entire room bust out in a cheer. Angela found herself being straddled, with Fareeha pulling her shirt off with one hand as she sat in her lap.

  
_And she'll do anything for the limelight  
And we'll do anything when the time's right_

_Ugh, baby, you're makin' it!_

Fareeha was in her lap, only wearing her sports bra, twirling her shirt around. Angela was burning up, and feeling very hot and bothered. Lena shoved a wad of single euro bills in her hand; laughing, she went to make it rain all over her love. Fareeha gave up on the song, leaning over to kiss her.

Fortunately, Lucio killed the music.

“Alright, that’s it,” he roared, “Fareeha wins at karaoke. Go home everyone, it’s over!”

“I like the sound of that,” Angela breathed into her ear, pulling Fareeha in by the strap of her sports bra. She could feel Fareeha’s cock spring to life at that.

“Then let’s get out of here,” she grinned.

“B-but they’d see us—“

“Please, they already know,” Fareeha laughed. She got up, pulling Angela to her feet. “That’s a good idea, Lucio! I’ll take you up on that!”

And with that, Fareeha picked Angela up and casually tossed her over her shoulder. That got Angela to gasp and hold on for dear life, with one hand planted on Fareeha’s round, firm rump to keep her balance.

“I guess I’m leaving,” she stammered, looking out at everyone as Fareeha carried her away.

“About damn time,” the massive Zarya grinned.

“Yes, long overdue,” Mei laughed, squirming closer and closer to Zarya. That made the pink-haired Russian blush.

“Don’t do anything we wouldn’t do,” Lucio said. But judging from how Hana and Brigitte were running their hands over his legs, they’d all be doing quite a bit tonight.

Fareeha carried her through the base, passing a few technicians in the hallways and sidewalks. Seeing how Angela was draped over Fareeha’s shoulder, they grinned and gave Fareeha a fist bump. Angela blushed at that, but couldn’t help but grin and get even hotter and wetter.

Finally, they got to their apartment. Fareeha threw the door open, and slammed it behind her. Her love was breathing hard as she made a beeline to their bedroom; no doubt her pants were getting very tight on her. Soon they were there, and Angela was thrown onto the bed with a squeal. Soon, she was looking up at a very turned on Fareeha.

“You were teasing me with Ariana, weren’t you?” She breathed, unbuckling her belt.

“Of course,” Angela purred. She writhed on the bed like a porn star, running her hands along her inner thighs. “Every time we fuck, it feels so good…It reminds me why I’m so into you.”

Fareeha fumbled with her belt, trying to remember how to undo it.

“You fill me up…” she gasped, voice dripping with sex, “so well…and you love me, pump me, fill me, cover me…it’s too much~~!”

Finally, Fareeha got out of her pants. Her cock was bursting, looking swollen and engorged with love and lust. She was on top of Angela in a second, kissing her dearly. Angela gasped as she felt Fareeha’s hands run under her shirt, grabbing her breasts, gently squeezing them while roughly pinching her nipples.

Angela ground her hips against Fareeha’s iron hardness. She worked desperately to get out of her jeans. She undid the button and zipper, realizing that she was so wet, she was soaking everything. Fareeha was having such an effect on her.

Finally Angela was free of her pants, and she ground her pussy against her wife’s diamond hard dick. That drew a moan from both of them. To Angela, Fareeha’s cock was bursting; to Fareeha, Angela’s cunt was blazing, begging for her. Their lips were locked, tongues exploring each other’s mouth, Fareeha’s hands were pawing all over her breasts, and Angela nearly came from having her nipples played with.

She deftly removed Fareeha’s sports bra, then her own shirt and bra. She reveled in the feeling of Fareeha’s naked breasts against hers; she could feel Fareeha’s thundering heartbeat against her own. Both their hearts were beating fast, but as they felt each other, they started beating as one.

Fareeha eased her hips back, drawing her cock against Angela’s sensitive folds as inch after inch grazed her clit. That was finally enough to pull an orgasm from the doctor. Her entire body locked up as she came, pressing herself deeper against Fareeha. The Egyptian giggled, but kept drawing her cock back, aiming at the slopping box between Angela’s legs.

“No,” Angela gasped.

“N-no?” Fareeha stammered.

Still riding the aftershocks of her orgasm, Angela placed a firm hand on Fareeha’s shoulder, and pushed her back. Angela knew she’d never be able to move Fareeha, but her wife let Angela push her around. And push Angela did; she pushed Fareeha straight onto her back, her cock proudly pointing to the ceiling.

“I’m gonna ride you,” she drunkenly hissed, climbing on top of Fareeha. She placed her ass against the marvelous cock she loved so very much, and ground her hips. “I’m gonna make you cum in me.”

“You can have all my cum,” Fareeha pledged.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Angela said, giving her ear a little nip before drawing herself back. Fareeha shivered as Angela got onto her knees, grabbing that magnificent cock. Once on her knees, she lined the engorged tool at her pussy, gently easing it into her. Angela lowered herself a bit, and gasped as she felt the familiar rock hardness push her petals open.

Then she began the long, lovely journey down.

“Oh God~!”

Angela never grew tired of this. No matter how many times they fucked, no matter what they did, taking her beautiful Fareeha deep inside her felt like her first time being railed by her. Angela slowly, tantalizingly, eased herself down. She felt every vein, every centimeter of the magnificent cock push the air out of her lungs. She was halfway down when an orgasm ripped through her. Shaking with desire, her legs gave out, and she fell down the rest of the way. Angela screamed as she felt those fat Egyptian balls push against her ass, and she came again.

She was cumming, churning and grinding on that awesome dick, when Fareeha gasped and tightened, her strong ass contracting, pushing up into Angela. She was dimly aware of what was coming, but couldn’t prepare herself.

Fareeha blasted her insides with sticky white cum. Angela gurgled as she felt the hotness fill her, and slowly overflow her. She could feel the first of many cumshots running down her legs.

“Oh God, I love you so much~~”

Angela yelped as she felt Fareeha’s arms wrap around her waist and pull her forward, mashing their breasts together again. Fareeha kissed her while raising her hips. Angela was still reeling from her chained orgasms, she was putty in her hand. And she could only gasp and scream as Fareeha raised her hips and began jackhammering her cock home.

Try as she might to scream, Fareeha was still locking lips with her. She ended up screaming into her wife’s mouth as she was roughly fucked, used as if she was nothing more than some sex toy, a flesh light solely for Fareeha’s pleasure. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as the sound of their flesh slapping together filled her ears; she could feel every square millimeter of her being pounded and abused, of feeling Fareeha’s full balls slap her round rump, and it sang out on her nerves, tearing her brain apart with pleasure.

Fareeha grunted, grinding their hips together as she came again. She broke from her mad kissing to bite Angela’s neck.

“Y-yes,” Angela gurgled. “More…”

“More?”

“More…!” she weakly begged.

“Do you want to get pregnant?”

“I~I do!!”

“You want to waddle around with a big, round belly?” Fareeha hissed, beginning another round of fucking, slamming deeper and deeper into her. “Do you want to carry my babies for all the world to see?”

“Soooo muuuuuch!”

“Then tell me what you want!”

“I want more, more cum…please, cum in me, fill me, knock me up, breed me~~!”

Angela didn’t know that Fareeha could fuck her any harder, but hearing ‘breed me,’ Fareeha indeed fucked her harder. Angela’s eyes bulged out as her pussy was laid to waste, stuffed full of cock which was roughly pulled out, only to be filled to the brim again the split second later. Her pussy was pushed up into her, and she could practically feel her organs being re-arranged by the tireless Amari cock she loved so much.

Fareeha wasn’t just fucking her senseless, she was staging an all-out assault on her cervix, looking to get into her very womb.

“M-more~!” Angela screamed.

“Tell me how bad you want it,” Fareeha hissed, slamming her hips home, driving the breath from her lungs, she was practically pushing Angela’s stomach aside with her relentless battering.

“I need it,” she gasped. “I need it so bad, I need it to l~live! I w-want to be your breeding~~bitch~! Every day, I need your c-cum~! I need it sloshing around me, drowning my eggs~~I want to be pregnant with y-your children, j~just like Jawahir! Just like Husn~! A-and just l-like Chloe!! I~I want more children than all of them~!”

Fareeha was grinding her teeth together, pounding her like a piece of meat to be tenderized, holding back on another massive waterfall of cum.

“Beg…” Angela yelped as her womb was battered by the tireless cock.

“For…” the cockhead hit her again; how long could her poor, abused cervix take such punishment??

“It…!”

“Please!! Cum in me, make me pregnant!!”

Fareeha gave one last thrust, and Angela’s eyes opened again as she felt that impossible cock finally burst through her cervix, and enter her womb. The sharp pricks of pain quickly gave way to waves of pleasure as she felt Fareeha’s hot cum filling her up directly. It might be impossible, but Angela could swear that she could feel her fallopian tubes be drowned in the near impossible amount of cum Fareeha could produce.

Together, they collapsed, Angela limply lying on top of Fareeha, while her wife gasped for breath. Angela twitched as Fareeha shifted, withdrawing her cock from her womb.

“A-Angela?” Fareeha gasped.

She could only gurgle.

“Still with me?”

Drooling and grinning, Angela dumbly nodded.

“Oh good,” Fareeha laughed. “I, I thought I went too far there.”

Angela muttered something she hoped was ‘never.’ But in her fucked-out mind, she didn’t know if she was capable of language.

“I’m gonna go again, okay?”

“P-please…” Now _that_ was something Angela could get out.

“Oh good, because hearing you beggin’ for a preggin’ got me really turned on,” Fareeha grinned. Her cock twitched deep inside Angela, reminding her of how hard it was. “So I’m gonna give you a _real_ good fucking.”

Angela wasn’t sure if she could stay conscious for everything Fareeha would throw at her. But at the same time, it didn’t matter.

Sure enough, by the next load Fareeha blew into her, Angela slipped away into the perfect fucked-out haze.

* * *

Something tickled Angela’s nose. Groaning, she mentally fluttered, slowly waking up. Whatever was under her nose, tickling her, it had a savory, succulent smell. It was hot, but she could smell motes of sweetness from the musky scent. Her eyes fluttered open; Fareeha was dangling a piece of bacon in front of her.

“—up now?”

“W-what?”

“Are you up now?” Fareeha asked. She was only wearing a robe, and it was open too far, revealing her breasts, abs, and her limp, dangling cock.

“I…I think so?” Angela mumbled.

“Good,” Fareeha smiled. “You were out of it the rest of the night.”

Angela was about to ask what happened when she realized how sore her thighs were. The memories of last night slowly came back to her, of how she was begging for Fareeha’s cum, how she wanted to get pregnant…

Then she realized how wet she was. Great, she was horny again.

“How long did we fuck?”

“You lasted a few more rounds,” Fareeha said, wiggling the bacon. Angela leaned up, taking a bite. “I, I think you passed out eventually, but I didn’t know. I kept fucking you and fucking you, maybe for forty minutes before I realized you were out.”

Worry lines creased Fareeha’s face.

“I…I didn’t mean to…it’s just, you couldn’t say yes or no, I—I hope, I mean, I didn’t want to do anything…”

Angela struggled to prop herself up on her elbows, taking Fareeha’s hand.

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” she said. “I just couldn’t stay with you all the time.”

“But I really lost control.”

“And this was something I wanted,” she said, stealing a quick kiss. Fareeha breathed a sigh of relief.

“That’s good,” she smiled. “I, when I was done, I got so worried.”

“Then stop worrying,” Angela said, eating the bacon. “Ugh, what time is it?”

“Almost noon,” Fareeha said. “Don’t worry, we have the day off. You should’ve seen how hungover some people were at the commissary! And if the texts I got are any indication, most of Overwatch is all partied out.”

“Then everyone had a good night,” Angela laughed.

“Too good a time! Lucio’s been texting me. Between him and Brigitte, Hana can’t move!”

“Neither can I,” Angela giggled.

“Which is why I made this.” Fareeha leaned over, and pulled up two bed trays filled with food. “Fresh eggs benedict, toast with orange marmalade, a mimosa, bacon, I was even able to whip up some blueberry crepes.”

Fareeha’s face beamed with pride as she showed off the meal.

“Breakfast in bed?” Angela smiled. “You’re too good to me.”

“And I found a few pieces of Swiss chocolate.”

“Now you’re even better for me,” Angela said, pulling her in for a quick kiss.

“Anything for the love of my life.”

Fareeha helped her punch up a pillow so she could sit up, set the tray of food in front of her, and got herself settled with her own food. They sat together, clinked their mimosas, and got to eating.

“Oh, can you hand me my vitamin case?” Angela asked.

“Sure.” Fareeha reached over to the nightstand to grab it. “Still taking supplements?”

“Have to stay healthy,” she said. She opened one compartment, but came to a stop.

“What is it?” Fareeha asked.

Angela could feel her heart breaking.

“I prep my vitamin case every week. And I put other medication in it, booster pills, allergy medicine, things like that. I’ve been doing it for a while, and I guess…I guess my habit got the best of me. ” She pulled out one pill. “This is my birth control.”

“You mean…?”

“My implant ran out long ago, and I didn’t want to get another one implanted, so I just started taking the pill,” Angela mumbled. “Fareeha, I’m so sorry, I…I guess I just fall into a routine, and I—“

“Hey,” Fareeha said, taking her hand. “It’s okay.”

“But I wanted—“

“Angela, it’s fine,” she said. “It’s not like we only have a small window for me to get you pregnant. We have time.”

Angela looked deep into Fareeha’s eyes. She truly wasn’t upset by her birth control.

“Thank you,” she stammered. “I do want to get pregnant. I want your child.”

“Oh, I could tell,” Fareeha laughed. “You might’ve been out cold, but you could still mumble ‘pregnant,’ ‘baby,’ and ‘breed.’”

That made Angela blush.

“Besides,” Fareeha grinned lustfully, “that just means I’ll have to try again.”

“It does,” she nodded. Then Angela took a deep breath. “And…I guess we’ll have to think this through. Overwatch might be back, but we could be arrested any time. We’ve been back for over a year, but that’s all Jack can worry about: when the UN will come to arrest us! We have to do some kind of family planning before we’re branded international criminals. The last thing I want to do is give birth in prison.”

“Then you still taking birth control is a good thing,” Fareeha said, pulling her in to kiss her forehead. “We’ll just take it slow, okay?”

“I’d like that,” Angela smiled.

Breakfast was eaten at a leisure pace. Eventually, Angela had to get up to use the bathroom, then she took a shower. Fareeha had just gotten washed up when there was a knock at the door. Angela went to answer it, dressed in casual clothes.

“Oh, Jack, this is a surprise,” Angela said. “Was it a late night for you? You look terrible.”

Jack did look bad. His eyes seemed a little bloodshot, but what gave Angela pause was Jack’s dour demeanor. The last time he looked this upset, it was when Ana died.

“Just…I spent the night thinking things over,” he mumbled. “Can I come in? I mean, is Fareeha here? I, I have to talk to her.”

“She just got out of the shower. Come on in.”

Jack walked in, going to the living room sofa.

“You can sit there,” Angela said, pointing to a love seat. Jack didn’t need to sit on the sofa, not until they steam cleaned it.

Fareeha walked out wearing simple sweat clothes, running a towel through her hair.

“Jack, this is a surprise,” she said. “You look like hammered shit. Long night?”

“Not for the reason you think,” he said.

“Then what’s going on?” Fareeha sat on the sofa next to Angela.

“I got something for you.”

“A gift?” Fareeha chuckled.

“Not really,” he mumbled. “I’ve been…well, I’ve been waiting for the right time. Still not sure if this is it, but it’s been a year since Overwatch started back up, and seeing you last night, with Angela, I…I just hope—“

“Oh for the love of God, what is it, Jack?” Fareeha gasped.

Jack hesitantly handed over a letter to Fareeha. She took it, and gently opened it.

“I was supposed to give it to you ‘when the time was right,’” he said, awkwardly babbling. “I still don’t know if it is. Hell, I don’t know if it ever is. But, well, you have a right to know. I’ve been sitting on this for so long, I just hope this is the right time, a good time—“

“Jack, what are you saying?” Angela asked. Next to her, Fareeha gasped. “What is it?”

Fareeha’s eyes were open wide, darting from one end of the page to the next, speed reading. Angela looked over, but the letter was written in Arabic.

“What is it?” Angela asked.

“She asked me to look after you,” Jack said, “and when the time was right—“

“Where is she?” Fareeha demanded.

“Where is who?”

“Fareeha,” Jack said, “You have to know—“

“Where is she?” Fareeha yelled.

“Who is where?” Angela begged.

“My mother.”

Angela felt her heart twist.

“Darling, your mother is—“

“Alive,” Fareeha snapped. “She’s alive, this is her letter, her handwriting! This is her signature!!”

It felt like the world tilted out from under Angela.

“W-what?”

“Ana is alive,” Jack said. “We worked together for a while, but she didn’t want to come back when the recall went out. She knew you would join, and she wanted to know when would be a good time to let you know she’s still—“

“I need to see her,” Fareeha demanded. “Where’s my mother?!”

* * *

Fareeha paced the living room, wearing out the rug.

“She’ll be here,” Angela said from the sofa.

Fareeha kept pacing.

“Jack said it might take a few hours.”

“I know,” Fareeha mumbled as she paced.

“Fareeha, please, can you sit with me?”

“I can’t,” she said. “Angela…can you, I mean, can you even imagine what I feel like?”

“You know I can’t,” she whispered.

“Oh God, Angela, I’m sorry, I forgot about your parents, I didn’t—“

“It’s okay,” she said. “Then again, if my parents came back from the dead, well, I think I might understand what you’re going through.”

There was a knock at the door, and Fareeha bolted over, yanking it open. Angela ran with her.

Standing in front of the door was an old woman, wearing an old, worn, tattered Overwatch jacket. Her braided hair was silver, and she was a little shorter than Fareeha. Lines wrinkled her face, but there was still an undeniable beauty to her.

It took Angela several seconds to realize the woman had a patch over her right eye.

“Mom…?” Fareeha gasped, her voice thick with emotions.

“F-Fareeha,” Ana Amari stammered. “I, you must hate me, you must have questions, why I did—“

She was silenced as Fareeha pulled her into a tight hug. Tears ran down Fareeha’s face; she was crying, uncontrollably crying. That made Ana start to cry, which made Angela start to cry.

“Angela,” Ana sobbed. “I, I heard…y-you’re my daughter-in-law, God…”

Angela joined the two in the hug, and they all collapsed just inside the doorway. For several minutes, they just sat there, crying, arms wrapped around each other, savoring the reunion, of holding a loved one they thought they’d never hold again.

Eventually, the tears dried enough that Ana could talk.

“You must have questions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the karaoke scene was [shamelessly stolen.](https://superrisu.tumblr.com/post/144716019987/superrisu-drunk-angela-singing-ariana-grande) I blame SuperRisu for making something too good to NOT steal.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana is still alive. Angela and Fareeha never thought such a thing would happen.  
> Ana tells how she survived, and is welcomed back to the family. Then everyone realizes that Angela is now part of the family, which means something special to the Amaris.

The tea finished brewing, and Angela poured a mug for everyone. She carried the small tray to the living room, where Ana and Fareeha were sitting on the sofa, silent, waiting for something to happen. Angela set the tray on the little coffee table, and sat next to her wife, taking her hand.

Fortunately, Ana broke the silence.

“God,” she mumbled, taking her mug. “Thank you for the tea, Angela. But…I don’t know where to start.”

“What happened?” Fareeha demanded. “Why did you make us think you were dead?”

“I nearly was,” her mother admitted. “I got shot by that bitch Widowmaker. The bullet punched through my scope, took my eye from me. But because of the scope, the bullet tumbled, taking out the side of my head instead of my brain. At the time, I thought I _did_ die.

“A group of civilians found me, somehow still breathing. They took me to a hospital, but by then, everything was properly fucked. My tags were missing; I guess Widowmaker grabbed them, thinking she killed me. I was brought in under a Jane Doe. It took me nearly a month to even begin to remember who I was. When I could remember who I was, a year had gone by. My death was long since announced, the memorial service a memory already.”

“Why?” Fareeha asked. “Why didn’t you come back to me? Why leave Angela and I alone? Y-you had to know what happened after, how Overwatch was dissolved, you had to know!”

Ana’s face crumbled.

“I did know,” she mumbled. “I…I stayed ‘dead’ because of Widowmaker. Before her, Talon tried to kill Gerard, but they always failed. They tried to kill him so many times, he made a betting pool of it! Gerard, God, he was a fucking cat with nine lives, always getting away with grace to spare, always landing on his feet.”

Angela felt her stomach twist. She knew what was coming next.

“Then they captured Amélie. And when we got her back, we thought we saved her. But she was Talon by then. She was a brainwashed soldier. She killed her Gerard in his sleep because nothing else they did worked. Talon captured Amélie, destroyed her just to kill Gerard.

“I…I was going to call you, going to tell you. Fareeha, I had a phone in my hand, the number was dialed, I was ready to hit the ‘call’ button! But then…but then Amélie flashed in my mind. If I told the world that I was alive, Talon would know they failed to kill me. It wasn’t the first time they tried, and I knew it would not be the last. I realized that if they found out I was alive, they would try again. And, and they might use you to get to me, like they used Amélie to get to Gerard.”

Ana’s sadness melted. Her face set, and her eye opened with a spark, no, a burning coal of determination. She set her tea down and looked at her daughter.

“I promised long ago that I would protect you,” she said with finality. “And in that moment, I knew that to protect you from Talon, I had to die. So I did. I hung up the phone, and I went to ground. Because I could _never_ live with myself if Talon did anything to my daughter.”

Fareeha’s face was screwed with emotions. Tears freely leaked from her eyes.

“I know what I did wasn’t fair to you,” Ana said, her voice dropping. “But I love you, Fareeha. I love you so much, and I couldn’t imagine Talon turning you into what they turned Amélie into. I’m sorry—“

Fareeha wrapped her arms around her mother.

“I knew it,” she cried.

“K-knew what?” Ana stammered.

“I knew you loved me.”

That made Ana start to cry.

“I knew you loved me, I knew you’d protect me, I knew you’d make the monster sorry for making me scared.”

Angela didn’t know what Fareeha was talking about, but Ana truly cried at that.

“Oh my love,” she sobbed.

Fareeha broke the hug, and kissed her mother.

“I’ve missed you, mom,” she said, tears still streaming down her face. “And I’m so glad I have you back.”

Ana kissed her daughter. First, it was a loving kiss, one that said ‘I missed you.’ The second kiss was more passionate than the first, but still very much an ‘I missed you’ kiss.

But the third kiss they shared was not that. Angela felt her heart pick up as the mother and daughter traded an ‘I love you’ kiss. The next was also an ‘I love you’ kiss, but it wasn’t one a mother would ever share with a daughter, or the other way around.

No, that kiss and the others that followed it were lusty kisses. They were kisses that long lost, reunited lovers would share. They were deep and passionate, they were long and loving, they carried a weight of long repressed lust.

Angela could feel her nipples harden as the mother and daughter duo continued kissing. Ana ran a hand through Fareeha’s hair, while Fareeha pulled her mother closer, pressing their bodies together. Angela felt herself moisten up as the kisses turned to French kisses, as the two women began sucking each other’s tongues. Their breaths deepened and turned to gasps.

“I’ve missed you,” Ana mumbled.

“I’ve missed you, too,” Fareeha gasped. “Welcome me back, mommy.”

Fareeha lowered herself onto the sofa, pulling at her mother’s shirt. Ana got on top of her daughter, but her eye flicked up to Angela.

Angela stiffened, her face flushed ruby red. A feather could knock her over.

Then Ana smiled.

“You’ve always liked watching, haven’t you?” She grinned.

Angela could only dumbly nod.

“Then sit there and watch,” Ana said. It was gentle, but the command was there, just under the gentle tone of her voice. “Watch me welcome my daughter back. Watch me take your wife.”

“Please,” Angela begged.

“No talking. And no touching.”

Angela whined, but kept her mouth shut.

Ana lowered her head, and went back to kissing her daughter. Seeing Ana’s braided silver hair fall over Fareeha, mixing with her own black hair, was like watching silver flow over her.

Fareeha was writhing under her mother. Her strong arms were roving over Ana’s back, grabbing at her shirt. But Ana was gently pulling at Fareeha’s shirt as well, and Fareeha let go of her mother.

“Let mommy see how much you’ve grown,” Ana said huskily. She broke from their mad kissing just long enough for Fareeha to pull her shirt off. Ana reached behind her daughter and undid her bra.

“Oh, my dear sweet girl, you’ve grown into such a beautiful woman,” Ana smiled.

“I got as big as you, mommy,” Fareeha said, her voice dripping with sex. She grabbed her breasts, squeezing them, showing them off. “Do you like them?”

“I _love_ them,” Ana grinned. “And you’re so strong…have you been living in the gym?”

“I have to stay on top of my game,” Fareeha giggled.

“You always made sure you were at your best.”

Ana pulled her own shirt off, and discarded her bra.

“Oh mommy, you’re still so hot…”

“I told you, Amaris age well,” Ana chuckled, playing with her own breasts. They were just as large as Angela remembered, with pert nipples and large areolas. Ana _did_ age well; her breasts were still firm, with only a few wrinkles belying her age.

Fareeha leaned up, taking a breast in her mouth. Ana gasped as her daughter sucked at her nipple. Then she was gently running her fingers through Fareeha’s hair again.

“Oh, you still love mommy’s boobs, do you?”

Ana looked up.

“Angela,” she snapped. “No touching.”

Angela realized she was playing with her own breasts, and was about to stuff a hand down her pants.

“B-but—“

“No talking, either!”

Angela whined again, but forced her hands to her side.

“Sit on your hands, I don’t want to see you move a muscle.”

It took Herculean effort, but Angela did what she was told.

“Good girl,” Ana purred. “Speaking of a good girl…”

Fareeha looked up from her mother’s breast, a smile on her face.

“Yes, mommy?”

Oh fucking hell, hearing Fareeha say that was just so hot!!

“I have to show you how much I love you. Pants off. Now.”

Ana leaned back, giving both her and Fareeha just enough room to wiggle out of their pants. Fareeha’s cock sprung free, slapping against her belly. Ana’s own cock was released from its cotton prison. Soon she was only wearing her eye patch.

“Oh mommy, it’s just as big as I remember,” Fareeha cooed. She gently took her own cock and pressed it against her mother’s.

“My lovely daughter, you’re just as much as I remember,” Ana groaned, clearly relishing the feeling of her cock against her daughter’s. She reached down and gently cupped her daughter’s balls. “And these are just as big as I remember, too.”

“I’ve put them to good use, mommy,” Fareeha giggled. “But I want to welcome you back.”

Fareeha leaned back down into the sofa, and spread her legs, showing off her pussy.

“Cum on in, mommy,” she smiled, “I’ve missed you soooo much…”

Ana leaned down to kiss her daughter again. Angela watched her hips raise as she got herself into position. Angela had to bite her lip as Ana moved her hips down.

“Mommy,” Fareeha pouted, “why?”

“I have to tease the both of you, dear,” Ana smiled.

“But I want you to fuck me,” Fareeha whined. “You’re just fucking my thighs!”

“And your wife hates it, doesn’t she?” Ana giggled, working her hips as she humped her daughter.

If Angela could feel anything besides her own rampaging arousal, she would feel her cheeks bursting in flame.

“Ooh, she’s being such a good girl sitting on her hands,” Ana said, working her hips back and forth.

“But what about me?” Fareeha begged. “Mommy, I’m so wet for you!”

“And mommy is nice and hard,” Ana cooed.

She pulled her hips back, her cock springing up, nice and hard. Ana reached down to guide her dick. But she waited, pausing to tease Angela and Fareeha.

“Mo~mmyy~~” Fareeha pleaded.

“Just wanted to make sure you want this, dear.”

“I’ll always want you! Now and forever!”

That made Ana pause, and her eye to well with tears again.

“And I’ll always love you,” she said, sniffing back tears.

And Ana finally, tantalizingly, lovingly, _slowly_ pushed her dick into her daughter.

“Mom! Mom, oh mommy,” Fareeha gushed, her legs threatening to thrash about. “Mommy, you’re just so biiig…”

Ana pushed in further, sinking inch after inch into her daughter’s quivering snatch.

“Mommy! Ah! Mom~yyy!!”

“Oh Fareeha,” Ana gasped as she pushed further and further into her daughter. “God, oh God, you’re so tight…”

Angela thought she would explode! But Ana told her not to talk, or to touch herself. Oh God, she’d die unless she put a few fingers into her cunt!

“You like my tight pussy?” Fareeha gasped.

“I love it!”

“That’s because it’s been waiting for you,” Fareeha cooed. That got Ana to pause. “No one else has used it, mommy. You’re the only one who’s claimed it.”

“Y-you mean…?”

“All these years, mommy,” Fareeha smiled, churning her hips. Ana had to bite her lip. “I’ve only used my dick. And my ass, mostly with Angela. But you’ll be the only one to use my pussy. It’s yours, just like the rest of me that hasn’t been claimed by my wife.”

“Oh, Fareeha,” Ana cried. “You’re the only woman for me.”

Angela watched as the mother and daughter started fucking. It was utter hell for her, watching such a lovely, forbidden sight and not being able to do anything about it! She watched as Ana pulled her dick out, saw how slick it was with her wife’s girl cum, and shuddered as it was pushed back in. Her nerves were set alight as she heard her lovely Fareeha cry out in feminine pleasure as her mother bottomed out in her. And she shook as she heard Ana grunt, as her hips slapped against Fareeha’s, as her balls pounded her ass.

“Mommy, oh mommy, I’ve missed this~” Fareeha wantonly moaned, her face flush with arousal.

“I’ve missed it, too,” Ana gasped, kissing her daughter.

“M-mommy, there!” Fareeha had to fight to break her mother’s kiss just to get the words out. “There!!”

Fareeha cried out, her back arching as she came, cum spurting out of her dick, coating both her breasts, and her mother’s.

“God, Fareeha, you can still cum like a waterfall,” Ana giggled.

“That’ll never change,” Fareeha smiled, basking in the afterglow of her first womanly orgasm in years. “I’ve missed cumming with you, mommy. I’ve missed how you make me cum.”

Ana never stopped her gentle, easy fucking. She scooped up a dollop of her daughter’s cum, and licked her fingers clean.

“Mmm, and you still taste amazing,” she cooed, going back to rolling Fareeha’s nipple between her fingers.

“I eat a lot of pineapple,” Fareeha laughed.

Ana churned her dick deep in her daughter, making her cry out and arch her back. Angela was gasping and trying not to moan as Ana raised her daughter’s legs above her head, never stopping her passionate love making.

Fareeha came again, showering herself in more cum. A few strands of the pearly white jizz even landed on her face. Ana reached down to play with her daughter’s balls.

“Still so energetic,” she chuckled, rolling those lovely balls in her hand. “God, Fareeha, I wish I could make you mine forever.”

Fareeha could only babble as her mother fucked her. Angela bit her tongue. Watching her beautiful wife get railed was a treat she never thought she’d see again. But seeing her get railed by her mother?! Angela thought those days were long gone!

“Mommy, fill me up,” Fareeha begged. “Fuck me, fill me with your mommy cum, please…”

“I-I’m almost there, sweetheart,” Ana gasped, fucking faster and faster. She let her daughter’s legs down, leaning in to mash their cum coated breasts together and make out with her daughter even more.

Fareeha wrapped her legs around her mother’s waist, drawing her in closer and closer.

“M~mommy!”

“Oh Fareeha! I-I’m cumming!!”

Ana slammed her hips into Fareeha. Angela could see Ana’s ass tighten, driving her deeper and deeper into her daughter. She was almost screaming as she came. Fareeha _was_ screaming as she was filled with cum. Her powerful legs were wrapped around Ana’s waist, almost squeezing the life out of her. But Angela could tell that Fareeha was gentle with her mother; gentle and loving, like she was with her. At least, until Angela asked to be treated rougher.

Eventually, both women collapsed into each other. Fareeha shakily drew her mother in, kissing her tenderly, then swallowed some of her cum, and went to swapping it back to her mother.

“I’ve missed you so much, mom,” she whispered.

“I wish I never left you,” Ana said. “But I had to save you. I had to save you from me.”

That made Fareeha cry again.

“Welcome back,” she stammered out, hugging her mother.

“It’s good to be back,” Ana said. “You’re still hard?”

“Always when you’re around,” Fareeha smiled.

“Then can you welcome your mommy back another way?”

“Of course.”

Ana pulled out of her daughter, making Fareeha gasp. Angela could only stare at the ropey strings of cum that dripped from her wife’s pussy, a pussy that she never got to use or even taste, and it was overflowing with the incestuous seed of her mother.

The two were swapping positions, Ana getting onto the sofa, Fareeha mounting her.

“Mommy, can Angela join us?” Fareeha asked. “She looks like one giant, knotted muscle.”

She _was_ one big muscle. She couldn’t even twitch, or else she’d end up fucking herself senseless.

Ana looked up at her, giggling.

“It’s been far too long since I’ve tasted her,” Ana smiled. “I can’t see why not. Angela? You can talk now.”

“Y-you big meanie,” she gasped. “H-how can you leave me here, just to watch?!”

“Angela, sweetheart,” Fareeha said, “I’m sorry, but my mom just came.”

“In more ways than one,” Ana laughed. “Besides, I had to welcome my daughter back. Now she’s welcoming me back, so why don’t I welcome you back as well?”

Ana was crooking a finger at her, but Angela was already moving. She tore off her clothes, moving so fast she actually had trouble with getting her bra off. Once that was off, she nearly tripped over herself as she struggled with her pants.

“Damn, Angela, hair trigger much?” Fareeha laughed, rolling her mother onto her back.

“Shut up and let me enjoy this,” she gasped.

Ana was face down on the sofa, and pulled Angela up to her. Angela’s cunt was so wet, she needed something to just touch her! She sat in front of Ana, prime pussy eating position.

“Want some lube, mother?” Fareeha asked, a playful finger gently teasing her mother’s ass.

“No,” Ana gasped. “I’ve missed this so much. God, it’s been nearly two decades! Fuck me, Fareeha, make it hurt when I sit down.”

“Oh, no problem there, mommy,” she giggled. “I should tell you what I did when I was in Egypt.”

Angela watched Fareeha take her dick, soaked with both pre-cum and actual cum, and lined it up with Ana’s still firm ass. She pushed, and Ana nearly screamed as her ass was fucked.

“F-fuck! So go~od,” she gasped. “Oh, Fareeha, darling, I can’t believe I waited this long!!”

“Mommy, you’re still so tight,” Fareeha cooed.

“I-I’ve been celibate this entire time,” Ana cried. “Aah! God, it’s only been you, Fareeha! Only you who’s had me!!!”

“Mommy, I love you so much!”

Angela came again as she saw that fearsome weapon her wife had slowly, tantalizingly, disappear into her mother’s ass.

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, please!” Ana babbled, pulling at Angela’s thighs. “Oh God, harder, welcome me back!”

“Angela, want to see if my mom’s tongue is just as good as it was?” Fareeha grinned.

Angela wasted no time. She grabbed a handful of Ana’s silver hair and pulled her head onto her pussy. Soon, Ana was licking and sucking at her. That was more than enough stimulation; Angela cried as she came, driving the older woman deeper into her crotch.

“She’s still so good~!” She moaned as her orgasm dipped, only for it to shoot right back up as she watched Fareeha rail her mother.

“Mommy, your ass is still so good!” Fareeha gasped, pumping into and out of her mother. “God, I miss this! Did you miss this too, mommy dearest?”

Ana nodded, drawing a reaction from Angela. As she nodded, Ana’s nose tickled her mons. That just made Angela cry and push Ana’s head into her crotch with even more force.

“Let me welcome you back, mommy. I’ve missed you so much, I want to show you how much I love you.”

Fareeha stepped up her pace, slamming her hips into her mother’s pillowy ass. Ana cried out at that, digging her nails into Angela’s back as she wrapped her arms around her. Angela kept a firm grip on her hair, relishing the feeling of Ana eating her out like when Winston walked in on them.

Ana’s tongue was dragged across her lips, circling her clit. Angela’s back arched, and she saw her wife staring hungrily at her breasts. She gave them a little shake, and saw Fareeha twitch. She knew the sign well; her wife was cumming, cumming into her mommy’s ass.

“God, mommy, I’ve missed this,” Fareeha sighed in contentment. “I can’t believe you stayed away from me. I can’t believe you left me alone. God, do you know how much it hurt to bury you?”

Fareeha was growling at that. She didn’t waste any time, she went back to fucking her mother, and stepping up the pace as she did so. Angela ground Ana’s head down harder just as Fareeha slammed home, filling her mother up. Ana, meanwhile, sucked at her clit. Pleasure exploded in her, and Angela cried as she came again.

“Do you know how much I cried?” Fareeha demanded, slam-fucking her mother’s ass, driving her into Angela’s cunt.

“Or how much I cried?” Angela demanded, making Ana lick her leaky snatch.

“It hurt us so much, mommy,” Fareeha hissed as she continued to own her mother’s ass. “Wasn’t there something you could’ve done?!”

Ana’s eye was watering, but it was hazy, lost in pleasure as her daughter endlessly railed her ass. Despite the punishing pace that Fareeha was setting, Ana was still obediently raising her ass, and keeping a firm grip around Angela’s hips as she ate her pussy out. Angela shivered and came as Ana sucked at her clit.

“Damn Talon, damn them for making you die for us!” Fareeha roared, driving her mother into the sofa. “Fuck them, and fuck you for doing this to us!!”

She hilted herself, pressing every ounce of her wait into her mother, only then did she cum. Fareeha roared in triumph as Ana gagged, her tongue deep in Angela’s aching pussy. The sight of Fareeha destroying her mother’s ass, of Ana’s fucked-out expression, and having her pussy eaten out tipped Angela over the edge again.

“So good,” she gasped, cradling Ana’s head, gently letting her off her cunt. “Oh, she’s so good.”

Ana was drunkenly moaning, her face awash with spit and Angela’s girl cum.

“Ana?” Suddenly Angela realized just how hard they were on the woman. She let Ana up for air. “Ana, are you okay?”

“P…perfect,” she moaned. “Oh, my loves, I…I missed this…”

“Mommy, your ass is still amazing,” Fareeha gasped, only to get right back to fucking Ana. “Oh, I miss this! She might be as good as you, Angela.”

“H-how can you say that?” Angela gasped, as Ana went back to sucking her clit.

“Your ass is amazing too, but mommy’s is just special,” Fareeha said. “Maybe I’m just nostalgic. I _did_ lose my virginities to my mother.”

All the talk of fucking her mother drove Angela over the edge again.

“Aah! I—I guess I see your point,” she moaned hungrily.

“But I still love your ass, and I love that hot cunt of yours,” Fareeha grinned, never once stopping her mad fucking. “Mommy, I’m gonna cum again!”

“Do it,” Angela snapped, “cum for your mommy. Cum in your mommy! Fill her up!!”

With a grunt, Fareeha hilted herself again, twitching as she came. Ana sucked at her clit yet again, but also drove a finger into her unprotected ass. Angela’s eyes opened wide as she came. She reached out for her wife, and Fareeha took her hand as they both came.

Eventually, Angela’s orgasm ended. She dropped against the sofa, letting go of Ana’s hair. The older sniper gasped for breath, but was licking her lips. She stammered as Fareeha pulled out of her, still oh so very hard.

“Thank you,” Ana gasped, her eye drunk with pleasure. “Oooh, I needed that so bad…”

“Why couldn’t we share in the first place?” Angela asked. “I, I had to sit there and watch you!”

“I had to welcome her back, and make my fake death up to her,” Ana said.

“She’s my wife!” Angela pleaded.

“And she’s my daughter.”

“But I married her!”

“And she’s my daughter,” Ana smiled.

“Actually, Angela is your daughter-in-law now,” Fareeha said, stroking her still hard cock. “That makes her family.”

“I know, I heard about your marriage from the newspapers. It’s not every day the most famous doctor in the world gets married.”

“No, you don’t understand,” Fareeha grinned. “ _She’s family_. And that means she needs the Amari Rite of Passage.”

That got Ana to smile along with her daughter.

“And what of the fact that we’ve both already fucked her senseless?” She asked, smiling.

“Then we can fuck her senseless _as a family,_ ” Fareeha laughed.

Ana leaned in to give her daughter a quick peck on her still cum-coated lips.

“My daughter, my lover, you have the best ideas!”

Fareeha pulled out of her mother, leaving her tight ass with a small ‘pop,’ making both mother and daughter shiver.

“Angela,” Fareeha cooed. “Want to join in?”

Angela dove over to her wife, barely letting Ana get up.

“Damn, it’s like you never aged a day,” Ana said, gently tracing her finger along one nipple.

“I…I may or may not have been using my nanobiotics to keep things high and tight,” Angela stammered.

“I might have to try that out myself.”

Angela couldn’t wait anymore, kissing her wife deeply. She wanted to kiss her wife more, but Fareeha gently pushed her to Ana, who kissed her just as deeply.

That was enough to set Angela off. She moaned and squirmed as her orgasm ravaged her.

“Hair trigger much, Angela?” Fareeha giggled.

“S-shut up,” she stammered, weak to her knees.

“She’s so cute when she’s flustered,” Ana chided.

“She’s even cutter when she’s covered in cum,” Fareeha grinned devilishly. “Want to see?”

Fareeha pulled Angela into her, first kissing her, but then gently pushing her down to her eagerly waiting cock. Angela took it in her mouth, feeling the warmth and hardness of her wife’s dick, tasting the sweet and salty cum it ejaculated not just a minute ago.

“Now her other end is free for you, mommy,” Fareeha giggled.

Angela realized just how high up her ass was sticking. For a split second, she felt nervous. Then she remembered just how turned on she was.

“My daughter, you have the best ideas.”

Angela jumped as she felt Ana’s gentle fingers gently play at her pussy lips.

“Oh, and she’s sooo wet.” Angela could hear Ana, her new mother-in-law, lick her lips. “She makes for such a tasty meal.”

She moaned on Fareeha’s cock as Ana licked at her clit yet again.

“Do you like my bride, mommy?” Fareeha asked, gently putting her hand on Angela’s head. She bobbed and sucked, working up the nerve to take the massive meat stick down her throat.

“She’s delicious!”

Angela’s eyes opened as Ana’s tongue played along her lips. Her tongue played out, left to right, top to bottom, then gently flicking along her oversensitive clit.

That was enough to make Angela gently thrash, and swallow Fareeha’s dick whole. She pushed her head forward, feeling the hard shaft brush the back of her mouth. She fought down her gag reflex, and felt the dick she loved so much travel down her throat, stretching her out in the most pleasant of ways.

“Ooh, Angela, this is a treat,” Fareeha cooed. “It’s not every day I get to fuck your face like this!”

Angela worked the shaft, but felt her lungs begging for air. She pulled out just enough to get a good breath, then went back at swallowing her wife’s dick. She nearly choked when Ana stuck her tongue in her pussy, but once Fareeha heard her gag, she was quick to pull her dick out.

“Are you okay?” She asked, voice suddenly full of concern.

“A-Ana,” she coughed, “a little warning!”

“I’m sorry, dear,” Ana stammered. “I didn’t mean to.”

“No, I’m fine,” she said, waving the mother and daughter duo off, “I just need you to say something first!”

“Then how about I take my dick and stick it in this hot pussy of yours?” Ana asked politely. “Is that enough of a warning?”

“More than enough,” Angela said, going back to slurping down Fareeha’s many inches.

Fareeha sighed as Angela sucked and slurped and played with her balls. Angela kept her wife out of her throat, waiting for Ana to fuck her.

She didn’t have to wait long. She felt the older woman press her engorged dick against her pussy. Then Ana let herself in.

“Ooh, she’s so wet,” Ana moaned.

Angela tried to scream as Ana pushed her dick into her, but couldn’t with Fareeha’s big dick down her throat.

“She’s really thrashing,” Fareeha chuckled. “I love the feeling of her trying to swallow me when she’s getting fucked.”

“Have you two been spicing things up in the bedroom already?”

“We never stopped spicing things up,” Fareeha laughed, lovingly taking Angela’s hand. Angela then put Fareeha’s hand on the back of her head. “I should introduce you to Zarya and Mei. God knows Mei could use a break from Zarya!”

“Mhh Hahmmmah,” Angela mumbled with her mouth full of cock.

“Right! How could I forget Hana? Brigitte and Lucio like to share her as much as she likes to get around.”

Ana’s balls hit her ass, and Angela knew she had taken all of the old sniper.

“Thrffffs Mmmnla unfnd Eemafhy.”

“You think Lena would be up for trading partners? She’s really devoted to Emily.”

“Vwhhe puhhid lsthth wveaak.”

“You _all_ fucked last week?” Fareeha spat. “And you didn’t invite me?!”

“Fareeha, sweetheart, Lena doesn’t like dick,” Ana said as she railed Angela’s pussy, making her scream against Fareeha’s dick. “She barely liked getting with me, and the only thing we did was kiss.”

“You got a point there,” Fareeha sighed.

Fighting for consciousness, Angela sucked at her wife’s cock, but looked up at her with apologetic eyes.

“Fine, I forgive you,” Fareeha smiled. “But only if you tell me how great Lena’s ass in.”

Angela nodded enthusiastically. Behind her, Ana pawed at her plump hips, gripping them as she fucked her, and Angela knew she was in for a rough ride.

Sure enough, Ana began setting a brutal pace, slapping her thighs against her ass, making Angela ache in the most pleasant of ways. All the while, she forced her wife’s dick down her own throat.

“Much better,” Fareeha cooed as Angela worshipped her dick. Each time she slobbered over the meat stick, Angela’s own spit lubricated it, making it a little easier to force down her throat.

“It’s so nice to see you relax,” Ana said, hammering into Angela all the while. “I thought you’d be all uptight when I came back.”

“Mommy, I was relaxed when you fucked me!”

“You were, but now you’re _really_ relaxing.”

Against Ana’s relentless pounding, Angela was moaning and trying to scream, only pausing to take a breath when Fareeha’s dick almost got out of her mouth. Her cunt was being stuffed, her ass was being slapped, then she felt Fareeha twist and lean behind her.

Looking out over the sofa, Angela saw a picture frame. At the angle she was at, it acted like a mirror, and Angela was able to see their reflection in the glass. She nearly came when she saw herself being spit roasted by the two Amaris, but what really made her cum was seeing Fareeha make out with her mother, just a few inches above her.

Angela shook, her orgasm making her clamp down on Ana’s dick. She had half a lungful of air, but she still took Fareeha down to her roots, her wife’s heavy balls resting at her chin. Ana drove herself home before flooding her pussy with cum. Fareeha’s hips thrust forward a bit, and then she was cumming, too.

But Fareeha grabbed her head and pulled her off her dick, just before the first shot traveled down her greedy gullet. Angela wanted to whine when the amazing dick she loved was pulled from her mouth, but she knew what was cumming. She closed her eyes as Fareeha covered her face with hot, white spunk. Shot after shot, rope after rope, her face was plastered with wonderful seed.

“See?” Fareeha grinned, turning Angela over. “Isn’t she pretty?”

“Oh, my love, she’s ravishing!” Ana sighed.

Angela took a second to wipe the cum from her eyes. She opened her eyes just in time to see Ana lean over. At first, she thought Ana wanted to kiss her, but instead, Ana licked her daughter’s baby batter off her cheek. She shivered as she felt Ana’s tongue run over her cheek.

“Yum,” Ana grinned, licking her lips. Angela pulled her in, kissing the still lovely Ana deeply.

“You liking my bride, mommy?” Fareeha giggled.

“’Your bride?’ You know I fucked her before you even met her, yes?” Ana snorted.

“Oh, I know. But I put a ring on it. Can you compete with that, mommy…?”

“Sweetheart, you know I can’t,” Ana sighed. “If I have you compete with Angela, I’ll have to _compare_ you to Angela, and I’d never do that to either of you.”

Angela thought she’d need to catch her breath after such a fucking, but hearing Ana declare her illicit love to her daughter kicked her back into high gear.

“Then don’t make me compare Angela to you,” Fareeha said, pulling her mother in for a kiss. That made Angela rub her clit. “Mmm, I like the taste of my cum on your lips, mommy. But I think it gets better when it’s licked off Angela’s face.”

“Why don’t I make you lick more of your cum off your wife’s face? Would that make it taste better?” Ana grinned.

“I like that,” Fareeha said, biting her lip. “Besides, I know that Angela can go again. How about we _really_ give her a warm welcome to the Amari family?”

“That sounds like a great idea, my lovely daughter,” Ana giggled.

Angela felt herself being turned over. She let herself be flipped, only to have Ana push her against her loving wife, Fareeha.

“Go on, Fareeha,” Ana cooed. “Lick all your gooey cum off your wife.”

And lick Fareeha did. Angela was absolutely covered with her wife’s sperm, and Fareeha enthusiastically went to licking up all of her output that was spread across Angela’s face. Angela shivered as she felt Fareeha’s tongue travel up and down her cheeks, across her forehead, under her eyes, over the bridge of her nose, but when Fareeha got to her lips, Angela pulled her in for a deep kiss, tasting Fareeha’s cum off of Fareeha’s own tongue.

That was more than enough to drive her over the edge. She shook as the orgasm overtook her.

“Ooh, looks like she came,” Ana giggled from behind Angela. “And she’s feeling so loose now.”

Angela blinked. As she came down from her orgasm and back into her senses, she realized that Ana had a few fingers in her ass. Between feeling the rapidly cooling heat of Fareeha’s cum on her face and Fareeha’s warm tongue licking said cum off her face, she was oblivious. It seemed that in all the time she was playing with her wife, Ana was gently fingering her ass.

Realizing what was coming, Angela’s hips buckled, and more of her girl cum leaked out of her pussy.

“Looks like she knows what’s coming,” Ana said. She was behind Angela, but she could hear the grin on her mother-in-law’s voice.

“The slutty doctor _always_ knows what’s going to be put inside her,” Fareeha giggled. “You should’ve seen her when we took Brigitte, Hana, _and_ Lucio to bed!”

Angela couldn’t help but moan like a whore as she felt Ana push her thick dick into her ass.

“Ooh yes, it’s going in so easily,” Ana cooed. “Oh, my lovely daughter-in-law, I hope this feels as good for you as it does for me…”

“I-it does~~” Angela moaned.

“It better,” Ana hissed, driving more of her cock into her ass. “I used your cum as lube.”

That made Angela cum. She cried as she shook, and felt her pussy gush. But Ana kept pushing her big dick into her ass. God, her mother-in-law was taking her time pushing into her! Finally, Ana bottomed out, but didn’t waste any time in setting a rough pace.

“S-stop,” she begged. “I just came! Please!!”

But Ana was relentless. Angela felt the firm, mature ball sack slap her ass as Ana fucked her hard and steady.

“Fareeha?” Ana gasped. “Want to come in?”

“Wait,” Angela begged. “P-please! I need a minute!”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Fareeha laughed, ignoring her.

Angela felt her wife push her cock against her pussy. She yelped and tried to move out of the way, but with Ana in her ass, Angela couldn’t even turn her hips. Fareeha got the head of her massive cock into her lips, and let the rest of herself in.

Angela screamed, driving her fingernails into Fareeha’s arms as Fareeha drove her cock into her cunt. Angela felt every vein of her wife’s dick press against her, and she felt both dicks press against each other deep inside her; Fareeha’s dick pressed deep in her pussy, Ana’s dick lodged deep in her ass.

She felt each meat stick through the slick perineal wall. They were the only things she felt, other than her lungs trying to pull in enough air to let her scream her orgasmic joy.

“Mommy,” Fareeha sighed, “oh, I missed this…”

“I missed this too,” Ana groaned. “And Angela is making so much noise! God, I can feel your dick, honey…we need to do this more! I missed my chance before, but I won’t miss it now!”

“Then let’s fuck, mommy. Let’s fuck her together, and welcome her to our family.”

Angela tried to scream, but it turned into a gasping and gurgling as Fareeha set a pace, alternating with her long lost mother.

Fareeha would drive her cock into her, lifting Angela off Ana’s dick. Then, just when Ana’s dick was about to pop free of her ass, Ana would pull her down, and Angela would ride her mother-in-law’s dick down until their hips were grinding against each other’s. But Fareeha would continue to pull her dick out, until her loving wife’s long dick was about to pop out of her pussy. Then Fareeha would slam her dick up, lifting her up Ana’s dick, to repeat it again.

It was like they were a two-stroke engine, mother pushing up high, daughter pulling down low. Angela’s pussy and asshole were being worked over relentlessly.

Angela quivered and shook at the double penetration, but the mother/daughter duo kept going, kept fucking her, kept ramming their massive cocks into her fragile little holes, lifting Angela off Ana’s dick, only to be speared on Fareeha’s meat missile.

She felt both dicks rib her, going in and out, in and out…Mother and daughter hissed and gasped and cooed their arousal as their dicks entered and left and re-entered Angela. She could barely keep her breath as both women fucked her.

“You’re so hot and hard, mommy,” Fareeha moaned. “Oh, it’s like nothing changed…”

“My love, oh my God, why did I ever leave you?” Ana babbled. “I, I knew I had to protect you, but God! Why?! Damn Talon for keeping us apart!”

“I never want to leave you, mommy,” Fareeha whimpered. “Never again, for as long as we live.”

“I’ll never leave you again, my love. Oh my love, my daughter, my lover, never again!”

“Stay with us, mommy,” Fareeha begged, working Angela’s limp form over and over with her dear, sweet, incestuous mother, “stay with us, never leave us, make us a whole family, all of us!”

“I will,” Ana pledged. “Oh, I will!”

Angela couldn’t believe she hadn’t passed out. Her eyes were crossing, her body limp, her heart slamming in her chest, but somehow she hung on long enough to see the mother and daughter passionately kiss.

Her wife was kissing her mother. Her wife was cheating on her, with her mother! Her wife, the love of her life, the only woman for her, was pledging herself to the woman who birthed her!! And Angela loved Fareeha for being so dedicated to her mother!!!

That was finally enough to send Angela far over the edge, passing out from the pure pleasure.

A far away voice called her name.

Angela could only mumble.

The voice called again, and she tried to answer.

Again it called her, but she was finally able to speak.

“Y-yes…?”

“Oh good, you’re alive,” a voice giggled.

Angela blinked, trying to remember how her body worked. She realized she was lying on the sofa. She saw Fareeha, her wife, next to Ana, her new mother-in-law.

“I’m glad we didn’t lose you,” Fareeha grinned.

“W-what happened?”

“You’re officially an Amari,” Ana smiled.

Both mother and daughter were naked. Angela wanted to feel horny, but her body was spent, her energy shot, everything was numb, but pleasant.

“We kinda fucked you six more times after you passed out,” Fareeha said, grinning dumbly. “Sorry for that.”

“Six?”

“Yes, it seems that when you get horny and pass out, you only mumble ‘more,’” Ana said, drinking from a very large water bottle. She passed it off to Fareeha, who went to draining it. “Well, that and ‘more cum.’ But if my daughter and I knew you were fucked out of your mind, we would’ve stopped sooner.”

“No, I didn’t want it to stop.”

“Angela, you were unconscious. You were babbling.”

“I know I wanted the—“ Angela was cut off by a cum-flavoured belch. She could feel her cheeks turning ruby red. “I…I didn’t know that was coming.”

“You were swallowing my dick, and weren’t stopping,” Ana said apologetically. “I, may have cum down your throat twice.”

“Ana, I never knew you had it in you,” Angela giggled. “You must’ve cum like Fareeha!”

“I’ve been very backed up,” she admitted. “This…good God, this was a long time coming.”

“In more ways than one,” Fareeha laughed, hugging her still-naked mother.

“Angela, I’m sorry, I should’ve asked to see if this is what you wanted,” Ana said. “I never meant to force my dick down your throat, but you never gave it up.”

“Ana, it’s fine,” Angela said, slowly pushing herself up with weak, trembling hands. “I wanted the both of you, even before I passed out.”

“Told you, mom,” Fareeha grinned. She handed a new water bottle to Angela, who drained it in one go.

“But I had to be careful with my new daughter,” Ana said.

“No need to be gentle with her,” Fareeha laughed. “You can treat her like you treat me.”

“But I want to be careful with my new daughter,” Ana insisted, adjusting her eye patch. “I love my daughter, and I’d never want to hurt her. And since Angela is my new daughter, I never want to hurt her as well.”

“What if I asked for it?” Angela asked.

“She does like some spanking,” Fareeha grinned.

“As does Fareeha.”

“If it’s consensual, well, I guess I can make an exception,” Ana smiled.

“Please do,” Angela gasped. “Or I might have to spank you to show you what I like.”

“You’ve gotten kinkier since we’ve last fucked.”

“Mom, you really have no idea!” Fareeha said.

Ana reached out to Angela, and pulled her in close for a hug.

“Angela, you’re officially part of the family.”

“I thought I was when we got married in that courtroom,” she said.

“But we never had a proper honeymoon fucking.”

“Fareeha and I fucked like rabbits,” Angela protested. “Fareeha, did you tell her about our globetrotting antics?”

“Yes, but that still doesn’t make it Amari official.”

“’Amari official?’” Angela scoffed. “That’s not a real thing.”

“Then I’m declaring it a real thing, and a new Amari family tradition,” she said with finality. “From now on, it’s tradition to call in your mother when you’re bedding your partner on your wedding night.”

“I like that,” Ana laughed. “After all, when I married your father, I had to call in my own mother to help me finish him off.”

“Wait, you mean you had to have your mother fuck your new spouse?” Angela asked.

“Good Lord, that man could outpace me,” Ana sighed in pleasant memory. “I had to ask my mother to help me deal with him. His dick just wouldn’t go down!”

“And now that we’re married, I have to get my mom to help deal with your crazy high sex drive,” Fareeha said. “Or don’t you remember how we fucked our way around the globe?”

“I could never forget that,” Angela said dreamily.

“Exactly! So this is a new family tradition: include your mother when you get married.”

“But, wait, does that mean…?” Angela started.

“I guess when we have kids, they’ll have to include their mother,” Fareeha said, wiggling her eyebrows.

“No, I mean _which_ mother will they be inviting?” Angela asked. “We’re both female.”

Fareeha gave Angela a knowing grin. It was the same grin that Ana gave her.

“Ooh, I should’ve known,” Angela giggled. “T-that sounds like a lovely new tradition.”

“You’re just getting horny again,” Ana said.

“If I am, does this mean I get to fuck my mother and wife?” Angela asked huskily.

“Now that we all have some liquids in us, of course it does!” Fareeha said, pulling her in for a kiss. Once Angela was done with kissing Fareeha, she moved on to kissing Ana.

“God, how could I give this up?” Ana sighed as Angela went back to kissing Fareeha. “I’m so glad we’re a big, happy family.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha has finally got to join Overwatch. She got to marry Angela. And her mother is back from the dead.  
> Fareeha has everything she could ever want. All but one tiny little thing. So she hatches a little plan to get what she wants.

**One Year Later**

Fareeha sat on the bed and sighed in pleasure as Angela sucked her cock to the hilt. She could feel her wife moan as she slavishly sucked at her turgid dick. It was something that Fareeha never, ever got tired of. Angela bobbed her head, sucking and slurping as she went, leaving trails of glistening saliva on her rigid length. Fareeha wanted to be gentle with Angela, but her love had one hand wrapped around her waist, and her other was cupping her balls. Fareeha was at Angela’s mercy, at Angela’s tempo, and Angela wouldn’t stop until her mouth was flooded full of cum.

“She’s so enthusiastic, isn’t she?” Ana asked, chuckling.

Fareeha grinned, looking over at her mother who was sitting next to her. Her mother was only wearing her eye patch, her breasts remaining just as perk and full as they always were, with only a little sign of sagging. It was a mixture of the nanoboiotics that Angela had created, as well as the Amari genes that pumped through Fareeha’s own veins.

And her mother’s own sizable cock was just as stiff as hers was. That part wouldn’t change, even if everything else did.

“Of course she is,” Fareeha smiled, wrapping her arm around her mother’s shoulder. “You’re not getting bored waiting, are you?”

Angela moaned again, doing her best to suck Fareeha’s cock so well that it would cause her to stutter. Fareeha did have to watch herself, but she would need much more effort put in before she gave into any fellatio-related stuttering.

“Bored? With such a wonderful sight?” Ana chuckled, taking Fareeha’s hand. “Never.”

Ana pulled Fareeha into a deep, passionate kiss, the sight of which drove Angela to new heights of pleasure. Out of the corner of her eye, Fareeha saw Angela looking up as best she could with such a big cock in her mouth. Seeing Fareeha make out with her mother always riled Angela up, and she redoubled her cock-sucking efforts.

Angela was moaning around Fareeha’s cock as she both sucked at it, as well as played with Fareeha’s balls and then her clit; that was enough to get Fareeha to finally gasp and stutter. Angela’s eyes grew hazy as an orgasm rippled through her; she had undoubtedly stuffed two more fingers into her sure-to-be-cock-filled snatch.

Feeling Angela’s mouth and throat constrict around her cock, Fareeha was pushed over the edge. Her hips buckled as she tried to hold back on her orgasm, and if it were only for Angela, she would have. But her mother knew what was happening, and Ana couldn’t help but grin as she sucked at her tongue, and rolled a stiff nipple between her fingers; it was just enough to do the trick.

Fareeha lost the fight to contain herself, and the first shot of hot cum filled Angela’s eagerly waiting mouth. Fareeha could feel Angela gulp as her cock paused for just a split second, then shot out another pearly string of cum, then another, and another, and another. Angela had gotten so good at swallowing her sizable loads over the years that she didn’t missed a drop.

With a pop, she let go of Fareeha’s dick, taking a few moments to lick it all over, sending shivers up Fareeha’s spine, and kiss her cockhead.

“All clean,” Angela smiled from her knees. “And I think Ana has gotten tired of waiting.”

“Patience is a virtue,” her mother said, breaking their mother-daughter kiss, “but I don’t have much of it right now.”

Giggling, Angela crawled over to Ana’s waiting dick. Fareeha’s cock hadn’t gone completely soft, and Fareeha could already feel her balls refilling themselves with cum. But it was her turn to wait. If Ana could be patient while she was being serviced, Fareeha could wait while her mother received the same treatment.

Angela licked at her cock, and Ana sighed in pleasure. Angela gave the head of her cock a kiss, then began slurping it down. Fareeha leaned in to kiss her mother again. Seeing the forbidden act of love between mother and daughter, Angela forwent the slow route, and immediately began sucking down Ana’s inches, drawing a groan from Ana.

Fareeha didn’t rest on her laurels. She grabbed one of her mother’s breasts, while dipping her free hand between her mother’s legs. She propped up Ana’s balls for Angela to take and play with, and slyly moved further south, pushing her mother’s legs apart as she reached her target.

Ana gasped, but Fareeha kept kissing as she gently massaged her mother’s clit. Her mother’s folds were, of course, already soaking wet. With a little rubbing, Fareeha could feel her mother stiffen.

“No…fair…” Ana gasped, trying to break the kiss. Fareeha didn’t let her.

Angela giggled, and Fareeha could only assume she was trying to suck her mother’s dick completely off her body. It wasn’t long before Ana was pushed over her own edge, and Angela went to sucking up all of her cum, too.

Then, it would be Fareeha’s turn again. Fareeha was still debating if she wanted to paint Angela with cum, or to just get right to filling up her hot pussy.

It was just another night in the Amari household. It had been a long, hard road to get to where they were, but Fareeha was glad that things had gone the way they had; she couldn’t imagine her life any other way.

“Have you thought what you want to do next?” Angela giggled, wiggling her plump ass.

“Sounds like you have an idea,” Fareeha said.

“I do,” her wife grinned.

“Can you share it with me?”

“Oh, of course I can,” Angela huskily said. “It involves me pushing you down and riding you, while your mother sits by and watches, all at my pace, and with a new little toy I got for you.”

“Does that sound good, mom?”

“It sounds lovely,” her mother sighed, stroking her slick cock.

“Then sit off to the side,” Angela said, her voice full of authority. “The word is ‘bookshelf.’ Oh, and you don’t get to cum.”

Ana nodded and moved to the end of their big bed.

“Lay down,” Angela said, getting to her feet.

Smiling, Fareeha did what she was told. Angela walked to the dresser, and pulled something out.

“As much as I like using that cock ring I got you,” she said, “I want something with a little more control.”

The toy looked like something Angela would use on a patient to measure their pulse. It looked like a small nylon belt about an inch wide, with a quick release clasp.

“Where does that go?” Fareeha asked.

“I thought it was obvious,” Angela said, walking back to the bed. “It goes around your cock.”

She knelt over Fareeha’s raging erection, and began sucking it. Fareeha sighed in pleasure as her wife ran her tongue over her cock head, then was gasping as Angela played with her balls, rolling them around in her hand, squeezing them, at first gently, then just hard enough to smart a tiny bit. She could feel herself getting harder and harder.

Then something clicked. Fareeha looked up, and saw Angela putting the little tie around the base of her cock. She gagged as Angela tightened it.

“There, now you won’t be cumming until I let you,” she grinned.

“B-but…”

“But what, my love?” Angela grinned in the most brutal way possible.

“I want to cum in you.”

“Oh, you will, but only when I say you can. It doesn’t matter how much you beg and thrash, you’ll do what I say.” Angela paused. “Actually, I know how much you’ll thrash. Ana, why don’t you hold your daughter’s hands down?”

Fareeha looked over. Her mother scooted behind her, taking her wrists and moved them above her head.

“Mommy…”

“Sorry, my love,” Ana smiled, her cock returning to its full erect glory. “But Angela told me to.”

God, being pinned in place by her mother was really turning her on. Fareeha looked up, and saw Angela crawling over her.

“Now I’ve got you right where I want you,” Angela smiled. She leaned in, mashing their breasts together, and gave her a kiss.

“P-please, another kiss,” Fareeha begged.

“Only when you’ve earned it,” Angela said. She raised her hips, lining Fareeha’s cock up with her cunt. She moaned as she began the long trip down.

Fareeha gasped as Angela ground her hips, smothering her cock in with her red-hot pussy. With the quick-release cock ring clamping down on her cock, she didn’t have to worry about cumming too soon.

“F-fuck,” Angela gasped. “I still can’t get over how _big_ this monster is!!”

Fareeha wanted to move, wanted to grab her wife’s hips, but her mother was holding her in place.

“Can I touch you?” She asked.

“No,” Angela snapped. She shivered and thrashed as she finally took all of Fareeha. “This is me setting the pace.”

“But—“

“No buts!” Angela churned her hips, silencing her with a cry. “You’ll let me fuck you, and you’ll like it.”

With that, Angela started bouncing on her cock. Fareeha moaned as her wife pressed her hands against her chest as she lifted herself off, then speared herself back onto her dick. She loved the feeling of her cock being enveloped in her wife’s hot cunt, she loved the feeling of her bouncing on her cock! But if only she could grab that ass…

“Like what you see, Ana?” Angela gasped as she set a brutal pace.

Her mother was gasping, but stayed silent as she nodded. Fareeha looked up, but could only see her mother’s stiff dick.

“How can you have such a big, tireless dick?” Angela hissed, slamming her hips down. Fareeha cried out as she felt her wife’s big ass squeeze her nuts with every pounding slam of her hips. “You better put this to good use.”

“I—I want to!”

“Shut up,” Angela hissed. “This is about me!”

Fareeha loved the feeling of a cock ring around her shaft. It was squeezing her, keeping her contained, meaning she didn’t have to wait long until her balls were tightening, trying to push her cum through the ring.

“Angela, please, let me cum,” she cried.

“Don’t think you can get out of it that easily,” Angela snapped.

“Please!” Fareeha begged. She tried to thrash, but her mother held her down. “God, you’re so hot, I can’t contain myself! Please, I want to feel good!”

“Not until I do,” Angela commanded.

Fareeha was gasping and smiling as Angela fucked her. She loved how hot and wet Angela’s pussy was, God, she just loved loved _loved_ her wife!

She needed to cum, but she loved the feeling of being denied even better. Angela set a punishing pace, but that just made it all better!

“C-cumming!” Angela gasped, slamming her hips down.

“Let me cum with you! Please!!”

“You did such a good job,” Angela moaned, her eyes hazy with her orgasm. She reached around, and pressed the release on the toy. Fareeha’s cum rocketed through her cock, blasting Angela’s insides with sticky seed.

Fareeha cried out with her wife as she filled her with cum. Eventually, Angela collapsed against her. Fareeha thought she’d get a little rest, but Angela went right to kissing her.

“You did such a good job,” Angela moaned as they kissed. “Oh, my little Fareeha, you did so good!”

A whine made them look up. Ana was still holding her down, lips pressed together.

“And you did such a good job keeping my wife pinned,” Angela smiled, crooking a finger. Ana practically leapt forward as she kissed Angela. “I love my wife, and I love my mother.”

“And I love my girls,” Ana gasped. “But I _need_ to fuck my Fareeha.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll let you,” Angela giggled. “I finished my little plan with her, she’s all yours.”

Fareeha blinked, recalling her own plans. She looked at a wall clock, and saw the date. She did a little mental calculations, and couldn’t help but grin.

“This reminds me of my own overdue plan,” she smiled.

“A plan? Are you plotting something?” Her mother asked.

“Let me have a little secret,” she giggled.

“Fine,” Ana groaned, “but only because I love you.”

“Speaking of plans,” Angela said, “it’s been a long time since I’ve had a Fareeha sandwich.”

“You’re right, it has been!” Ana said.

“Then let’s get me ready—“ Fareeha started.

“No,” Angela said. “Don’t pull out of me.”

“My wife is so needy,” Fareeha sighed. But she couldn’t help but grin. She scooted around, and rolled over as best she could. She never took her cock out of Angela’s cunt.

“I’ll never get over this,” she moaned. “Oh Angela, I love you so, so much.”

“I love you, too,” Angela said, her eyes tearing up.

“And I love you too, mommy,” Fareeha said. “Fill me with your love.”

“My love, you have the best ideas,” her mother smiled, crawling over to her.

Fareeha reached behind her, and spread her pussy. God, thinking of her plan had gotten her so painfully wet. She gasped as she felt her mother’s rock hard cock press against her snatch.

“Fareeha, I love you so much,” her mother said.

Fareeha couldn’t help but cry out as her mother entered her. God, all this time they spent apart, they were truly making up for every second they were away. Fareeha ground her hips, squeezing her mother’s dick while also twisting her dick inside Angela. Both mother and wife cried out at that.

Finally, Ana was balls deep in her.

“Remember this sandwich?” Ana giggled to Angela.

“Oh, I remember it so well,” Angela sighed. “Fareeha? Do you miss it?”

With her cock deep in Angela and her mother filling her up, Fareeha was trying to remember how words worked. She was so hot, so full of cock, and her own cock was in a blazing hot pussy, God, it was too much!

“I, I do~” she croaked.

“Then relax and let mommy set the pace.”

Her mother drew her cock out of her. Fareeha squeezed down on her dick, trying to keep her mother deep inside her, but her own girl cum worked against her, lubricating her mother’s cock. Ana hissed as she pulled out, drawing Fareeha’s hips back. And with her hips pulled back, Fareeha’s dick was pulled out of Angela, until only the head remained.

Then her mother slammed into her, driving her forward, making Fareeha scream. And since Angela was getting fucked as well, it made her scream.

“I love you,” her mother gasped as she stepped up their fucking. “Oh Fareeha, I love you so much…”

“I love you too, mommy,” Fareeha cried. “Your little girl missed you!”

Ana pulled her back, kissing her over the shoulder. Fareeha turned around so they could kiss properly. Angela’s reaction to seeing the forbidden kiss was predictable; her cunt clamped down, and she came.

That was enough to draw an orgasm from Fareeha. She tried to push herself deep into her wife, but her mother kept railing her, drawing her in and out.

“M-mommy! I’m cumming, please, let me cum in Angela!”

“Like this is the last bit of cum you have,” Ana snorted, never stopping her punishing pace. “I know my little girl, I know she has more.”

“Yes, give me more of that hot cum,” Angela gasped. “More! I need more!”

“Then give it to her, girl,” Ana smiled.

“I’ll give you everything I have,” Fareeha promised, feeling another orgasm draw upon her.

“Everything?” Angela cooed.

Ana slammed her hips forward, driving herself deep into Fareeha. Fareeha, in turn, was pressed deep into Angela.

“Aah! Y-yes! Everything!! All you could want! And mommy, please, give me your cum, oh, I need my mommy cum so bad~”

“Almost there, dear,” Ana hissed. “Just a few more minutes.”

Her mother kept fucking her, which made Fareeha fuck her wife more. Angela pulled her in for a deep kiss, which Fareeha happily shared.

“Mommy~! You’re fucking me so go~od!”

“Fuck her more,” Angela gasped. “Oh God, the more you fuck her, the more she fucks me!”

“I like my daughter sandwich,” Ana smiled, hammering away at Fareeha’s cunt. “Oh, I do miss this…”

Fareeha came again, flooding Angela’s already cum stuffed snatch. But Angela never stopped pulling at her, never stopped milking her, always continued to draw her in, demanding more and more and more of her seed.

That was something Fareeha had a lot of, and had no trouble giving away.

“F-Fareeha,” her mother gasped. “God, I’m getting close!”

“Cum in me, mommy! Cum in me and never stop cumming!”

“My daughter, my lover, oh, here it cums!”

Ana drove her hips in, pressing Fareeha deep into Angela. As one, they screamed. Fareeha could feel rope after rope of her mom’s hot cum filling her up, drowning her. And she relished the feeling of shooting even more cum into Angela.

After what felt like minutes, Ana gently pulled out of her. Fareeha squeezed down, trying not to spill a drop of the incestuous seed that was inside her.

“D-don’t pull out,” Angela begged. “Your cock is the only thing keeping this cum in me.”

“I missed our freaky, cum-hungry doctor,” Ana smiled. She handed Fareeha a water bottle.

“It’s one of the reasons I love her so much,” Fareeha said. She’d drink the water later; she had a wife to kiss. Ana leaned in, and Fareeha let her wife kiss her mother.

“I don’t know about you, but I need a break,” Ana said after the kiss.

“I’m fine, mommy. I don’t want to go again.”

“Same here,” Angela moaned in post coital bliss.

“The both of you are finished?” Ana blinked. “This is a surprise.”

“Well, I guess this has to do with my plan,” Angela said. “Ana? Fareeha? I have big news.”

“That’s funny,” Fareeha said. “I have some big news, too.”

“God, the both of you are adorable,” Ana beamed. “Why not tell us at the same time?”

Fareeha looked at Angela. Her amazing wife nodded.

They spoke as one.

* * *

Ana walked into Jack’s office.

“Jack, you look so serious,” she said.

Jack stood with his hands behind his back, looking out at the banks of Gibraltar. Hearing Ana didn’t startle him. He chuckled, looking at the surf.

“Just thinking it’s a goddamn miracle we’re still here,” he said.

Ana walked up to him, standing by his side.

“You mean Overwatch being back?”

“We should’ve gotten shut down a long time ago,” he said. “Hell, we’ve been up and running for over two years now, and the UN _still_ hasn’t come to arrest our asses! I guess they really do want us back, no matter how much they bitch on the news.”

“Actions speak louder than words, Jack,” Ana smiled. “You know how the world is. Remember when we worked together before the recall order? Just the two of us, rogue agents, meting out justice how we saw fit?”

“Don’t go getting sentimental with me,” Jack chuckled. “Those were dark days. We only had our wits to get by, and however much money we could steal or bounty hunt.”

“You’re right, I’m getting misty eyed in my old age,” Ana said. “Thanks for keeping me honest. I forgot how much I detested those days. All the running, hiding, staying out of sight…it’s not for old soldiers like us.”

“Much better to do our running and hiding with Overwatch,” he nodded. “Damn. I seriously can’t believe we haven’t gotten shut down yet. And we’re gotten new recruits! First that Russkie Zarya shows up, Mei comes back, then South Korea sends us D.Va, still don’t know how I feel about gamers being turned into mech pilots, we got that famous DJ Lucio floating around…”

“Can’t forget Reinhardt and Brigitte.”

“I’m not surprised about Reinhardt, not in the least,” Jack laughed. “I’m more surprised about Brigitte.”

“Oh yes, then there’s Satya. Never thought we’d be getting an architect from the Vishkar Corporation.”

“You do know they’re up to something, right?” Jack asked.

“Undoubtedly,” Ana nodded. “But since we have a known agent under our watch, we can keep an eye out on them. Winston said he’s been working on cracking their encryption keys, we should know just about everything we ever want to know about them soon.”

“Yes, things are looking good,” Jack nodded. “But to think the biggest surprise is Fareeha! I never would’ve thought your daughter was one to get pregnant.”

“To tell the truth, neither did I,” Ana admitted. “When she told me, I had to sit down for a few minutes!”

“Considering she’s got a few kids already, I thought she’d be the one _giving_ the babies, not _making_ them,” Jack laughed. “I mean, we all knew it was only a matter of time until Angela got pregnant, but Fareeha? That threw me for a loop. Did she tell you who the donor was?”

“She hasn’t. Although I can only imagine it’d be someone she felt comfortable with.”

“You haven’t asked?”

“I think that’s a very personal question to ask someone. ‘Oh, you’re pregnant? I never thought you had it in you! Who’s the donor?’”

“Yeah, that doesn’t sound too good,” Jack awkwardly chuckled. “Also, you probably know there’s a betting pool on who can figure where the donor came from. I was hoping to get a leg up, there’s some good money in that pot.”

“Can’t say I blame you for wanting to ask! I tried thinking of ways to bring it up, but none of them were good.”

“The more I think about it, the more it sounds way too awkward,” he nodded. “Speaking of awkward, I’ve been meaning to ask; how are you with your daughter marrying your ex-girlfriend?”

“Honestly, I haven’t thought about it. I was more worried that Fareeha would hate me for playing dead for so long. Every day, I’m thankful that she still loves me, and lets me be part of her life. And seeing her with Angela, I can just tell those two clicked.

“So no, I don’t feel awkward. I’m just glad to have such a great family.”

“That’s good,” he smiled.

“Speaking of which, I’m going to have lunch with my family.”

“Live it up, Ana. The world has decided to not blow itself up today, so we got some downtime.”

“That I like to hear,” she smiled.

Ana left, walking through the base. She saw the newest members of Overwatch on her walk back. Zarya was playing ping pong with Mei in a rec room. Hana, Brigitte, and Lucio were playing video games on a big projector. Satya was sitting at a newly made coffee shop, on her laptop, chatting with a Spanish girl that shaved one side of her head. It was just so peaceful and amazing.

She made her way to their townhome, opening the door.

“I’m back.”

“So soon?”

Angela walked into the living room, her belly growing big.

“Just had a quick chat with Jack,” she said, kissing Angela. “How are the twins?”

“Restless,” Angela huffed, patting her belly. “I swear, these things have so much energy, and I’m not even out of the first trimester yet! What has Fareeha done to me?”

“Nothing you haven’t wanted. Amari genes are very active,” Ana laughed.

“I knew that before getting pregnant,” she said, rolling her eyes. “We’re almost ready with lunch. Come on in.”

Angela and Ana walked into the kitchen, where Fareeha was putting the finishing touches on their food. Ana’s breath caught in her throat as she saw her little girl with a little baby bump.

“Hey mom,” Fareeha beamed. “Almost done. Zucchini noodles and tempeh ‘sausage,’ all ready to go. And I got you a cup of tea, all ready for you.”

“Lovely,” Ana sighed. She gave Fareeha a kiss.

“The food, the tea, or me?” Fareeha grinned.

“You, of course.”

Her daughter giggled at that.

“Jack wanted to find a way to ask who the sperm donor was,” Ana said. She walked over to where her tea was. Angela went to the cabinets to get some bowls. “Apparently there’s a large betting pool to guess where the donor is from.”

“What did you tell him?”

“The truth,” Ana said. “You never told me who the donor was.”

“What if we both know there isn’t an anonymous sperm donor…?” Fareeha giggled.

“He never asked, so I never told him.”

Angela practically slammed the bowls down on the table.

“Is this how we’re really going to do this?!” She demanded. “Is this what we’re going to do now and forever??”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t give me that crap,” she spat. “Ana, _you knocked up your own daughter!_ And you think you can keep it under wraps just because people aren’t asking the right questions?!”

“Fareeha,” Ana said, sipping her tea, “your wife is getting horny again.”

“I know, I know, fourth time today,” Fareeha sighed, unbuckling her pants. Seeing her wife’s half-hard cock freed from her pants, Angela immediately started drooling.

“I swear, Angela’s sex drive is getting higher and higher with this pregnancy,” Ana said. Seeing her daughter start to strip got her own cock to spring to attention. “It’s like those twins she carries is having an effect on her.”

Fareeha pulled her shirt off. Seeing the baby bump in the flesh got Ana’s cock so stiff, it felt like bursting. That was her baby her baby was carrying, that was the bump she gave her daughter!

“Looks like the Amaris aren’t the only ones with very, very high sex drives,” Fareeha grinned, getting out of her underwear. “Something tells me Angela’s gonna have a real pair of mother fuckers on her hands not before long.”

Angela moaned and leaned on the counter as she came just from hearing those words.

“Jeez, Angela, hair trigger much?” Fareeha winked, playing with her cock.

“J-just fuck me with that big thing,” Angela begged. A wet spot appeared on her pants as Angela came, as well as her shirt as her breasts leaked milk.

“In time.” Fareeha turned to her mother. “Mommy, I think those pants are getting a little too tight on you.”

“They are,” Ana said, pulling them off. “You have to take care of your wife, but I have to take care of my precious girl.”

“My mommy is so good to me,” she giggled.

“And my wife is so good to me,” Angela gasped.

“And I love my family,” Ana smiled, joining her daughter and wife. “I love the two of you so much.”


End file.
